Life as a Weasley
by arthursmolly
Summary: Molly has just found out she's pregnant with her and Arthur's seventh child. Follows through the books, will stay canon through book six, then throwing in my own ideas.
1. Revelations

Molly sat in a wooden chair at the kitchen table listening to her five older boys playing Exploding Snap in the living room. They had wanted to play in Bill's room but she didn't want them to wake their brother, Ron, who was napping in the nursery. She had just gotten him to settle down for his nap and he had been very hard to put down today. She didn't need him woken up again, otherwise he'd be cranky and nothing is worse than a cranky Weasley child.

"Mum!"

"What is it Percy?" She had not noticed the tell-tale signs of a fight brewing between her children; she was so deep in thought.

"Bill and Charlie are picking on me."

"Bill, Charlie, come here now." She called the boys to her sighing wearily.

"But Mum! We didn't do anything!" Bill cried giving her a pleading look.

"I said come here. And don't yell you'll wake Ron."

Bill and Charlie slowly made their way toward her knowing exactly what was coming. She could have swore she heard them mention something about not waking 'precious Ronniekins'.

"Why are you picking on your brother?" She asked calmly knowing this was the key to keeping everyone's temper in check.

"Percy was cheating." Charlie calmly stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Percy, will come here for a minute please?" Molly wanted to get both sides of the story to be fair and she just couldn't believe Percy was cheating. He was her good little boy.

"Sure, Mum." Percy replied, getting up from where he was sitting next to the twins.

"Percy, your brothers tell me you were cheating. Is this correct?"

"No, Mum, I wasn't cheating."

"Percy, you're not lying are you?" Molly warned.

"No Mum, I wasn't cheating, I swear."

"All right, you can go. Keep an eye on the twins. Bill, Charlie, why were you really picking on him?" Molly said, turning her attention to her two eldest.

"Well...uh...actually... we really don't have a reason..." Bill answered rather hesitantly.

"Bill and Charlie Weasley! That is not an excuse for picking on your brother. You two can go to your rooms and stay there until your father gets home."

"B-But MUM!"

"No buts, now go on."

Grumbling, Bill and Charlie reluctantly went to their rooms. She would have to talk to Arthur about their behavior. It was totally unacceptable under her roof and the boys knew it. However, at the moment she had a lot more on her mind than the arguments between her sons. She was pregnant again and didn't really know how to tell Arthur. Money was already tight and a new baby would only make things worse. Bill was going to be starting Hogwarts in a year and would need all of his school things which would not come cheap, even if she shopped secondhand. She glanced at the clock on the mantle, Arthur's hand still pointed to 'work'. As it was only two o'clock, this was fine. She'd need the three hours to figure out how to break the news to him. She just hoped he would be home on time today, with the war that was going on, Arthur had been taken off his usual job at the Ministry and often had to work late. Molly got up and decided to relocate to the living room and occupy herself with knitting. Just as she sat down, Ron woke up, screaming. Getting to her feet, and grabbing a bottle from the kitchen, she hurried up to the nursery.

"Mum!"

'What is it now,' she thought. Being as she was halfway to the nursery, she quickly grabbed Ron before returning back downstairs to see what her other boys were fighting about now. "What is it Percy?" She asked when she returned to the family room nursing Ron.

"Fred and George got into my paintbox."

"Well, Percy, they are only two. Why don't you read them a story? You read absolutely beautiful." True, Percy was only four, but he was rather bright and could read some books by himself.

"Okay, Mum."  
With that small crisis solved, she turned back to feeding Ron. Just as she placed him on her lap to burp him, she heard a small 'pop' in the kitchen which could only mean Arthur was home. Early.

"Hello, Molly, dear. How were the Weasley boys today?" He asked, after giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, seeing she was busy with Ron.

"Well, Bill and Charlie teased Percy so I sent them to their rooms, Percy read a story to the twins all by himself, and Ron was the most darling baby in the universe."

"What?" Arthur asked giving her a quizzical look.

"Arthur, were you even listening?"

"Yes, I was shocked about how Bill and Charlie treated Percy. Would you like me to talk to them?"

"Actually, I would."

"Well I'll do that right now. What exactly did they do?"

"I don't know exactly. Percy told me they were teasing him and then they told me they were teasing him because he was cheating at Exploding Snap, which Percy says he wasn't."

"Cheating or not, teasing Percy is not acceptable. I'll be right back."

Molly watched as Arthur headed upstairs to talk to his sons. She sat Ron down on the floor so he could play with his brothers while she thought back to Percy. Percy was their miracle baby. After having two miscarriages, she and Arthur didn't think they could have another child. The troubles didn't stop there however. Percy was born a month early and she had lost a lot of blood during the birth. The healers had said he wasn't going to make it and Molly could clearly remember the look of horror on Arthur's face as he looked back and forth from her to the healer. Later, Arthur had told her that he was absolutely terrified that he was going to lose both of them. Percy spent the first week of his life attached to tubes and machines to help him breathe. The healers had also said that being he was so tiny, there was nothing more they could do but wait. Any healing spells could have made his condition worse, not better. He was so tiny that Arthur could almost support him in one hand. At first, he didn't want her to leave her room but she convinced him to help her down to the nursery. Then she and Arthur had taken turns holding him and talking to him. After the first night of worry, Arthur wasn't going to let him go without a fight. Neither was Molly.

"Hon, what's for supper?" Molly looked up to see Arthur coming back downstairs with Bill and Charlie following close behind. She looked at the clock, it was quarter after five. She hadn't realized how long she had been sitting there thinking.

"I don't know, dear. I thought it was your night to choose."

"Is it? I thought it was yours love."

"Arthur, you've seemed very distracted ever since you got home, what's on your mind?"

"I'll tell you later. How about I cook dinner tonight?"

"You will? That sounds nice. Would you like me to help?"

"No Molly. You just relax. You look tired."

She smiled gratefully at her husband and turned her attention to her children. Bill and Charlie were outside on their broomsticks, and Percy was reading to the twins and Ron. She picked up her knitting and began making Arthur a new scarf. He had needed one for some time now, but she hadn't had the time to make him one. She chose a soft blue that would match his eyes and began casting the stitches onto her needle. She had just completed one row when Charlie and Bill burst into the house red-faced from the chilly winter air.

"Mum, Charlie pushed me off my broom!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Boys! Stop it this instant. Honestly, can't you two play together without fighting"

"Mum, he started it!" Bill said pointing to Charlie.

"Nun huh!" Charlie cried pointing back to Bill and sticking out his tongue.

"Bill and Charlie Weasley, go help your father with dinner. And if I hear one more word out of either of you, I will ground you. Got it?" She said narrowing her eyes and rubbing her temples with her forefingers. Bill and Charlie just hung their heads and nodded. Then they ran into the kitchen to help Arthur.

"Mol, dinner's about ready. Why don't you get the boys washed up?" Arthur called as she heard Bill and Charlie set the table. Sighing, she put her knitting aside and herded the twins and Percy to the lavatory to wash up for supper.

"It looks wonderful dear." Molly complimented Arthur as she began serving stew and rolls to each of her sons and gave Ron a roll to play with while they ate.

"Thank you. Now let's eat."  
No sooner than she had sat down, Fred and George decided to throw their food instead of eating it.

"Fred, George, NO!" Hearing her tone, the twins immediately stopped and gave her their best puppy dog face. After that, dinner was quite uneventful. As Molly cleared the table, Arthur set to work putting the children to bed. He fed Ron one last time, changed his nappy and Ron was asleep before Arthur even got him to his crib. Coming back downstairs, he noticed Molly was washing the dishes and quietly he walked up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head. She nearly dropped the plate she was putting away when she realized he was behind her.

"Arthur Weasley! You know better than to sneak up on me like that! You scared me!"

"Sorry Molly, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. You going to tell me what's on your mind?"

"I've been promoted." He said as if he didn't or couldn't believe it.

"Promoted? To what?"

"You are looking at the new Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry."

"That's wonderful Arthur." Molly said as she turned around in his arms and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"What do you say we go and try again for a daughter Molly?" Arthur said as he pulled away grinning devilishly and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Seeing her opportunity to tell him, she seized it. "Arthur, about that. I'm pregnant."

"You are? That's wonderful Molly. How long?"

"Well, I've suspected for a week now and I had Healer Sedgewick stop by this morning. I'm only a couple of weeks in."

"That's great Mol. When are you due?"

"I'm due a couple of weeks before Percy's birthday. August 9th."

"Do you want me to see if I can take some time off for paternity leave?" He had taken time off for paternity leave with all of his other children, there was no way he wasn't going to for this baby, but he asked her anyway.

"Only if you want to, Arthur. I know you love your job. Besides, you've just been promoted."

"I want to. I'll ask my boss about it tomorrow. When's your next healer appointment"

"Not for a couple of weeks. You'll come won't you"

"'Course I will Molly. Have I missed a healer's appointment yet"

"Only the one right before Bill was born." She reminded him with a smile on her face.

"Did you have to bring that up? I didn't mean to. I did make it up to you though, helping out around the house." Arthur said running his fingers through his thinning hair and frowning.

"Hey, you only did that because I was on bed rest and couldn't tidy up." She countered gently.

"Molly I don't think you're being fair. Now let's go upstairs." He helped out around the house quite often so he knew she was just teasing.

"Arthur"

"Molly, do you want some sleep before the twins wake us up or not? You know they're at that stage where they want to sleep with us. Besides, isn't the morning sickness going to kick in soon?"

"I guess you're right. Let's go."

With that, Arthur slid his arms back around her waist and followed her upstairs to their room. As they changed into their night clothes, they discussed possible baby names.

"What about Ginevra if it's a girl, Arthur?"

"I guess that'd be okay. I don't want you getting your hopes up though. There hasn't been a girl born in my family for almost a hundred years Molly."

"I know Arthur. Motherly instinct tells me that this baby is going to be different though. Besides, its about time we had a girl. Six boys! I can't believe I'm still sane."  
At this Arthur chuckled and caught her around the waist.

"As I recall, you're the one who said you wanted a big family, Molly. That and you wanted to keep trying for a girl remember?"

"Arthur, that's not fair. You wanted a big family too. Don't go blaming our huge family on me."

"I was just joking Molly. Can't you take a joke?"

"You better watch yourself mister, or you may just find yourself sleeping on the sofa." Molly countered slapping him playfully on the shoulder.

Arthur rolled his eyes and leaned in for a long, thorough kiss. Melting into the kiss, Molly threw her arms around his neck and pressed herself close to him. "Molly, you're the most wonderful woman in the world, you know that?" Arthur asked as he pulled away, slowly.

"Yes, I believe you've told me often enough."

"You're also the most beautiful woman in the world. I love you."

"I love you too, Arthur." Molly replied as she broke out of his embrace and climbed into bed. Arthur climbed in next to her and laid on his side with his right arm draped across her belly just so he could stroke it and the precious gift inside. Molly always enjoyed it when he did that, something he only did when she was pregnant. Placing one of her hands on top of his, she fell asleep, blissfully happy.


	2. Midnight Visits and Morning Sickness

"Mumma?" Molly heard a small voice, which was hardly louder than a whisper, but loud enough to pull her from her slumber, coming from the doorway. She couldn't quite place which of her sons the voice belonged to.

"What is it?" She asked hoping it wasn't one of the twins, she was rather comfortable in Arthur's arms.

"Can I come and sleep with you and Daddy?"

At this Molly sighed. Fred. "Sure love, come here. Arthur, wake up." She turned her attention to her sleeping husband, elbowing him in the ribs, hard.

"Huh, wha- what is it Molly, what's wrong?" Arthur asked groggily, ignoring the pain.

"Arthur, your son would like to sleep with us. Roll over."

"Do I have to? I'm quite comfortable right here, thank you." He replied, nuzzling her neck.

"Yes you do. The sooner you do so, the sooner all of us can go back to sleep." She was tired, and her husband wasn't making things any easier.

"All right Molly." Arthur replied as he detached himself from Molly's side and rolled over to the other side of the bed.

Immediately, Fred jumped up and settled himself between his two parents and fell asleep almost instantly. Molly heard Arthur snore and knew he was sound asleep, and tired as she was, it was always hard for her to go back to sleep after one of her children had woken her no matter what the hour. As Molly lay in bed, listening to the wind outside blow against the house and the silence within, she decided to go check on the rest of her boys, something she normally did when she woke up in the dead of night.

As she got out of bed, slowly, so as to not wake her sleeping son, something outside of the bedroom door caught her eye. It was George, sleeping on the floor outside of his parents' bedroom. Molly smiled at the sight of him, shook her head, and gently picked him up and carried him over to the bed. Laying him down next to Fred, she quickly left the room to check on Bill, Charlie, Percy and Ron. When she got to the nursery, she noticed Ron was awake, but he was just lying there, staring at the ceiling. She didn't think this was unusual, Ron had always been a quiet baby, he hardly ever fussed, unless he was hungry or his nappy needed changing or when he didn't get his nap, and she often found him like this when she did her rounds. She checked his nappy, and he rolled over onto his belly. She reached down into the crib and rubbed his back, and he quickly fell back asleep.

Then quietly, she made her way back to her room, and saw that George had rolled over into her spot on the bed. Sighing, she gently rolled him back over and climbed back into bed, determined to get some sleep. The next morning, she jumped up from the bed, running into her and Arthur's private lavatory. As she proceeded to lose the contents of her stomach into the toilet, she heard Arthur walk in behind her. He came and sat down next to her, gently rubbing her back until the nausea had passed.

"All right love?" He asked gently.

"I think so. You know, this is my least favorite part about being pregnant."

Arthur chuckled, and helped her to her feet.  
"I would think so. Nothing's fun about puking your guts up. Do you want to go back to bed?"

"No, I think I'll be fine."

"Would you like me to cook breakfast for you?"

Molly smiled at her husband. She always thought she was the luckiest woman in the world to have a husband that loved and cared for her as much as Arthur did. On top of that, he was bloody helpful around the house when he noticed she wasn't feeling well or just wanted to do something to help her. Taking care of six sons, all under the age of eleven, was not easy. She was always grateful when he offered to help. However, this morning, she wanted to cook breakfast for her family, as he had helped with dinner the night before.

"No, I think I can handle it Arthur. But you can check on Ron for me. He's usually the first one up."

"I will do that. Anything else?"

"Nope." She paused thinking for a moment and then added, "Well, there is one more thing…"

"What Mol?" He knew what she wanted, but asked anyway.

"I'm sorry for elbowing you so hard in the ribs last night."

"That's all right." He said, knowing that's not at all what she wanted. She just didn't like asking. He leaned down and kissed her gently, wrapping his arms around her.

"How did you know that's what I really wanted?"

"I know you too well. We've been married almost twelve years now, and before that we spent seven years at Hogwarts together. In the same House, no less." He said wrinkling his nose as he smiled and bringing a hand up to lightly tap hers with one finger.

She smiled again, led the way out of the lavatory, and downstairs to the kitchen. Arthur grabbed a bottle, warming it with a heating charm and headed back up the stairs to feed Ron. Molly busied herself with cooking sausages, hashbrowns, pancakes, eggs and toast for her family. Soon, she could here the sounds of her sons waking up to the smells of her cooking and coming downstairs towards breakfast. She half-smiled at the sight of her sons, dressed in their pajamas, flaming hair sticking out every which-a-way and each holding their favorite plush toy-Bill with his owl, Charlie with his dragon, Percy with his lion, Fred with his elephant, George with his giraffe, and Arthur was holding Ron along with his teddy bear. Her boys could hardly ever go anywhere without their stuffed friends, but Bill and Charlie were beginning to detach themselves away from the plush toys, thinking they were getting too old for such a thing.

As she bustled about the kitchen, putting food on the table and piling it onto their plates, Arthur got the boys settled into their places and sat Ron on the floor to play. Arthur ate quickly; plowing through his sausages and eggs the way Molly remembered him doing so while a teenager at Hogwarts. When he finished, he wiped his mouth, got up, kissed his wife on the cheek, and proceeded to get ready for work. Molly however, only ate a couple pieces of toast and a few sausages as her stomach was still churning at the smell of the food; however she knew she would have to eat more later on, no matter how sick she was feeling. As the boys finished up, Molly began clearing the table and set to work washing the dishes, the 'Muggle way'. Cleaning charms were useful, but she enjoyed doing some housework herself-getting her hands dirty- as Arthur called it, but it also served another purpose. Anytime she was doing housework the 'Muggle way', it gave her the chance to mull over thoughts in her head, get them in order or just have some quiet time. Just as she was finishing up, Arthur came back downstairs fully dressed and looking like he was ready for his first day as Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.

"Molly, I'll ask about paternity leave today, is there any particular date you want me to… "

"No, Arthur it doesn't matter to me what day you start your leave. When do you expect to be home?" She interrupted him.

"Around five. If I'm not home by five, you have my permission to begin worrying your pretty little head." He answered grinning.

Molly chuckled a little knowing he was both joking and trying to be serious. She always began her worrying if he wasn't home when he'd said he'd be. Her excuse was that you can't be too careful with the war but truthfully, she just didn't know what she would do if she ever lost him. Giving her another kiss, he told his sons to be good and then Apparated to the office.


	3. Backrubs and Suspicions

Several weeks later, Molly was washing up the dinner dishes while Arthur put the boys to bed. Every so often, her thumb would travel to her ring finger where her engagement and wedding rings usually rested. However, being five months pregnant, her fingers were swollen along with her feet and they just didn't fit. Arthur had offered to put an Enlargement charm on the rings so they would fit but she insisted on wearing them on a chain around her neck. It felt weird to her, not having her rings on, she never noticed how many chores she did that she took her rings off to do them until she had no rings on in the first place. Arthur came down the stairs and saw that she was washing the dishes. He walked up behind her, making sure she could hear him, so she wouldn't be frightened and go into an instant mood swing with him caught in the crossfire. As she washed and dried the dishes, he placed his hands on her shoulders and began rubbing. She rolled her shoulders under his hands and he allowed his hands to travel down her back, slowly, rubbing all the way.

"That's lovely, darling." She sighed contentedly.

"Is it? Is your back bothering you?"

"Yes. A little lower please." He happily obliged moving down. He always enjoyed making her comfortable, it was one of the many ways he showed her he loved her.

"Arthur?"

"What love?"

"Could you rub my feet too?"

"'Course, I can Mol. You about finished?"

"Just about. Everyone go to bed all right?"

"Yep. They're all sound asleep."

"Arthur, I don't think you ever told me when you start paternity leave?"

"I didn't? I thought I did. I start the beginning of August."

"How long are you taking off again?"

"Two, three months. Depending."

"Depending on what dear?"

"How you're feeling, how the baby's doing, how the boys are adjusting. Just depends."

"Oh." She replied as she put the last plate into the dish drainer. There was no point in putting them in the cupboards, they would use the same ones for breakfast the next morning.

"Mol, your back feeling better now?" He asked, although he continued rubbing.

"Yes." He stopped rubbing, and moved his hands so they rested on her swollen belly. "Arthur, my feet." She quietly reminded him.

"All right, come on, I'll rub them after we go to bed."

At his last words, she turned around, kissed him and then led the way to their bedroom. She quickly changed into her night gown, while he changed into his pajamas. She sat down on the bed and Arthur helped her get comfortable. Then he moved to the foot of the bed and sitting down, he began to rub her feet. They sat in tranquility for a few moments, before Molly broke the silence.

"Arthur?"

"Hmmm?" He looked up at her, hearing his name.

"Arthur, I'm almost convinced that this baby is a girl."

"What do you mean love?"

"I mean, everything's different with this pregnancy. I'm carrying higher than I ever did with any of the boys, I'm craving different things, instead of sweets I'm craving sour things like lemons..." She trailed off.

"Well, Mol, you know we could always find out."

"I know, but I want to be surprised, don't you?"

"Molly, I want whatever you want. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." He said smiling at her.

"Arthur?"

"What love?"

"Have you noticed that the twins aren't coming in here as often?"

"Yeah. I have. You haven't had to elbow me awake in a week." He replied grinning at her.

"Maybe they're finally done disturbing us in the middle of the night. Although in a few months this one will be." Molly said indicating her belly.

"Your feet better now?" He asked, continuing to apply pressure.

"Yes. Now come here and wrap me in your arms." He didn't need to be asked or told twice on that one. Immediately, he got up and climbed into bed next to her, doing exactly as she asked resting his hands on her belly. As soon as he did so, the baby gave a strong kick.

"Arthur, did you feel that?"

"Yes, love I did." He replied giving her a kiss on the cheek and she curled up next to him closing her eyes. Only when he knew she was asleep, did he close his.


	4. Is it Ever Going to End?

"Mol, hey Mol, Molly hon, wake up." Arthur said as he gently nudged her shoulder.

"Hmmm?"

"Mol, you have to wake up, I've been called in."

"What?" At his last statement she sat up, eyes widening. It was his day off, besides that he never got called into the office.

"Molly, an emergency has come up at the office. I have to go."

"Arthur, what do you mean, an emergency?"

"Perkins flooed and asked if I can come in. I don't know what's going on. I hate to leave you here, I know you don't feel well but I have to go."  
"What makes you think I don't feel well?"

"Molly, its ten o'clock, we went to bed around nine last night. You never sleep that long. Besides, you felt feverish when I got up."

"Well, you're right. Are the boys up?"

"Yes, I told them to be good, that you don't feel well."

"Arthur, do we have any Pepperup Potion left?" She always made sure she had some on hand in case the boys got sick, but she hadn't had the chance to brew more and they had been running low.

"I don't know, where would it be?"

"In the pantry, third shelf from the bottom, the same place I keep the potion ingredients."

"I'll go check. Be right back."

As he left the room in search of the potion, Molly pulled the coverlet back over her. Sometime during the night, she must have kicked it off. "Merlin," she thought as she pulled the coverlet closer around her "I'm freezing."

"Molly, here, we're about out, so you may want to brew some more." Arthur said as he handed the potion to her. She gratefully took the potion from him and quickly drank it. Almost immediately, she began to feel a little better, though she knew she would have to take it easy for a few days, for her sake and the baby's.

"Thank you. When are you going to be home?"

"Honestly, Molly, I don't know. If I'm going to be later than five thirty, six o'clock, I'll floo you. If you need anything, you know you can floo my mum or either of my brothers. They'll be glad to help you with the boys."

"I know. Are they paying you overtime for going in?"

"I think so. They better any way. Especially with me getting ready to go on paternity leave."

"You get paid on paternity leave, so what's the big deal?"

"Molly, whether I get paid on paternity leave or not isn't the issue. Besides, we could use the extra money."

"I guess you're right. Come back as soon as you can, please?"

"I'll try Molly. I can't give you any guarantees. I'll see you tonight, love."

"See you tonight." He walked over to her, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and Apparated to the office.

As Molly was tired, she immediately summoned her mother-in-law to help out. She just didn't feel like refereeing the boys today and she didn't want to give them whatever it was she had, especially Ron. "Mum Weasley, I really appreciate you coming to help me out today."

"Molly, dear, you know I don't mind. I love spending time with the children. Besides, your focus needs to be on yourself right now, not the boys. You need to take care of yourself, especially for the baby's sake. Now, you just go back on upstairs, take it easy, and I'll care for the boys."

"Okay. Arthur said he would floo if he was going to be later than six o'clock, could you let me know?"

"Yes, dearie, yes. Go on." Mum Weasley hurriedly interrupted. Molly gave her mother-in-law a smile and went back upstairs to the bedroom.

In her bedroom, Molly occupied herself with knitting, and reading, with sleeping between. She just wasn't used to having a full day just to herself. She managed to finish Arthur's scarf and got a head start on the Christmas jumpers she made every year for her family.  
Occasionally, one of the boys would check on her, apparently on their grandmum's orders,  
and ask her if she needed anything. Around five, Mum Weasley came up.

"Molly, Arthur flooed. He's not going to be home until late tonight. Would you like me to stay overnight?"

"No, you can go after the boys have ate and gone to bed. Thank you again for coming to help."

"It's no problem. What time do the boys usually go to bed?"

"Well, Ron usually goes down right after dinner, the twins around eight and the others around eight thirty."

"Okay then. I'll put them down, and then head home. By the way, I noticed you're about out of Pepperup Potion, so I brewed a cauldron of it for you. It's in the pantry. Are you sure you'll be alright here by yourself?"

"Yes. Thanks for brewing the potion. I'll see you over Easter then."

"If all goes well." Mum Weasley replied, as she turned to go back downstairs.

About an hour afterward, when she was sure Mum Weasley had left, Molly went downstairs to wait for Arthur. She put a pot of tea on, knowing it was probably going to be a long night, and curled up in Arthur's chair by the fireplace. She didn't know what it was, but every time he worked late, she just couldn't sleep. At about a quarter to one in the morning, she heard a small 'pop' in the kitchen. Leaping from the chair, she ran into the kitchen and threw her arms around him.

"Molly, dear, what are you still doing up?"

"You know I can't sleep when you're away." Looking into his eyes, she saw sadness.  
Before she could ask him about it, he broke in with: "Molly, honey, something terrible has happened."

"What?" She was frightened, the last time he came home and said those words her parents had been killed. Of course, she hadn't really cared then, because they had disowned her when she had announced that she and Arthur were getting married. She was a Prewett, from a prestigious wizarding family, and her parents thought she should have married for money, not love and when she deliberately went against their wishes, she was cast from the family.

"Molly, there was another attack."

"On who?" She said, wondering why on Earth he was telling her.

"Fabian and Gideon."

At his words, she drew a sharp intake of breath and bit her lip. Fabian and Gideon were the only members of her family she had stayed in contact with. They had accepted her wishes, unlike her parents and she was very close to both of them, as they were only a few years older than her and they had attended school together. It was hard for her to believe that her brothers had been attacked.

"What happened?"

"Five Death Eaters showed up at their house. They fought bravely, but,"

"But what Arthur? Are they alive?" She said, frantically interrupting him.

Looking into his wife's eyes, he knew she needed to hear it, no matter how upsetting it was. It was better she heard it from him, instead of reading it in the Daily Prophet. "Molly, they're...they're dead." At this, she burst into tears and buried her head into his chest. She cried harder than she normally would have, but her hormones were raging, making her feel things more keenly.

"Why? Why Arthur? Why?"

"Molly, I don't know." He knew the best thing for her was to let her cry. He stood there, holding her in his arms and rubbing her back. He wished there was some way he could make it better, he hated to see her cry, but he knew that all he could do was let her know that he was there for her. When she had calmed down a little, he led her upstairs. She crawled into bed, wrapped her arms around him and found the well-worn spot on his shoulder where she had cried many times. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her wanting to give her comfort, but he couldn't find the words. Finally she spoke.

"Arthur, I'm so frightened." She wiped the tears away frantically with one hand, keeping her other arm firmly around him.

"I know you are Molly. I wish there was some way I could lessen the fear but,"

"Arthur, I was very close to Fabian and Gideon. Next to you, they were the most important people in my life."

"I know, Molly. I know." He could feel his heart breaking for her, no matter how hard they fought, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named managed to screw everything up he thought bitterly.

"Arthur, it seems like we fight so hard but everything just keeps getting worse. Sometimes I wonder if it's ever going to end,"

"Molly, I know." He said, stroking her hair, letting the curls run through his fingers, while his other hand rubbed her back.

"Arthur, the boys never really even got to know them. Why did they have to die now? Why?"

"Molly, I'm just as upset as you are. Fabian and Gideon were good friends to me. Remember, they were the only ones that thought I was good enough for their sister." He said with a small grin.

Molly smiled through her tears at that. Fabian and Gideon had known early on about her and Arthur. In fact, they were the ones who broke the news to her parents, hoping they wouldn't be too upset with her decision.

"Arthur, they were the last members of my family. I'm the only Prewett left now." She had stopped trying to keep the tears from running down her face, she just let them run off her face and onto his pajamas.

"Molly, I wish there was a way I could comfort you, but I don't know how."

"Arthur, you always wonder why I worry when you work late...well, this is why."

"What?"

"Arthur, I'm afraid that I'll lose you. I can't lose you. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. I love you too much. Besides, you're the only one who can comfort me."

"Molly, I know. Everyday I worry about that."

"Arthur, can you stay home tomorrow?"

"Molly, because I had to go in and work a double shift, I have the next two days off and I promise you, I won't leave your side."

Feeling more than a little comforted, she hugged him tighter and closed her eyes. When he felt her soft, steady breathing, he allowed himself to be pulled into slumber.


	5. A Trip to Grandmum's

Over the next couple of days, Arthur stayed true to his word. He never left the house unless Molly needed him to pick up something. He allowed Molly to have her space, but he knew when she needed to be near him and be held, and he was there to offer his strength. He also knew that she had to find a way to deal with her brothers' deaths and come to terms with the fact she was never going to see them again on her own. Having lost his father in the war, he knew she just needed time to grieve. He cared for the boys, cooked and cleaned until Molly told him she was going insane watching him do the chores, saying it was time for him to go back to work. About a month later, Molly was resting in her large rocking chair by the fire, surrounded by her children.

"I want to feel!"

"No, I want to! I was here first!"

"Mum! Bill pushed me!"

"Bill, do not push your brothers."

"Sorry, Mum, but Charlie was in the way."

"Mumma, we want to feel!"

Molly sighed, watching and listening as her children fought for control over her face. They all wanted to feel the new baby, but they couldn't be patient. It had been this way ever since she'd told Bill about new babies when she was pregnant with Charlie. Arthur wasn't much help in these matters, because his favorite part of the whole thing was feeling the baby. Luckily, he was still at work, she didn't think she could handle another pair of hands reaching at her.

"Boys! Settle down. You'll all get to feel the baby. Ron, love, come here, you can feel first."

She smiled at her youngest, as he made his way toward her. After he reached her feet, he pulled himself up to standing, using her dress to steady himself. Then he began his ascent into her lap, or what was left of it anyway. Now well into her seventh month, she was perfectly round and she felt like an overstuffed turkey. When Ron had situated himself, she gently took his hands in hers and placed them lightly on her belly where the baby had kicked last. Ron looked up at her with a puzzled look on his face, until he felt the tiny life inside her, which quickly changed his puzzled look to a smile.

"Ba?"

"Yes, love, that's the baby." She said returning his smile. Ron made a motion to be put down, and she helped him. No sooner had Ron climbed out of her lap, the others had catapulted themselves at her, scrambling to be the next one to feel the baby.

"Percy, get out of the way!"

"No, I was here first."

"It's my turn!"

"Bill, Charlie, Percy, please be patient. Fred, George, come here."

Fred and George obeyed, and she situated them on either side of her, and then positioned the other boys in front of her so her children were facing her in a semi-circle. Starting with George, she went around the group, placing each of their hands on her belly. Once all of them had felt the baby, and were satisfied, they ran outside to play. She glanced at the clock, and seeing it was quarter after five, she got up to start dinner.

Molly hummed along with the wireless as she put the finishing touches on dinner and put the shepherd's pie in the oven. Then she began cleaning up. Arthur Apparated into the kitchen behind her, and she didn't hear him arrive over the wireless, therefore when she turned around, she ran squarely into him.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I didn't hear you come in."

"That's because I just got here, dear." He said smiling as he bent down and kissed her softly.  
"What's for dinner?"

"Your favorite, shepherd's pie; I just put it in the oven." She stood on tiptoe to return his kiss.

"How are you feeling?"

"My back hurts, my feet are swollen and I feel as fat as a cow."

"Nonsense, you don't get fat when you're pregnant, you get plump."

"Oh, stop it." She teased, grabbing a towel off the counter and swatting him with it.

He threw his hands up in the air and countered teasingly, "Well, I was going to give you an Arthur Weasley specialty massage, but by the way you're acting, I don't think you want it."

"Oh, Arthur that would be wonderful. Can I have it before bed?"

"Yes, of course you can. How's the little one?"

"Just fine. Hungry though, I've been munching all day. By the way, how was your day?"

"My day was exactly the same. You know, same job, different day."

"Well, maybe we should change places for a week or so. Nothing is ever the same in this house." She said smiling.

"I don't think the boys would like me doing all of the cooking around here, do you?"

She thought for a moment before answering, "I guess not. We'd be eating pasta every night of the week." He smiled at her comment. There were only a few things he could cook, and it was breakfast food, stew, or pasta.

"Did the boys behave today?"

"Yes, they've been outside most of the day and out of my hair. That is, until they all decided they wanted to feel the baby kick."

"They excited about their new sibling?"

"Excited is an understatement, Arthur. More like ecstatic. Anyway, I know exactly who they get it from."

"Really? Who?" He said, rubbing his chin and tilting his head a little.

"From their father."

"Their father huh?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, sometimes you act more like their older brother than you do their father."

"Really, you think so?"

"Yes, but that's one of the reasons I fell in love with you." As she finished her statement, she reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. As he stood there, letting his wife kiss him, Arthur recognized the song that had just started playing over the wireless. It was a song he felt described his feelings for Molly early on, and they had danced to it at their wedding reception. When she pulled away, Arthur took her in his arms and danced with her around the kitchen. Slightly startled, all Molly could do was smile at her husband as he twirled her around.

_When I was 14 I was falling' fast, for a blue-eyed girl in my homeroom class trying' to find the courage to ask her out was like trying' to get oil from a water spout what she said I can't say,  
I never did ask and she moved away But I learned something from a blue-eyed girl Sink or swim you got to give it a whirl Life's a dance you learn as you go, sometimes you lead, sometimes you follow don't worry 'bout what you don't know, life's a dance you learn as you go._

As he danced, he sang along with the wireless, changing "14" to "15" and "blue-eyed girl" to "brown-eyed girl" as he went along, so it would match how old he was when he realized he had feelings for her and, of course, Molly. Molly wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head against his chest, listening to him sing and once again, she realized just how lucky of a gal she was. When the song ended, Molly looked up at him and said:

"We haven't danced like that in a long time, Arthur."

"I know, Molly-girl. I think the last time we did was right before the twins were born." He said smiling.

"I think you're right. Since they've come along, we've had are hands full, haven't we?"

"Yes we have. They're worth it though, aren't they?"

"Yes. They may be little pains-in-the-butt but they're worth it. They all are."

He smiled at her and held her close. "Molly-girl, I believe dinner is done." He said pointing the oven, which had begun to smoke.

"Oh, dear! I forgot all about it! I hope it's not burned!" She said as she hurried over to the stove to save the shepherd's pie. As she thoroughly inspected it, he called the boys in from outside and got them washed up. When she was satisfied that there was nothing wrong with dinner, she quickly began serving her family. After her boys had finished, Arthur cleared the table, while she got them settled down for bed. Deciding that the dishes could wash themselves, Arthur put a charm on them and headed upstairs to help his wife. He found her in Bill's room, sitting on the bed, reading the children a bedtime story. He stood in the doorway, watching the boys on the floor in front of her, the twins next to her, and little Ron on her lap. As he looked in on his family, he realized that he was a lucky man, to have a wife who loved him just as passionately as he loved her, six healthy and happy sons, and another son on the way. Then he thought, "No, not a son on the way, a daughter on the way." He trusted Molly's judgment, if she said this baby was a girl, he believed her. He felt that after having six sons, and living through two miscarriages, she deserved to have a daughter. He knew that was the one thing she wanted more than anything, and being the only woman in a house full of men had to drive her crazy sometimes. She needed a daughter to even things up a bit, he thought with a smile. As she closed the book, he cleared his throat and she looked up.

"Arthur, how long have you been standing there?" She questioned.

"A couple of minutes, dear; give Ron to me; I'll put the younger ones to bed tonight. You can take those three." He said walking into the room, nodding toward Bill, Charlie and Percy. He then lifted Ron from his mother's lap and herded the twins in front of him to their room. He tucked his sons into bed, kissed them on the forehead and then headed to his own room. Molly was changing into her nightgown and he quickly put on his pajama bottoms, not bothering with the shirt, as it was a warm, summer night.

"Molly-girl, what do you want rubbed first, your back or your feet?"

"Arthur, my back please." She said as she sat down on the edge of the bed. He moved to sit behind her and gently began rubbing making small circles with his hands. "What are you thinking, dear?" Molly asked quietly.

"What do you mean, love?"

"I mean I saw the way you were looking at me just now, in Bill's room."

"Oh, that. I was thinking about how lucky of a man I am."

"No you weren't. You were thinking something else?"

"You think so huh?"

"Yes. That wasn't your 'I'm a lucky man' look. It was definitely something else."

"Well, Molly-girl, you know me too well. Anyway, I was thinking about how much you deserve a daughter."

"What do you mean, I 'deserve' a daughter Arthur?"

"You take care of our six rambunctious boys, you've lived through two miscarriages, you're the only woman in this house full of men, I know we drive you crazy sometimes, and you need a daughter to even things up a bit." He said, leaning down to kiss her cheek tenderly.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. And if you say this baby is a girl, I believe you and I hope that it is a girl Molly. I've got what I've wanted six times over. It's your turn to get what you want. I know how much you want a daughter."

"Oh, Arthur, you're so sweet. I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything. You said everything you needed to say the when you agreed to be my wife and said 'I do' on our wedding day." He said, his voice full of tenderness and love.

When he finished his statement, he caught sight of her reflection in the mirror; her eyes were filling with tears. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Arthur, what did I do to deserve you?"

"I don't know, Molly. Here, love, lay down and I'll rub your feet." She stood up walked around to her side of the bed and Arthur helped her get settled against the pillows. He then sat on the bed facing her, and rubbed her feet, which she rested in his lap.

"Arthur, I've been thinking of some more girl names."

"You have? But I thought you liked Ginevra,"

"Oh, Arthur, I do, its my favorite so far, but when I first asked you about it...well...you acted like you didn't like it." She said with a hint of disappointment and hurt in her voice.

"Oh, Molly-girl, I think that's beautiful name. I was just kind of caught off guard when you first asked me about it."

"Why?"

"Because of my family's track record. But we did agree to keep trying until we got a daughter, didn't we?"

"Yes, Arthur, we did. When Billy was born." As soon as she finished, the baby gave her a tremendous, fast, hard kick, causing her to let out a startled noise. Immediately Arthur looked up, feeling slightly panicky.

"What's wrong, Molly?"

"Nothing, Arthur, the baby just decided to kick rather hard just now. Don't worry, I'm not going into labor or anything." She said smiling at him, remembering the nightmare that was Percy's birth.

Arthur let out a sigh of relief. "Well, you tell that child she just about gave her father a heart attack."

"Oh, Arthur, stop it. Besides, I think she can hear you."

"Molly, I was just kidding; I have worry about you though, after what happened between Charlie and Percy and what happened with Percy. Besides, you worry about me and the boys more than you worry about yourself." As he said this, he crawled up into bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her and rested his hands protectively over her belly. She knew he meant the miscarriages, even if he had worded it oddly. She cuddled closer to him, letting his warmth and protection surround her.

"Arthur,"

"What is it love?"

"I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"Well," she kissed his cheek before continuing, "Since there's less than two months till the baby's due, I was wondering if you would object to your mother staying with us for a while."

"Why?"

"Arthur, you know as well as I do, all of my labors have come on fairly quickly, and labor started for Ron in the middle of the night, and well, I would feel better if we had someone here 24/7 to watch the boys so we can get the hospital as quickly as possible."

"Well, I wouldn't object to having my mum here, it'll be good for her to get out of the house, and if it will make you feel better, why not? How soon did you want her here?"

"I want her here in a couple of weeks at the most; before you start paternity leave."

"Okay, Molly-girl, I'll talk to her about it tomorrow. You just go on to sleep, you need your rest, you know we're not going to be getting much of that soon."

"I'm so glad it's Friday and you get to sleep in with me."

"Molly, you never sleep in, you get up and make my breakfast every day." He said, smiling at her and kissing her cheek.

"Well, then, I'm glad we get to sleep in after a hard week of getting up before six o' clock every morning." "I agree." He kissed her temple, and they drifted off to sleep together.

The next morning, Molly and Arthur got the boys ready for an outing to their grandmum's house, not an easy task by any means, and made all the more complicated by the fact Molly was moving much slower now due to her bulging stomach and aching body. Arthur had offered to take the boys so Molly could have some quiet time alone, but she insisted on going with him, she didn't want to be home alone. Arthur herded the boys into the fireplace, helped Molly into her traveling cloak, and guided her into the fireplace with one hand while he grabbed some Floo powder out of the flower pot with the other. Stepping into the fireplace behind his wife and wrapping his arm around her shoulders to help her keep her balance, he clearly stated their destination and moments later they were standing in his mum's spacious kitchen.

"Mum! Mum you here?" Arthur called into the apparently empty house.

"Arthur! Molly! Children! What are you doing here?" Mum Weasley asked as she came running into the kitchen, surprised to see all of them standing there.

"Hi, Mum. Thought we'd stop by for a visit. Do you mind?"

"No, of course not dear! You're my son, you don't have to tell your old mum when you're coming to visit." She said as she pulled her youngest son into a hug. Arthur leaned down towards his Mum, and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he returned her hug. By now, the boys had started crowding around their grandmum, waiting for their hugs. After Mrs. Weasley had hugged and kissed all of her grandchildren and hugged Molly, she began questioning Arthur.

"Arthur, dear, why are you here?"

"Told you Mum, for a visit. And...Well...Molly and I have something we'd like to discuss with you."

"Well good Heavens! What are you waiting for? An invitation? Sit down! Would you like some tea?" Both Molly and Arthur shook their heads as they sat down, side by side at the kitchen table. Mrs. Weasley gently shooed her grandchildren away, giving them a ball to play with outside. Then she sat down at the table across from them.

"So, what is it?"

Molly spoke up this time, she didn't want Arthur to do all of the talking for both of them.  
"Well, Mum Weasley, Arthur and I were wondering...if you would mind staying with us until the baby comes."

"Mind? Molly, dear, why would I mind?"

"I don't know, but you'd have to sleep in the nursery, we don't have a guest room and,"

"Molly, of course. I'd be happy to stay with you two until the little one arrives, but why, and aren't you taking time off for paternity leave, Arthur?"

"Well, yes Mum. We just wanted someone to be at the Burrow at all times, so we won't have to hunt down a sitter when Molly goes into labor."

"Arthur, dear, that's a very good plan. When the little one wants to come, he's not going to wait while you look for a sitter for the other boys."

"I know, Mum. We barely made it to St. Mungo's in time for the twins, because we had to look for a sitter."

"Anyway, Mum Weasley, I'll feel better if someone was home to keep an eye on the boys so Arthur and I can get to St. Mungo's as quickly as possible and since we've got less than two months before she'll be arriving, I would like it if you could come as soon as possible. All of the children have either been very early or a little late, and as we haven't had a baby on time yet; I have a feeling that this one is going to be exactly the same as her brothers."

"Wait a minute, Molly, dear, did you just call the baby a 'she'?"

"Well, yes, Mum Weasley, why?"

"There hasn't been a girl in this family in about five generations now. How can it be a girl?"

"I don't know, Mum Weasley, all I know is that this time is definitely different for me. I'm convinced it's a girl."

"It'll be nice to have a granddaughter. Do you have names picked out yet?"

"No, not quite. We're still thinking, Mum." Arthur spoke up, he wasn't sure if he and Molly had technically agreed on Ginevra yet.

"Okay, Arthur. When did you want me to come?"

"Well, within the next week or so, before I go on paternity leave."

"How does next weekend sound? That'll give you two another week alone, without your old Mum barging in and time for you to get the nursery just so for the baby."

"That's fine, Mum. Would you mind watching the boys for a while, so Molly and I can have some time alone at home?" Arthur asked, he wanted to spend a quiet day alone with his wife, and hopefully let her get some rest.

"'Course not, dear. You two go on home, and I'll bring the boys back around dinnertime. That okay with you?"

"Yeah. See you in a while then." Molly and Arthur stood up, hugged Mrs. Weasley good-bye and called their sons in and explained that they would be spending the whole day with their grandmum. Arthur guided Molly back into the fireplace and together they flooed back to the Burrow. When they arrived home, Molly questioned him.

"Arthur, why didn't you tell your mum that we plan on naming her Ginevra?"

"Molly, I wasn't sure if we had officially agreed on it yet and I didn't want her shooting it down."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how my mum is, she tried getting us to name Bill after my dad remember?"

"Yes, I remember. Why'd you bring me home though?"

"I wanted to spend some quiet time with you, without the children underfoot. That and I wanted you to rest."

"Arthur, what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Nothing in particular, what would you like to do?"

She thought for a moment. "Arthur...will you read to me? Like we used to do at Hogwarts? I can't remember the last time we sat down together with a real book." She said softly.

"Sure, Molly-girl. Did you want a particular book?"

"No. You can pick."

"How about The Sword in the Stone by T.H. White, then?"

"Sure, Arthur, you know that I love his books. Even if he is a Muggle." She said, smiling at him, it was Arthur who got her started reading T.H. White's books, of course all of the ones about Merlin.

"Come on, Molly. Let's go sit out under the willow tree by the pond." He grabbed the slightly tattered book off of the bookshelf in the living room and led her outside to the willow tree. When they reached the tree, he helped her sit down in the grass, leaning against the trunk, and he sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder, and helped him turn the pages as it was rather hard for him to hold her with one hand, and hold the book, plus turn the pages of the book with the other hand. They sat reading until they heard Mum Weasley call for them. Marking the page, Arthur stood up and helped her off the ground. When they reached the house, Molly was surprised to see that Mrs. Weasley had prepared dinner for them.

"How long have you been here?" She asked.

"Oh, a half hour or so. I saw you two out there, and I decided not to interrupt you. I made dinner, I hope you don't mind."

"No, Mum Weasley, I don't mind that you made dinner. In fact, I didn't realize how late it was. Thank you. Where are the boys?"

"They're upstairs. They wore themselves out, and I put them to bed."

"Really. This is a first. In the past ten years, they have never, NEVER, gone to bed early; how'd you do it?" Molly exclaimed, looking at her mother-in-law incredulously.

"It's really very simple, dear. All you have to do is not hound them to go to bed early, and sometimes they'll just do it on their own."

At this, Molly just looked at her mother-in-law as if she was crazy, and then sat down at the table. Arthur sat down next to her and Mrs. Weasley began serving them. While they ate, they discussed the details of Mrs. Weasley's stay. By the time they had both finished with dinner, it was decided that Mrs. Weasley would sleep in the nursery, on a roll away bed Arthur had found in the attic, she and Molly would cook on alternating nights except on Wednesdays when Arthur had volunteered to cook. His excuse was 'with two women in this house, there's nothing for me to help out with. Let me cook at least one night of the week.' Mum Weasley and Molly had both agreed to this, and Molly thought that if her husband wanted to help out, as he often did, she'd let him. After Mum Weasley had left, Arthur led Molly upstairs and helped her get settled into bed.

"Arthur,"

"What Molly?"

"Can we finish the book?"

"Sure, Mol. Where is it?" Instead of answering, she just lifted the book off of her bedside table and handed it to him. He opened the book to the marked page, wrapped his arm around her and began reading. Molly snuggled close to her husband. Before long, she had drifted off to sleep to the sound of his voice. Noticing she was asleep, he marked the page, closed the book, turned the lights off, kissed her forehead softly, so as not to wake her, and held her close.


	6. Ginny's Arrival

Several weeks later, Molly was cooking dinner while she chatted with Mum Weasley. The boys had adjusted easily to their grandmum living with them, and were a little disappointed when Molly and Arthur told them it wasn't permanent. Currently, her boys were outside, playing with their father, and Molly watched them out the kitchen window. She was now anxiously waiting for the baby to arrive as she was now only a couple of days away from her due date, and utterly miserable in the dry, August heat. Arthur was constantly on alert and tried to make her as comfortable as possible, although there wasn't much he could do.

"Molly, love, is supper almost ready?" Arthur asked, as he came in from outside with his boys behind him and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, Arthur. By the time you and the boys get washed up, it should be done." As Arthur herded the boys upstairs to wash up, she turned to her mother-in-law. "Mum Weasley, would you mind setting the table for me?"

"Sure, dear." She replied as she got up from where she was sitting at the kitchen table and began gathering plates, utensils and napkins for the family. Molly busied herself with putting the food on the table and began serving the boys as they filed in around the table, settling into their places. Once dinner was finished, Mum Weasley offered to do the dishes, while Molly and Arthur put the boys to bed. After the boys were asleep, Molly and Arthur decided to turn in themselves.

"Arthur?" Molly asked into darkness. She was laying in bed next to him, and she just couldn't get to sleep.

"What is it my love?" He asked rolling over onto his side to look at her.

"I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"I'm hot, miserable and I can't get comfortable."

"Would you like me to get you some ice water?"

"Would you? And maybe put a pillow under my feet, please?"

"Sure, Molly-girl." He said as he rolled out of bed to do as she asked. When he came back with the ice water, he saw she was sitting up.  
"What's wrong, Molly?"

"Nothing. Will you rub my back, please?" She asked as she took the glass from him and began to drink.

"Sure, Molly. Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere. Start at the top and work your way down please."

"Okay, Molly." He started at her shoulders, and making small circles, he rubbed up and down her back. He was glad the baby was going to be here soon, he found it hard to sleep when Molly was absolutely miserable. Besides, he was very tired, ever since the dry heat of summer had set in; Molly was finding it harder to sleep at night, keeping him awake. When she said that her back felt better, he maneuvered them around so that they were lying down, with his arms wrapped around her, in hopes of getting her to sleep. After a while, he heard her soft, steady, breathing and finally allowed himself to go to sleep.

Molly's due date had come and gone, with not even the slightest sign of her going into labor. Now two days after her due date, she was resting in her rocking chair knitting a pair of booties for the baby. Arthur and the children were outside and Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen preparing lunch. As she stood up to see if there was anything she could help with in the kitchen, a sharp pain coursed through her body. Recognizing it as labor pain, she sat back down and called for Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly, are you sure?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she came into the living room when she heard Molly call for her.

"Yes, Mum Weasley, I'm sure. Call Arthur inside."

Mum Weasley hurried back into the kitchen and called Arthur inside, Arthur immediately rushed to his wife's side and held her hand as another contraction hit her. When the contraction had passed, he gently helped her to her feet and over to the fireplace.  
Grabbing floo powder from the flowerpot, he stepped into the fireplace behind her, holding her close.

Throwing the floo powder down, he clearly stated "St. Mungo's Maternity Ward." Within moments, they were standing in the reception area. As Arthur went to check her in, Molly sat down in one of the chairs. After a few minutes, Arthur came back to her side and breathed with her through the next contraction. He gently helped her to feet once again, and led her down a hallway to a hospital room. Between contractions, he managed to help her into a hospital gown, and began walking with her around and around the room. With each contraction, she squeezed his hand, hard. When she got too tired to walk, he guided her back to the bed and helped her lay down.

A few hours had passed since they had arrived and Healer Sedgewick had announced she was progressing beautifully and he expected the baby to arrive within the next four hours. As stronger contractions came and went, Arthur just smiled at his wife when she squeezed his hand so hard he thought all of his fingers were broken.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Healer Sedgewick came back into the room just as another contraction started. When the contraction had subsided, he continued. "Mrs. Weasley, with the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can," he said as he pushed her legs up on the bed so her knees were bent. "Let's have this baby." He finished smiling at the pair of them.

Over the next hour, stronger contractions came and went, and with each one, Molly doubled up in pain, uttering almost animal-like growls. Arthur encouraged her, and held both of her hands. "Molly, you're doing spectacular. I can see her head, she's got red hair!" Arthur said and Molly smiled at him before the next contraction hit.

"Mrs. Weasley, a couple of more pushes should do it. That's it!" Healer Sedgewick encouraged her, and a few minutes later he was tying off the baby's cord.

"Mr. Weasley, would you like to cut the cord?" Arthur kissed Molly's forehead as he stood up and walked over to the infant. He cut the cord and Healer Sedgewick went about getting the baby cleaned off. Meanwhile, Arthur gently kissed his wife. "Congratulations. You've had a little girl." Healer Sedgewick said as he handed the baby to Molly. Healer Sedgewick then left the room, giving them some alone time with their new daughter.

"Oh, Arthur, she's perfect, isn't she?" Molly asked as she looked up at her husband with a glowing smile.

"Yes, she is. Do you still want to name her Ginevra?"

"Yes, Arthur, that is if you don't mind."

"Molly-girl, I think that Ginevra is the perfect name for our little girl. Ginevra Molly Weasley." Arthur murmured looking intently at his daughter.

"Molly? Why do you want to name her after me?" Molly asked as she looked up at her husband.

"Because, she's what you've always wanted." Arthur replied leaning down to kiss little Ginevra on the forehead then kissing Molly gently. "Now, you two get some rest and I'll bring her brothers up to visit later, okay?"

"Okay, Arthur. I love you."

"I love you too, Molly. Get some rest huh?" Arthur said as he got up and left the hospital room, planning to go straight home to make the announcement to his mother and sons.

About an hour later, Molly heard a soft knock on the hospital room door. "Come in." She called knowing it was Arthur with the children. Sure enough, when the door opened, there were seven redheads looking in on her. Bill and Charlie were the first ones over to their Mum and gave her a hug. Once the other boys had said their hellos, they settled themselves on the bed around Molly to get a good look at their sister.

"I want to hold Ginny." Fred demanded, as soon as he saw her. Molly looked up at Arthur with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh, love, I guess that wants some explaining. Seems Ginevra is a bit of a mouthful for the twins, so it looks like its Ginny for short." Arthur said as he walked over to his wife. Then the questions started.

"Mum, when can we play with her?"

"How can you tell she's a girl? She looks like a regular baby to me."

Molly quickly interrupted the flow of questions. "Well, Charlie, you won't be able to play with her for a while yet, she needs to grow some first. She'll be sleeping most of the time for awhile." Charlie seemed satisfied with this answer and nodded his head. "Bill, she only looks the same from the tummy up." Molly said smiling at her oldest.

Bill looked up at her and then to his father with a red face before blurting: "That's disgusting! It nit Dad?" Arthur just laughed at his oldest son and ruffled his hair.

"An attitude that will change in just a few years, I'd wager." At this statement, Bill just grew redder.

"Boys, you know that little babies like Ginevra take up a lot of Mummy's time at first but that doesn't mean I love the rest of you any less. Actually a new baby means more love for everybody. I'm going to need some help over the next few months, can I count on my older boys to help out?" Molly asked addressing all of her sons.

All six redheads nodded, then Bill jerked his thumb towards a far corner of the room and said "Oi! Boys over here!" Fred, George, Charlie and Percy joined their oldest brother in the corner. Molly looked quizzically at Arthur who just shrugged. After much whispered conversation, and five little thumbs sticking out of five fists, Bill came back to his parents. "We took a vote. You can keep her, even if she is a girl." Bill announced.

"Isn't that wonderful love?" Arthur asked grinning at his wife.

"Yes, I'm glad we had that settled so quickly." Molly said, grinning.

"An excellent decision, too, boys. I'm sure you won't regret it. Now, all Weasley boys need to get ready to go home and stay with their grandmum." Arthur said, gently herding the boys back out of the room. After a few minutes, Arthur returned and lay down on the bed next her, gently lifting little Ginevra from her mother's arms. "Merlin, Molly, I can hardly believe it. We have a daughter."

"Arthur, love?" Molly asked looking up at him.

"What is it Molly?"

"Can we be finished for a while?"

"What do you mean?"

"No more babies." She said, smiling.

"You don't want an even eight?" Arthur asked astounded.

"No, I don't want to go for an even eight, not right now anyway."

"Okay, love. Seven's good. We can field our own Quidditch team!"

"Arthur, what am I going to do with you?" Molly asked shaking her head at him.

"I don't know, Molly." Arthur said as he smiled at his wife. Molly snuggled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Minutes later, she was asleep and Arthur turned his attention to the baby in his arms.

"Ginevra, no matter how old you get, you'll always be our baby girl." Arthur whispered to her and kissed her on the forehead. Just then, a medi-witch came in to check on them, holding a bottle.

"Mr. Weasley, it's time for your daughter's first feeding." The medi-witch said as she walked over to Arthur and handed him the bottle. Arthur just smiled at her as he took the bottle from her and shifted Ginevra in his arms so she could nurse. Shortly after, she fell asleep in his arms. He gently shifted Molly's head so she was resting it on the pillow and walked over to the bassinet that was in the room, he carefully lay the sleeping babe down.  
Then he lay back down beside his wife and rested her head on his shoulder again. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her close and fell asleep with a smile on his face. A few hours later, Molly awoke to her daughter's cries. Disentangling herself from Arthur's embrace, she hurried to her daughter's side and began rocking her in her arms. She softly sang a lullaby that she had sang to all of her children that had a special meaning to her, especially after Percy was born.

_Come stop your crying It'll be all right Just take my hand Hold it tight I will protect you from all around you I will be here, don't you cry For one so small, you seem so strong My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm This bond between us can't be broken I will be here don't you cry 'Cause you'll be in my heart Yes you'll be in my heart From this day on, now and forevermore You'll be in my heart no matter what they say You'll be in my heart always. _

When Ginevra's cries had declined to mere whimpers, she asked the medi-witch to bring her a warm bottle. She had stopped breast-feeding her children when Ron came along because she was so tired all of the time and Arthur hated to see so worn out. Arthur had insisted that she bottle the milk, so they could take turns with the nighttime feedings. She had agreed, thinking it would be nice to sleep longer at nights while her children were infants. By now, Arthur had awoken as well and he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she nursed little Ginevra.

"Everything all right, darling?" He asked, whispering in her ear.

"Yes. Did I wake you?"

"You could say that. Have I ever told you that you have a beautiful voice?"

"I believe you have, dear."

"Well, you do." He reached up and brushed her long auburn hair behind her ear. Then he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her neck. She shuddered in his arms at the intimate gesture.

"Arthur,"

"What Molly?"

"In two months, I'll be thirty."

"So?"

"So, I'm old."

"No you're not. I'm thirty, does that make me old?"

"No." She rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see with her back turned to him.

"Well then, what makes you think you're so old?"

"Arthur, if you asked me fifteen years ago, where I saw myself in fifteen years, I would not have said married with seven children."

"So, you're unhappy with the way your life turned out?"

"No, I'm just saying I never pictured myself the mother of seven children before my thirtieth birthday."

"You regret marrying me and having our children so soon, don't you?" He said frowning as he pulled away from her.

"NO! Arthur, I'll never regret marrying you and having our children. Yes, we got started early and my parents didn't approve so they disowned me, but I love you Arthur! I have no regrets now nor will I ever." She was on the verge of tears now; Ginny had long ago fallen asleep so she placed her back in the bassinet. Then she threw her arms back around him.

"Molly, don't cry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Well, whether you meant to or not, you did so why don't you just go home?" Her was voice full of rage and hurt.

"Fine! Maybe I will!" He roared, forgetting there was a sleeping baby in the room.

"Do not raise your voice at me, Arthur Weasley." Molly countered, her voice low and harsh, her eyes narrowed into piercing daggers.

"Don't raise your voice at me then."

"Arthur, I did not raise my voice to you. You raised your voice to me."

"Molly, you're being unreasonable."

"What? I'm not the unreasonable one here, Arthur! You are!" By now she was standing foot away from him, hands on her hips.

"Me, unreasonable? Now that's going too far Molly."

"You're the one who said it first. Not me."

"Molly, please, do we have to fight?"

"Fight? If you haven't noticed, we're already fighting!"

"Tell me what I did wrong then."

"You know what you did wrong. So you know what? You may go to hell whenever you would like Arthur Weasley, because I don't care to see your face anymore"

"FINE!" He shouted and they stood glaring at one another in fury for a moment, then Arthur Disapparated.

During their argument, Ginny had woken up and once again, Molly rushed to her daughter's side. "Shhh, Ginny, it's okay. Mummy's here." Molly talked to her daughter quietly and began silently cursing Arthur for yelling, waking their baby.

"Ginevra, I promise you, Mummy and Daddy don't fight like that all of the time; only when he decides to be a big stupid git. He's really sweet most of the time but sometimes, I swear he just pushes my buttons to see just how angry he can get me."

Meanwhile, Arthur had Apparated to the Burrow but he was too furious to go back to bed. He stayed up rehashing the argument he had just had with Molly, trying to figure out what he had done wrong. Then resigning to the inevitable,(the inevitable being he needed to get back to sleep), he began climbing the stairs to his bedroom before thinking "Wait a minute, I can't sleep unless she's beside me or I'm on the couch because of an argument..." therefore, he turned and headed back to the living room, settling himself on the couch. After all, if Molly had been home, that's exactly where he'd be anyway.

Back at the hospital, Molly had managed to get Ginevra back to sleep and was currently lying in the hospital bed, her and Arthur's argument whirring through her mind. If she was completely honest with herself, she didn't know exactly why she'd yelled at him, he hadn't really done anything wrong, except imply that she had regrets about marrying him, which she really didn't as she had pointed out. Arthur was so good to her. He may not be the richest wizard in the world, she mused, but they never went without anything important. They had a house that was completely paid for, food on the table, clothes on their backs. He may not have the best job in the world either, but he was always home at a decent hour, except when he had to work late due to the war plus he absolutely loved his job and she just couldn't see him being happy doing anything else. He had always been able to give her every thing she needed, undying love and affection. He had given her seven beautiful and wonderful children, which he helped with, unfailingly and completely. Bathing them, teaching them, playing with them. Loving them. He cooked and cleaned, that alone was more than what most wives could say about their husbands. In fact, she could think of a million ways how their situation could be worse. She chalked it up to the baby blues that come after having a baby and mood swings, and resolving to apologize to Arthur first thing in the morning, she rolled over into her pillow and fell asleep.


	7. Makeups and Birthdays

The next morning, Molly awoke to Ginevra's cries. While Molly was feeding her, the medi-witch brought in the papers for her release. After signing the papers, changing Ginny's nappy, changing out of the hospital gown and putting a Bubble-Head Charm on Ginny so she wouldn't get soot in her little lungs, Molly made her way home, via the floo.

When she reached the Burrow, she was surprised to see that none of the boys were up yet.  
She removed the Bubble-Head Charm from Ginny as Arthur came into the kitchen,  
fastening his traveling cloak.

"Molly, dear, I was just getting ready to come and get you." He said when he saw her standing by the fireplace, Ginevra in her arms.

"Well, they brought the papers for my release while I was feeding Ginny so I decided to bring myself home."

"Molly, can I take Ginny upstairs so my mum can see her before she leaves? She's rather upset that she didn't get to see her yesterday."

"Sure, dear. Oh, and Arthur,"

"Yes my love?"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you last night. You were only trying comfort me. I didn't have any rhyme or reason for going off on you like that. I love you and I really don't want you to go to hell anytime soon because I need you." Molly said with a sorrowful look on her face. Arthur had by now walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her close to him.

"Apology accepted. I love you too, dear. By the way, I slept on the sofa last night because I figured if we had been home you would have made me sleep there anyway"  
At this statement, Molly chuckled a little. He really was an adorable man and he was hers, her Arthur, her husband, the father of her children. But she probably would have made him sleep on the sofa last night had they not been in the hospital. Arthur lifted Ginevra out of her arms and headed upstairs so his mum could see her before she left.

Arthur lay awake in bed as the sun rose signaling dawn. Molly was curled up next to him,  
her arms wrapped around his chest, body curled against his and her face snuggled into the spot on his shoulder which she dearly loved. Ginny had kept her up most of the night, as she still needed to be fed every few hours, and even though he helped with the nighttime feedings, Molly usually insisted that he go back to bed saying she could handle it and not to worry. It was her birthday, the big three-zero that she had been dreading all of her life, even more so since the arrival of Ginny. Arthur had a special day for planned for her, he had helped the children make birthday cards for her, and had bought or made small gifts that they could give to her before going to spend the day with their grandmum. Arthur had arranged for them to stay with their grandmum most of the day and overnight so he and Molly would have the house to themselves. A sliver of sunshine fell across the bed, illuminating Molly's face and hair.

"Merlin, she's beautiful." He thought, wrapping his arms more tightly around her. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever had the pleasure of meeting and even though she wasn't seventeen anymore and had gained some weight due to the children, she still amazed him. At times, she made him fall in love with her all over again and the best part was, she didn't even realize the effect she still had over him. Her lips were slightly parted and Arthur couldn't help but shift his head and body to capture those lips with his own while stroking her hair lovingly. He continued to kiss and caress her until she was awake.

"Good morning, Molly." He said when she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Morning, love." She replied tilting her head to give him a good morning kiss. Then as she smiled at him, she said, "You know, I love it when you wake me up like that."

"I know. Happy Birthday darling."

"Arthur, you remembered!"

"'Course I remembered. Do you honestly think I would let my girl's birthday come and go with out wishing her a Happy Birthday?"

"No, you always remember. I guess I thought you were going to forget this year for some reason. Then again, sometimes I think you're going to forget our anniversary but you never do."

"That's right. No matter what's going on in the world and in our little family, I'll always remember our anniversary and your birthday, Molly Weasley."

"Little? I don't think seven children is what you would call a little family, Arthur."

"All right then, our large family. Anyway, I have a special day planned for you. The kids are going to give you their gifts and then they're going to their grandmum's and not coming back until tomorrow."

"Really? Even Ginny?"

"Yes, Ginny's going too; it'll just be you and me. All alone in this big, empty, quiet house."

"Arthur, you are so sweet when you want to be, and you're a rascal."

"You love me because I'm a sweet rascal."

At that moment, the bedroom door burst open and six red heads scrambled to be the first one to give their gift to Molly.

"Mum, open mine first!"

"No mine!"

"No mine!"

"Boys, settle down, I'll open them one at a time. Come up here and sit around us so everyone can see." All six red heads jumped up on the bed and settled themselves around Molly and Arthur. Molly picked up Ron's present first. After reading the card aloud (which Arthur had written as Ronnie couldn't write yet and needed help) she opened his gift, which consisted of a bouquet of flowers held together by a pink ribbon. She had a strong feeling that Arthur had picked the flowers and told Ron that they could be from him. She opened Percy's present next, who had just given her a card. She didn't mind, Percy had never had a preference for making things by hand and usually his gifts were just the cards that he liked to make. In fact, no matter what else she received for her birthday, the cards were her favorite because each one represented her children's different personalities. She then opened Bill's and Charlie's present, two separate cards but one mutual gift of a paperback book by her favorite author. The twins' present came next. Besides the card (which they had painstakingly made together), there was a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and other assorted sweets.

After she had opened all of the gifts the boys and Arthur sang "Happy Birthday" to her and she hugged them all. Then Arthur got out of bed and herded the boys downstairs toward breakfast. Once his children had been fed and Ginny had been changed and an overnight bag packed for each of the kids, Arthur herded them into the fireplace and took them to his mother's. He returned home and saw that Molly was eating the remnants of breakfast that he had forgotten to clean up.  
When Molly had finished, he took her to the Muggle Cinema where they saw two movies and then he took her out to dinner so she wouldn't have to cook on her birthday. When they arrived home, Molly collapsed on the sofa, somewhat exhausted after their wonderful day.

"Did you have fun, Molly?" Arthur asked as he sat down beside her, slipping an arm around her waist.

"Yes. It was wonderful Arthur. I'd forgotten how much fun we used to have at the Cinema."

"Well, do you want to turn in early? There's no children here so we won't have to get out of bed every five minutes to tell them to go to bed."

"Actually, Arthur, I want to go upstairs but not to bed." She said grinning mischievously and planting a kiss on his neck.

At this Arthur felt his stomach flip-flop. He knew she wanted him to make love to her, as he had done so many times before and as the house was childfree at the moment, they wouldn't be interrupted. Instead of answering however, he pulled her into a kiss. He let himself get lost in the kiss and opened his mouth a fraction to dart his tongue into her mouth. As her tongue met his, they almost seemed to dance together as they tasted one another. It felt so familiar and so right. Molly slid an arm around his waist and brought a hand up to stroke his cheek lovingly, apparently a bit lost in the kiss as well. Arthur stood up and gathered Molly in his arms, breaking the kiss and she began kissing him from his mouth down the sensitive skin of his throat while he carried her upstairs. As soon as they were in their room, Arthur put Molly down and she began undressing him. He released her for a moment to allow his robes to slide off his shoulders, and then he cradled her to him again and undid the fastenings of her dress, which took less than a minute as he was so practiced at it. He kissed her again, and then blazed a trail of kisses down her throat, causing her to moan softly as he brought his hand up to her breasts.

Dressed in nothing but their undergarments, Arthur backed her toward the bed and felt himself become aroused when she placed her hand on his thigh, teasing him. He softly groaned as he set her on the bed with her legs spread to allow him to kneel between them. He removed her bra and threw it off the side of the mattress before finally lowering her so she was on her back. She put her hand on his back, pulling his undershirt up and over his head. Meanwhile, he lowered his head to her breasts and began kissing them, drawing loud moans from her mouth. He knew exactly what drove her past the point of insanity and began sliding his hands up and down her thighs. She arched up to him, sliding a thigh between his. He removed her panties, rendering her completely naked. He then allowed her to remove his boxers, her fingers lightly running over his erect manhood. Within seconds he was inside her, and he kissed her passionately. When it was all over, Arthur flopped down on the bed beside her and drew her close, kissing and nuzzling her neck. In a matter of minutes, she was asleep, resting her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead, and wrapped his arms tightly around her, drawing the coverlet up and around them.


	8. Is It Over?

The next morning, Arthur awoke before Molly and he let her sleep while he collected the children from his mum. As it was Halloween, Arthur took the kids to a pumpkin patch and let them pick out pumpkins to carve. He would have liked to take the kids out trick-or-treating in the Muggle village but Molly had absolutely forbidden it because of You-Know-Who. When they arrived home, Molly was awake and making lunch. "Hello, Molly dearest."

"Arthur, you're home." She looked at the pumpkins that the children had in their hands and gave him a questing look.

"Yes, dear. I thought we'd carve pumpkins this year, is that okay with you?"

"I guess so. Put them on the back step until we've finished lunch, boys." She answered, gesturing towards the back door. Immediately, the boys carried their pumpkins towards the back door, not wanting to upset their mother. Arthur put Ginevra in the playpen and helped her finish lunch.

After everyone had eaten, and the dishes were doing themselves, the boys brought their pumpkins inside and put them on the kitchen table. Arthur set about cutting the tops off the pumpkins and began scooping out the orange, seeded goop. No sooner than Arthur had cleaned out the inside of the twins' pumpkin did they decide to throw it at each other, their brothers, and the walls. Ron got a faceful of the orange glop and decided to taste it. He immediately began screaming, as he did not like it and Molly went to his side and cleaned him off. Percy, however, had sought refuge under the kitchen table, demanding that Molly and Arthur make the twins stop. At this point Arthur had begun laughing but he stopped when he caught sight of Molly's face. Several baths, hours and cleaning spells later, the kitchen was back to its original state and the boys were playing quietly in their rooms.

"Arthur, whatever possessed you to do such a thing?" Molly asked him, settling into her rocking chair to catch up on some knitting.

"Mol, I just wanted to have a small Halloween celebration with the boys since we can't take them trick-or-treating this year."

"SMALL? You call bringing six pumpkins into this house and flinging the goop at the walls a small celebration?"

"No, not really. I didn't know it would turn out that way."

"Arthur, the twins are three years old, what did you expect them to do? Sit there and watch?"

"I don't know Molly, I'm sorry. I should have checked with you before we went out and bought the pumpkins."

"It's okay. I know you were just trying to make Halloween enjoyable for them. I forgive you." At this moment, Ginny began crying, and Molly made a move to get up but Arthur gently pushed her back down, saying he would take care of her. After Ginny had gone back to sleep, Arthur carried her to her room and checked to make sure the boys were in bed. Molly headed upstairs after him, exhausted after the pumpkin fiasco. Some time later, Arthur climbed in to bed next to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

Molly awoke with a start and realized Arthur was up. She had woken up to a tap on the bedroom window, which was currently open, as Arthur had opened it to let an owl in. She climbed out of bed and rushed to his side, her heart pounding in her chest. Arthur's face had gone white as he read the letter by the light from the tip of his wand.

"I don't believe it." He murmured in a hoarse whisper.

"Don't believe what?" "I have to go." He said, still having trouble forming the words as his throat was dry.

"What! Arthur, you're on paternity leave, you don't have to go anywhere!" By this time, he had pulled on a pair of trousers over his pajamas and was pulling on a set of robes.

"Arthur Weasley, if you don't stop this instant and tell me what the hell is going on, I'm going to hex you from here to London!" She said, not bothering to keep her voice down, as he obviously wasn't paying any attention to her.

"Mol, I have to go to the Ministry, this letter," he gestured to the piece of parchment in his hand, "is from Barty Crouch Sr. you know, one of the judges for the Court of Magical Law"

"Yes, but what's that got to do with,"

"I'm getting there. He says that You-Know-Who went after the Potters tonight and he's gone."

"What? How can he be gone."

"I don't know Molly. Crouch just says that he went to Godric's Hollow where the Potters were in hiding and that he's gone. I have to go to the Ministry to see what I can find out."

He hurried out of the room, and Molly followed, close on his heels, summoning her dressing robe. She caught up with him at the bottom of the stairs and wordlessly she flung herself into his arms burying her face in his chest. "Be careful. Owl me as soon as you have news."

"I will, Mol." He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and Disapparated.

Molly stayed up and tried to get into her new book, but her mind was whirring at the information Arthur had just given her. Several more owls arrived and Molly read every one. She didn't know what to believe, some said the Potters were dead but their baby had survived, some claimed that someone had betrayed them. Peter Pettigrew had gone after a man named Sirius Black and Black had killed Pettigrew and twelve Muggles in London and some had questions to Arthur wanting to know whether or not he knew what had happened. Around five in the morning, Ginny offered a nice distraction by waking for a bottle. Molly had just put her back to bed when Arthur arrived back home.

"Molly, he's gone, he's really truly gone! The Minister himself just confirmed it!"

"Really? How? What happened?"

"You-Know-Who went after the Potters like I told you, anyway, he killed James and Lily but somehow, their baby survived."

"What? No one has ever survived the Killing Curse."

"I know, somehow though Harry Potter survived. Anyway, the full story is that the Potters were in hiding and Sirius Black betrayed them, then he went on the run and killed poor little Peter Pettigrew along with twelve Muggles. He's going to Azkaban."

"So, the Potters are dead, but Harry, who is Ronnie's age survived the Killing Curse, Sirius Black betrayed them, killed Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles and is being given a life sentence to Azkaban?" She said, quickly summarizing what he had just told her, making sure she had all of the facts.

"Yes, Molly. He's gone; we don't have to worry any more love. We're not in danger. Now all we have to do at the Ministry is gather up his followers and chuck them into Azkaban."

"What about Harry? What's going to happen to him?"

"Albus Dumbledore is taking him to live with his mother's sister. They're Muggles, but at least he'll grow up away from all the fame."

Molly had begun to cry at this point. She cried over the loss of the Potters, she cried for the loss of Peter Pettigrew and she cried happy tears because her little girl, her only daughter, would grow up in a world free of terror. Arthur was a bit surprised by her outburst, but he gathered her in his arms and led her back upstairs to bed. Later that morning, Arthur explained to the boys as best as he could that the bad wizard was gone. He had wanted to take them out to the celebrations, but Molly thought that they should just stay home and celebrate as a family. So Arthur got out some Filibuster Fireworks and put on a show for the children. That night, for the first time in a very long time, Molly was able to sleep peacefully not having to worry about a sudden attack by Death Eaters and strangers invading her home.


	9. Scabbers

A few weeks later, after Arthur had returned to work, Molly was in the kitchen preparing dinner for that evening. She heard the back door open and wheeled around to see who it was.

"Mumma?" It was Percy, who was red faced from the chilly November weather.

"What is it, Perce?"

"Mumma, can I have a pet?" Molly smiled at him, however, she didn't know if they could afford for Percy to have a pet as they had had to buy a lot of new things for Ginny.

"What kind of pet, love?"

"A rat. I found one out by Dad's shed and he looks friendly." Molly thought it over for a moment, a rat would be fairly easy for Percy to take care of and he hardly ever asked for anything.

"Well, bring him here so I can take a look at him, Perce."

"Okay, Mumma." He dashed back outside and seconds later he re-entered, carrying a rat that looked rather shabby, as though he had been on the run for quite some time.

Molly carefully took the rat from him and placed him on the table. She then set about thoroughly inspecting it, making sure it didn't carry any sort of disease that could be spread to the other children. When she was finished, she looked up at Percy's smiling face and handed the rat back to him.

"You can keep him, Perce. What are you going to call him?"

"Scabbers. Can I take him to my room and play with him?"

"Yes, and I'll have your father see if he can find a cage for him okay?"

"Okay, Mum." Percy gave her a hug before running upstairs to play with his new pet.

That night when Arthur arrived home from work, she told him about the newest addition to the family.

"Molly, do you think it was a good idea to give Percy a pet? Five is a little young to have the responsibility of taking care of one."

"Arthur, I told you, Percy found the rat. Besides, Percy is so careful and I'm sure he can handle it."

"I'm not saying he can't, it's just,"

"Just what?"

"I guess I wish you would have consulted me before telling Percy he could keep it."

"Why?"

"We don't know where that rat's been, if it has diseases or not, Merlin, Molly I could go on forever."

"Arthur, do you honestly think I would allow our son to have a stray rat without looking at it first? I checked Scabbers over; he's perfectly healthy, although he looks as if he's been to hell and back. But if you really want to go upstairs and tell Percy he can't keep it and break his poor little heart, by all means go ahead I'm not going to stop you. Besides, I recall a few short weeks ago, you didn't bother consulting me before bringing six pumpkins into this house for a Halloween celebration."

"Okay, Molly I get it, Percy can keep Scabbers. Have you got him a cage yet?"

"No, I told Percy I'd have you see if you can find one."

"Well, I don't know about the finding part, but I can definitely get him one." Just then, Percy came back downstairs carrying Scabbers and seeing that his dad was home, he walked over to Arthur and held out the rat.

"Want to hold him Daddy?"

"Not right now, son. But if you come with me out to the shed, I think we can get a cage for the little guy." Molly watched as Arthur led the small boy out to the shed, in search of a cage. Just when she turned to start dinner, Ginny woke up from her nap, demanding to be fed and changed. Over dinner, Percy couldn't quit talking about Scabbers. The other boys, who had not yet heard the about Percy's pet immediately began protesting the fact that Percy was five and if anyone got a pet at all, it should be Bill or Charlie since they were older.  
Before the argument got too out of hand, Molly broke in and explained that Percy had found Scabbers and had asked her about keeping him first, he would be keeping the rat.

"But Mum! Percy's five, I should be able to have a pet if he can!" Bill had argued, angrily.

"Bill, if you had found him and brought him to me, I would have let you keep him too. Now you five," she pointed to Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ron for good measure, "will leave Percy's rat alone. Understood?"

With a series of garbled "yes Mums" and a nod from Ron, the boys returned to their supper.  
Later that night after the children had gone to bed and Ginny had been fed one last time, Molly and Arthur discussed the day's events.

"Interesting day, eh, love?" Arthur asked as he climbed into bed next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yes. Very interesting. Didn't think we would have an argument over a rat today that's for sure." Arthur chuckled at this and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, it is to be expected, though isn't it? Out of six boys, one of them was bound to find some sort of animal and want to keep it."

"Yeah. They really are such dears though. I can't believe we're going to be sending Bill to Hogwarts next fall."

"I can't either. It seems like just yesterday I was holding him in my arms for the first time and looking into his bright blue eyes."

"Arthur, I believe that's what I'm supposed to say. But yes, they do grow up way too fast; before we know it, Ginny's going to be going."

"I know, Molly. I bet she turns out to be a full-fledged Daddy's girl though."

"You know what, Arthur? I think you're probably right. You two have a special bond. I can tell already."

"Really? Well, she is my little princess and even though she can't walk or talk yet, she's already got me wrapped around her finger." Molly snuggled closer to her husband as he finished his statement, happy that Arthur viewed his little girl that way. She had been a little worried that Ginny would be more of a tomboy than a girly-girl with so many brothers, but if Arthur treated her like a princess, maybe she would be more feminine after all.


	10. The Ford Anglia

A few days later, Molly was sitting in her rocking chair, reading a novel.

"Mol,"

"What?" Molly looked up from her book as Arthur walked into the living room. The boys were outside playing in the snow and Ginny was in her crib.

"Molly, how would you feel about us having a Muggle car?"

"A what?"

"A car. A Ford Anglia to be exact. How would you feel about having one?"

"Why? What would we do with a car?" She said, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Ummm...well, Bill's going to Hogwarts in the fall and we need a way to get him to London, and.. Well...we need some sort of transportation."

"Arthur, first of all, there's the Underground and the Knight Bus, second, why do I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me?"

"Because...well...now Molly, don't get upset...I...I...I bought one."

"YOU WHAT!" She exclaimed, raising her voice and practically swelling with anger.

"I...I...I bought a car, Molly."

"AND YOU'RE JUST NOW DECIDING TO TELL ME? HOW LONG HAVE YOU HAD IT? HOW DID YOU PAY FOR IT? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO DRIVE A CAR, ARTHUR!" By now, she had abandoned her book and was standing in front of him, hands on her hips.

"I just got it, today."

"TODAY?"

"Yes."

"ARTHUR, I DON'T KNOW WHAT,"

"Molly, just listen for a minute. I bought the car so I can take it apart to see how it works."

"TO SEE HOW IT WORKS? HOW IT WORKS?"

"Yeah, its really brilliant how Muggles get something like that to work. I want to find out."

"OH NO, NOT ANOTHER MUGGLE CONTRAPTION THAT I HAVE TO HEAR YOU GO ON AND ON  
ABOUT!"

"Molly, please, I bought the car secondhand and its really rusty. It only cost a couple hundred galleons by the time everything was said and done."

"A RUST BUCKET FOR A COUPLE HUNDRED GALLEONS ARTHUR? WHERE DID YOU GET THAT KIND OF MONEY?"

"I've been saving for a while now, and I took a class to learn how to drive it."

"YOU TOOK A CLASS TO LEARN HOW TO DRIVE A MUGGLE VEHICLE, AND YOU'VE BEEN SAVING UP? PRAY TELL WHERE YOU WERE GETTING THE MONEY TO SAVE AND WHEN YOU HAD THE TIME TO TAKE A CLASS!"

"The money came from my paycheck. I took the class as part of my training at the office."

"YOUR PAYCHECK? ARTHUR, WE NEED THAT MONEY! THE OFFICE? WHY WOULD THEY TRAIN _YOU_ TO DRIVE A MUGGLE CAR?"

"Because, someone in the department needs to know how to drive one in case someone decides to illegally enchant one. Molly, I promise, you won't have to hear about it, you won't even have to mess with the paperwork that goes with it."

"PAPERWORK! THERE'S PAPERWORK INVOLVED?"

"Well, yes. There's the registration, the plates, and the insurance."

"HOW ARE YOU GOING TO PAY FOR ALL OF THAT ARTHUR? AND WHAT ABOUT THE PETROL  
TO FUEL THE THING?"

"I've got it all worked out. You don't have to worry about a thing, Molly-dear."

"DON'T YOU MOLLY-DEAR ME, ARTHUR WEASLEY! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I WOULD HAVE AT LEAST THOUGHT YOU WOULD GET MY OPINION BEFORE GOING OUT AND BUYING A MUGGLE CAR, ARTHUR! HOW THICK CAN YOU GET? DID YOU THINK I WOULDN'T BE UPSET OR SOMETHING?"

"Honestly, honey, I didn't know what you would think or how you would react. Please can I keep it?"

"Arthur, if I hear one word about that car, you're going to be sorry." She had finally quieted down, her throat was going dry from yelling so much.

"Yes, dear."

"And, you can't put my name on any of the legal documents."

"Yes, dear."

"Now, go away. I don't want to see your face any longer."

"Yes, dear." Arthur hung his head in shame and went outside towards his shed, seeking refuge. The children came in some time later and saw that their mother was upset. They could tell because she slammed the dishes onto the table as she set it.

"Mummy, are you mad at somebody?" Fred asked curiously.

"Yes." She answered not looking at her son.

"Who? Is it Bill?"

"No, it's not Bill."

"Charlie? Percy?"

"No."

"Me and George?"

"No, Fred. I'm not mad and at you and George."

"Ron? Wait, is it the baby?"

"No, its not Ron or the baby."

"I know! I know! It's Daddy isn't it?" He asked, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"Yes, Daddy's the one who is in trouble. Fred, why don't you go tell your father that dinner is ready?"

"Yes, Mum." Though he was only three, Fred knew better than to argue with her, especially if she was already mad at someone. He ran outside to the shed, while Molly set about serving the other children. She noticed that Arthur was taking his time; he didn't come in the house and sit down until after she began serving herself. He avoided her gaze as he ate, and when he had finished, he went back to his shed.

Deciding that she would deal with Arthur later, she got the children ready for bed and told them their bedtime story. When she was sure that they were asleep, and Arthur still hadn't returned from his shed, she decided to go out to the shed and see just exactly what Arthur had bought. The door to the shed was slightly ajar, so she slipped in quietly. When she took a look around, she was surprised at the amount of Muggle rubbish he had. Not that she really cared, she had told him a long time ago that she didn't care if he had it, as long as it was in his shed and she didn't have to see it or hear about it.

"Hello, Molly." He ventured cautiously, not really seeing why she was in his shed.

"There you are, Arthur."

"Come to yell at me some more?"

"No, I came to get a look at the car."

"But you said,"

"I know what I said. Just show me what I agreed to let you keep, huh? Then I'll go."  
He sighed with relief; thankful she didn't come to have another go at him. He led her to the car, a rusty, old, turquoise Ford Anglia.

"I guess it's not so bad, Arthur. I like the color." She complemented, trying to find something to like about it.

"Well, it needs some work, but it shouldn't be hard to fix. But as all I really bought it for was to see how it works, I guess it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"No. I guess not. Arthur, come on. You need some sleep. You have to go to work tomorrow."

"You mean I actually still get to sleep with you tonight? I don't have to sleep on the couch?" He said, the corners of his mouth turning up at the prospect of still getting to sleep next to his wife, even after their row.

"No, you don't have to sleep on the sofa. You just don't get any kisses." At this, his face fell. The couch was definitely looking better, if he didn't get any kisses from her, what was the point of being able to stay in bed?

"Molly, do I really have to go without a good night kiss?" He whined hoping she would take pity on him.

"Yes."

"Can I have one? Just one?" He begged, he couldn't go without his good night kiss. Her kisses were his favorite part of the evening.

"No."

"Puh-leeze?"

"No." She was beginning to get tired of his begging, and she had half a mind to just tell him forget it, he had to sleep on the sofa anyway, if he was going to act like a baby just because she wouldn't give him a kiss.

"Pretty please, with sugar on top?"

"No."

"But Mol, I need my kiss."

"You don't need anything. Now quit begging." She turned and left the shed and he continued trying to bargain with her all the way up to the house. By the time they had changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed, he was up to "I'll clean the house for an entire month," which she had laughed at. He was doing good if he helped clean for a whole week.

"Arthur, shut up or I may just put you on the sofa anyway."  
"But Mol-leeee,"

"Fine. You can have a kiss. Just one though." Molly decided it was better just to give him a kiss, she was sick of his whining. He closed his eyes and leaned towards her, but before he could connect his lips with hers, she placed a finger over his mouth.

"No tongues though, Arthur."

"What?" His eyes flew open at hearing these words.

"You heard me, no tongues. If you stick your tongue in my mouth, I'm going to bite it. Got it?"

"But Molly, that's the best part."

"Well, you either get a kiss with no tongues or no kiss at all."

"Fine, I promise, no tongue." "Good. And for the record, I'm still angry with you. You're only getting this kiss so I don't have to listen to you whine."

"Okay, Mol." He closed his eyes again and kissed her quickly. She rolled over and faced the wall, as far away as possible from him and he rolled over to face the window. He hated being in the doghouse.


	11. Apologies

Arthur awoke the next morning to the sound of running water coming from their private bathroom, alerting him to the fact that Molly was in the shower. He heard the water cut off and seconds later; Molly emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a bath towel. She hadn't seemed to notice that he was awake, and she set about getting ready for the day. He held his breath as she allowed the towel to fall away, gathering around her feet. He loved her body, from the soft swell of her full breasts, to the curve of her hips; she was so sexy to him. Before he realized it, he had climbed out of bed and wrapped his arms around her waist, enjoying the feel of her soft skin under his hands, forgetting that at the moment, she was mad at him.

"Arthur, get away from me." He snapped back to reality, the past day's events whirring through his mind.

"Arthur, get the hell away from me." She repeated adding emphasis.

"Oh, Mol, can't we just kiss and make up?"

"No. But that's all you want isn't it? You want to skip the whole making up process and go straight to the make up sex." She said this harshly, hoping to get her point across.

"No, Mol, that's not what I want. Sure, I like making love with you, to you, but I like being on your good side more."

"Well, get away from me. I want to be mad for awhile."

"Molly, you can't stay mad at me forever, I love you."

"I know Arthur, I love you too. But I want to be mad for a while. Let go of me."

He let go of her and she proceeded to get dressed. Arthur watched her every move, as she slowly got dressed, as if to prolong his pain of seeing her curvy, naked body become clothed. She pulled her hair into a bun on the top of her head and turned to go downstairs to make breakfast for him and the children. Glancing at the clock, he realized he was running late and would have to hurry through his routine in order to make it to work on time. He really wanted to make things right with her, if he didn't do it soon, they could be fighting for weeks. He decided that on his way home, he would stop in Diagon Alley and pick her up something nice. He hadn't told her that he didn't use all of his saved money to buy the car, so he would spend the rest of it on her. That night, after the kids had gone to bed, Arthur sat down on the couch and Molly settled herself in her rocking chair to knit. He quickly decided that if he was going to make up with her tonight, now was the time.

"Mol,"

"What, Arthur?"

"Come here and sit on my lap."

"Why?"

"Please, I have something to say."

"Well then, say it."

"Mol, please, come sit on my lap."

"Oh, all right." Realizing she wasn't going to win, she got up and settled herself lightly in his lap and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Mol, I know I drive you crazy with all of the Muggle rubbish, as you call it, I bring home, but something as big as a car, I should have asked you first."

"No, Arthur, we've always had an agreement, as long as I don't have to hear about it or see it, I don't care if you have it. I guess I went a little overboard when you told me about the car"

"Well Mol, I am sorry, can you forgive me for being a big git?"

"Yes." She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I have something for you."

"What do you mean? It's not our anniversary."

"I know. I felt guilty about buying a car, so I stopped in Diagon Alley today and bought you something."

"Arthur, you didn't have to do that."

"I know. I wanted to. Here." He handed her a skinny box, which she immediately opened.

"Arthur, its beautiful." She gasped as she pulled out a thin silver chain with a small heart pendant, tears filling her deep brown eyes.

"You like it?"

"Yes. Will you fasten it for me?" She handed him the chain and he fastened it around her neck.

"Turn around so I can see how it looks on my girl." She happily obliged and smiled at him when she did.

"Absolutely perfect." He said approvingly. She blushed prettily and it only made his heart swell. He was certain he was back on his wife's good side. He placed a finger under her chin, tilting her face up to his. He brought his lips down to meet hers, kissing her with as much love as he had ever felt for her. He felt her relax against him, returning his kiss. He tightened his arm around her waist, and brought his other hand around to travel up her stomach, finally cupping her breast.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" She asked, breaking the kiss.

"We've made up haven't we?"

"We have, but what are you doing?"

"Mol, you know what I'm doing." He said with a wicked grin.

"What? OH!" Realization dawned on her and she kissed him again. After breaking the kiss a second time, she led him upstairs to their bedroom. "Arthur, you have to put a silencing charm around the room." She told him.

"I already have Molly-girl. Come here." He held out his arms and she stepped into them. He then tilted her face up to his again, this time kissing her nose before bringing her in for a long kiss. When she flickered her tongue across his bottom lip, tantalizing him, he let out a soft moan before crushing his mouth to hers, probing his tongue deeply into her mouth and wrapping her in a tight embrace. Making soft whimpering sounds into his mouth, she slipped her hand up under his jumper allowed it to travel slowly up his chest. He let one of his hands drift to the hem of her skirt, lifting it and he began working his way up to her hips. His other hand found itself tangled in her hair, loosening the bun on top of her head, letting her hair fall around her shoulders. She pulled his jumper up and over his head, and she began kissing a trail down his throat. He unbuttoned her blouse, and slid it off of her shoulders, and held her tightly to his chest, beginning to kiss her neck, shoulders, and throat. He wanted to take his time, intent on making the most of their pleasure, as Merlin only knew when they would have any alone time again. He unzipped her skirt, and it effortlessly fell to pool around her feet. He then removed her bra, and treated her breasts his full attention. As he planted hot, wet kisses on the silken curves, she cried out his name in a whimper and grasped a fistful of his short hair. He slid her panties off and backed her toward the bed. His fingers drifted downward, slipping between her thighs. Her fingers kept themselves busy undoing his trousers and sliding off his boxers. Finally laying her down gently, he blazed a trail of kisses leading from her throat to her abdomen, making sure to kiss the spot where the heart pendant rested on her skin. He then worked his way back up, bringing loud moans from her mouth, but when he got back to her breasts, he pulled one of her nipples into his mouth to suckle hard, over and over again. His fingers continued rubbing back and forth between her thighs, making her flow hot and wet for him. He then brought one hand up to circle his thumb around her other nipple, pleasuring her. She arched up to him at his gentle touch, sliding her hands up and down his back. "Baby, you ready for me?" He asked, his self-control was fading fast and he was becoming aroused to painful proportions.

"Yes, Arthur, yes." She gasped as she felt the entry of his manhood, and let out a soft whimper as he began moving with slow, even strokes. He ran his fingers through her long auburn hair, raining kisses down on her neck and shoulders as he moved. They swiftly brought one another to climax, and shuddering, he pumped out his essence into her. He collapsed on top of her with his full weight, and she brushed her hair off of her sweaty forehead.

"Arthur, you haven't lost your touch." She said, smiling, gazing into his passion-glazed eyes.  
He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Neither have you Molly-girl." He rolled over so he was lying beside her and raised himself up on one elbow. He lazily traced her belly button with his forefinger and asked, "Again?"

"Again! Arthur, I don't know, Ginny will be waking up soon, wanting her bottle."

"Come on Mol, we don't get as much time alone as we used to, since we've had children.."

"I know, Arthur. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get me pregnant again." She laughed a little and gave him a playful grin.

"Molly, I can't get you pregnant again." He said this seriously, meeting her gaze.

"Why?" She asked, clearly not expecting him to say this, something along the lines of a joke maybe, but not that.

"I had a vasectomy."

"What! Why? When?"

"A vasectomy, it prevents me from getting you pregnant. I had it done about a week after Ginny was born."

"I know what it is, Arthur. Why did you do it?"

"Because you said you didn't want anymore children and I wasn't going to take any chances."

"I said I didn't want anymore right now, Arthur. What if I want more in the future?"

"It's a reversible procedure. If you want more, let me know, okay?"

"Arthur, why didn't you talk to me first?"

"I don't know."

"Arthur, I'm hurt that you didn't talk to me first before getting this done. This kind of thing affects both us and I wouldn't have minded if I got pregnant again by accident, our children are my greatest gifts."

"You wouldn't?" He asked, a surprised look crossing his face at this news.

"No, I wouldn't. I don't care how many children we have, Arthur, as long as you're the father of all of them."

"What do you mean? You're not cheating on me are you?" He accused, his eyes widening in alarm.

"Arthur Weasley, I would never cheat on you. You mean too much to me for me to just hurt you like that. I meant that you're a wonderful father, and husband, and you're the only man I would ever want to be the father of my children."

"Oh Molly, I can perform the counter-charm right now. That is, if you're sure."

"I'm sure. Part of the excitement is finding out if I'm pregnant or not after a few weeks."  
She smiled at him. "But what do you mean, counter-charm? Isn't a vasectomy a Muggle procedure?"

"Well, yeah, but Healer Sedgewick found a charm that did the exact same thing, and he kind of let slip the counter-charm, if I wanted to reverse it."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Do the charm, and well," she blushed.

"You want to go again?" He asked and she nodded. He quickly performed the charm, and he rolled over onto his back, gently pulling her into his lap, cupping her face with both of his hands and kissing her deeply. He allowed his hands to drift down her body, caressing her bare back and shoulders, causing her to twist and moan. She ran her hands up and down his chest, feeling his heart pounding underneath her palms. He let out a soft groan as she began kissing her way down his throat. He slipped his hand between her thighs, and eased his index finger into her, feeling her jerk against him at his touch. He pleasured her with circular motions up and down her body.

"Arthur." She groaned, letting out a strangled cry of pleasure. He pulled her down for a passionate kiss.

"Baby, open for me." He groaned, breaking the kiss. She maneuvered her legs wider, and closed her eyes as she felt the hard entry of his manhood, reveling in the ecstasy it produced. As his rough hands and spell binding caresses took her over the edge, she vocally showed him her approval. Molly found a hard, steady rhythm, and bounced on top of him. Arthur let out a groan and cried out her name in pleasure. He grasped her hips and his thrust became deeper and less controlled as they brought one another to climax. Molly rested her sweaty body against her husband, and she bit his lip playfully. They shared a quick kiss, and she fell asleep with her husband's arms wrapped around her, her head resting on his shoulder.

When Ginny woke a few hours later, Molly was somewhat surprised to find herself asleep on top of her husband and stark naked. By the time she had got out of bed and pulled a nightgown and her dressing robe on, she remembered their love making episodes. Smiling at her handsome, sleeping husband, she went downstairs to fetch Ginny a bottle and when she got to the nursery, Arthur was up and rocking his baby girl back and forth in his arms.

"Molly, dear, can I feed her tonight?" He asked when he saw her enter the nursery, bottle in hand.

"Sure, Arthur, darling. Don't forget to change her though."

"I won't, Molly. I love you." He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss.

"I love you too, Arthur. Hurry back to bed, darling, you know I have a hard time getting back to sleep."

"I know. I'll feed and change her, and I'll be right in." He smiled at her as she left the room, remembering how good it felt to be back on her good side. Once Ginny had finished her bottle, he changed her nappy and rocked her back to sleep. When he was sure his daughter was sleeping peacefully, he hurried back to bed, wrapping his arms around Molly.

"Arthur."

"What is it, Mol?"

"I love you and I love making up with you."

"I know you do, Mol. Go to sleep, you've got a busy day ahead of you with our children."

"I know, Arthur. What do you have planned for our anniversary? It's in a few weeks you know."

"It's a surprise. I've already bought your gift and I've made arrangements for the kids to stay with Brian."

"You don't have to buy me a gift, Arthur."

"I wanted to. In fact that necklace you're wearing is part of your anniversary gift."

"Oh! I forgot to take it off. Will you unfasten it and put it in my jewelry box for me?"

"Yes, I will, Mol. Get some sleep. It's five o'clock in the morning."

"We need to get up in about a hour, darling."

"I do, but you don't have to. I'll make my own breakfast. You can sleep in today. You deserve it, dear."

"Arthur, I,"

"Mol, I want you to sleep in. Otherwise, you'll be cranky."

"Arthur, I won't be cranky."

"Yes you will. Every time you don't get enough sleep, you're cranky. Now, go to sleep"  
At this, Molly allowed herself to go to sleep. Arthur was right after all. When she didn't get enough sleep, she was irritable.


	12. Anniversary Worries

Molly sat in the kitchen, wringing her hands, as she was worried. She had no clue what to get Arthur for their anniversary, which was next week. The fact that he had already told her that he had bought her gift only made her more distressed. Her fingers went immediately to her neck, where the silver chain rested. She had worn it every day since the day Arthur had given it to her, and once again she wondered what Arthur had gotten her, something she had been doing ever since he told her that the chain was part of her anniversary present. Any other year, she wouldn't have been worried so much; she always came up with something, eventually.

"Baby?" Molly snapped out of her reverie at the sound of his voice. She was surprised to hear him call her 'baby' as it was a pet name he usually reserved for when they made love.

"What, Arthur?"

"Baby, what's the matter?"

"Who said something was wrong?"

"No one, but you look worried. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She wasn't keen on telling him she had no idea what to get him for their anniversary, and that she was feeling all the more pressured to get him something because he had already bought her gift.

"Molly, something is wrong. You may be my wife, but you're also my best friend. You can't hide anything from me."

Molly almost cursed. He was right of course. They had been best friends since first year, and neither was good at keeping things from the other.

"Baby, talk to me. Please?"

"Do I have to tell you?" She asked, hoping he would leave her alone.

"Not if you don't want to. Though I would prefer it if you would. Whatever you're worried about, I'm sure I can make you feel better." He smiled at her.

She knew if she didn't tell him now, he would probably find a way to wheedle it out of her sooner or later. She decided to just tell him, and that the anniversary present wasn't the only thing she was worried about.

"I...I don't know what to get you for our anniversary." She replied quietly.

"Who said you absolutely had to get me something for our anniversary?"

"No one, but you already told me you got me something and that this necklace is part of my gift. I want to get you something." She fingered the chain around her neck.

"Molly-girl, you pick out the best gifts. I'm sure you'll think of something sooner or later and I'll love it." He sank into the chair next to her, took her hands in his and squeezed them gently.

"Arthur, that's not the only thing I'm worried about." "Molly-girl, what else do you have to worry about?"

"Money, the children, Merlin, Arthur, I could go on forever. I'm mostly worried about money though. Bill's going to be getting his Hogwarts letter soon, I expect, and he'll need all of his school things."

"We'll manage, honey. We still have all of your paychecks from before Bill was born saved in our Gringotts vault."

Before she had gotten pregnant with Bill, Molly had been the head prescription potion master at St. Mungo's. All of the money she had made had gone straight into their Gringotts vault as they had started saving for a large family as soon as they had gotten married. At that time, when it had been just the two of them, Arthur had made more than enough money to support the both of them, allowing them to save all of Molly's paychecks.

"I know Arthur, but that money isn't going to stretch that far over the course of seventeen years, I only worked for about six months, remember?"

"Seventeen years, love?" A surprised look crossed his face, as if he wasn't sure where she was getting the seventeen years.

"Yes, Arthur. For the next seventeen years we are going to buying school things for one or more of the children."

"Are you sure, Mol? That seems like an awfully long time."

"I'm sure. Bill's starting this fall, and Ginny won't be graduating until 1999. That's seventeen years dear."  
"Well, we can buy some things secondhand, can't we?"

"Yes, but even doing that will dwindle our savings by half. We used a lot of it to buy clothes and things for Ginny."

Arthur racked his brain, trying to find another way they could pay for school supplies over the next seventeen years. He really didn't want to send his children to school in hand-me-downs and with secondhand spell books.

"I could change jobs, Mol."

"No! Arthur, don't do that! A better paying job usually means more hours and I like having you home at a decent time. Besides, you love your job. We'll find a way to manage."

"Mol, what do you want me to do, then?"

"Arthur, when you proposed, you told me that you were never going to be a rich man, that you were never going to be able to give me everything I wanted, like I had growing up, that the only thing you had to give me was a heart full of love. You also told me that the rest of the pureblood wizarding families shuns your family but I still took you didn't I? In spite of the fact that my parents looked down on your family, I took you. I could've turned you down, breaking my heart and yours, satisfying my parents but not me. I love you Arthur. I risked everything by accepting your proposal and it caused me to be banished from my family. All I want you to do is to keep being the wonderful husband and father that you are, and the money issue will eventually work itself out. Besides, you once told me that there are more important things than money. I've come to believe that over the past sixteen years, being in a relationship with you, first as your girlfriend, and now as your wife. I love you, and I love being your wife, Arthur Weasley."

Arthur blushed furiously as she finished, and he took her into his arms, pulling her out of her chair and into his lap.

"Molly, would you do it all again, knowing that you would be the mum of seven children, disowned b--" Before he could continue, Molly put her fingertips over his mouth, silencing him.

"Yes, Arthur, I would." She had tears in her eyes by this point, and Arthur reached up with one hand and brushed the tears away with his thumb.

"Well, Molly-girl, as for my anniversary present, a promise of another year of marital bliss will be just fine, if you can't think of anything else." She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the fact that she was Mrs. Weasley. As she sat there, letting him hold her, it hit her. She knew exactly what to get him. Glancing at the clock, she saw she had just enough time to get to Diagon Alley and buy his gift.

"Arthur, darling, I have to go."

"What?"

"Arthur, I've just thought of what I can get you. I have to go. I'll be back in about an hour."  
Arthur stared at her, as she jumped off of his lap and started fastening her traveling cloak.

"Mol, do you need money?"  
She checked her purse, told him that she didn't think she needed any, gave him specific instructions on when to have the children in bed if she wasn't home, told him to feed Ginny before he put her down, gave him a quick kiss, and Disapparated.

She arrived in Diagon Alley seconds later and rushed into an art supply store. Arthur had always loved to draw; it had been one of his favorite pastimes while they were at Hogwarts. She bought him a sketchpad, some quills and ink that were specially made for drawing, and a nice case to store it all in. She knew he would love it, and if he didn't, well then, she didn't know her husband very well. When she arrived home, Arthur was putting the children to bed, so she quickly wrapped his gift and magically hid it. She headed upstairs to say good night to the children, and when she left Ron's room, a pair of hands wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Arthur,"

"What Mol?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Did you get my present?" He asked, leaning down to whisper in her ear, his breath warming the side of her face.

"Yes. I did. Did you feed Ginny?"

"Yes, dear."

"What did you feed her?" Ginny was now up to eating mostly solid food, getting a bottle only if she woke during the night, which was very rare.

"Applesauce. Relax, Mol. I know better than to give her a bottle before bed at this stage."

"Good. It took me ages to wean Ron; he was still getting bottles at ten months. I swear, if that child didn't get at least one bottle a day, he was cranky. It didn't help that you kept forgetting though either, dear."

"I'm sorry. Maybe you should have kept breast-feeding, then I wouldn't have been able to slip and give him a bottle."

"You know what, Arthur? I liked bottling my milk better than breast-feeding because then I could tell you to go feed the baby in the middle of the night when they woke up." She said, a smile spreading across her face.

"Your milk? I thought you were bottling baby formula."

"No, Arthur, I was bottling my milk. It's free and it's convenient. You really thought I was buying Muggle baby formula for our children?"

"Yes."

"Arthur, you really are one-in-a-million." She replied, shaking her head. Then with a smooth, sudden, motion, Arthur swept her into the cradle of his arms, causing her to let out a startled noise. "Arthur, put me down!"

"Why?"

"Because I told you to."

"Maybe I don't want to put you down." He smiled down at her.

"ARTHUR WEASLEY, PUT ME DOWN, NOW!" As he shook his head, she began pounding her fist into his shoulder.

"Mol, shush. You're going to wake the children."

"I don't care. PUT ME DOWN!" Arthur began walking, fully intending to carry her downstairs to their room.

"ARTHUR, PUT ME DO--!" Before she could finish her outburst, he dipped his head down and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Shut up, love." He said as he pulled away, smiling.

"I'm not going to shut up until you put me down, ARTHUR WEASLEY!" Arthur just laughed at her and she continued to threaten him all the way down the stairs. When they reached their bedroom, Arthur acted like he was going to drop her, but caught her again.

"Arthur, don't do that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No, Molly-girl. Just having a little fun is all." She gave him a look of pure venom and he knew that it was time to stop joking around with her. He gently sat her down on the bed and allowed her to go about her routine without interference. When he climbed into bed, he drew her close and kissed her.

"Arthur, really, why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Tease me like that."

"Because I like it."

"Well, you're not fifteen anymore. You're a grown man, 31 years old with seven children. It's high time you started acting like it."

"Molly, I was just kidding around."

"I don't care. Sometimes, I swear you act like my eighth child."

"Hey, Molly-girl, aren't I allowed to kid around?"

"Yes, just don't do that again, all right?"

"Yes, dear." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into the crook of his arm and she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder.


	13. Happy Anniversary

Molly woke early on the morning of July 8, their thirteenth anniversary. She wanted everything to be perfect. Arthur's brother, Brian, was going to come watch the children so they could have a quiet evening out. She closed her eyes again, just to enjoy how he felt next to her. Even after sixteen years of being with him, she could hardly believe that he was hers. In her opinion, she had married the best catch at Hogwarts. He was fairly handsome, kind-hearted, he treated her well and above all, he was an all around good man. Oh, Merlin, how she loved him. She loved everything about him, the way he laughed, the way he held her, the way he looked at her. She could clearly remember the day that Arthur had told her that his feelings for her had changed. She had been a little nervous, thinking he was going to end their friendship. How wrong she was! As she lay there, she allowed herself to drift back to the memory of that day.

They had just started their fifth year, only about a month into term, when he had approached her. "Molly?" He had asked, tapping her on the shoulder. She had been sitting in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room, trying to finish her Transfiguration homework.

"Arthur, what do you want?" She had turned around to look at him, giving him a smile.

"Molly...can I...um...erm...talk to you for a minute?" Arthur had stuttered, and she could tell he was nervous, something he had never been around her before.

"Yes." She had pulled him down to sit next to her, he had looked like he wanted to be anywhere but talking to her at the moment.

"Mol, I...um...erm...I don't know how to tell you this...but...I...I love you, Mol. Or at least I think I do." This of course had taken her completely by surprise. She had had a few boyfriends since her first year, the last being Amos Diggory, and she hadn't been out with anyone since, as all of the boyfriends she'd had were suggestions from her parents, based on their status, or their parents, but as she was a kind-hearted person, she'd given them all a chance, just to make her parents happy.

"Arthur, I...I..." She'd had no clue what to say. He was her best friend. She couldn't just take this kind of thing lightly.

"Mol... I...I was wondering...well...would you go out with me?" His ears had started turning red, his face was even redder, and Molly could tell he was thoroughly embarrassed.

"Arthur, I'll go out with you. In fact, I think I'm in love with you too." She had given him a warm smile and was rewarded with a smile in return. Her feelings had changed toward him too, although she hadn't realized it until he'd come forward. She had known even then that he would be good to her, and he wouldn't break her heart. At this point Arthur had pulled her into a hug, and they had shared their first kiss in front of the common room fire.

And here she was, sixteen years later, as his wife. Even after all that time, he still gave her butterflies in her stomach when he looked at her, or when she looked at him. Looking over at her sleeping husband, she decided it was time to wake him up. She leaned over him, and began kissing his face and lips. "Arthur, darling, wake up." She whispered, between kisses.

"Wha-, what is it, Mol?" He asked groggily, his eyes fluttering open.

"It's time to get up."

"Just five more minutes...please?"

"No, Arthur, don't you know what today is?" She asked, her face inches from his.

"Yes. Happy Anniversary, Molly-girl."

"Thank you. Happy Anniversary to you too, darling." He reached up, putting his hands on the back of her head, pulling her down for a passionate kiss. "When's Brian coming to stay with the kids?" Molly asked, pulling away.

"He's supposed to be here around six. Then we're going out to dinner."

"Do you want your present now, or later?"

"Now please." He gave her a grin, and she smiled at him; pulling out her wand, and magicking his present from its hiding place. He slowly opened it, and the whole time Molly bit her lip worriedly.

"Oh, Molly-girl, it's wonderful. I love it." He opened the case, running his fingers over the quills, and looking at everything she had gotten him.

"You really like it?"

"Yes, Mol, I do. I can't wait to start drawing again. Thank you." He gave her a warm smile and kissed her gently.

"You're welcome. You've always been a great artist and well, I'd like to see you start drawing again."

"Well, I have missed it. There's just not time anymore."

"I know. There's not time for much anymore. But the children will be going to school, leaving us with more time."

"Mol, you're wonderful. You know that?"

"Yes. Where's my present?"

"Right here." He pulled out a small box from his bedside table. She quickly opened it and gasped when she saw what was inside.

"Arthur, they're pretty. What do they stand for?" In the box were two pendants. One a silver A set with Arthur's birthstone all the way around as well as a silver M set with Molly's birthstone the same way.

"They stand for us. Arthur and Molly."

"Really?"

"Really, Molly-girl. You put the A on one side of the heart on your necklace, and the M on the other side. The heart stands for love. So it reads 'Arthur loves Molly'."

"Arthur, that's very creative."

"Molly, on the back of the heart pendant there's also something engraved." Looking at him with tears in her eyes, she fetched the necklace from her jewelry box and put the pendants on just how Arthur had told her to do it. When she turned over the heart pendant, she saw the engraved lettering. She read it aloud to him. "A&M July, 1969." Unable to hold the tears back any longer, she allowed them to roll down her cheeks. Arthur got out of bed and drew her close, and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "I take it you like it, Molly-girl."

"I do. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I love you, Arthur."

"I love you too, Molly." He bent down and kissed her lightly on her lips.

It was now close to six o'clock and Molly had spent the last two hours locked in their bedroom, getting ready for their dinner date. She had taken all of her dresses out of the wardrobe and spread them across their bed, trying to decide on the perfect one. "Molly, are you ready yet?" Arthur called through the locked bedroom door.

"No, but when Brian gets here, can you send him up?" She called back.

"Why?"

"Because I need someone to zip up my dress and fasten my necklace."

"Why can't I do it?"

"I don't want you to see me until I'm completely ready."

"Okay, I'll send him up."

"Thank you, darling."

She had finally narrowed it down to two dresses, a sleeveless black one and a strapless green one. The black one was a little more revealing in the front than the strapless was, but both were cut to just above her knee and she liked them both. She held both of them up to her in front of the mirror, to help with her decision. She finally decided on the black one, after realizing that she didn't know where her strapless bra was to wear the green one, and she wasn't about to go out in public with no bra on. She grabbed her wand off her bedside table, gave it a quick wave, sending the other dresses back into the wardrobe. She had just stepped into the dress when she heard a knock on the door.

"Brian?" She called, hoping it was him.

"Yes. May I come in?"

She waved her wand, unlocking the door and letting him in.

"What does my sister-in-law need help with?" He asked.

"Can you zip me up and fasten my necklace for me?"

"'Course I can. What necklace did you want?" He asked, walking over to her jewelry box.

"The one Arthur gave me. The one with the heart pendant."

"This one?" He held up the chain and she nodded. She turned around and held her hair up so he could fasten it around her neck. After putting on a little make-up to accentuate her features, some lipstick and giving her hair one last brush, she turned to face him again.

"How do I look?"

"Molly, you look stunning. Now get downstairs, Arthur's worried about losing his reservations."

"Reservations? Where's he taking me?"

"I promised not to tell. Happy Anniversary."

"Thank you. Did Arthur run through the instructions with you?"

"Yes, he did. Now go on. Have a good time." She gave him a smile as she left the room and he gave her a gentle push to set her on her way.

Arthur was waiting in the kitchen at the bottom of the stairs for his wife, wondering what in the bloody hell was making her take so long. Hearing a door close above him, he looked towards the stairs as Molly began her descent. She was...gorgeous, there was no other way to describe how she looked. She was a wearing a black dress he hadn't seen on her in ages; he was surprised it still looked fantastic on her. Arthur's eyes followed her down the stairs, the dress showcasing her breasts spectacularly. Her hair was down, falling in soft curls to just above her breasts, and a few stray hairs framed her face. Her necklace sparkled as it caught the light, and in his eyes, she looked like an angel.

"Molly, you look beautiful." He told her when she had stopped in front of him.

"You think so?"

"Yes. You ready?"

"Where are you taking me?"

"Molly-girl, telling you would spoil the surprise. Have you said good bye to the boys?"

"Yes."

"Now, I want you to enjoy yourself, which means no worrying about what's going on here at home."

"Are we Apparating?"

"Yes we are. I wouldn't want you to get your dress covered in soot." She smiled at that, and he took her hand, telling her to Apparate to Diagon Alley. When they arrived, Arthur led her down a side street towards the restaurant. "Molly, close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it." She obliged and he led her into the restaurant. She heard him tell the maitre'd that he had reservations for Weasley, party of two and they were led to a small table in a corner of the restaurant. "Open your eyes." She opened her eyes and gasped as she looked around. She recognized it as one of the more expensive restaurants in Diagon Alley, and her eyes drifted around the large room, which had a large, square area where couples were dancing.

"Arthur, how are we paying for this?" She asked as he pulled out her chair and she sank into it.

"Molly, you never mind that. I want you to enjoy yourself." He gave her a warm smile, which she returned. He opened the chilled bottle of wine he had requested and poured some into each of their glasses.

"Arthur, I shouldn't." Arthur had been prepared for this, she wasn't a big drinker as she had been pregnant for the better part of their married life and she hadn't been allowed alcohol.

"Molly, relax, you're not pregnant, and you can drink."

"Arthur, I don't know."

"Molly, come on, this is our night. Enjoy yourself."

"Okay, only a couple of glasses though, Arthur." She lifted her glass, taking a sip of the wine and she smiled at him.

"Molly, do you recognize this wine?" He gestured toward the bottle, smiling back at her.

"No."

"You should. It's the same wine we had on our wedding night." Sure enough, when she looked at the bottle closely, it was the same wine they had drank on their wedding night, and she couldn't help but wonder how Arthur had got a bottle, and from the exact same year, too.  
They ordered dinner; talking and laughing as they remembered special moments they had shared over their years together. When they had finished both their dinner and the wine, a slow song had started to play. Arthur got up and walked around to her side of the table, offering her his hand.

"Dance with me?" She nodded, and placing her hand in his, she stood up and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. His hands drifted downward to rest on her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"My Molly, you are so beautiful." He whispered, planting a kiss on top of her head.

"Hmmm?"

"Nothing, dear." By the time they had danced their way through several slow songs, Molly was half asleep, his soft heartbeat and the gentle swaying had lulled her to sleep. Arthur checked the time, and was surprised to see that they had been out for nearly five hours.

"Molly, love, wake up." He gently shook her awake and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Arthur, what time is it?"

"Nearly eleven." He smiled down at her.

"Can we go home?"

"Sure we can. Just let me pay the bill." He led her back to their table, paid the bill and left a sizeable tip for the waiter.

"Arthur, carry me, please." They left the restaurant and Arthur gathered her in the cradle of his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. They Apparated back to the Burrow, into the dark kitchen. The kids were in bed, and Brian was sleeping on the sofa. Arthur slowly carried her up the stairs to their room and they quickly changed into their nightclothes. Almost immediately after Molly had climbed into bed and Arthur had gathered her in his arms once again, she fell asleep, her head on his shoulder. "Happy Anniversary, my love." He whispered into her ear before falling asleep himself.


	14. Glasses, Spiders and Puffskeins

Time passed, Bill received his Hogwarts letter, and Arthur took an overly excited Bill to Diagon Alley to get his school things. Charlie was upset, he wanted to go to Hogwarts with his brother, and threw tantrums when his parents told him he still had two years to wait. Molly began home schooling Percy, who was now six, and the twins were getting into more mischief than ever. Ron was becoming a handful, entering his terrible twos and Ginny learned how to walk and talk. Somehow, Molly and Arthur still made time for each of the children on an individual basis, which they called Mum and me time and Daddy and me time. The children loved it when one of their parents would ask them what they wanted to do and did it with them, forgetting about the other children for about an hour at a time, pretending that whoever they were spending time with was their only child.

Charlie's favorite activity for this time was playing Quidditch in the backyard with his dad or helping his mum with her garden. Percy always requested that they read to him, he liked hearing stories about far away places and about characters like Merlin and King Arthur.  
The twins were a little harder, as they didn't want to be separated for any length of time. When Molly and Arthur were able to separate them, Fred always leaned toward playing Exploding Snap with his Mum, George leaning toward other games. Both, however,  
enjoyed spending time with their father in his shed. As for Ron and Ginny, they spent time playing hide and seek and they told them stories, Ginny's favorite being the one about The Boy Who Lived. As Ginny grew, she did indeed become Daddy's little girl. When her daddy was at work, she was constantly questioning Molly about when he would be home. She would constantly follow her dad around the house, talking a mile a minute. Molly also began to see a lot of herself in her daughter. From the deep brown eyes she'd inherited from her,  
and the fiery red hair that she'd inherited from both her and Arthur, to the temper she had inherited from Molly, she truly was her mother's daughter. If she woke during the night,  
she would refuse to calm down for Molly, who would always wake up first, forcing her to go back to bed and wake up Arthur. Arthur would then hold his little girl in his arms,  
rocking her gently until she went back to sleep. Although Ginny was a strong-willed,  
hardheaded girl like mother, she had her fears. She hated thunderstorms and loud noises,  
which was surprising, as the ghoul and the boys were constantly making a racket. When she was frightened, she would run into her daddy's arms and he would tell her a story and she would forget her fears. As none of the boys had ever done this, Arthur was a little surprised the first time his daughter had flung herself at him. He, like the good father and man that he was, had taken it in stride, and it made Molly's heart melt to see her husband interact with their daughter.

Molly was in the kitchen, preparing dinner, when she felt a tug on her skirt.

"Mumma, I can't see." She looked down to see a seven year old Percy who was squinting.

"What do you mean, Perce?" She kindly asked.

"Mumma, everything's blurry. I can't see the words in my book."

"You probably need glasses, Percy. I'll make you an eye appointment for tomorrow." He had been squinting for a while now, and Molly had wondered if he was going to tell them that he couldn't see or if she would have to drag him to Healer Sedgewick for an eye exam. She was relieved he had told her on his own, even though he was a good child, he hated being dragged to the healer.

"Can Daddy take me? He wears glasses, and I want glasses like his." Molly smiled at that,  
Percy idolized his father. He wanted to work in the Ministry like his dad and Molly wasn't surprised that he wanted glasses like Arthur's.

"Yes, Daddy can take you. Tomorrow's his day off." She smiled at him, and he scampered off, presumably to play. She sent an owl to Healer Sedgewick, asking him if he could possibly squeeze Percy in for an eye exam the next day. She was watching Errol fly off when she felt someone's arms wrap themselves around her waist. She turned around, and saw that it was Arthur, and she gave him a smile.

"Molly, who are you sending an owl to?"

"Healer Sedgewick."

"What are you sending him an owl for?"

"I'm sending him an owl to see if he can work Percy in for an eye exam tomorrow."

"Oh. Does he need glasses?"

"I think so. Percy wants you take him to the exam."

"He does? Molly, I don't think I'll be able to. Perkins asked if I could cover for him tomorrow."

"Can you at least try? Tomorrow's your day off, can't you find someone else to cover for him?"

"I'll try, Molly, but I'm not making any promises. I don't know whom I could ask to cover for

Perkins. I'll do it. What's for dinner."

"Roast and potatoes."

"We haven't had that in a long time."

"I know. Ginny's been looking for you."

"She has? Where is she?"

"In her room, waiting for her prince." Molly smiled as Arthur's ears turned bright red.  
Arthur gave his wife a gentle kiss and headed upstairs to spend some time with his baby girl. Errol arrived with Healer Sedgewick's reply halfway through dinner and Molly quickly read the letter quietly to herself.

Dear Mrs. Weasley,  
I will be happy to work your son in tomorrow. I have an opening for five thirty at my office in Diagon Alley. I hope that this is convenient for you and your husband. Please send a reply immediately, as you know I am a very busy person.  
-Healer John Sedgewick

Molly quickly wrote a reply on the back of the letter, saying that five thirty was fine, and sent Errol back on his way.

"Mum, who was that from?" Charlie asked, when he noticed that Molly had finished reading.

"Healer Sedgewick. Percy has an eye appointment tomorrow." Arthur looked up at her,  
and caught her eye. When the kids had finished and Molly had cleared the table, Arthur asked her about the appointment.

"What time is it, Mol?"

"Five thirty. Can you take him?"

"Yes. I should be out of work by five at the latest. Do we have to go to St. Mungo's?"

"No, it's at his office in Diagon Alley."

Arthur nodded and then they both heard something that made them jump.  
Ron was screaming somewhere in the vicinity of the living room and Molly immediately ran in to see what was wrong. To her horror, Ron was holding a large spider where his teddy bear had been a moment before and the twins were laughing. She quickly whipped out her wand, transfiguring the spider back into a bear.

"Fred, George, why did you do that?" She rounded on the twins, after making sure Ronnie was okay.

"Ron broke my broomstick." Fred stated innocently.

"Fred, that doesn't give you permission to turn Ronnie's bear into a spider." She was practically puffing up in anger and she felt Arthur lay a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Well, he deserved it."

"He deserved no such thing." Arthur stated, breaking in before Molly could really have a go at them. "Go to your room, both of you, and your mother and I will be up to talk to you shortly."

The twins stared at their father for a moment, disbelieving that he was handing out a punishment, but quickly saw that he meant business. Ron's cries had settled down to mere sniffles now and he was clutching Molly's leg. Arthur cast a color changing charm on the bear, hoping that Ron wouldn't know the difference and handed it back to him. Ron took the bear and Molly stooped to pick him up, giving him a cuddle. She and Arthur headed upstairs, putting Ron to bed before dealing with the twins. They gave them a stern lecture about how Ron could have been seriously hurt and that they should have gone directly to Arthur or Molly when Ron broke the broomstick, instead of taking it upon themselves to punish Ron.

"We're sorry Mummy. We won't do it again." George said, hoping to get back on his Mum's good side.

"Fred, George, I want you to think about what you've done, and first thing tomorrow, you are going to apologize to Ronnie, got it?"

"Yes, Mum." After putting the other children to bed and making sure that the twins were still in their room, Arthur led Molly into their room.

"The poor dear. He's going to be traumatized for life." Molly said as they climbed into bed.

"I know, Mol. He'll have a lifelong fear of spiders."

There was a pause, then Molly broke the silence with:  
"Arthur, do you think he would like a puffskein?"

"Why do you want to get him a puffskein, Mol?"

"Well, they eat spiders, and we can tell him that it will protect him."

"I'll pick him up one tomorrow when I go to get Percy's glasses then."

"Thank you dear."

The next day when Percy and Arthur came home from Diagon Alley, Percy sporting a pair of wire-frame glasses, the other children were surprised to see that their father was holding something. They disregarded it, however, thinking it was something for their mum and instantly started scrutinizing Percy's new look. They decided he was the same old Percy, but thought that he looked more scholarly. That night after dinner, Arthur took Ron aside and gave him the puffskein that he had bought for him. Ron's face had lit up at the custard-colored ball of fluff and he immediately christened it as 'Mr. Fluff'. Molly smiled at the name, something only a three-year-old could come up with. A few weeks later however, to Molly's horror, Fred took Ronnie's puffskein outside, deciding he needed it for bludger practice.

When Molly saw the puffskein fly through the air outside of the kitchen window, she went outside to see what was going on. Ron was sitting on the ground crying, and Fred was triumphantly hitting the puffskein over and over again with a beater club. She took the puffskein away from Fred and looked it over, but Fred had killed it. After giving a Fred a telling off that he would remember for the rest of his life, she comforted poor Ron.


	15. Molly's Bad Day

Arthur Apparated home after a long day at the office and saw Molly at the kitchen table, her head in her hands.

"I'm a horrible mother." He heard tears in her voice and wondered what could make her even think that.

"Mol, what makes you say that? You're a wonderful mum." He sat down next to her, placing a hand on her back, rubbing gently.

"Today has been such a horrible, terrible day."

"Tell me about it Mol." He slipped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Arthur, I broke your mum's best baking dish."

"Is that all? That can be fixed easily enough."

"Charlie isn't talking to me, I made Percy cry when I scolded him, the twins are driving me crazy, Ron doesn't trust me, I forgot to adjust the age line around the loo and he went skidding across the floor on his bare bottom when I tried to begin toilet training him today, and Ginny's been crying for about an hour now; she won't let me comfort her, she wants you." She broke down, sobs shaking her body and Arthur allowed her to sob her heart out on his shoulder.

"Oh, Mol, that doesn't mean you're bad mum, you've just had a bad day."

"Yes it does. You don't know what feels like to make your child cry, Arthur."

"You're right, Mol. I don't. I'm here now, though, I can help you make things right."

"Arthur, I hate seeing our children cry. Especially Percy. He's the child we almost never had."

"I know, Mol."

"I feel so rotten, Arthur. Like I don't deserve to live. I yelled at my child; I made him cry. I'm his mum, I'm supposed to make the tears go away, not be the cause of them."

"Mol, you've had a long day. Go on upstairs take a nap. I'll fix everything."

"Arthur-"

"Molly, listen to me. You need to take a rest. I may not be the one that stays home with the children every day, but I do know that they're a handful, especially for one person to handle. You work seven times harder than I ever do, and you're stressed. Take it easy for the next few hours and I'll handle everything."

She looked up at him, her eyes still shining with tears, and she nodded her consent. When he was certain that she was in bed, he went in search of his little girl. He found Ginny in her room, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, sweetie. Mind if I come in?" Ginny shook her head, and Arthur sat down on her bed, pulling her into his lap. "Gin, will you tell me what's wrong?" He wiped her tears away with his thumb, smiling down at her.

"Daddy, the boys are mean."

"Did they tease you?" He asked kindly.

"Yes."

"Gin, did you tell your mum?"

"Yes. She gotted mad at them."

"Well then, why are you still crying?"

"'Cause I want you, Daddy. You're the only boy I like. I hate, hate, hate all the rest of them!" She had stopped crying, and Arthur held her a little tighter, until she fell asleep. With all of the excitement, he knew she probably didn't get her nap. He stood up, laying her gently on the bed. He left her room, and went in search of Charlie.

"Charlie, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked when he found him.

"What do you want, Dad?"

"Charlie, I found your mum crying when I got home, and I want to know why you're not talking to her."

"I'm not talking to her because she" he paused. "I guess I don't have a reason, Dad."

"Charlie, will you apologize to her then? Her feelings are hurt. She does so much for you children and I don't think I've ever once heard any of you tell her thank you."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'll apologize. I don't mean to be ungrateful or anything, but it never occurred to me to tell her thank you."

"Well, she's had a rough day and I think she needs to know that you guys appreciate all that she does for you. Okay?"

"'Kay, Dad." He smiled at his father, and Arthur thought to himself 'two down, four to go'. He decided to tackle Percy next, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle the twins at the moment.

"Perce?" Percy was in the den, reading, as usual.

"What, Dad?"

"What did you do to make your mum yell at you?"

"I contradicted her during lessons."

"Percy, your mum is the teacher, not you."

"I know, but-"

"No buts, Percy. I'm sure she didn't mean to make you cry though. Can you forgive her?"

"Yes. Dad, she's never yelled at me like that before."

"I know. She's had a rough day, Perce. She's stressed." Percy nodded, and Arthur left to go straighten out the twins.  
"Fred, George?"

"What Daddy?"

"Fred, George, why must you cause so much mischief?"

"What's 'mischiif'?" Arthur closed his eyes. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Trouble. Why do you guys cause so much trouble for your mum?"

"We don't mean to, Daddy, we're just trying to have some fun."

"Well, can you try to be good little boys for your mum? I think you two are beginning to drive her up the wall."

"What's 'up the wall?"  
Arthur tried again. "You're beginning to drive your mum crazy."

"What's 'crazy'?"

"Nuts. Can you lay off for awhile?"

"What's 'lay off'?"

"Can you quit for a while? Your mum's stressed and she needs rest."

"What's stressed?"

"Overworked."

"Oh. We can try Daddy."

"Thank you." Arthur sighed as he left their room; he was beginning to think that he and Molly were crazy bringing seven children into this world. He didn't know what he could do for Ron, so he just told him that his mum was sorry and that she hadn't meant for him to go across the floor on his bare bottom and that he should give the loo another go. Ron had given him an indignant "NO!" at that and Arthur decided that he was going to have to learn to trust his mum again. As for the baking dish, he knew his mum could probably fix it in a heartbeat, or easily replace it and decided not to worry about it. Arthur headed to his room to check on Molly and she was sound asleep. Instead of waking her, he decided he would make dinner, and went down to the kitchen and began gathering the ingredients for stew. When dinner was almost ready, he gathered the children, and got them started on their meal before going to wake up Molly.

"Mol, are you hungry?"

"Hmmm?" She didn't open her eyes and her face was still half snuggled into her pillow.

"Mol, dinner's ready. That is if you're hungry."

"No, I'm not hungry right now. Could you bring me some up later?"

"Yes I can." He left the room and when he got back downstairs, to his horror, the twins had started a food fight. He quickly broke it up, and began casting cleaning charms around the kitchen; Molly would kill him if she saw this mess. After getting the children cleaned up and ready for bed, he took them into the living room and read them a bedtime story.  
Although Charlie was allowed to stay up later, Arthur told him to get ready for bed anyway and that he didn't have to go bed right then, but he could stay up in his room listening to the Chudley Cannons match on the wireless. Once he was sure the younger ones were in bed, Arthur fixed a plate for Molly and carried it upstairs.

"Molly, here's your dinner."

"Thank you dear. Put it on my table please." He obliged and he began getting ready for bed himself, taking care of the children for only a short period of time was exhausting and he really didn't know how his wife did it.

"I talked to the children about their behavior today."

"You did? Arthur, you didn't have to do that."

"Mol, I wanted to. You work so hard and no one ever tells you 'thank you', including me. So I'm going to tell you now. Thank you for all you do for our family." He climbed into bed next to her.

"You're welcome, Arthur. Thank you for being a wonderful husband and father, and keeping me sane in this house full of insanity."

"You're welcome Molly-girl. I love you." He leaned over her and brushed a feather-light kiss against her lips.

"I love you too, Arthur."


	16. Private Time

Arthur stumbled, yawning and stretching, downstairs to the kitchen, in search of Molly. He had woken up and she wasn't in bed. When he got to the kitchen, Molly was bent over the stove, removing a sheet of cookies. She turned around, spotted him, and let out a startled noise, causing the cookies to slide off the sheet. He whipped out his wand, gave it a quick flick, and sent the cookies to rest on the counter.

"Arthur, I didn't hear you come down."

"I didn't know you would be baking in the middle of the night."

"I couldn't sleep."

"I know. It's hard to sleep after napping during the day isn't it?"

"Yes. It doesn't help that I had a bad day either."

Arthur walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her close to him. "I know, Molly-girl." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her neck. She shuddered in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Arthur?" She asked, bringing a hand down to play with the belt of his bathrobe.

"What, Mol?"

"Would you like a cookie?"

"I sure would." She handed him a cookie and took one for herself.  
"Delicious Mol."

"Thank you Arthur."

"Now, I say we go upstairs and try to get you to sleep." He said, grinning a little devilishly.

"Arthur-"

"What?"

"Are you suggesting you-know-what?"

"Maybe."

"Arthur, you're a rascal. You have to go to work tomorrow, besides, I'm too tired for that."

"Molly, please? If you haven't noticed, I'm awake, you're awake, and the kids are asleep."

"Arthur-"

"Mol, we haven't had any 'private' time in quite a while."

"Arthur, you are something else. Let me put the cookies away, and we'll go upstairs and just see how far we get." She replied, giving him a wide smile.


	17. Hair Loss

"Molly!" Arthur called through the bathroom door.

"What, dear?" Molly called back, she was still in bed, trying to enjoy a bit of lie-in, before the day started.

"Molly, I'm going bald!" Molly sighed as she rolled out of bed to join him in their private bathroom.

"What did you expect? Your hair has been thinning for ages; did you think more was going to grow back or something?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and standing behind him as he scrutinized his appearance in the mirror.

"But Mol,"

"But what Arthur?"

"I'm not supposed to lose hair until I'm really old. I'm only 33."

"Arthur, hair loss is hereditary." She said rolling her eyes. "Your father probably started losing his hair when he was your age."

"Molly, my father was completely bald by the time I was born."

"Then this couldn't have been unexpected."

"Mol-lee, can't you see I'm going through a crisis here?"

"Arthur, quit whining. It is just hair."

"It is not just hair! My hair is what attracted you to me."

"No it is not what attracted me to you."

"What? Then why did you marry me if it wasn't for my looks? Because Merlin knows I don't have money."

Molly's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Arthur, I married you because I LOVE you."

"No you didn't."

"ARTHUR WEASLEY, LISTEN TO ME! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE HAIR OR NOT! I LOVE YOU, NOT YOUR HAIR!"

"Then what attracted you to me in the first place?" He asked, turning around to face her.

"I was attracted to you because of your heart, Arthur. You're not that bad looking either. You're actually quite handsome, but I fell in love with your heart. You're kind and sweet and caring. Besides, I had to fight for you. I wouldn't have given up my inheritance and trust fund just for some git who was handsome."

"Some git? That's all I am to you?"

"No, Arthur. You're my husband, the father of my children. You can be a git when you want to be, but you're very sweet and I love you."

"How much money did you give up for me?" Arthur asked; he knew she had given up a lot of money for him, coming from a rich family, but she had never told him an exact amount.

"Does that matter? I love you, Arthur."

"I was just curious. How much?" Realizing she wasn't going to be able to avoid answering the question, she sighed before speaking.

"Arthur, I gave up about a hundred thousand galleons for you"

"A-A-A hundred th-thousand g-galleons?" Arthur stuttered, hardly believing what he was hearing, if she had kept that money, she wouldn't have had to work a day of her life, if she had married a rich man.  
"Yes, Arthur."

"A h-h-hundred t-th-thousand g-g-galleons, for me, Arthur Weasley, who is just some low class wizard?"

"Yes, Arthur. Now do you believe me that I love you and not your hair?"

"What else do you love about me?"

"I love the way you smile, your kisses, the way you hold me, your laugh- Arthur, I love everything about you."

"Even my looks?"

"Yes, Arthur, even your looks. Before fifth year, I would stay up in my room for hours at a time just thinking about you."

"Fifth year? But we didn't get together until after our fifth year started."

"I know. But you were so bloody cute, I couldn't help it."

"Wait a minute, I was handsome, now I'm cute?"

"You're cute, adorable, handsome…"

"Seriously, Mol, I know I'm not that good looking."

"All right, you want to know what I thought; still think?"

"Yes, I do."

"I think your eyes look exactly like water, those freckles look so damn good on you, your hair is so much like mine, and well, you're attractive Arthur. Even though you don't think so."

"Mol, I-I never knew all of that."

"Well now you do. Believe me, I would have told you sooner, if I knew you didn't know what I saw in you in the first place." She paused, then added, "Arthur, I'm bigger than I was when I we were married, are you ready to give me up just because I've gained weight?"

"No, Mol. I don't care if you gain or lose weight. You're still attractive even if you are bigger 'round your middle. Now there's just more of you for me to hold, kiss and 'explore'." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Good. I'm not going to dump you just because you're losing your hair. Now will you stop this nonsense?"

"Yes. I love you, Molly."

"I love you too, as I've been saying."

"Mol,"

"Hmmm?"

"Molly, how about we go on a little vacation? Just the two of us?"

"Arthur, we can't afford that. Besides, who wants to watch our seven children for a couple of days?"

"My mum."

"Arthur, I know your mum's tough, but you have to have a firm set of nerves to deal with the twins for more than a day at a time." Arthur laughed and pulled her closer.

"Why are you laughing? They're your children too."

"Nothing, Molly-girl."

"Arthur, don't lie to me. Why are you laughing?"

"Don't you know who they get it from dear?

"Get what?"

"Their love of pranks and mischief of course."

"Oh, yes. You."

"Exactly. My mum raised me didn't she? I think she can handle the twins for a couple of days."

"But Arthur, we still can't afford it."

"In a few years then. Or when all the kids are at school." She just smiled at him, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"I take it you agree then." He said as he pulled away.

"Arthur, come on the children probably want their breakfast."

Arthur let her lead him out of their bedroom and down to the kitchen, feeling much better about his hair loss.


	18. Mother's Day

Arthur pulled his wife closer as he thought about what to get her for Mother's Day. She did so much for him and the children, and this was the one day he could express his gratitude without an excuse. The only problem was that he didn't know what he could do.  
He had helped the children make Mother's Day cards and pick flowers for her from the garden, but he didn't know what HE could do. He had made arrangements for the children to visit his mum, but he wanted to her to have a special evening. Molly snuggled closer to him in her sleep and Arthur kissed her gently on the forehead. He felt guilty for putting this off for so long, he should have had a plan weeks ago. Now here it was, Mother's Day and he had nothing. He felt Molly's hand slide across his chest and knew she was waking up.

"Morning, Molly."

"Good morning, Arthur." She replied, tilting her head up for a kiss.

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY, MUM!" The children burst through the bedroom door, and headed straight for their mother. Molly soon found herself buried under a mass of red hair,  
parchment and flowers.

"Children! How about letting your old mum breathe for a minute?" Molly said, her face split by a wide grin as the children hugged her and handed her the flowers they had picked. She read all of the cards, and gave her children hugs and kisses. It was holidays like this that Molly was certain her seven children were worth the trouble they frequently caused. Once they were calmed down, Molly got out of bed to make them their breakfast. After she had gone downstairs, Arthur went back to thinking. He thought about the last time he had cooked for her and realized that it had been at least two months ago. He got out of bed, and checked his wife's bedside table. He knew that she kept couple of candles in the drawer, in case the power ever went out during a storm. True, their lights were powered by magic, but Molly had always been one to prepare for the unexpected. Sure enough, when he opened the drawer, he saw two candlesticks and their holders. He took them out and began formulating a plan.

"Molly?"

"What Arthur?" It was several hours later, and Arthur had dropped the children off at his mum's after explaining what he planned to do.

"Are you hungry?"

"Why?"

"I'm going to cook dinner. You hungry?"

"Not right now, but by the time you're finished, I will be."

Arthur got up from where he was sitting and headed into the kitchen. He took out a large pot and filled it with hot water. After putting it over the stove to boil, he quietly went upstairs to grab the candles. Placing the candles on the table, he got out the loaf of French bread and bottle of wine he had picked up while he was out. After putting the wine over ice, he began slicing the bread into thick slices. He took some garlic butter and spread it over the slices and placed them into the oven. By now the water was boiling and he started the fettuccine. He found the recipe for Molly's Alfredo sauce and began preparing the ingredients. "Arthur, what are you making?" Molly asked, he never took a long time in the kitchen when he cooked, and what she was smelling certainly wasn't a quick dinner.

"It's a surprise." He said as he came into the family room watching Molly's face.

"Arthur, seriously what are you making?"

"You'll see." He went back to the kitchen, checked the garlic bread and fettuccine, which were both finished and put the finishing touches on the Alfredo sauce. He found a wicker basket and a cloth napkin. After putting the napkin into the basket, he placed the fresh garlic bread into it, and placed it between the candles. He dug out two plates, and dished up the fettuccine and Alfredo sauce. After dimming the lights and lighting the candles, he called Molly into the kitchen.

"Arthur, I-" She stopped as she saw the elegant meal in front of her. Arthur could only smile at her as he pulled out her chair and she sat down. Before sitting down himself, he opened the wine, and poured some into each of their glasses.

"Happy Mother's Day, darling"

"Arthur, you,"

"Yes, honey, I did." He said, answering her unasked question.

"How?"

"Molly, I learned from the best." Molly blushed, she had taught her husband how to cook and knew it was a complement.

"Arthur, but,"

"Molly, enjoy yourself. This is one of the few nights out of the year you shouldn't protest to being pampered."

"Really? What are the other nights?"

"Our anniversary, your birthday, Valentine's Day,"

"Okay, Arthur, I get it. Did you make the garlic bread?"

"Of course." Arthur smiled at her as she lifted her fork and began eating.

"This is delicious Arthur. Is this my recipe for Alfredo sauce?"

"Yes."

"Arthur, really, why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you and you deserve to be pampered."

"Arthur, I-" She began, and Arthur could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Shh. There really is no need to talk my dear." Molly obliged and went back to her meal. When they had finished, Arthur poured them each another glass of wine and stood up.

"Arthur, really don't you think this is enough for one night?" Arthur shook his head and handed Molly her glass. With a flick of his wand, he turned on the wireless and soft slow music began to fill the kitchen.

"Molly, my dear, please, just enjoy yourself." Sighing, Molly decided to give in. After all, she didn't get to spend many quiet evenings with her husband, but when she did, it was always enjoyable. They finished their wine, and Arthur placed their glasses in the sink. Taking his wife by surprise, he wrapped an arm around her waist and clasped his other hand in hers.

"Arthur, really, its late, shouldn't we go pick up the children?"

"Molly, one dance, please?"

"Oh, all right." Arthur pulled her closer and she nestled her head under his chin.

"Molly, I love you."

"I love you too." He planted a kiss on the top of her head and he felt her body begin to shake.

"Molly, dear, what's wrong?" He asked as he pulled away so he could look her in the eye.

"You're just so good to me Arthur and..." She broke off, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Love, why are you crying?"

"Arthur, you're everything to me, and,"

"Shhh. I know. I know. Let's go upstairs."

"But Arthur, the children,"

"Mum said she'll bring them home tomorrow. She knows I wanted to give you a quiet evening."

Molly nodded, and began climbing the stairs. With a few flicks of his wand, he extinguished the candles, put everything back to its proper place, and set the dishes to washing themselves. When he got to their room, Molly was in the process of changing and he put on his pajamas. Instead of climbing into bed, however, Molly took her husband by surprise, throwing her arms around him and kissing him. Slightly startled, it took Arthur a few moments to relax and return her kiss. She pulled away and pressed a kiss to his neck and he shivered. "Make love to me, Arthur." He let her continue her kissing, and he pulled her closer to his chest, sliding his hand up to cup her breast. She unbuttoned his pajama shirt, slid her hands inside across his chest and it fell away. Her lips found his again, and Arthur removed her nightgown, backing her toward the bed. Her long auburn hair fanned out as she lay down on her back, and Arthur treated her bared breasts his full attention. He cupped one breast in his hand, circling her hardened nipple with his thumb and brought his head down to kiss her other breast, drawing whimpers from her mouth. Her breath became shallow and hard as Arthur's hand wandered up and down her thigh, coming closer and closer to her womanhood. She removed his pajama bottoms and boxers, experiencing the magical feeling of his naked body next to hers. She burrowed her fingers between their tightly pressed bodies and Arthur stopped breathing when she took his penis into her hands. She expertly moved her hands up and down his thick length, reveling in his groans as she held him, stroked him and fondled him. She rubbed her thumb across his pulsing head and Arthur caught her up, kissing her enthusiastically. Unable to take anymore teasing, Arthur slid his hands inside her panties, removing them, rendering her completely naked.

"Molly, dear, you're killing me." He murmured as he thrust rather hard into her warm hands.

"Well, then, get on with things." She said, smirking at him.

"Baby, open for me." Arthur was begging now, he knew he was close to losing it if he didn't enter her soon. He spread her legs wider, and she let out a gasp as she felt hard entry of his penis. She whimpered as he began moving with slow, even strokes raining kisses down on her neck and shoulders. His thrust quickly became wilder and Molly jerked back and forth under his continuous pounding. He grasped her hips, thrusting into her hard and fast. Unable to hold back any longer, he pumped his essence into her and flopped down on the bed beside her, pulling her closer to him.

"Arthur, do you remember that night in the Room of Requirement?" Molly asked,  
breaking the silence between them.

"Which one?" When they were at school, they snuck out of Gryffindor Tower quite often and their favorite place to go was the Room of Requirement.

"The night you proposed." Arthur closed his eyes, remembering. They had been nearing the end of their seventh year and Arthur had known he was running out of time to ask her to be his wife.

"Of course I do."

"Well, tonight you brought back all the best memories." He smiled. The night she was referring to, he had set up a candlelit dinner with the help of his best friend and they had asked the house elves down in the kitchen to prepare a special meal for him and Molly.  
They had shared a quiet dinner, danced and somehow, they had wound up making love for the first time that night.

"Molly-girl," he started, but when he looked at her, she had fallen asleep, and he drew her to his side and kissed her forehead gently.


	19. Converting the Weasley Clock

"Molly, I've been thinking."

They were relaxing on the couch, enjoying the fact that Bill and Charlie were at school and the other children were visiting Arthur's mum for the day.

"About what, dear?"

"You know the clock on the mantle?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"What would you say to converting it into a grandfather clock?"

"Why?"

"Well, there's so many of us now, and I know it's got to be hard to tell where everyone is in a quick glance, and if we converted it into a grandfather clock, we could enlarge the face and the hands and make it easier to see."

"That's a wonderful idea, Arthur. We can put it here in the family room."

"I was hoping you would say that, dearest. I found a grandfather clock the other day, its out in the shed,  
and I can do it right now if you'd like."

"Would you?"

"Yes. "

He got up, grabbed the clock of the mantle, and headed to his shed. An hour later, Arthur came back inside, carrying a magically miniaturized grandfather clock. He asked Molly where she wanted it,  
and she pointed to a corner of the family room, right outside the kitchen. After putting the clock down, he took out his wand and restored it to it's original size.

"Arthur, it's wonderful." She said after inspecting the clock closely.

"You like it then?"

"Yes. You've done a beautiful job."

"Thank you dear." 


	20. Acid Pops and Tongues Don't Mix

"MUM!"

"What is it?"

"Fred gave Ron an Acid Pop!"

"What!"

Molly had been resting in her rocking chair, reading a book but she immediately leaped into action at this announcement. Fred and George were laughing at Ron, who had his tongue sticking out, with a very large hole in the middle.

"Fred, George, where did you get an Acid Pop?"

"Charlie sent them to us." Fred said, grinning wickedly. Molly sighed and rolled her eyes. Charlie was now in his fourth year at Hogwarts and permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on weekends. She couldn't believe he would send his twin brothers Acid Pops, and resolved to send him a howler.

"Ronnie, come here. Ginny, will you fetch my howler parchment off the table next to Errol's cage?"

"Sure Mum." Ginny set off to do her mother's bidding, secretly elated at the fact one of her brothers would be receiving a howler. Molly took out her wand, and performed a healing spell. Almost immediately, the hole closed and Ron threw his arms around his mum.

"Thank you, Mummy."

"You're welcome Ronnie." Molly said as she hugged the seven year old.

"Mummy, here's your howler parchment."

"Thank you Ginny. Why don't you and Ron go play outside for a while? It's a lovely day."  
Molly watched as her two youngest headed out the back door and towards the bright spring sunshine.

"Fred and George Weasley, why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! WHY DID YOU GIVE RONNIE AN ACID POP?"

"Oh, 'cause he was bugging us."

"THAT IS NO EXCUSE! GO TO YOUR ROOM UNTIL YOUR FATHER GETS HOME!"  
Fred and George quickly retreated, not wanting to upset their mother any more than she already was. Molly proceeded to write Charlie a howler, telling him that he should never have sent Fred and George the Acid Pops in the first place and told him about the tongue fiasco. Satisfied that she had given him a sufficient telling off, she tied the letter to Errol's leg and watched as he flew off.

"Honey, who you sending a howler too?" Arthur asked as he came into the kitchen through the back door, he had seen Errol fly off with a red envelope tied to his leg and knew it was a howler.

"Charlie."

"What did Charlie do, love?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Charlie sent the twins some Acid Pops, and Fred gave one to Ron." Arthur winced; knowing the pain his youngest son went through, as his own brother, Kevin, had given him one when he was younger.

"Does Ron have a hole in his tongue?"

"He did. He's fine now. Will you please go talk to the twins?"

"Yes dear, but what do you want me to do? I'm not good at punishing them like you are."

"Just tell them what Kevin did to you, and how it made you feel. Inject some guilt into them."

"Molly, have I ever told you that you're just a tad harsher with the twins than the others?"

"No, am I?"

"Sometimes, yes."

"Well, that's probably because there are two of them, and they think alike, so I have to double the punishment."

"Just don't overdo it huh? I think you punish George for things that Fred does when George probably had nothing to do with it."

"I didn't realize I've been doing that."

"You have dear. Now I'm off to straighten out a certain Fred Weasley."


	21. Driving

"Molly, what would you say if I told you I'd like to teach the boys how to drive the car?" Arthur asked,  
tentatively. They were enjoying a nice summer evening, the children were outside playing, and Molly was reading.

"I don't know. Why do you want to teach them to drive?"

"Well, the twins asked me if I would teach them. Do you mind?"

"No, I guess not. Be careful."

"Of course, Mol. Do you think I'd let any harm come to your brothers' namesakes?"

"I don't know, Arthur. I've wanted to kill them a fair few times myself."

"Well, I'd wager that's going to increase when they get to Hogwarts this fall."

"Don't remind me. It's bad enough with them pulling simple pranks around here and working out complicated plans. I can't imagine what havoc they'll wreak when they have wands and are allowed to use magic. We'll probably be getting an owl a day from Minerva McGonagall about them."

"Mol, that's assuming they get sorted into Gryffindor."

"Arthur, I don't have a doubt in my mind about that. They come from two Gryffindors and their brothers are all in Gryffindor."

"I just don't want you to be disappointed if they get into one of the other Houses."

"I won't Arthur. As long as it's not Slytherin, I'll be very happy for them."

"Good. I'm going to go tell the twins that you've said that you'll let them learn how to drive."

"While you're at it, can you tell the children it's time to come inside? It's awfully dark out there."

"Sure, hon. Oh, I forgot to tell you, the shift change has taken effect, and I have to go in tonight." When Bill had started school, Arthur arranged to go on the night shift during the summer so he could spend time with his son during the day while he was home during the summer holidays.

"That's good. I want you home during the day so you can spend time with the boys while they're home from school. When you going to be home?"

"Not until breakfast. Promise me you won't stay up all night waiting for me."

"I promise. I'll try to get some sleep, but I don't know if I'll be able to."

"Mol, if you go up to bed, I'm sure you'll get to sleep eventually." He replied, giving her a kiss and heading outdoors to herd his children inside towards bed. 


	22. Love Letters from Azkaban

A/N: Okay, making up for some lousy chapters. And before I forget, ALL DIALOGUE RECOGNIZABLE from Books 1-6 belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling. Most of it will be continued though, as this story is told from Molly's POV, therefore the arguments from the books are going to be longer, as the children always leave the room right when the fight is getting good. Got to love Mrs. Molly Weasley's temper.

"Molly, darling, I'm sorry but I'm not going to be here for our anniversary." Arthur said, quickly closing his eyes and tensing up, preparing himself for his wife's temper that he knew only too well. He had waited until they were in the privacy of their bedroom, and Molly had her back turned to him.

"What! Where are you going?" She said, spinning around to face him.

"I have to go to Azkaban." He opened his eyes, hoping against hope that he wasn't going to get a taste of his wife's wrath.

"Why? Isn't it bad enough that you've been working overtime for weeks on that teapot?" Her voice was softer than he had expected, and full of disappointment.

"That's the reason I have to go. "

"What? Can't they send what's-his-name, Perkins?"

"No. I have to go question some prisoners. I shouldn't be gone more than a few days."

"A few days? Arthur, really, I don't know if I can hold the fort down that long without you."

"There's always my mum, or Brian."

"Arthur, we haven't seen or heard from Brian in ages. I'm not going to contact him for help."

"Molly, I'm sure you'll be fine. I'll make it up to you, I promise." He said, drawing her into his arms, allowing her head to rest on his chest.

"How?"

"Some 'private' time when I get back."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow. I'm supposed to be back the ninth."

"That's not so bad then. You'll only be one day late."

"So you're okay then?"

"Yeah. Arthur, you'll send owls won't you?"

"Molly, I'm going away for a few days, not weeks, not months, not years, days."

"Arthur I'd feel better if I got at least one owl."

"All right, I'll send owls. Now come on, it's late and you need your sleep." They climbed into bed, and Arthur rolled over onto his side so he could pull his wife closer to him. Molly snuggled closer to her husband, resting on her side, burying her head into his chest and she felt him wrap an arm around her.

"Arthur, I love you."

"I know, my darling. I love you too. Go to sleep." Arthur kissed her forehead, and she closed her eyes, knowing that she wasn't going to get much sleep with him gone.

The next morning was crazier than usual, with Arthur rushing up and down the stairs gathering every thing he needed to take with him. He plowed through his sausages and eggs at the breakfast table, receiving disapproving glares from his wife. When he had finished, he kissed his wife and gave his children hugs.

"Do you have everything, dear?"

"Yes."

"Toothbrush, toothpaste, clean-"

"Yes, darling, I do. I'll be back in a few days."

"Send me an owl when you get there."

"I will. "

"I'm going to miss you."

"I know. I'm going to miss you too. I love you."

"Love you too. Now get going, you'll miss your ride." Giving his wife one last kiss, Arthur picked up his luggage and stepped into the floo. Molly watched as he disappeared in a burst of emerald flame.

"Mum, Daddy's coming back isn't he?" Molly turned around, hearing her seven-year-old daughter behind her.

"Of course he's coming back Gin."

"But he took his suitcase."

"I know. Daddy has to go on a trip. He'll be back in a few days."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Gin. Why don't you go get the Exploding Snap cards and we'll all play?"

It took Molly a good fifteen minutes to herd all of her children into the family room for a game of Exploding Snap. They had been playing for a good three hours when a large tawny owl arrived. Hoping the letter was from Arthur, Molly ripped open the envelope and read the letter quickly.

_My Molly-_

_I miss you already! I've just arrived; they won't be taking me out to the fortress until tomorrow. I can't tell you where I'm staying, but any owl addressed to me will find me. Did I mention I really miss you? If you can manage I would absolutely adore some meat pies, the food here is horrible. Tell the children I miss them and I'll be home as soon I can. I love you my darling._

_-Arthur_

"Mum, who was that from?" Fred asked, trying to act innocently curious.

"Your father."

"Can I read it?"

"No. He says he misses you kids and he sends his love. That's all you need to know."

"Mum, can we send some cookies to him?"

"Actually your father asked for some meat pies, but I think we can manage some cookies too, Gin." She and Ginny headed to the kitchen, leaving the boys in the family room, and immediately began preparing meat pies, cookies and for good measure, Molly made some chicken potpies to send along also.

"Mum, are you sure Daddy is coming back?" Ginny asked, as she placed the cookie dough on the sheets to be baked.

"Yes, Ginevra, I'm sure."

"But-"

"Ginevra, your father loves you very much. He's going to come back. I promise. Now, help me with these meat pies, sweetums." Ginny helped her mother finish the pies, and while they were baking, Molly sat down at the kitchen table to write a note to Arthur.

_Dearest Arthur, _

_I miss you too. Darling, look at us! We're writing love letters to each other as if we are still in school, when we are actually a married couple of twenty-one years this week. I guess that means we're still madly in love, right? If I can manage, darling? I can always manage for you. I've enclosed some meat pies, chicken potpies, and your little princess insisted on sending you some cookies. After all, I can't have you starving because you can't get a decent meal! What kind of wife would I be, letting my darling husband starve? Ginny is missing her handsome prince, and I'm missing my King Arthur. I love you._

_Hugs and kisses, _

_XOXO_

_Your Molly _

Sealing the envelope, Molly had to brush some tears out of her eyes, he had barely been gone a full day but it seemed as if he had been gone longer. Getting up, she packed several of the meat pies and chicken pies in a large box and found a smaller box for the cookies. After securing them tightly with string, she gave Errol the letter and tied the package to his legs.

"Errol, don't fail me now. Take this to Arthur."

Errol hooted to show he understood, and Molly watched as he flew off. Looking at the clock, she realized that the children hadn't had lunch yet. She put the extra pies into the oven to heat up, and began setting the table.

"Children! Lunch!"

Her children came running into the kitchen at the announcement of food. They quickly sat down and within twenty minutes, there wasn't a single plate that wasn't clean. As Molly cleared the dishes, the boys brought out some ordinary playing cards and suggested that they build a card house. Molly agreed, and she summoned two more decks of cards and she and Bill set about dividing them evenly amongst the others. The twins, Charlie and Bill quickly became bored and headed out to the paddock for a makeshift game of Quidditch. Percy retreated to his room, claiming he wanted to finish his summer homework early. The boys didn't come in from outside until it was dark, and Molly rushed them through dinner and put them to bed. Errol returned as she was getting ready to climb into bed, and she read Arthur's letter quickly.

_My Molly-_

_The pies are delicious, as always. They seem to taste better than usual though. Did you do something different? If I know you, you've already put my last letter away and you're expecting me to save the one you've written to me right? Well I have. We should keep these letters, and if we ever have to be apart again, they can be a source of comfort. You know what I think, dearest? I believe we still are as in love as we were twenty-one years ago. I admit it, we've both changed, time hasn't stood still for either of us, and we're not eighteen anymore. But, darling, if I asked you to marry me now, I believe you would. And as for what kind of wife would you be if you let me starve because I can't get a home-cooked meal, I don't know what to say to that, dearest. Since when am I King Arthur to you? Not that I don't appreciate it or anything, I'm actually flattered that you see me as your king. I just wish I could treat you like a queen, my love. _

_It's rather boring here, the place I'm staying at has a pub, and I can see Azkaban fortress from my window. After tonight, I believe the Ministry is putting me up in a small hut on the island. You'll be in my dreams tonight, Molly-girl, and I hope I'll be in yours. As I don't know how fast Errol will deliver this to you, I'm going to wager that you'll be receiving this close to bedtime. Sweet dreams, my love. My arms will ache to hold you tonight, and I know you'll be aching to curl up in them. If I could send you a goodnight kiss I would, but I can't. So I hope you'll be able to settle for a goodnight 'I love you'. I'm beginning to miss you terribly, and that is just going to increase the longer we're apart. I miss you my darling. I love you and say goodnight to the children for me. _

_-Arthur_

_P.S. Darling, you realize that this is my second letter to you, and I haven't even been gone overnight yet. I guess we are a pair of hopeless romantics, but your letter will help me sleep tonight, I hate the thought of you being all alone, with only the children for the company. I hope you've found a wonderful hiding spot for these letters; I would be thoroughly embarrassed if the children discovered them. _

_-Arthur_

Tears were forming in her eyes as she read, and she couldn't believe how lucky of a woman she was. She could almost hear the tenderness and love that would be in his voice if he were next to her, saying these words. She crawled into bed, and even though it was a very warm July night, she felt cold. His side of the bed was extremely cold without him there, and it made her miss him all the more. If he had been gone on the night shift, conducting raids, she might have been able to sleep, but the thought of him out to Azkaban, with no comfort at all, trying to sleep himself, kept her awake. Hoping to find some comfort, she retrieved the photo album from the family room and slowly looked over the photographs, running her fingers over the ones of Arthur, blinking back tears. She desperately wanted to curl up in his arms, and she wanted her goodnight kiss, missing the comfort that Arthur's lips brought to her. There were photographs from their wedding, where in every picture, Arthur was mouthing 'I love you' to her, pictures of her and each of the children as newborns in St. Mungo's, a family photo that they had taken a couple of years before, when Ginny was five. There were photos of Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins in their Hogwarts robes, and several of the many Christmas celebrations they had had over the years. She stopped when she came to the photograph that had been taken in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. She had been glowing with happiness, engaged to be married. Arthur had proposed on Valentine's Day, and the photograph had been taken over the spring holidays, which she had spent with Arthur and his family. Arthur's mother had kindly taken the photo when she and Arthur had been kissing, too wrapped up in each other to notice. Molly smiled as she remembered the argument that had ensued afterwards, when she and Arthur had realized the picture had been taken. Arthur had been more upset than she had been, in her opinion, it was a wonderful picture and she was glad to have it. Arthur had protested that it just wasn't normal to have pictures of you and your fiancée snogging laying around. Arthur's mum had given the excuse that the only picture of the two of them kissing shouldn't be of the wedding ceremony and they should have one to show their children just how in love they were at one time. She closed her eyes, trying to remember the feel of Arthur's lips against her own, remembering the kiss as clearly as if it had just happened. They had just told his parents that they were getting married, and Arthur had been certain that they were alone. He hadn't noticed that his mum had grabbed the camera and had snuck back to the doorway of the family room from the kitchen. He had caught her by surprise, kissing her long, slow, and thoroughly. She had nearly melted in his arms, and even though the kiss was a slow heated one, she could feel his enthusiasm, and she had returned it. They had only broke apart when Molly felt his hands blazing a trail down her back, and she had known that they had to stop, before they got too carried away by their passion. They had already slept together, but she didn't want his parents to know that, wanting the next time to be their wedding night. Molly removed the picture from the album and placing the picture over her heart, she was quite certain she would be able to sleep.

The next morning, she awoke early and the silence that greeted her told her that the children were still in bed. She got out a quill and some parchment, preparing to write another letter to Arthur.

_Dearest Arthur-_

_The pies probably taste better because you're away from home. I made them like I always do. Darling, I missed you more than ever last night, your side of the bed is awful cold. I got out the photo album last night, and guess what picture I found? The one of us snogging in your parents' family room. Arthur, I miss your kisses. Last night I wanted my goodnight kiss so very much and you weren't here to give it to me. Dearest, you know me far too well. I wanted to curl up in your arms last night, and I'm missing you more than ever this morning. _

_You've always been King Arthur to me, darling. You're my white knight in shining armor. The thing is, you do treat me like a queen; you give me all the love and affection I could ask for. I told you long ago that I don't care about money, and in my opinion, you're the richest man in the world because you can give me what I need. Undying love and affection you have my darling, and I'm the luckiest woman in the world to have you. Our anniversary is tomorrow, as you know, and it's a shame we have to spend it apart. Darling, I hope you will stay good on your promise about 'private' time when you return, because I'm going to want 'it' very much. As for the hiding place of these letters, I've found the one spot that the children will never discover them, including Fred and George. I love you._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_XOXO_

Your Molly

_P.S. I'm enclosing a picture of the two of us together, maybe it will give you some comfort, and Merlin knows it helped me sleep last night._

_Your Molly_

She sealed the envelope, addressed it to Arthur and sent Errol on his way before starting breakfast. She received a reply mid-afternoon, and she curled up in his armchair to read it.

_My Molly-_

_This letter is shorter than I would like it to be, but as I'm writing this on my morning break, I don't have much time. I want you to know that I love you, and I'm going to make well on my promise to you when I return. I'm going to make mad, passionate love to you, and I hope it's going to be the best sex we've ever had. Thanks for the picture, though I would have preferred one of us not snogging, dear. Missing you with all of my heart, and these dementors are making me feel even worse. I'll be glad when I can hold you in my arms again, darling._

_-Arthur_

Molly felt her cheeks turn red as she read Arthur's letter, and she had to suppress a girlish giggle. After checking on the children, she sat down to write a reply.

_Dearest Arthur-_

_Stop it! You're making me blush, darling. You're so very good in bed that it's always mad and passionate love, darling. I'll be waiting for you, and I send you my love. You probably won't get a chance to read this until dinnertime, so I love you, and I hope you sleep well tonight. I can't wait to be in your arms again._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_XOXO_

Your Molly

Molly rolled up the letter, and sent Errol back on his way, after he had had a bit of a rest. After she had put the children to bed, she climbed up the stairs and turned in herself, and tonight she found it easier to sleep, knowing he would be home soon.

The next morning Molly awoke to Errol pecking at her hair, and it took her a few moments to realize he had a reply from Arthur.

_My Molly-_

_Happy Anniversary, darling. I hope you'll get this as you begin your day, as I would have told you it then if I were home. I'll be taking the Muggle way home, so I don't know what time I'll be in, but it will be sometime tomorrow night. Molly, I can't wait to hug and kiss you. Soon you'll be back in my arms. I love you._

_-Arthur_

Molly wrote him a quick 'Happy Anniversary' note and set about cleaning the house, she had been falling down on the job, the house was usually spotless, but she had slipped up, missing Arthur as much as she did. That night, after the children had gone to bed, she heard someone come in through the back door. She ran to see who it was, and to her pleasant surprise, it was Arthur, with his suitcase in tow.

"Darling, you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow, what are you doing home?" She asked, flinging herself into his arms, and she felt him wrap his arms around her, picking her up.

"Molly, I got done with my assignment early, and Fudge said I could come home, and spend my anniversary with my girl."

"Arthur, why are you shaky?" She had felt his muscles tense up when she pulled away slightly to look at his face, and his body had begun to shake slightly.

"The dementors. It's going to take me awhile to recover, but I'm fine. Just a little weak."

"Did you get my note then?"

"Yes, it arrived as I was packing. Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary to you too. Oh, Arthur I'm just so glad you're home. I missed you so much."

"I know." He set her down, and she let out a startled noise as he leaned in for a long, slow thorough kiss. His lips brushed against hers, tantalizingly and very seductive. "Let's go upstairs. I want to make well on my promise."

"Arthur, are you sure you're up to it? I mean-" He kissed her hard on the mouth before leading her upstairs. He quickly cast a silencing charm around the room and placed a lock charm on the door so the children couldn't burst in on them. He pulled her close to him again, kissing her deeply. His hands blazed a trail down her back, and she had her hands in his hair. His hands stopped just above the soft curve of her buttocks, and he began to squeeze gently, enjoying the feel of her in his hands. She began moaning in approval, and allowed him to back her toward the bed. She laid down, and he pressed himself closer to her. He began kissing her neck, and his hand found its way under her skirt, and he began sliding his hand up and down her thigh. He wanted to take his time, familiarizing himself with her body, and he began groaning longingly as she slipped her hand under his shirt, sliding it up his chest. His fingers found their way to the outside of her panties, and her thighs willingly parted at his gentle urging, allowing him to tease her. She began unbuttoning her blouse, and his gaze went to her chest, taking in the soft swell of her breasts. He slipped the blouse off her, and lifted her upper body so he could unhook her bra. He removed it from her person and tossed it behind him onto the floor. He cupped a soft breast in his hand, gazing at her lovingly.

"Arthur, please," Molly crooned, feeling his erection poking her lower half.

He slipped off her skirt, and his fingers slipped between her thighs, rubbing gently as he removed her panties with painstaking slowness.

"Molly, you're so bloody sexy and perfect." She felt her heartbeat speed up at the tenderness in his voice, and she began undressing him. She slipped off his shirt, and quickly undid the fastenings of his trousers, smiling at him as he groaned while her hands slipped over his erect penis. He had resumed kissing her face and neck, and he shuddered as she removed his boxers. Her breath hitched to see his bare manhood standing tall, hard and proud for her appraisal, showing his approval. It didn't matter how many times they had made love before, it was always a flattering sight. She writhed beneath him as he brushed his lips over her breasts and nipples, arousing her still further as he rolled his tongue around one nipple, causing her to arch up to him. His hands found their way to her abdomen, and he absentmindedly traced the silvery-white lines of childbearing with his finger. "Molly, you've given me so much, and I've given you so little." He murmured, before brushing his lips against hers again.

"What makes you say that, darling?" Molly asked, pulling her lips from his.

"You've given me love, affection, a home, a family-"

"We gave each other our family. Arthur, you shoot yourself down too much. You're everything I've ever wanted."

"Mol, I love you more than anything in this entire world, you know that don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Are you going to start chattering away instead of getting on with things?" She asked, smiling at him, gazing into his eyes that were dark with passion.

"Sorry, Mol. You're just so bloody sexy and beautiful." She had to suppress a giggle as he gave her lopsided grin. "What?"

"You're silly, Arthur."

"Silly am I?"

She shook her head slightly before answering. "Shush now, we need to get on with things. I missed you so much." Instead of answering her, he kissed the corners of her mouth, and captured her lower lip in his mouth, suckling aggressively. He moaned as she slid her tongue along his bottom lip, parting her lips, encouraging him to allow his tongue probe deeply into her mouth. She slid her hands down his back, pulling him closer to her as she wrapped her legs around him. She gasped and moaned as Arthur continued to move above her, caressing her naked skin with his large hands.

"Darling, are you ready for me?" Arthur asked, feeling himself become aroused to painful proportions seeing her approval.

"Yes, Arthur, yes." She let out a cry of pleasure as he entered her, and even she wasn't prepared for the ferocity with which he took her. For a few seconds, all she could do was stare at the ceiling with her mouth open, as she jerked under him. His mouth found hers again, and she kissed him with fervor. He quickly found a slower, steadier rhythm and she whimpered as he continued to thrust into her, combing his fingers through her hair as he kissed her face and throat enthusiastically. He felt his own climax come over him, and he shuddered as he pumped out his essence. He flopped down on the bed beside her, and drew her close.

"So, Molly-girl, what do you think?"

"What do you mean, Arthur? It was wonderful. It's always wonderful."

"Was it mad and passionate?"

"Oh, yes. Definitely mad and passionate. You're definitely a mad, raving lunatic in bed."

"Mad, raving lunatic?"

"Oh, yes. You can be dangerously unpredictable when it comes to sex."

"Was it the best we've ever had?"

"Oh, I don't know about that. Each time is slightly different, darling, but I think it's always good. Why don't you put that mouth of yours to use and kiss me again?" She asked, smiling at him. He happily obliged, and after pulling away, he wrapped his arms tightly around his wife's waist, allowing her to rest beside him, her head on his shoulder. He gently kissed her forehead, and she gave him a wide smile before tucking her head against his neck and closing her eyes. The next morning the couple awoke to a loud shrill noise.

"What ever is that?"

"I don't know, Molly-girl. It sounds like it's coming from one of the kids' bathrooms."

"I'm going to go check it out." Molly said, kissing his cheek before getting out of bed and throwing on a nightgown and her dressing gown. She made her way to the third floor, where she thought the noise was coming from, the only bathroom that was closest to her and Arthur's bedroom. She heard the shower running, and now that she was closer to the source, she recognized the noise as Percy's voice.

"Percy?" Molly called through the bathroom door, hoping he could hear her.

"What Mother?"

"What ever are you doing in there?"

"Just showering, Mum. Nothing to worry about."

"I know that, Perce. I meant that noise, what are you doing?"

"Singing. Is that a crime?"

"No, but you woke your father and I."

"Father's back?"

"Yes. He got in after you children went to bed."

"But he wasn't due back until tonight. Why is he home early?"

"Perce, Dad's boss said he could home, seeing as it was our anniversary and he finished early."

"Oh. Sorry I woke you Mum."

"It's okay, Perce. You about finished? Your brothers will be up soon, and I'm going to start breakfast."

"Yeah, I'll be out in five minutes."

"So, Mol, what was that horrid noise?" Arthur asked, coming downstairs into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.

"Your son. He was singing in the shower."

"Which one?"

"Percy."

"Ahh. Good ol' Percy. He definitely did not inherit your singing voice, dearest."

"Oh, I know. It sounded like a banshee." Arthur laughed at that, and leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Molly, let me help with breakfast."

"Be my guest. I'm so tired, I could have slept for another few hours if Percy hadn't of woke us up."

"Well, then, go on back to bed. I'll get the troops fed. You need your rest." Molly smiled gratefully at her husband, and climbed back up the stairs, and almost immediately fell back asleep once she had crawled into bed.

A/N: Just had to throw in a bit of Percy singing in the shower. Got the idea from Gred and Forge in the fourth book.

Bottom of Form


	23. A Glimpse into The Weasley Photo Album

A/N: Well you said you wanted more of the kids, so here it is. This chapter is Molly and Ginny spending some quiet time together.

Before Molly knew it, Bill and Charlie had left her, to begin their own lives. Bill immediately got a job at Gringotts, and after a short internship, he began working as a curse-breaker in Egypt. Charlie quickly found a job working with dragons in Romania. It broke Molly's heart to let her oldest children go, especially so far away from home. However, with the twins constantly causing trouble, and three of her children getting ready to go back to school in a few days, and Ron preparing for his first year at Hogwarts, she didn't have time to dwell on it.

"Mummy, will you look at the photo album with me?"

"Why do you need me, Gin?"

"I want to know who the photos are of."

Molly thought for a moment before answering her daughter; she realized that she had taken all of the boys aside at least once and explained to them who all the people in the photos were, and when they were taken, but she hadn't yet showed her daughter.

"I'll look at it with you. Get it off the shelf and sit down on the sofa, I'll be there in a minute."

Molly quickly put the rest of the dishes away, and headed to the living room. After sitting down on the sofa, she pulled Ginny into her lap, forgetting that her daughter was ten, and not a toddler anymore. Ginny didn't protest, but she settled into her mother's lap, leaning against Molly's chest, the large photo album in her hands. Molly wrapped her arms around her daughter, and opened the book. The first picture was of her and Arthur on their wedding day, surrounded by the entire wedding party.

"Mum, who's that?" Ginny asked, pointing to Molly in the photograph.

"That's me, hon. This was taken when your father and I got married."

"It doesn't look like you."

"That's because the photo was taken when I was eighteen. I'm not eighteen anymore, sweet. I've gained weight since then, after having you and your brothers."

"Oh. Well if that's you, is that Dad?" Ginny asked, pointing to a younger looking Arthur, who still had a large amount of thick, fiery red hair.

"Yes."

"Dad actually used to have hair?"

"Yes, he did. Then we had you children, and well, you guys stressed him out so much he began to lose it. That's also why I have gray hairs." This, of course, wasn't the real reason Arthur was losing her hair, but she thought she would have some fun with her daughter.

"I'll bet it was mostly Fred and George though."

"Oh, I don't know about that. Bill and Charlie were pretty rambunctious when they were younger."

"Well if that's you, and that's Dad, then who's that?" She asked again, pointing a stocky red-haired boy standing to Molly's left.

"That's your uncle Fabian. He gave me away to your father."

"Have I ever met him?"

"No. He and Gideon-that's the one to the right of your father there-" she said, pointing to another stocky red-haired boy that was at the end of the line to the right of Arthur, "-died before you were born. They were my brothers."

"They look like Fred and George."

"They do, don't they? Well, when your father and I found out we were having twins, we decided to use Fabian and Gideon's first initials."

"So uncle Fabian and uncle Gideon were twins?"

"Yes they were."

"Who's that?" Ginny asked, pointing to the tall, lanky man who was standing right beside Arthur.

"That's your uncle Brian. He was your father's best man."

"So, he's Dad's brother?"

"Yes he is. Your uncle Kevin there-" She pointed to another tall, lanky Weasley, directly to the right of Brian, "is also your father's brother. Mind, I don't much care for him."

"Why not, Mum?"

"Let's just say he's an acquired taste. Now I think that's everyone in this picture."

"No it's not. Who's that girl beside uncle Fabian?"

"That's my best friend, Marlene. She was my maid of honor. She got married shortly after your father and I did."

"Did she go to Hogwarts too?"

"Yes. We were in the same year, and we were both in Gryffindor."

Ginny turned the page, revealing a photo of a very pregnant Molly standing in front of the Burrow with Arthur.

"Is this when you were expecting Bill?"

"Yes it was. I believe I was eight months in at the time."

"Why are you and Dad standing outside in the snow?"

"Your father wanted a picture of us together before Bill arrived, and we needed a picture to put in our Christmas cards."

"Oh. Is that Bill?" Ginny asked, pointing to a photo on the adjacent page, in which Molly was holding a baby.

"Yes it is. That was taken right after he was born at St. Mungo's."

"Was I ever that small, Mum?"

"Yes, you were."

"Wow. Mum, who's that then?" Ginny pointed to a picture of Arthur lying on the sofa with a baby on his chest.

"Your father and Bill. We've got a picture of all of you kids lying on your father's chest when you were that old. Your father adored all of you, he still does."

"How old is Bill, Mum?"

"Only two months old. He was a very sweet baby, and he loved to be held."

"Was I a sweet baby?"

"Yes you were."

"What's this picture of?" Ginny asked, turning the page and pointing to a photo of some sort of party.

"That was taken on Bill's first birthday."

"Not that one, Mum, that one." She pointed again, this time at one of a Christmas celebration.

"That's Bill's first Christmas."

"What about that one?" She turned the page again, pointing to a photo of Molly, once again holding a baby.

"That is a picture of Charlie in St. Mungo's right after he was born."

"Wow, Charlie was little too."

"Yes he was. Your father and I didn't get much sleep for about four months after he came along."

"How come?"

"Charlie had colic, and he was up most of the night."

"What's colic, Mum?"

"Babies get it if there is something not right with their belly, but it usually corrects itself within a few months."

"Oh. So this is Charlie on Dad's chest?" She asked, pointing to another picture, identical to the one of Arthur and Bill.

"Yes."

"Is that Grandmum Weasley?" Ginny asked, pointing to an elderly woman who was holding Charlie.

"Yes it is. She helped your father and I out for a while."

Ginny quickly flipped through all of the pictures of when her brothers were babies, pausing shortly on a photo of Percy and asking her mother why he was so small.

"Percy was born early. That's why he's so tiny."

"Oh. Mum, is that all of us right after I was born?" She asked, pointing to a family photo in which Arthur was holding a baby girl.

"Yes it is."

"Mum, are there any pictures of your parents in here? I've seen Grandmum and Grandpa Weasley and all of Dad's family, but the only people I've seen from your side is Fabian and Gideon."

"There isn't any of my parents."

"Why?"

"Your Grandmum and Grandpa Prewett disowned me when I married your father."

"What's disowned?"

"They basically threw me out of the family and told me that I couldn't talk to them anymore."

"Why did they do that?"

"They didn't want me to marry your father. However, if I didn't marry your father, you wouldn't be here."

"Mum, is this of you and Dad at Hogwarts?" Ginny pointed to a photo of Arthur and Molly in their Hogwarts robes, their prefect badges glinting in the sunlight outside of the castle.

"Yes it is. This was taken in our fifth year. We were both prefects."

"That's cool, Mum."

"Yes it was."

"Mum, thanks for showing me the pictures."

"You're welcome. If you want, I think your father would like to tell you his own stories behind those pictures. Why don't you ask him sometime?"

"I'm going to Mum. I love you."

"I love you too." Molly gave Ginny a kiss on the top of her head, and patted her bottom lightly to send her on her way. Instead of putting the album back on the shelf, Molly opened it again and looked back over all of the happy times she had shared with her husband, reflecting on both the good and the bad, while realizing that she was a lucky woman to have the life that she had.


	24. The Boy Who Lived

"Arthur, dear, you won't believe who we ran into at the station this morning." Molly announced, she and Ginny had just gotten back from dropping off Percy, Fred, George and Ron off on Platform 9 3/4 for school.

"Who?"

"Harry Potter." Ginny breathed, as if she could hardly believe she had seen her hero in person.

"Harry Potter, huh? How did you manage that?" Arthur asked, getting out of his armchair to greet his wife properly.

"Well, we were running late, and after I sent Fred, George and Percy through the barrier, he came over and asked how to get onto the platform. He was ever so polite."

"Hmmm. Who found out it was him?"

"After we got onto the platform, Fred and George offered to help him with his trunk, and they came back told me." Molly replied.

"What did they do, ask him?"

"Yes. They claimed they saw his scar, then they asked him."

"Very interesting day, then huh, Gin?"

"Yes, Daddy, it was very interesting."

"Well then, I guess I can't top that for our Daddy-daughter date tonight. Meeting Harry Potter is really hard to top."

"We didn't actually meet him, we just saw him."

"Still, I don't know if I can top that."

"Of course you can Daddy. Where are we going?"

"First off, Gin, is it all right with you if your mother joins us? I don't think she wants to eat alone do you?"

"Arthur, dear, really, I don't have to go. This is your time to spend with Gin. I'll be fine."

"Molly, I want you to come."

"Yes, Mummy can come." Ginny interuppted, making sure that they didn't forget about her.

"Okay, we're going to the Muggle restaurant in town."

"Wait a minute, Daddy do you promise not to go all funny because Mum is going with us?" Ginevra asked, seeing her father wrap his arms around her mother's waist.

"What do you mean, 'go all funny', Gin? I can't promise if I don't know what you mean."

"Go all funny. You know, get all close with Mum because she's going."

"Oh, you mean this?" Arthur asked, before planting several quick kisses on his wife's lips.

"Yes, that. Do you promise not to do that?"

"I promise. But I have to have some alone time with your Mum when we get back."

"Fine, just don't do it in front of me, please." Ginny said, covering her eyes as her father leaned in to thoroughly kiss her mum. Arthur knew exactly where this coming from because when Ginny had been eight, she had walked in on him and Molly during a very romantic moment in which they were heartily kissing, and well on their way to making love, in short, they had forgotten to place a lock charm on the door.

"We won't. You know, you wouldn't have walked in on us that one time if you were in bed like you were supposed to be young lady. You got what you deserved." Molly stated, also recalling the memory.

"I had a bad dream. It's not my fault your door wasn't locked."

"You should have knocked. You know if our door is closed to knock first, how many times have we told you?"

"Too many. Dad, can we go now? I'm hungry."

"Yes we can. I just have to change into some Muggle clothes. Then I'll be ready." He headed upstairs and a few minutes later he reappeared in a pair of blue jeans and a tee shirt. "How do I look?"

"Just fine. Did you grab the Muggle money off the dresser?"

"Yes I did. Here, you better take it." Arthur reached into his pocket and withdrew a wad of bills which he handed to his wife. They walked into town, and Arthur held true to his promise through dinner. Molly paid the bill as she was better at using Muggle money than he was, and left a tip for the waiter. Arthur slipped his arm around his wife's waist as they walked back home, Ginny in the lead.


	25. A Weasley Jumper For Harry

"Molly, what on Earth are you doing?" Arthur asked, watching his wife pick up her knitting needles, which already had a large amount of a jumper completed on them.

"Making a jumper, what does it look like?"

"But you've already finished ours. Who is this one for?"

"Harry."

"Potter?"

"Yes. Ron wrote me and told me that he isn't expecting any presents, the poor dear. This way I can make sure he gets one."

"Oh. Those Muggles he lives with must be absolutely horrible to him."

"Ron said that before he got his letter, they made him sleep in the cupboard under the stairs."

"Mol, Charlie wrote today, inviting us to visit him this Christmas, what should I tell him?"

"Tell him we'll come of course. We haven't seen him in ages and I would like to see Romania."

"When should I tell him to expect us?"

"The twenty-third. Can you believe next year we'll be all by ourselves?"

"Nope. But I can't wait. I'll finally be able to spend more time with my girl."

"Arthur,"

"What?"

"Is that all you think about?"

"What are you talking about, Molly?"

"Is sex the only thing you think about?"

"NO!"

"Then why is it that every time we have a private conservation, that subject somehow is brought up?"

"That is not the only thing I think about!"

"Really?"

"Yes really. I think about other things."

"Like what?"

"You, Muggles, sex…"

"Sorry, but sex and me fall under the same the category, dear."

"Oh, well…"

"Save it. Why don't you go see what Ginny is doing?"

"Yes, dear." Arthur retreated, knowing he had somehow upset his wife.


	26. We'll Manage

A/N: A lot of dialogue borrowed from the lovely JKR, I know, but I needed it to make this chappie work.

"Mum, Dad?" Ron asked, coming into the family room.

"What is it, Ron?"

"Harry still hasn't replied to my letters, and I've asked him to stay at least twelve times already."

"Maybe he's busy, Ron. I'm sure he'll reply."

"Oh, all right then." Ron turned and left the family room.

"Arthur,"

"What is it, Mol?"

"I'm worried about Harry. He should have replied by now. Errol has made it back just fine, so it's not his fault."

"I'm worried too, Molly. I'll tell you what, if he hasn't replied to Ron by Friday, we can go get him ourselves."

"That sounds good. Hadn't you better get going? What time do you have to be in to the office tonight?"

"I've got a few more minutes. You promise you won't wait up for me?"

"I promise, Arthur. Just be careful. I don't want to wake up in the morning and find I don't have a husband."

"I'll be fine. Just a few routine nighttime raids, I'll be home in time for breakfast."

"Okay, but that doesn't stop me from missing you."

"I know." Arthur got off the sofa, and before Disapparating to the office; he bent down to kiss his wife tenderly.

That night Molly lay awake for quite some time after the children had gone to bed. Around midnight, she got out of bed to do her routine check on the children. To her horror, Fred and George's beds were empty and when she got to Ron's room, his bed was empty too. She rushed downstairs to check the family clock, and Fred, George, and Ron's hands currently rested on 'traveling'. On her way out to the garage, she noticed that they hadn't left a note. When she opened the garage door, her worst fears were confirmed. They had taken the car.

Knowing she wasn't going to get any sleep, what with Arthur at work and three of her children traveling to some unknown destination, she settled into Arthur's armchair by the fire with a paperback book. She tried, and failed, to get into the book. Her eyes found themselves glued to the clock, making sure Arthur's hand stayed on 'traveling' or 'work' and that her son's hands stayed far away from 'mortal peril'. Several hours later, she heard a slight rumble outside, and recognized it as the car's engine. After giving the boys a chance to get out of the car and put it into the garage, she marched out the door and across the yard, scattering the chickens.

"_So._"

"Morning Mum." George said, in what he clearly thought was a jaunty winning voice.

"Have you any idea how worried I've been?" She asked, in her most deadly whisper.

"Sorry Mum, but see, we had to—"

"_Beds empty! No note! Car gone—could have crashed—out of my mind with worry—did you care? —never, as long as I've lived—you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy—"_

"Perfect Percy," muttered Fred.

"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" She began poking Fred in the chest with her finger. "You could have _died_, you could have been _seen_, you could have lost your father his _job_—"She shouted herself hoarse, and turned to Harry, as if noticing him for the first time.

"I'm very pleased to see you, Harry, dear. Come and have some breakfast."

She started cooking breakfast, haphazardly, still furious with her sons. As she threw sausages into the frying pan, she muttered to herself. "Don't know _what_ you were thinking of, _never_ would have believed it." As she tipped eight or nine sausages on to Harry's plate, she reassured him. "Of course I don't blame _you_, dear. Arthur and I have been worried about you, too. Just last night we were saying we'd come and get you ourselves if you hadn't written back to Ron by Friday. But really," she continued, adding fried eggs to his plate, "flying an illegal car halfway across the country—anyone could have seen you—"

"It was _cloudy,_ Mum!" said Fred.

"You keep your mouth closed while you're eating!" She snapped.

"They were starving him, Mum!" said George.

"And you!" She began cutting bread for Harry, buttering it for him.

"_Blimey_, I'm tired," yawned Fred, setting down his knife and fork. "I think I'll go to bed and—"

"You will not," she snapped, as Fred got up from the table. "It's your own fault you've been up all night. You're going to de-gnome the garden for me; they're getting completely out of hand again—"

"Oh, Mum—"

"And you two," she said, turning her glare to Ron and Fred. "You can go on up to bed, dear," she added to Harry. "You didn't ask them to fly that wretched car—"

"I'll help Ron. I've never seen a de-gnoming—"

"That's very sweet of you, dear, but it's dull work. Now let's see what Lockhart's got to say on the subject—" She walked over to the mantelpiece, pulling down a heavy book from the stack.

"Mum, we know how to de-gnome a garden—"

"Oh, he is marvelous," she said, seeing Harry eye the book. "He knows his household pests all right, it's a wonderful book…"

"Mum _fancies_ him," Fred said, in a very audible whisper.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Fred," She said, feeling her cheeks go pink. "All right, if you think you know better than Lockhart, you can go and get on with it, and woe betide you if there's a single gnome in that garden when I come out to inspect it."

Satisfied her children were home and safe, she started preparing a plate for Arthur, knowing he would be home soon, and very hungry. She watched from the kitchen window as her sons made their way to the garden. She retreated to the family room, stoking the fire. She heard her husband come in through the back door, closely followed by the boys. She heard the conservation quickly switch to the things wizards had taking a liking to enchanting, and saw her chance.

"LIKE CARS FOR INSTANCE?" She said, storming into the kitchen, brandishing the fire poker like a sword.

"C-cars, Molly, dear?" Her husband asked, wearily, his eyes snapping open.

"Yes, Arthur, cars. Imagine a wizard buying a rusty old car and telling his wife all he wanted to do with it was take it apart to see how it worked, while really he was enchanting it to make it _fly_."

"Well, dear, I think you'll find that he would be quite within the law to do that, even if—er—he would have done better to, um, tell his wife the truth…There's a loophole in the law you'll find…As long as he wasn't _intending_ to fly the car the fact that the car _could_ fly wouldn't—"

"Arthur Weasley, you made sure there was a loophole when you wrote that law! Just so you could carry on tinkering with all that Muggle rubbish in your shed! And for your information, Harry arrived this morning in the car you weren't intending to fly!"

"Harry? Harry who?" Arthur asked, glancing around the kitchen quickly. "Good Lord, is it Harry Potter? Very pleased to meet you, Ron's told us so much about—"

"_Your sons flew that car to Harry's house and back last night!_" She shouted. "What have you got to say about that eh?"

"Did you really? Did it go all right? I-I mean, that—that was very wrong, boys—very wrong indeed…"

She waited until the children had scattered before really lighting into her husband. She backhanded him with her free hand, smacking the back of his head.

"Ouch! Molly can you NOT hit me with your ring hand? That hurts!" He complained, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his head where she had hit him.

"Be thankful you couldn't afford a bigger diamond, Arthur. Otherwise it would have hurt more."

"That was, is my great-grandmother's engagement ring. I told you that when I gave it to you."

"Then be thankful your great-grandfather couldn't afford a bigger diamond, Arthur."

"Can you just not hit me with that hand? Please, have a heart, Molly, hit me with the hand with no rings if you're going to hit me."

"Okay." She replied, grabbing the fire poker with her left hand and backhanding him with her right, once again smacking the back of his head.

"Ouch!"

"Obviously you've forgotten just how hard I can hit, Arthur."

"Yeah, I guess I have. You'd think I'd remember the arm you have." He replied, still rubbing the back of his head.

"You would think so. Anyway, what was that?"

"What?"

"Your 'that was wrong boys, very wrong indeed' speech. Can't you come up with anything better? I've said it before and I'll say it again, you need to GROW A BACKBONE!"

"Why? When you can punish them so much easier than I can." Immediately he knew he had said the wrong thing. Her face flushed with anger, and she began waving the fire poker in his face.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THEIR FATHER! I SHOULD NEVER HAVE LET YOU TEACH THEM HOW TO DRIVE THE STUPID THING IN THE FIRST PLACE! WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A STUPID THING ARTHUR?"

He was about to ask 'what stupid thing' when she began truly ripping into him.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! YOU TAKE MONEY OUT OF _YOUR_ PAYCHECK, MONEY _WE_ NEED, TO BUY THE WRETCHED PIECE OF RUBBISH, AND YOU ILLEGALLY ENCHANT IT! HOW THICK DO YOU THINK I AM? DID YOU THINK I WAS NEVER GOING TO FIND OUT? ARTHUR WEASLEY, YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT LOOKS DON'T KILL, BECAUSE IF THEY DID, YOU'D BE LONG GONE, SIX FEET UNDER!"

"Molly, dear, honey, dearest, please, I don't want—"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT! I WANT YOU TO LISTEN, AND I WANT YOU TO LISTEN GOOD! YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE THOSE ENCHANTMENTS OFF THAT CAR, AND YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE SOFA ONCE THE KIDS GO BACK TO SCHOOL!"

"Molly, it's going to take ages to get all the charms off, and well—"

"ARTHUR, I'M NOT LISTENING! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I DECIDE TO DO MORE THAN JUST HIT YOU!"

With a sheepish 'yes dear' he retreated to his shed outside. He knew Molly was angry, it hadn't taken him long to figure that out, but he was tired, and the last thing he wanted to do was spend the day avoiding his wife. He wanted to relax, maybe curl up with a novel with her, but certainly not spend the day with her angry with him. He had messed up, and he didn't know if he could fix it this time. He dearly loved her, and it upset him when he let her down. He was doing his best, he worked hard; trying to be the best husband and father he could be. And he of course, wouldn't have his life any other way. He loved his job, his wife, his children, and his run-down ramshackle house. He and Molly had lived in it since they had returned from their weeklong honeymoon in Majorca. Resigning himself to his Muggle objects, he tried to forget the morning's events, but the growling in his stomach prevented it. As she had sent him outside, he had only gotten a quick bite of breakfast and he was starving. Maybe he could sneak back to the house for a sandwich…

Molly, meanwhile, was clearing up the breakfast dishes, slamming them into the sink and muttering under her breath about the carelessness of her husband, the stupidity of her children, and the overall foolishness of both of them. When the dishes were gently washing themselves, she settled into her rocking chair and began to knit. Knitting the Muggle way usually calmed her temper, but today it just wasn't working. She decided to go out and inspect the garden, which was a bad idea, as the gnomes were taking up residence once again. She was going to kill Arthur for being so soft on them, if he had done it properly when they had first moved into the Burrow, maybe they wouldn't have this problem. Her blood boiling, she started preparing lunch.

That night, Molly went to bed as soon as possible wanting to take a look at the budget. Once the children had been put to bed, she made her way to hers and Arthur's bedroom, changing into her nightgown and grabbing the budget out of her bedside table. Grabbing a quill and a bottle of ink, she settled herself on the middle of the bed, seeing where she could cut corners. If the boys _had_ been seen, there would be a nasty fine to pay, and _she_ would be the one trying to find the extra money they did not have. She heard Arthur come into the room, but she did not look at him as he slipped off his robes and pulled on a pair of pajama trousers. He sat on the bed behind her, giving her bare shoulders a quick rub before lying down, hands behind his head, stretching his legs out beside her.

"Mollywobbles, I'm sorry." He stated, not liking the silence between them.

She didn't answer, just shrugged her shoulders so he knew she had heard him.

"Molly, I really am sorry. I should have been honest with you about the car."

"At least we agree on something, then." She answered, in an acid tone.

"Molly, please talk to me. I don't like you being angry with me."

"You think I LIKE being angry with you?"

"Well, no. But Mollywobbles, please, can we at least try to make up?"

She sighed before answering. "What's the minimum fine for a contraption like that? Isn't fifty or so galleons?" She brought a hand up to brush the tears away that were forming in her eyes.

He answered her with a barely audible 'yes'; a huge lump was forming in his throat.

"Where do you think we're going to come up with that kind of money, Arthur? We're barely making it as it is."

"Molly, we'll manage." He automatically replied, these words came easy, whenever they were having particularly difficult troubles with money; he reassured her that they would make it.

She threw him a look of scorn over her shoulder, before replying.

"We'll manage, we'll manage, that is all you ever say, Arthur! Whenever I'm having trouble finding money for potion ingredients or Floo powder, or thread to mend _your_ robes, that's what you come up with! We'll manage! But you know what, _I'm _the one who figures out how to manage, not you! All you do is go to work, bring home a weekly paycheck, and leave me to figure out how to best make ends meet. You never try to solve the problem, you just say "we'll manage, Molly dear' and you know what? That just doesn't cut it anymore, Arthur! I manage this house, take care of YOUR children, cook and clean for YOU, and all YOU do is come home, read the paper, and retreat to your shed, to tinker with YOUR Muggle rubbish!" As soon as the words had left her mouth, she covered it with her hand, pushing the budget aside to curl up next to Arthur, who had gone pale in the face. "I'm so sorry, Arthur. I-I didn't mean all that, I'm just frustrated but it is the facts. I really don't see how we're going to make it. We barely made it last year with four of the children in school, and this year we're sending five." She batted her eyes, causing the tears there to slide down her cheeks.

"Molly, no one saw the boys. I think you're blowing things out of—" He paused, knowing he had no business finishing _that_ sentence.

"Arthur, we don't know that no one saw the boys. We won't know until tomorrow, but really, the last time I checked our vault, we had barely enough to cover school supplies this year. But now, I'm not so sure."

"Molly, we'll manage." He winced as the words came out, knowing that they brought no comfort. He kicked at the parchment she had abandoned. "The budget? It can't be that bad, can it?" He asked, bringing a hand up to brush her tears away.

"Arthur, it is. Percy needs new robes, well, not new of course, but—"

"Percy had new robes last year, for being made prefect. Certainly he doesn't need…"

"Arthur he does. They're getting short on him. You remember what you were like at fifteen, shooting up like a weed. Every morning I came down to the common room, I had to stretch just a little further to give you a good morning kiss." He smiled down at her, and kissed her temple.

"Let's see the budget. I'll stay up with you all night if I have to, I'll help you make it work."

She retrieved the parchment from the end of the bed, and showed it to Arthur.

"Well, I have a small store of basic potion ingredients I can divide amongst them, but Ginny will still need some ingredients that I don't have for her first year potion class. She needs a wand, robes, cauldron, well you know, everything. I can get most things secondhand, but even then they aren't cheap."

"I know Molly. Do we really need to spend this much on yarn?" He asked, pointing to a number on the budget.

"Yes. That's enough to cover nine Weasley jumpers, and a scarf or two."

"Nine?"

"Yes, nine. One for you, seven for the children and one for Harry."

"Oh. What about this then?" He asked, pointing to yet another item on the list.

"If you want to have running water, magically powered lights than yes."

"We're paying that much for lighting and water?"

"Yes. They keep raising the rates on us."

"How about we go to lanterns? How much would that save?"

"Quite a bit, but then there's the fire hazard."

"I know I suggested this when the children were toddlers, but what about now? They're almost grown up, I think we could safely light the house with lanterns now."

"I'll think about it."

"What about this? Do we need that much insurance?"

"Yes, Arthur. I never know if we're going to be sending someone to St. Mungo's and I'd rather not pay the bill out of pocket."

"Oh. This is harder than I thought. But then, I never did have a head for maths or budgets."

"I know. That's why you have me though. But we're getting off topic. About the car."

"I promise you, I'll take the enchantments off once we get this lot to school. It'll take ages to take them off, I'll have to take the bloody thing completely apart to un-charm everything. You can still trust me I hope."

"Yes, I can but what about the next few weeks?"

"Do you really think the twins would risk your wrath again so soon? I'm aware I should have told you, and I'm sorry, especially since I was aware the twins knew how to fly it."

"WHAT?"

"Well, I, sort of, kind of, taught them how to work the controls."

"Arthur, why? Why do you try to cause me more grief?"

"I'm sorry."

"Arthur, I'm really not trying to borrow trouble, I'm not. But I really don't see how we're going to make it."

"Didn't Bill send back some of his old robes that are too warm for Egypt?"

"Yes, he did. Percy won't mind that too terribly, Bill is so careful with his clothes. I'm still very worried about that fine though, it's a lot of money we don't have. I just hope there aren't too many new textbooks on the lists, they are so terribly expensive, even secondhand."

"I know. IF we do have to pay the fine, I'll work overtime until it's paid. I won't make you try to sacrifice things we need from the budget to pay for it."

"Okay. Arthur, I'm sorry for smacking you in the head, does it still hurt?"

"No, but I got a nasty bump." She grabbed her wand, and with Arthur's direction she healed him.

"Better, dear?"

"Yes, much. Would you mind rubbing my shoulders, Molly? I ache all over."

"Not at all, love. You deserve it, you rubbed my back and shoulders and ankles every time I was pregnant, I think I owe you." She took her rings off, and Arthur settled himself in front of her, and her hands gently began working at his knotted muscles.

"Okay, how come you didn't this when I came home from a late shift back then?"

"You never asked. What have you been doing? Your neck is stiff too."

"Probably from bending over paperwork. They keep increasing the number of forms we need to fill out after a raid."

"I'm going to do your back too, is that okay?"

"Is that okay? Of course it's okay!"

Her hands slid down his back, and balling her hands into fists, she began to work at his back muscles. "Oh, Molly, where did you learn this?" He asked, twisting slightly as her hands worked at a knot.

"Nowhere. It just comes with a little bit of practice is all."

"Practice? Whose back have you been rubbing?"

"You remember when Charlie hurt his back after falling off your broomstick?"

"Yes."

"Well, the healer told me that some light pressure would help relieve his pain if he couldn't sleep, so when he woke up in pain, I massaged his back until he went back to sleep."

"Molly, you know, this is nice, just the two of us, having a conservation."

"I know. We'll get more time together this year, Ginny's going off to school."

"May I kiss you, Mol?" He asked, timidly, unsure of what her response would be, he wasn't sure if they had made up.

"Of course you can. Let me finish though." She finished with the knots, and placing her palms on either side of his spine, she slid them around to his side, applying slight pressure. She continued down his back, and when she got to the small of his back, Arthur arched slightly as her hands slipped closer to his manhood. She moved her hands back to his shoulders, pressing a light kiss to his neck. He shifted on the bed so he was facing her, and he pulled her into his lap, kissing her deeply. She returned the kiss, forgetting her earlier anger with him.

"Merlin Molly, I want—" He groaned, breaking the kiss.

"What?" She asked, looking at him quizzically.

"I want—that is—if we've made up—"

"Sex?" She asked, trying to see where he was going. Instead of answering, he placed a hand behind her neck, and lifted her with his other, gently lowering her on the bed. He then covered her mouth with his, and she parted her lips feeling his tongue seeking entrance. She made small whimpering sounds into his mouth, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, pulling him closer. She felt his hands exploring her body, cupping her breasts, sliding down her hips, and gently squeezing her buttocks. He let out a growl as he left her mouth to begin planting wet kisses to her neck.

"I haven't heard you make that sound in a long time, Arthur."

"Well, it's been ages since we took things this slow, Mollywobbles."

"Maybe we should do that more often then. I like hearing you growl." He smiled lovingly at her, before resuming his kissing.

"Arthur, we need to put a silencing charm around the room."

"Everyone's asleep. They won't know what we're doing." He replied, covering her delicious mouth again with his.

"Arthur, we need to take some precautions. We tend to get…well…loud when we're passionate with each other. Besides, we have a guest in the house. You don't want to make him uncomfortable do you?" She asked, reluctantly pulling her lips from his.

"You do it then. I don't want to get out of bed to put a ruddy charm around the room."

She sighed, and reached for her wand. Unfortunately, she couldn't reach it from where she was on the bed. "I can't reach my wand, Arthur. Can you do it please?"

He ran a hand over his face, exhaling hard. He got up to his knees and grabbed his wife's wand off her table. He gave it a quick wave, and for an added safety measure, he shot a lock charm at the door. He tossed the wand back on the table.

"Happy now?" He asked, in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Yes. Don't ruin the mood, I want this as much as you do." She lightly scolded, grasping his hands to pull him back down to her. She stroked his shoulders, and ran her hands over his chest, entwining her fingers in the small amount of red hair there.

"Molly, you're so sexy."

"So are you. Get on with things. We can't be up all night, we need some sleep."

He nodded, pressing kisses to her collarbone. She slipped her hands around his back, urging him to come closer. His fingers quickly lifted the edge of her sleeveless nightgown, and he tossed it off the side of the mattress. He removed her panties, causing her to gasp as his fingers slipped between her thighs.

"Baby, open for me."

She spread her legs wider, and Arthur brought his face down to her womanhood. His hands slipped under her, lifting her. She jerked when she felt his warm breath against her as he began to gently kiss and nuzzle her flesh.

"Arthur, please." Molly crooned, arching her hips in response. His tongue thrust inside her, quickly followed by his fingers. He sucked hard as he brought her womanhood into his mouth, causing her to cry out loudly. As his tongue entered her over and over, shattering her mind and control, she arched her hips in tune to his mouth. Moments later she arched violently, calling out his name and clenching the sheets tightly in her fists. He refused to let up on the loving, intent on making the most of their pleasure. When he knew she could almost stand the teasing no longer, he pulled his mouth away from her and eased his index finger into her, enjoying her warmth.

"Mollywobbles, are you ready for me?"

She shook her head; she wanted to pay him back before he entered her. He flung his pajama bottoms and boxers away, and Molly's breath hitched at seeing his manhood standing tall, hard and proud for her appraisal. She leaned heavily on one elbow, reaching out to wrap her hand around his stiff penis. She slid her hand down his thick length, hard and fast reveling in his groans. He arched, thrusting hard into her warm hand. When she didn't let up, he pushed her back down on the bed, knowing he was very close to losing it. He eased into her, lowering his head to brush his lips over her bared breasts and nipples, she gasped as she felt the hard entry of his manhood.

"Arthur, more please more." She moaned, digging her nails into his bare back, arching her back. He began moving with slow steady strokes, caressing her bare back and shoulders, and combing his fingers through her hair as he rained kisses down on her neck and shoulders. She sighed as she reveled in the feel of his lips searing her neck. She lifted her head off the pillow, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. When he felt his climax come over him, he collapsed on top of her, exhausted. She moved her hands to his head, running her fingers around his bald spot at the top of his head, fully satisfied. He rolled over on to his back, pulling her closer to him.

"Arthur," she whispered into the darkness, after she had turned out the light and snuggled closer to him.

"Hmm?"

"I wish we would do that more often. Some days I just feel so unattractive."

"Hey, never think I don't desire you, because I do. You may be pleasantly plump, but it's an attractive plump. It just means there's more of you to hold, and kiss, and 'explore'."

"I know. You always manage to convince me of that."

"I love you, Mollywobbles."

"I know. I love you too. Shh, it's time to sleep, I know you're exhausted." She replied, pressing a finger to his lips. He kissed her fingertip, and wrapped his arms tightly around her, burying his face in her hair, taking in her scent.

"Molly, you know what you smell like?"

"What?"

"Cinnamon and vanilla."

"Cinnamon and vanilla? That's my shampoo and body lotion dear."

"Really? Well, it smells wonderful on you. What about your perfume?"

"I don't wear perfume. I think my shampoo, conditioner and body lotion covers it."

"Conditioner?"

"Yes, I don't keep my hair looking this good and this soft without conditioner."

"I'm glad Ginny inherited your hair, I love how it falls in soft curls around you." He complimented, brushing his fingers through it.

"You know, I used to hate it when I was younger. It was such a hassle to get it just right for my mother to approve."

"Your mother was a prat. She shouldn't have told you how to wear your hair."

"I know, but Father had an—"

"Image to maintain, I know. I wish they hadn't dragged you to all those Ministry parties, we would have had a lot more time together over summer breaks."

"I know. It always broke my heart when we would have an outing planned and Mother would come back with a time I had to be back by to start getting ready for some type of Ministry party."

"We had to cut a lot meetings in Diagon Alley short didn't we?"

"Yes. I still can't believe I listened to them as long as I did. It took your proposal for me to tell them off."

"You were, I hate to say it, but you were trained. You were trained to hold your head high, your back straight,"

"Shoulders back, don't slouch, best dressed person in the room at all times, I know. And it didn't stop there. It was etiquette lessons and dancing lessons, and believe it or not, singing lessons."

"Jeez they were treating you like a puppet weren't they?"

"Yes. They told me early on that if I didn't find a suitor that they approved of they would disown me and I had to follow their entire plan for my life. That's why I had to take Ancient Runes at Hogwarts, even though I hated it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I would have killed to have parents like yours."

"You would?"

"Yes, your parents told you they were proud of you, they told you they loved you, they were there for you. Mine weren't. Fabian and Gideon just about raised me."

"I know why you're a wonderful Mum then."

"How, I didn't have a good example to follow."

"You didn't want to be like your Mum, so you did everything different. You stayed home to raise our children, you read them bedtime stories, you talked with them, you played with them; you tell them that you love them."

"That's because I do, every single one of them. When I found out I was pregnant with Billy, I was so excited, and I couldn't wait to tell you."

"Then why did you lie about your morning sickness, saying it was the flu?"

"I hadn't figured out the perfect way to tell you yet. I mean, telling someone they're going to be a daddy is big news."

"I know. I wasn't looking for any thing special you know. Just a simple 'I'm pregnant, Arthur,' would have done just fine."

"I did say it in a simple way. Or are you saying 'we're having a baby' isn't simple enough?"

"It's perfect Molly-girl. I was just teasing you is all." He kissed her forehead.

"How is it that we always have our best conversations after making love?"

"Because we're calm, and relaxed and for the moment we're actually pleased with one another."

"That's a good reason. Arthur, hold me."

"I am holding you Molly." He squeezed her a little tighter.

"I'm just so tired. I was up all night last night."

"You promised me you wouldn't wait up."

"Oh, it wasn't over you, I couldn't get to sleep so I checked on the kids and I noticed Ron, Fred and George were gone."

"Ah, and your motherly worry set in. I understand. Tuck your head right here, and go on to sleep, my love, I'm not leaving your side." He said pointing to the spot between his neck and shoulder. He felt her give a little shiver as she snuggled closer, resting her head where he had told her too. He released her for a moment to draw the coverlet around them, even though it was a warm summer night. Kissing her forehead one last time, he kept watch over her until she had fallen asleep.


	27. Brawling in Public?

"Children, take your things upstairs, leave your robes out so I can launder them, and Arthur, I would like a word with you." Molly said, upon their return from Diagon Alley to buy school supplies, where Arthur had gotten into a fight with Lucius Malfoy.

"Now, Molly, dear?" He asked timidly, not really wanting to relive the afternoon's events.

"Yes, _now_, Arthur. In the den."

"Molly, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"ARTHUR WEASLEY, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD _BRAWL_ IN PUBLIC! _IN PUBLIC_! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE THE DAY YOU WOULD RESORT TO VIOLENCE!"

"Molly, he provoked me. He—"

"THAT DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO _BRAWL_ IN _PUBLIC_! WHAT KIND OF EXAMPLE ARE YOU SETTING FOR OUR CHILDREN?"

"Speaking of the children, Mol—"

"DON'T DRAG THE CHILDREN INTO THIS ARTHUR! I DIDN'T SEE THEM BRAWLING!"

"Molly dear, please listen fro a minute…"

"YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE, ARTHUR, ONE MINUTE TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"Molly he insulted me, our family, he made a comment about how the best I can give my little girl is hand-me-downs, secondhand robes, and tattered spell books. You know, Molly, I would give her the world in a heartbeat if I could, but I can't and it breaks my heart, Mol. Lucius just drove that dagger in farther and I-I snapped. I'm sorry." Molly softened a little, hearing unshed tears in his voice.

"Arthur, I hate him too, but—"

"MOLLY, HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT? YOU WENT OUT WITH HIM!"

"YES, ARTHUR I DID, IN FOURTH YEAR!"

"SO YOU STILL WENT OUT WITH HIM!"

"Arthur, you've obviously forgotten all I've told you about my former boyfriends haven't you."

"Yeah, I guess I did. Why don't you refresh my memory?"

"I went out with him for the same reason I went out with Dolohov, Diggory, McNair," she ticked off on her fingers, "Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Podmore, and Lestange. Because my parents WANTED me to, Arthur, I've grown up a trained person, you said so yourself. Every day of my life was 'Molly, you can't possibly wear that to the Minister's ball, what would it make your father look like?' 'Molly, how does it look for you to be snapping gum during the Minister's speech?' 'Molly, you are a Prewett, you can't possibly wear that, your father has to keep up his image.' 'Posture, Molly, back straight, shoulders back, honestly,' Arthur, all of my life I listened to my parents and it got me nowhere. When I finally fell genuinely in love, they came up with plenty of reasons why I couldn't marry you. 'The lower class deserve our pity, not our love,' 'you can't possibly marry into THAT family, Molly, what would it look like?' 'One does not base a marriage on something as fleeting as love. One bases a marriage on status.' ARTHUR, BY THE WAY, LUCIUS CHEATED ON ME!"

"He cheated on you?" Arthur spluttered, this was news to him.

"Yes he did. He was cheating on me with seven other girls. I found out after we had been going together for about three weeks."

"You went out with him longer than three weeks."

"I only stayed with him until I had a prime opportunity to chew him out. You weren't in Hogsmeade the day I chewed him out, were you?"

"No, Mol, I wasn't."

"Anyway, we went to the Three Broomsticks, had a butterbeer and I confronted him. Naturally he denied everything. Then I played the guilt card. I said something along the lines of 'you think you could get away with cheating on me? A Prewett? Don't you know I'm a redhead and I've got the temper to prove it? Did you think I wouldn't find out?' He, of course answered no to most of my questions and then I really lit into him. Wow, oh wow did I light into him. He was cowering for days afterward."

"You told him off? You told LUCIUS MALFOY off?"

"Yes I did."

"I'm sorry, Mol. I know I shouldn't have fought him but—"

"It's okay, just don't let it happen again. Now, about the money issue."

"What money issue?"

"YOU KNOW I'VE BEEN HAVING TROUBLE WITH THE BUDGET, SO WHY DID YOU OFFER TO TAKE THE GRANGERS FOR A DRINK IN THE LEAKY CAULDRON?"

"Molly, they're _Muggles_, they're _fascinating_…"

"Arthur, please, can you at least try to help me manage? I thought we've gone over this."

"Okay, I'll try."

"Come here so I can heal that lip of yours." His cut lip was still bleeding steadily, and she took out her wand to heal him. "That better, dear?"

"Yes, much."


	28. Sightseeing and Owls

"Arthur, are you sure this is where you parked the car?" Molly asked anxiously, outside King's Cross, on the annual trip to London to drop the children off to catch the Hogwarts Express.

"Yes, I'm sure, dear. Maybe it was stolen."

"Maybe. Do you recall seeing Harry and Ron on the platform?"

"No, but they probably told us good-bye without us noticing, we were busy with Ginny remember?"

"I guess. Shall we find a secluded spot to Apparate home?"

"Why? We can sightsee. I have the day off, and what better way to spend it than seeing the sights of London with my girl?"

"Arthur, really…"

"Come on, we can see the Parliament building, Big Ben, the Tower of London, you know where they keep the crown jewels, Buckingham Palace, London Bridge…come on Mol, it'll be fun."

"I don't know, I have a lot of things to do at home…"

"That can wait until tomorrow, when I'm at work. Please? What's the rush to get home?"

"Oh, all right. You can be very persuasive. Where shall we go first?"

"Big Ben and the Parliament building." He slipped his arm around her waist, and kissed the top of her head when he had pulled her closer. They toured the Parliament building, learning the ins and outs of the Muggle government. As they viewed the crown jewels in the Tower of London, Arthur pointed out specific pieces that he thought would look good on her, and they made it to Buckingham Palace in time to see the changing of the guard.

"Can we go now, Arthur? I believe we've seen everything." Molly asked, after the guards had returned to their positions.

"Yes, my dear. Shall we Apparate separately or together?"

"Separately." When she arrived at the Burrow, Molly immediately began preparing dinner. Arthur settled down with the evening copy of the _Daily Prophet_, and after looking at the front page, he let out shout.

"Molly, I found the car!"

"What?" She questioned, wiping her hands on a dishtowel as she came into the living room.

"I found the car. Six or seven Muggles spotted a flying Ford Anglia this afternoon. Whoever took it must have figured out how to fly it."

"Grand. If they trace it back to you…"

"I know. I promise, I'll find the money to pay the fine."

"Not only that, you could lose your job. You'll be facing an inquiry next." Just then a large tawny owl swooped through the window, landing in front of Arthur. He removed the letter, and Molly noticed the official Ministry of Magic seal on the back.

"Listen to this:

Dear Mr. Weasley,

We have received intelligence that you have bewitched a turquoise Ford Anglia to fly. As you know, under your Muggle Protection Act, this is against our laws. We feel the need to put you through an inquiry to decide if you are capable of continuing your responsibilities as Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Until the inquiry is finished, you will be on probation.

Sincerely,

Cornelius Oswald Fudge

Minister of Magic."

"I told you. Now maybe you'll quit tinkering with all of that Muggle rubbish in your shed. The best-case scenario would be you getting off with just the fine."

"I know Molly-girl. I know. I'll make it work, I promise."

After a quiet dinner, they both received another surprise as a second owl swooped through the window.

"That can't be Hogwarts already can it? Even Fred and George wouldn't pull a prank the night of the feast."

"It's not for Fred and George, Molly."

"Then who? Ginny? Ron?"

"Ron." Arthur's face went pale as he skimmed the letter. "Here, read it yourself."

She took the letter, and as she read, she seemed to swell with anger.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,

I am writing to inform you that your son, Mr. Ronald Weasley, along with Mr. Harry Potter, flew an illegal car to school. In the process, he damaged a very old and valuable Whomping Willow. He has been given a detention polishing the trophies in the trophy room. As term had not officially started, he did not lose Gryffindor any points. Speaking of Gryffindor, your daughter, Miss Ginevra Weasley, has been sorted into Gryffindor as well.

Sincerely,

Minerva M. McGonagall

Head of Gryffindor House

Deputy Headmistress

"Arthur, where's my howler parchment?"

"On the desk in the den, I believe. Why?"

"You didn't read this letter very carefully did you?" She said, waving the parchment in his face.

"Yes. Ron and Harry flew the car to Hogwarts, and Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor."

"Aren't you ashamed of your son?"

"Yes, Mol, I am. I'm trying to be happy for Gin at the moment though."

"Never mind. I'm writing to Ronald, and then I'm going to bed. Would you please put the dishes away before you come up?"

"Yes, dear."


	29. Chamber of Secrets

"Arthur, what are you doing?" Molly asked, seeing her husband filling out some sort of entry form at the kitchen table.

"Entering the _Daily Prophet_ Grand Prize Galleon Draw, dearest."

"Why? Every year you enter that silly contest and every year, we don't win."

"So?"

"So, every time you don't win, I have to listen to you complain for six weeks."

"I do not complain."

"You do too. About how the people that run the _Prophet_ are big gits, that they _always_ give the prize to someone who doesn't need it…"

"Okay, I get it. I complain but my complaints are true."

"Well, I'm sick of hearing about it. Isn't that Percy's owl?" She asked, pointing out the window.

"Yes it is. I wonder what he has to say." Hermes landed in front of Arthur, and he took the letter out of the owl's beak and read it aloud.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_First off, are you well? I heard about the fine that Father had to pay for the car. I hope you've been able to manage, I know that was a lot of money that we don't have. I don't know if Professor McGonagall has owled you yet, but there's talk about closing Hogwarts. The school governors have suspended Dumbledore as Headmaster and there have been several attacks on the students. Professor McGonagall told us that Ginny was taken into the Chamber of Secrets earlier today, and we are supposed to be leaving on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Percy_

As soon as Arthur had put Percy's letter aside, another owl swooped through the window and landed in front of him. He took the letter, and recognized the handwriting at once. He once again read the letter aloud.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_I am writing to inform you that your daughter, Miss Ginevra Weasley, has been taken into the Chamber of Secrets. Our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Gilderoy Lockhart, has arranged a rescue attempt this afternoon. However, she may already be dead. If at all possible, I would like you to come to the school, so I can give you a full account of events that have happened this year. I advise you to come as quickly as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Arthur," Molly buried her face in her hands, and sobs began wracking her body.

"Molly, it'll be all right. Come on, we better get going."

"But Arthur, she's my baby. My baby. We tried for ten years to get a little girl, and now she's gone."

"I know, my darling, I know. Do you want to Apparate or floo?" He asked, pulling her into a gentle embrace and kissing her forehead.

"Arthur, you can't Apparate to Hogwarts. How many times have I told you over the years?"

"I know. We can Apparate to Hogsmeade and walk to the castle. Which do you prefer?"

"Let's Apparate. I don't want to be covered in soot."

"Okay then." He made them Disapparate, and they reappeared at the end of the street leading from Hogsmeade to the school.

"Arthur, why? She's our baby, why?"

"I don't know. All we can hope for is the best." He replied slipping his arm around her, rubbing

her back in calming circles. Professor McGonagall was waiting for them in the Entrance Hall.

"Thanks for coming Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Come with me to my office and I'll explain the circumstances."

They followed Professor McGonagall to her office, and Arthur eased his wife into an armchair, and wiped her tears away.

"Would you like some tea?"

"No thanks, Professor and please, call me Arthur. As many owls as we've had from you about Fred and George, feel free to call us by our first names. Can you just tell us about our daughter?"

"Yes. I believe she is the first girl to be born in your family for quite some time, Arthur, is that correct?"

Arthur nodded solemnly, laying a reassuring hand on Molly's shoulder.

"This must be very hard on the both of you, then, your youngest and only daughter."

"Yes, she's my baby. Arthur and I tried for ten years to have her, and I've gone through a lot, including two miscarriages."

"I understand. Earlier this year, our caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris, was found hanging from a torch bracket, Petrified. On the wall, a message was written: 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir, beware.'"

"Have you found the culprit?"

"Sadly, no. A few months later, a first year was found Petrified. After the holidays, we were certain the attacks had stopped, but the next attack was double one, Nearly Headless Nick and a Hufflepuff second year. We tightened security around the school, but the attacks continued. The most recent one was a Ravenclaw prefect and a Gryffindor second year."

"Not Ronald?"

"No, your son Ron is fine. We would have owled you if he had been attacked."

"But Ginny? What's happened to her?"

"This afternoon another message appeared on the wall where the first attack took place. 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.'"

"So our Gin is dead?"

"As I explained in my owl, Professor Lockhart is conducting a rescue mission. We hope she's still alive, but we won't know until Lockhart gets back. Make yourselves comfortable, I know this is hard on the both of you, but all we can do is wait." Arthur gestured for Molly to get out of the chair, and once he had settled in it, he pulled Molly into his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, allowing her to bury her head in his shoulder and cry. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head as he tried to comfort her, feeling his own tears sting the back of his eyes. They sat for quite some time, and when the door to Professor McGonagall's office opened revealing Professor Dumbledore, Molly jumped, startled.

"P-Professor, what are you doing here? Percy said you were—"

"Suspended from my position as Headmaster of this school? When the school governors heard that your daughter had been killed, they immediately called me back. Several of them had seemed to have the idea that Lucius Malfoy threatened to curse their families if they hadn't agreed to suspend me in the first place."

Arthur grew red in the face at the mention of Malfoy's name, and he held his wife a little tighter.

"S-So she is dead, then?" Molly asked.

"I'm afraid so, Molly. I'm sorry." Fresh tears welled up in her eyes, and Arthur shifted so she was in the chair, and he got up to begin pacing. After a few laps around the room, he sank into the chair next to his wife's. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore stood watching by the mantle. To everyone's surprise, a few minutes later, the door to McGonagall's office opened once again, revealing Fawkes, Harry, Ron, Professor Lockhart and Ginny. Molly and Arthur immediately flung themselves onto their daughter, grateful that she was alive. They quietly listened as Harry explained that he and Ron had found the entrance to the Chamber, fought the basilisk and rescued Ginny. They were shocked when Dumbledore announced that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had enchanted their Gin, and that it was Ginny who had opened the Chamber, and listened as Ginny explained about the diary.

"_Ginny_!" Arthur started, flabbergasted. "Haven't I taught you _anything_? What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself _if you can't see where it keeps its brain_? Why didn't you show the diary to me, or your mother? A suspicious object like that was _clearly_ full of Dark Magic—" Ginny broke in, explaining that she had found the diary in one of the books Molly had gotten her for school, and how she thought that someone had left it there and forgotten about it. Dumbledore than advised that they take her to the hospital wing, that no lasting damage had been done. Arthur solemnly followed his wife and daughter, and was somewhat surprised at how well he and Molly still knew their way around the castle.

"Mum, Dad, you're mad at me aren't you?" Ginny asked, after Madam Pomfrey had given her a mug of hot chocolate and a bed.

"No, Gin, we're not mad at you. We love you more than anything." Molly answered, brushing a stray hair away from her daughter's face.

"But I—"

"Gin, I said this when I first held you. It doesn't matter what you do or how old you get, you'll always be our baby girl. We know you're not to blame. You-Know-Who has enchanted older and wiser witches and wizards than you."

"But Dad—"

"Ginny, get some rest. You've been through a terrible ordeal. We'll stay until you go to sleep, and we'll meet you when you get off the train in a few days, all right?"

"All right." Ginny finished the last of her hot chocolate, and Molly leaned over to tuck her in.

"Good night, Ginny. Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Mum. Good night Dad."

When their daughter's breathing had slowed to a steady rhythm, Arthur gently guided Molly out of the hospital wing.

"Arthur, Molly, may I have a word?" Dumbledore asked, he was waiting outside of the hospital wing for them.

"Yes."

"Arthur, Molly, Ginny has been through a terrible ordeal. She'll have to learn to trust again, and it will take a great deal of time and tears. Right now she needs the support and love of her family."

"You don't have to worry about that Professor, our house is bursting at the seams with love."

"I know. There's only one way you two could have had seven children in the time span of ten years."

Molly blushed, and the tips of Arthur's ears began turning red.

"Don't be embarrassed, you two are obviously very in love with each other, and it's something you should be thankful for. How long have you been married?"

"Twenty- four years, this July."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you Professor. Well, we better get going, if we're Apparating home as we have to walk to Hogsmeade." Professor Dumbledore bid them good-bye, and once he had disappeared, Arthur drew Molly close.

"Molly-girl, I love you."

"I love you too, Arthur. How about we pay a visit to the Fat Lady for old time's sake?"

"Nah. She'll go berserk if we wake her up at this hour."

"Good point. I'll never forget that time she told me off for coming back at four in the morning." He chuckled before answering.

"Come on, let's go." Arthur slipped his arm around her waist, and together they headed home.


	30. Daily Prophet Draw

"Molly! We won!"

"Won what?" She asked, looking up from her breakfast, the kids were still in bed and she wanted to keep it that way for a little while longer.

"The _Daily Prophet_ Draw, of course!" He exclaimed, a large grin spreading across his features as he got up and pulled Molly into an enormous hug, twirling her around.

"How much did we win?" She asked, jumping into his embrace, wrapping her legs and arms around him.

"Seven hundred galleons. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes it is. Your persistence finally paid off. What are we going to do with all of that money?" She replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I think our first priority should be getting Ron a new wand, then maybe a family vacation."

"That sounds wonderful." She kissed his cheek, and lowered herself back to floor.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?"

Molly turned around to see Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Percy standing in the doorway, looking at her as if she had sprouted a second head.

"Language, Ron." Arthur gently reminded.

"Your father and I have some wonderful news to share with you."

"You're pregnant!" Fred was the first one to say anything.

"Dad got a promotion!"

"We're moving!"

"No, no, and no. I'll let your father tell you."

"Boys, Ginny, I entered the _Daily Prophet_ Grand Prize Galleon Draw a few weeks ago, and this morning, I received a letter informing me that I had won seven hundred galleons."

"SEVEN HUNDRED GALLEONS!"

"Yes. Now, eat your breakfast and we can decide as a FAMILY what we are going to do with the money."

As the children ate, they chatted excitedly about what they would like the money to go towards.

"Mum, Dad, can I get a new wand?" Ron asked, his ears going bright red, as it was his own

fault that his wand had snapped in half last summer.

"Yes, Ron. You need a sufficient wand for your Hogwarts career." Molly answered, ruffling his hair.

"Molly, dear?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"I was thinking, how about we get Charlie to come home from Romania and we can take a family vacation to Egypt to visit Bill."

"That sounds wonderful. Children, do you agree with your father's proposal?"  
It sounded like an explosion had occurred in the kitchen, as all five of the children erupted with loud shouts of 'yes' and 'cool' and 'always wanted to see the pyramids'.

After the children had disappeared to various ends of the house to pursue their favorite recreations, Arthur drew Molly close.

"I think we should go celebrate." He said, whispering in her ear.

"In the middle of the day? Arthur, you've got to be kidding!" She exclaimed, slapping him playfully on the shoulder.

"Tonight then."

"Agreed. Shouldn't you go in to the office and see how long of a holiday you can take?"

"No. I've racked up quite a bit of vacation time, I think I have enough to take a month off and still have a little left over."

"A month? That would be wonderful, Arthur."

"I know. With all of the children in school, I'll try to take more time off, I miss not seeing them all the time."

"I understand. It would be nice to have you home a little more often."

"I'll do my best, Molly. I'm not making any promises. Now, you won't mind if I go join the boys in a game of Quidditch, would you?"

"No. Just don't hurt yourself. I want you in piece for tonight."

"Don't worry Molly-girl. I'm still quite a flyer."

"Yes, well you're not as young as you were when you were Keeper for Gryffindor."

"Ahh, but I'm still young at heart." He replied, giving her a quick kiss before heading outside.


	31. Prisoner of Azkaban

"Molly, have you heard?" Arthur asked, coming into their hotel room where Molly was relaxing after a day of touring the pyramids. It was about a week into their vacation, and Molly was having a wonderful time. 

"Heard what?" She asked, looking up from the book she was reading.  
Arthur breathed an inaudible sigh of relief.

"Molly, Sirius Black escaped."

"What?"

"I got an owl from Arnold Peasgood, you know, an Obliviator. I asked him to keep me posted about things at the Ministry. Anyway, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. They've taken everyone off of their usual jobs to to look for him."

"But how? No one's ever escaped from Azkaban before."

"I know. Hopefully he'll be caught in a few days."

"Arthur, should we cut our vacation short?"

"No. I don't fancy returning to work in this mess, and you're having a wonderful time my dear."

"All right then. Where are you off to?"

"I'm going into town, do you want to come?"

"No. Be back before dark, hm?"

"Yes, dear."

"And keep an eye on the children. I don't know where they've got to."

"Yes, Molly." He crossed the room and planted a tender kiss on her lips before leaving.

Later on that night, after Molly had checked on the children, she climbed into bed next to Arthur, who was waiting for her. "Molly-girl, are you okay?" He asked, noticing the concern on her features.

"Yes."

"Molly, don't lie to me. What are you worried about?"

"Sirius Black."

"Honey, don't let him ruin the rest of our vacation. Enjoy yourself. You deserve this break."

"Arthur, he's a mass murderer."

"Shush. Everything will be all right. I'm your knight remember?"

"Yes. I'm just being silly."

"You're not being silly. You're just forgetting that I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the kids. Now go to sleep, I won't have you cranky in the morning." he replied, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her temple. She snuggled down into the warmth and protection of his arms, pressing a kiss to his neck as she did so.

"Good night, Molly."

"Good night, Arthur." She replied, closing her eyes.

The vacation ended too quickly for Molly, but school would be starting soon for the younger children and Arthur needed to go back to work. As Arthur didn't have a car anymore, he arranged for the Ministry to provide a couple to transport them to King's Cross from the Leaky Cauldron.

They had met up with Harry and Hermione earlier that day, who were also staying at the Leaky Cauldron overnight, as term started the next day. Arthur and Molly were in the parlor area, enjoying their time together without children present.

"Molly, there's something I need to tell you." He broke the silence, causing his wife to jump slightly.

"What?"

"It's about Harry."

"What about him?"

"Well, Sirius Black is after him. I wanted to know if you would approve of me telling him."

"Arthur, no! He doesn't need that, he has enough to worry about without worrying about a murderer being after him."

"Molly, please, it makes no sense not to tell him," he started, raising his voice. "Harry's got a right to know. I've tried to tell Fudge, but he insists on treating him like a child. He's thirteen years old and-"

"Arthur, the truth would terrify him!" she replied shrilly. "Do you really want to send Harry back to school with that hanging over him? For heaven's sake, he's _happy_ not knowing!"

"I don't want to make him miserable, I want to put him on his guard!" he retorted. "You know what Harry and Ron are like, wandering off by themselves--they've ended up in the Forbidden Forest twice! But Harry mustn't do that this year! When I think what could have happened to him that night he ran away from home! If the Knight Bus hadn't picked him up, I'm prepared to bet he would have been dead before the Ministry found him."

"But he's _not_ dead, he's fine, so what's the point--"

"Molly, they say Sirius Black is mad, and maybe he is, but he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban, and that's supposed to be impossible. It's been three weeks, and no one's seen hide nor hair of him, and I don't care what Fudge keeps telling the _Daily Prophet_, we're no nearer catching Black than inventing self-spelling wands. The only thing we know for sure is what Black's after--"

"But Harry will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts."

"We thought Azkaban was perfectly safe. If Black can break out of Azkaban, he can break into Hogwarts."

"But no one's really sure that Black's after Harry--"  
He banged his fist on the table before answering.

"Molly, how many times do I have to tell you? They didn't report it in the press because Fudge wanted it kept quiet, but Fudge went out to Azkaban the night Black escaped. The guards told Fudge that Black's been talking in his sleep for a while now. Always the same words: 'He's at Hogwarts...he's at Hogwarts.' Black is deranged, Molly, and he wants Harry dead. If you ask me, he thinks murdering Harry will bring You-Know-Who back to power. Black lost everything the night Harry stopped You-Know-Who, and he's had twelve years alone in Azkaban to brood on that..."

"Well, Arthur, you must do what you think is right. But you're forgetting Albus Dumbledore. I don't think anything could hurt Harry at Hogwarts while Dumbledore's headmaster. I suppose he knows all about this?"

"Of course he knows. We had to ask him if he minds the Azkaban guards stationing themselves around the entrances to the school grounds. He wasn't happy about it, but he agreed."

"Not happy? Why shouldn't he be happy if they're there to catch Black?"

"Dumbledore isn't fond of the Azkaban guards," he replied heavily. "Nor am I, if it comes to that...but when you're dealing with a wizard like Black, you sometimes have to join forces with those you'd rather avoid."

"If they save Harry--"

"--then I will never say another word against them," he replied wearily. "It's late Molly, we'd better go up."

Molly rose from her chair and Arthur allowed her to lead the way to thier room. He changed into his pajamas, and decided to try his case one more time. He slipped into the lavatory where Molly was brushing her teeth.

"Molly, honey, if it was one of our children, would you want them to know?" He asked gently, placing his hands on her shoulders. She shrugged, and continued with her brushing.

"Take Ron for example. Knowing what you know about Ron, would you want him to know?"

"Yes! I would want him to be careful!" She exclaimed, after rinsing.

"Replace Ron with Harry. Do you still want him leaving without knowing?"

"No, but Arthur, I'm letting you make the decision, I'm not telling you what you should do. It's time for bed, we've got a busy day ahead of us." She replied, turning to leave the lavatory. Arthur, however, reached out and caught her arm, drawing her close to him.

"Molly, you're beautiful, you know that?' He asked, tracing a finger along her jawline. She rolled her eyes, and struggled against his grip.

"Molly Weasley, I love you with my entire heart."

"I love you too, Arthur." She replied, wanting to go to bed. He slipped his finger under her chin, tilting her face up to his. He closed his eyes, and brought his lips down to meet hers. When the kiss had broken off, Molly climbed into bed and Arthur pulled her close, watching over her until she had fallen asleep.


	32. Home for the Summer

A/N: As I am now entering the territory of books 4-6, there will probably be several chapters to cover each book. Thought I would warn you now, as there are a lot of events and missing moments I will have to cover.

"Arthur, dear, are you coming to the station with me?"

"Not now, Molly." Arthur mumbled, rolling over into his pillow and waving his hand as if to shoo her away.

"Arthur, please, I know you worked late last night and I know you're tired, but are you coming with me to pick up the kids?"

"Why? You leaving now?"

"No, in a few hours, but I would like to know if you will be accompanying me."

He mumbled in reply, and she gave up, as he was obviously too tired to give her a straight answer. She was getting ready to walk out the door when Arthur came downstairs, hastily pulling on a jacket.

"Mol, wait."

"Well, good morning sleepyhead." She replied, watching him pull on his shoes.

"Very funny, Molly. Did you think I was going to let you go alone?"

"I don't know, are you ready?"

"Yes." He clasped her hand in his, weaving their fingers together and threw out his wand arm.

"Arthur, how are we going to get home? We can't afford..."

"Hush, dearest. I've arranged for Ministry cars to pick us up at the station." He replied as a bright purple bus stopped in front of the Burrow.

"Oh."

They boarded the Knight Bus and within twenty minutes, they were greeting their children on Platform 9 and 3/4.

"Ronald Weasley! Where is Scabbers?" Molly questioned, upon seeing her youngest son carrying an owl instead of his rat.

"He, er, um, ran away."

"You lost him?"

"I guess."

"Where did you get that owl?"

"Bought it."

"Where did you get the money?"

"Harry helped a little bit. Can I keep him?"

"Yes. Come on, let's go home."

Arthur hefted his children's trunks onto a trolley, with some difficulty; he didn't remember his trunk ever being _this _heavy when _he_ was a student at Hogwarts. As there was so many of them, the guard at the barrier split them into two groups before ushering them through. When they had reunited on the other side, Arthur led the way to the Ministry cars that were waiting for them. After a very rowdy dinner, which Arthur had received a headache from; they sent the children to bed.

The two parents stayed up, sipping tea as they often did after the children had gone to bed, enjoying how quiet the house could be.

"Arthur, would you like some headache potion?" Molly asked quietly, knowing how sensitive his headaches could make him. He was currently seated across from her, elbows on the table with his head in his hands.

"Do we have any?"

"We do. Do you want it?" He nodded his assent, and she crossed the kitchen to the pantry and took out a small bottle of potion. After carefully reading the instructions, she added it to his tea. When she sat back down, Arthur looked up.

"Molly, dear, is there any possible way we can afford to go to the Quidditch World Cup this year? It's being held in Britain."

"I honestly don't know, Arthur. Can you get tickets from work?"

"I'll ask Ludo tomorrow. I might be able to; I helped his brother Otto out with a lawnmower incident last week."

"Well, you won't know if you don't ask. If you're able to get tickets, I think I'll be able to work out something for spending money."

"Okay, dear." He replied, taking a sip of his tea.

"Arthur, has Percy talked to you about getting a job at the Ministry?"

"What? Oh, yes, he has. I think he put in an application for Barty Crouch's department."

"The Department of International Magical Cooperation? Why in the world does he want to work there?"

"I have no idea, Mols. We just need supportive. It's a fairly good job for someone fresh out of Hogwarts."

"I realize that, it's just—"

"Just what, dear?"

"I guess I wish he wasn't joining the work force so soon. He's become so wrapped up in himself lately."

"Boys will be boys, dear."

"I know. I just miss the sweet, affectionate little boy Percy used to be."

"He's growing up, Molly. You've got to let him go sometime."

"I'm just not ready, I guess. Let's get you to bed, that headache potion doesn't do its job unless you rest." She said, placing their cups in the sink. Arthur watched as she climbed the stairs, knowing his wife wasn't ready for their children to grow up. He reflected on the times she had been pregnant, and he realized that he missed having little ones around. Sighing, he headed up the stairs to curl around his wife.


	33. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

A/N: Another chapter. Sorry for the delay, but as you know, I have Weasley Newlyweds and my april prank fic to work on as well. I'm doing my best guys, I really am. :)

"Fred, George, your O.W.L. results have arrived, and Perce, it looks like you've got something also." Arthur said as he sorted the mail that Errol had dropped in front of him, handing each of his sons their respective letters before turning to the _Daily Prophet_.

"Arthur, must you read that at the table?" Molly asked as she began serving breakfast.

"Where and when do you propose I read it Molly?" Arthur asked, scanning the front page. Molly disregarded the question; Arthur had been in a mood all morning.

"Mother, Father, I got the job! I report directly to Mr. Crouch."

"Congratulations, Son. When do you start?"

"I start on Monday."

"Very good, Percy. I'm proud of you." Molly said, smiling fondly at her third son.

"Thanks, Mother."

"Well, Fred, George, how many O.W.L.s did you get?" She asked, turning her attention to the twins, who had been unusually silent for most of the morning.

"Six." Fred answered, looking very interested in his eggs.

"Six each? Great job." Molly said, getting up to hug her sons.

"No Mum. Three each, six." George said, struggling against his mother's grip.

"I'm sure you did your best." Arthur replied, not noticing the look of scorn on his wife's face. Molly sighed, as much as she was disappointed with Fred and George; she knew that they probably _had_ done their best, at least to their standards. She knew they were smart, and if they tried, they could get decent marks. Maybe not the best, but decent marks at least. After all, she had been their teacher through their primary school years.

After breakfast, Molly set her family to their chores, but after fighting with the twins for over an hour to clean their room properly, she banished them to the garden while she cleaned it herself.

When she opened the door to their room, she was shocked with the state of things. Granted, Arthur had been slightly sloppy when he had been younger, she'd seen the boy's dormitory before the house elves cleaned Gryffindor Tower, but this was ridiculous. Clothes were strewn everywhere, several rolls of parchment littered the desk, and several substances that she didn't think she _wanted_ to know what they were littered the floor. After casting several cleaning charms, which put the room in a slightly less state of sloppiness, she began tackling the mess the twins called a desk. After sifting through several pieces of parchment that actually looked like summer holiday work, she found a long list of items ranging from fake wands to trick sweets complete with prices, with the heading of 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes'. Wondering what in the world was 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes'; she pocketed the parchment and put the room in order. She would talk to Arthur about their children's activities.

Later on that evening, after dinner, Molly held a conference with Arthur in the kitchen while the children relaxed in front of the living room fire.

"Arthur, what do you think they're up to?" She asked anxiously, showing him the list.

"Who knows? These look like joke shop items to me." He replied, scanning the list.

"Do you think—?"

"It's completely possible, Molly. Now, don't look at me like that—" His wife had a mulish look crossing her face and he knew he was in for it, but he didn't know what for.

"I'll look at you however I want to, Arthur Weasley." She replied her tone a little less than a growl.

"Molly, please, be reasonable. We'll ask them about it. It's not fair to them if we jump to conclusions.

"But Arthur—"

"No buts. Fred, George, can we speak to you for a moment?" Arthur said, and in seconds, his twin sons were seated at the table. Molly brandished the sheet of parchment she had found, and the twins visibly squirmed under their mother's gaze.

"What is this? Fred, George?"

"Um, well, you see"

"Fred and I—"

"Want to open a joke shop when—"

"We leave Hogwarts."

Molly's eyes moved from one twin to the other as they spoke, and she could barely contain her thoughts.

"Fred, George, why? If you wanted you could get a decent job in the Ministry…"

"Mum, we don't want to work at the Ministry. We want to open a joke shop."

"Molly, really, this is their decision…"

"We are not sending you to Hogwarts so you can earn three O.W.L.s each at exam time! We scrimp and save to pay for your robes, and books, but you can't even TRY to pass more than three exams?"

"Mum, really, we do try…"

"Well your marks certainly don't show it!"

"Mum—"

"Do you have anymore of these order forms?"

"Yes."

"Bring them here. I expect better grades when your N.E.W.T.s come around."

"Yes, Mum." The twins hurried up to their room and reluctantly brought down a large amount of parchment, which Molly threw into the fire.


	34. Letters and the Muggle Postman

A/N: Another wonderful chapter(if I do say so myself) about the summer before the trio's fourth year at the Burrow. Enjoy, and yes, I'm working on my other fics…. :)

"Molly, I got the tickets." Arthur announced, upon arriving home from work, pausing in the doorway to watch his wife set the table.

"That's great. Why are you late?" She asked, coming over to greet him properly.

"You know very well why. Everyone at the Ministry is working hard on the security for the Cup and the Triwizard Tourna—"

"Shush! The children are in the other room. You know they are not supposed to know about that!"

"Sorry, but you asked why—"

"I know, I know. Sit down, dinner's about done."

"Yes, dear." Arthur took his seat at the head of the table, and his eyes followed his wife about the kitchen as she put the finishing touches on dinner.

"How many tickets were you able to get?" Molly asked, oblivious to the fact her husband was following her around the kitchen with his eyes the way he did when they had been dating and newlyweds.

"I was able to get ten. They're good seats though, in the Top Box."

"Really?"

"Yes, Ludo made sure I got good seats."

Molly called to the children and within seconds, the kitchen went from a tranquil silence to complete pandemonium. When everyone had been served and seated, Arthur cleared his throat to make an announcement.

"Kids, we're going to the World Cup."

"Really, Dad?"

"Yes, really. I was able to get ten seats in the Top Box. Now, I've talked to Bill and Charlie, they're coming home in about a week, and will be accompanying us. Ron, if you'd like to invite Harry or Hermione that will be fine." Arthur said, seeing his youngest son open his mouth to ask a question.

"Actually, Arthur, dear, if he wants, both Harry and Hermione can go."

"But Molly dear, I thought you'd like to come to. You enjoy Quidditch."

"That I do, but you know I'd rather stay home. I'll be all right."

"Molly—"

"Arthur, I'm staying here and that is that."

"But-"

"Arthur, if Ron wants Harry and Hermione to go, they are more than welcome."

Arthur accepted defeat; he knew his wife probably _would_ be happier here at the Burrow than with the eight boys and Ginny. Besides, now that he thought about it, someone would have to go shopping for the children's school supplies in case the match lasted a week.

"So, Harry and Hermione can go?" Ron asked, still confused on what the verdict was concerning his two best friends.

"Yes, Ronald, dear." Molly answered, with her fork in the air, preparing to take a bite.

"MUM!"

"What?"

"Don't call me Ronald!"

"That is the name your father and I gave you, so I will call you Ron or Ronald, whatever suits my fancy."

Ron grumbled and looked back at his plate, playing with his peas.

"Ron, quit playing with your food and eat it." Molly scolded, watching her youngest son push the food on his plate around.

"Molly, shouldn't we send a post to Harry's uncle and aunt asking for their permission?"

"Yes, I will do that after dinner, Arthur."

When Molly had finished clearing up after dinner, she summoned a piece of parchment, an envelope, a quill and an ink bottle. Settling herself at the table, she carefully loaded her quill with ink and proceeded to write what she believed was an acceptable letter to Harry's aunt and uncle asking for their permission to take Harry to the Quidditch World Cup. After letting it dry, she folded it and put it in the envelope which she had previously addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursley.

"Arthur?" She called, knowing her husband was in the family room reading the Evening Prophet.

"What is it dear?"

"Do you have any of those what-you-ma-call-its that you put on post for the Muggle postman?"

"Stamps, dear."

"Yes, do you have any?"

"I believe so, in my desk in the den."

"Thank you." Molly got up and after a few minutes of searching, she found a book of stamps in her husband's desk. "Arthur?"

"What?"

"How many of these do you need?"

"What do you mean, my dear?"

"How many stamps does the letter need to get from here to Surrey?"

"I don't know, Molly, dearest. Probably as many as you'd like."

Feeling a little doubtful of her husband's judgment, she began placing stamps on every inch of the envelope, being careful not to cover the address. Then she took her letter out and added a post script: 'I do hope I've put enough stamps on'.

"Arthur, I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?"

"To post the letter in town."

"May I come with you? We haven't been on a walk together in ages."

"I guess," she replied, then she called up the stairs to Percy.

"What is it Mum?"

"Your father and I are going out; could you keep your brothers and sister out of trouble until we get back?"

"Sure Mum."

"Thank you, Perce."

Molly and Arthur hurriedly changed out of their robes and into Muggle clothing, then after sharing a quick kiss, Arthur clasped his wife's hand in his own, weaving their fingers together as they headed into the town of Ottery St. Catchpole.


	35. Remembrance and Mayhem

A/N: Long chappie, I know. But I'm almost through with the preliminaries of GOF, so one more chapter of GOF I think, then onto the Order of the Phoenix. Anywho, enjoy. And yes, I am working on Weasley Newlyweds, and trying to fit in April Prank…I'm trying, I really am, I'm only human. 

"Molly, me and the boys are going to pick up Harry."

"You and which boys?" Molly asked, making sure her entire family was accounted for. Bill and Charlie had arrived the week before, and she enjoyed having all of her children home.

"Fred, George, Ron and I."

"All right, be careful."

"We will."

She watched as one by one her husband and sons disappeared in the floo, and she decided to do a last minute inspection of the bedrooms to make sure everyone had a place to sleep. On her way back downstairs, she could hear snatches of a conversation happening in the kitchen. She quietly made her way to the family room, as she heard Arthur raise his voice.

"That _wasn't funny_, Fred!" Her husband shouted. "What on earth did you give that Muggle boy?"

"I didn't give him anything, I just _dropped_ it…It was his fault he went and ate it. I never told him to." She heard Fred answer, in what was in her opinion, a sarcastic tone.

"You dropped it on purpose!" She was a little taken aback by the fact that Arthur was roaring, he hardly ever yelled at the children, whatever the twins had done, it sounded serious. "You knew he was on a diet-"

"How big did his tongue get?" She heard George ask, in an eager voice.

"It was four feet long before his parents let me shrink it!" Uh oh, Molly knew something was up, and if it involved a swelling and shrinking tongue, it was probably illegal. "It isn't funny!" She heard Arthur shout over a roar of laughter she heard coming from the kitchen. "That sort of behavior seriously undermines wizard-Muggle relations! I spend half my life campaigning against the mistreatment of Muggles, and my own sons-" That was enough for Molly right there, if what ever they had done concerned a Muggle, they were certainly in trouble, but she restrained herself from barging into the kitchen, willing to give her husband a chance at punishment.

"We didn't give it to him because he's a Muggle!" She heard Fred say indignantly.

"No, we gave it to him because he's a great bullying git," George countered, "Isn't he Harry?"

She heard Harry answer earnestly, "Yeah, he is Mr. Weasley."

"That's not the point!" She heard Arthur rage. "You wait until I tell your mother-"

She felt that now was the perfect time to make an appearance, as her husband was threatening her influence.

"Tell me what?" She asked, walking into the kitchen behind her husband. "Oh hello, Harry, dear," she said, spotting him and giving him a warm smile. "Tell me _what,_ Arthur?" There was a brief silence didn't as Arthur looked as if he was weighing his chances before he answered and she repeated, "Tell me _what,_ Arthur?" in her most dangerous voice, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"It's nothing Molly," Arthur mumbled. "Fred and George just-but I've had words with them-" She watched as her husband squirmed under her gaze and she knew he felt about three feet tall, even though he was a good six inches taller than her.

"What have they done this time? If it's got anything to do with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes-" She said, remembering the parchment she had found in the twins' room. As Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny made their way out of the kitchen, Fred and George tried to sneak away to avoid their mother's scolding. "_You stay where you are!"_ She snarled, causing them to freeze in their tracks. "Now, Arthur, please tell me what they did."

"Well, uh, while we were at the Dursley's," Arthur began, trying to speak slowly and clearly so Molly got the entire story before she issued her punishment. "-Fred dropped some sort of sweet. Dudley, you know, Harry's cousin, picked up a sweet and ate it. I sent the children back, and the boy's tongue began to swell." Arthur said, losing his nerve and staring at the floor, feeling as if he was the one in trouble, not his sons. "Anyway, the Dursleys wouldn't let me shrink it, and they began throwing objects at me. It was almost four feet long before they let me intervene. When I got back, Fred and George said it was a Ton-Tongue Toffee they had dropped." He braced himself, preparing for the explosion that happened to be his wife temper.

"Fred and George Weasley! Are you _trying_ to land yourselves in front of the Improper Use of Magic Office?"

"No, Mum."

"Well, if you keep up this sort of thing, that's exactly where you're going to be! And when you do, do _not_ expect your father and I to bail you out of trouble! Go to your room and destroy every Ton-Tongue Toffee you have in your possession, go on! Get rid of the lot! I will call you when supper is ready and your father and I will discuss further punishment."

"Yes, Mum." The twins replied in unison as they made a dash for the stairs.

"Arthur?"

"What dearest?"

"Can you have Bill and Charlie set up the tables outside in the garden? There's just not room in here for eleven people."

"Yes, Molly." Arthur said, kissing his wife tenderly, then heading outside, somewhat thankful he wasn't required to remain inside when he knew she was in a bad mood.

Later on that night when Arthur came up to bed, he saw his wife brushing her hair in front of the mirror, and if he wasn't mistaken, her eyes were shining with tears. Walking up beside her, he snaked an arm around her waist pulling her close to him, kissing her head as he did.

"What is it Mollywobbles?" He asked, resting his cheek against her hair.

"Nothing." Molly replied, setting down her brush and turning to get into bed.

"Something is, and I would like you to tell me." He said gently, catching her hand and pulling her to him.

"It's nothing, really. I'm just being silly." With that, she kissed his chin, climbed into bed and settled herself under the coverlet.

He sighed, if he wanted to know what was upsetting his wife, he would have to do some coaxing. He pulled on his own pajamas and crawled into bed next to her, so he was facing her back as she was rested on her side. Once again snaking an arm around her waist, he pulled her close to his chest, kissing the top of her head.

"Molly, I know it's something, and I would like for you to tell me. I don't like it when come to bed upset, and I don't know why."

He felt her chest began to rise and fall erratically and he knew she was fighting to hold back her tears. Slipping his other arm under and around her, he pulled her as close as possible.

"Tell me." He whispered into her ear. She nodded her assent, and he felt her take several deep breaths to calm herself before she spoke.

"Arthur, where did we go wrong with them?" She whispered, feeling very small and helpless, even though she was in her husband's embrace.

"With who?" He asked, thinking he already knew the answer, but he also knew he would get farther with her if he let her do most of the talking.

"Fred and George. I mean, I just thought-" She burst into real tears, and Arthur felt the sobs that were wracking her body. He brought one hand up to stroke her hair, and began making shushing noises to calm her down.

"You thought they were going to be like Fab and Gid didn't you?" He asked, it was true, they had named their twins after Molly's twin brothers, and even Molly admitted Fred and George acted like their uncles.

"I don't know…" then changing total course, she burst out, "Arthur, I miss them."

"I know you do, dear. Fab and Gid meant a lot to you didn't they?" Arthur felt his heart breaking for his wife, her brothers had practically raised her, and they had been her protectors until they left things in Arthur's hands when they left Hogwarts to become Aurors.

"Arthur, I miss them terribly…and your mum, and dad…" She rolled over, burying her head against his chest as she continued to sob. Arthur had to hold back his own tears at the mention of his parents, they had lost his mum less than two months ago to an outbreak of dragon pox, and the wound was still fresh.

"I know, but we can't do anything about it…I miss them too…" He trailed off, continuing to stroke her hair and kiss the top of her head.

"I just thought they'd be so much like Fab and Gid…I mean, everyday I look at them, they remind me of Fab and Gid so much…I see so much of Fabian and Gideon in them…"

"I know…"

"Sometimes I wish Fab and Gid were still here, they'd be so proud of them…all of them."

"I know, darling, I know."

"And, it's not that I don't support their dream of opening a joke shop…but businesses go under all the time and we don't have the money to get them started…they need a stable job at first…"

"Molly, shush. We can't change the past, and we have to at least try to support the twins in their wishes…"

"Arthur, I wanted to name them after Fab and Gid for a reason…not just because they're twins…"

"Tell me." He whispered, tangling his legs with hers, pulling her closer.

"Fab and Gid were so brave and such jokers…I think I knew deep down in my heart when I was pregnant with Fred and George that they'd be so much like them…" She sniffled.

"I know…" They trailed off into silence, and Arthur held her as she cried herself to sleep against his chest. He really didn't want to leave his wife home alone the next day but he knew she didn't want him to change his plans on account of her. Feeling her shiver, he summoned a couple of extra blankets from the wardrobe and tucked them around his wife, kissing the top of her head. Satisfied that everything was okay and double-checking to make sure he had set the alarm, he fell asleep.

The next morning Molly awoke to the alarm, and she felt totally disgusting. She reached up and felt her face, discovering that it was still somewhat wet with the tears she had cried the night before. Shaking herself, she woke Arthur up, and threw on some clothes so she could start breakfast. After Arthur had showered, he came downstairs and kissed her cheek.

"Everything all right with you this morning?" He asked, hugging her close.

"I guess…when are you leaving?"

"We've got to be to Stoatshead Hill by seven past five, so as soon as everyone is up and ready."

"Oh, all right."

"Are you sure you'll be all right here by yourself? Those weren't crocodile tears last night."

"I'm sure. Have a good time, hmm?"

"I'll try." He said, sitting down at the table as she pushed a large bowl of porridge in front of him.

"I'll go wake up the kids…be sure you eat all of that Arthur, you probably won't be able to eat until midday."

"Yes, Molly-dearest."

After shaking awake several protesting children, she headed back downstairs. Several minutes later Fred and George stumbled into the kitchen as Harry and Ron settled themselves at the table and she noticed Arthur was checking the tickets.

"Where're Bill and Charlie and Per-Per-Percy?" George asked, trying and failing to stifle a huge yawn.

"Well, they're Apparating, aren't they?" Molly replied, heaving the large pot to the table and starting to ladle porridge into bowls. "So they can have a bit of lie-in."

"So they're still in bed? Why can't we Apparate too?" Fred said grumpily, pulling his porridge towards him.

"Because you're not of age and you haven't passed your test," she snapped. "And where have those girls got to?" She bustled out of the kitchen to track down Ginny and Hermione, and when she got back to within earshot of the kitchen Arthur and the boys were explaining Apparition to Harry.

"But Bill and Charlie and Percy can all do it?" Harry asked.

"Charlie had to take the test twice," Fred said while grinning. "He failed the first time, Apparated five miles south of where he meant to, right on top of some poor old dear doing her shopping remember?"

"Yes, well, he passed the second time," Molly said, marching back into the kitchen amid hearty sniggers.

"Percy only passed two weeks ago," George said. "He's been Apparating downstairs every morning since, just to prove he can."

Molly looked up when she heard footsteps down the passageway as Hermione and Ginny came into the kitchen, both looking pale and drowsy.

"Why do we have to be up so early?" Ginny asked, rubbing her eyes as she sat down.

"We've got a bit of a walk," Arthur explained.

"Walk? What, are we walking to the World Cup?" Harry asked.

"No, no, that's miles away," Arthur said, smiling at the young wizard. "We only need to walk a short way. It's just that it's very difficult for a large number of wizards to congregate without attracting Muggle attention. We have to be very careful about how we travel at the best of times, and on a huge occasion like the Quidditch World Cup-"

Noticing something in George's pocket, Molly interrupted her husband. "George!" She said sharply, causing everyone to jump.

"What?" He asked, adopting an innocent tone that did not deceive her in the least.

"What is that in your pocket?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't you lie to me!" She whipped out her wand and pointed it at George's pants. "_Accio!_"She scowled as several small bright colored objects sped into her outstretched hand even though George had tried to make a grab for them. "We told you to destroy them!" She said furiously, knowing that they were more Ton-Tongue Toffees.

"We told you to get rid of the lot! Empty your pockets, go on, both of you!" Fred and George reluctantly emptied their pockets and it quickly became evident that they had been trying to smuggle as many toffees out of the house as possible. Knowing her twins, Molly performed her summoning charm several times.

"_Accio! Accio! Accio!_" She watched as toffees flew from even the most unlikely of places such as the lining of George's jacket and the turn-ups of Fred's jeans. Once she was certain she had retrieved all of the sweets, she tossed them into the rubbish bin.

"We spent six months developing those!"

"Oh a fine way to spend six months!" she shrieked, "No wonder you didn't get more O.W.L.s!"  
She herded her family out the door and she was still glowering as she kissed Arthur's cheek.

"Well, have a lovely time, and _behave yourselves_," she called after the twins retreating backs. "I'll send Bill, Charlie, and Percy along around midday."

Molly headed back up to bed after saying goodbye, she was still exhausted; crying herself to sleep the night before did not allow for a restful night. After awaking from her nap, she showered and woke up Bill, Charlie and Percy. Once Bill, Charlie, and Percy had left, she gathered her grocery list and the lists of school supplies the children needed for the coming year and headed over to Diagon Alley.

She finished with her shopping earlier than she had anticipated, Diagon Alley was usually little less than a complete madhouse on Monday mornings, but she hadn't taken into consideration the fact that a little less than half of the entire Wizarding community in Britain was attending the World Cup. Arriving back at the Burrow, she put the groceries away and put the children's school supplies in the cloak closet, there was no sense in having the items strewn about the house before they needed to be laundered and packed.

After fixing herself a small meal, she retired to the family room with her knitting and listened to the WWN's coverage of the match. When she had finally headed to bed, she had an unsettling feeling in her stomach, as if something was wrong. Knowing she wasn't going to get any sleep without Arthur around to calm her fears, she curled up in his armchair with a cup of tea to wait. She jumped nearly three feet in the air when she heard tapping at the kitchen window, signaling the arrival of the _Daily Prophet_. After paying the owl, she gasped as she saw the headline: SCENES OF TERROR AT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP which was complete with a black and white photograph of the Dark Mark twinkling in the night sky. She pulled on her bedroom slippers, rolled up the newspaper and headed outside to wait; hoping Arthur would get an early Portkey out of there. She was also starting to feel guilty about yelling at the twins about their O.W.L. results, how would she feel if Arthur returned home with news that they had been killed? She blinked back tears as she began pacing in the yard, trying to calm herself.

As the sun came up, she could just make out the profiles of her husband and children coming up the lane. Quickly drying her tears, she made her way to them.

"Oh thank goodness, thank goodness!" She exclaimed, while running towards her husband. "Arthur-I've been so worried-_so worried_-" She flung her arms around his neck, nestling her head under his chin, the rolled up _Daily Prophet_ falling out of her hand. Arthur kissed the top of her head, holding her tight for a moment.

"Everything all right, love?" He whispered, kissing the top of her head again.

She shook her head and released him, catapulting herself at the twins.

"You're all right," she muttered distractedly, pulling them to her in a tight hug. "You're alive…oh boys…"

"_Ouch!_ Mum-you're strangling us-"

"I shouted at you before you left!" She said, beginning to sob. "It's all I've been thinking about! What if You-Know-Who had got you, and the last thing I ever said to you was that you didn't get enough O.W.L.'s? Oh Fred…George…"

"Come on, now, Molly, we're all perfectly okay," Arthur said soothingly, gently prying her off the twins and guiding her into the house and into a chair at the kitchen table. Hermione than pushed a cup of strong tea in front of her, in which Arthur insisted on pouring a shot of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. Arthur quickly scanned the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ quietly, while Percy looked over his shoulder.

"I knew it," He said suddenly, sighing wearily. "_Ministry blunders…culprits not apprehended…lax security…Dark Wizards running unchecked…national disgrace_…who wrote this? Ah…of course…Rita Skeeter."

"That woman's got it in for the Ministry of Magic!" Percy burst out furiously. "Last week she was saying we're wasting our time quibbling over cauldron thickness when we should be stamping out vampires! As if it wasn't _specifically_ stated in paragraph twelve of the Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans-"

"Do us a favor, Perce," Bill broke in, yawning, "and shut up."

"I'm mentioned," Arthur said, his eyes widening as he reached the bottom of the article.

"Where?" Molly spluttered, choking on her tea and whiskey. "If I'd seen that, I'd known you were alive!"

"Not by name," Arthur said, wanting to calm his wife down. "Listen to this: '_If the terrified wizards and witches who waited breathlessly for news at the edge of the wood expected reassurance from the Ministry of Magic, they were sadly disappointed. A Ministry official emerged some time after the appearance of the Dark Mark alleging that nobody had been hurt, but refusing to give any information. Whether this statement will be enough to quash the rumors that several bodies were removed from the woods an hour later, remains to be seen_.' Oh really," Arthur said in exasperation, handing the paper to Percy. "Nobody _was_ hurt. What was I supposed to say? _Rumors that several bodies were removed from the woods_…well, there certainly will be rumors now she's printed that." He heaved a deep sigh before turning to Molly. "Molly, I'm going to have to go into the office; this is going to take some smoothing over."

"I'll come with you, Father," Percy said importantly. "Mr. Crouch will need all hands on deck. And I can give him my cauldron report in person." Percy bustled out of the kitchen upon ending his statement.

"Arthur, you're supposed to be on holiday! This hasn't got anything to do with your office; surely they can handle this without you?"

"I've got to go Molly; I've made things worse. I'll just change into my robes and I'll be off…" Molly watched as Arthur hurried out of the kitchen and took several deep breaths to calm herself. She sent the children up to bed, knowing it had been long night for them and decided to start breakfast. Arthur found her close to tears when he came back downstairs.

"Mollywobbles, I'm sorry, but I have to go." He said, resting his palms on her shoulders and rubbing gently.

"I want you home, Arthur,"

"I know, you do, but the Ministry needs me. I goofed up and I'm not afraid to admit it. I'll be back before you know it, hmm?" He said, chucking her under the chin with his forefinger.

"I guess, but-" He interrupted her by lowering his head and kissing her gently, sliding his hands down her arms, weaving his fingers with hers.

"I love you," She whispered, her eyes closed.

"I love you too, Molly-dear." He said, his face still an inch away from hers and she shivered as his warm breath caressed her lips. He kissed her again, and pulled her into a tight hug before he Disapparated.

Over the following week, neither Arthur nor Percy was home often. Arthur would get up before her in the mornings, and she would wake up to an empty bed, and he wouldn't get home until after she and the others had eaten dinner. The Sunday evening before the children would be returning to Hogwarts, everyone was home but Arthur, and they were relaxing in the family room.

"It's been an absolute uproar," Percy said, importantly. "I've been putting out fires all week. People keep sending Howlers, and of course, if you don't open a Howler straight away, it explodes. Scorch marks all over my desk and my best quill reduced to cinders."

"Why are they all sending Howlers?" Ginny asked innocently from where she was mending her copy of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ with spellotape in front of the fire.

"Complaining about security at the World Cup," Percy answered. "They want compensation for their ruined property. Mundungus Fletcher's put in a claim for a twelve-bedroomed tent with en-suite Jacuzzi, but I've got his number. I know for a fact he was sleeping under a clock propped on sticks.

Molly looked at the family clock, which showed eight of the nine hands rested comfortably at home, but Arthur's, whose happened to be the longest, was still pointing to 'work'.

"Your father hasn't had to go into the office on weekends since the days of You-Know-Who," She said, temporarily allowing herself to remember the lonely nights she spent without her husband. "They're working him far too hard. His dinner's going to be ruined if he doesn't come home soon."

"Well, Father feels he's got to make up for his mistake at the match, doesn't he?" Percy said, "If truth be told, he was a tad unwise to make a public statement without clearing it with his Head of Department first-"

"Don't you dare blame your father for what that wretched Skeeter woman wrote!" Molly replied, feeling herself flare up at once in defense of her loving husband.

"If Dad hadn't said anything, old Rita would have just said it was disgraceful that nobody from the Ministry had commented," Bill said, from where he was playing chess with Ron in the corner. "Rita Skeeter never makes anyone look good. Remember, she interviewed all the Gringotts' Charm Breakers once, and called me 'a long-haired pillock'?"

"Yes, well, it _is_ a bit long, dear," Molly said gently, fingering her wand. "If you'd just let me--"

"_No_, Mum."

As rain lashed at the window, Molly glanced around the family room. Hermione was reading her copy of _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 4_, Charlie was darning a fireproof balaclava, and Harry was sitting on the floor with his Broom-Servicing Kit polishing his Firebolt. Her eyes passed over the twins, who were sitting in a far corner, quills out, talking in whispers; their heads bent over a piece of parchment. Her thoughts immediately jumping to the joke shop, she thought their behavior was somewhat suspicious.

"What are you two up to?" Molly asked sharply, keeping her eyes on them.

"Homework," answered Fred vaguely.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're still on holiday," She said, almost convinced that he was lying.

"Yeah, we've left it a bit late," George said, furthering her suspicions.

"You're not by any chance writing out a new _order form_, are you?" Molly asked shrewdly. "You wouldn't be thinking of restarting Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, by any chance?"

"Now, Mum," Fred said with a pained look. "If the Hogwarts Express crashed tomorrow, and George and I died, how would you feel to know that the last thing we ever heard from you was an unfounded accusation?"

As the room burst into laughter, Molly couldn't help but laugh too at the silliness of her thoughts over the past week. Her eyes caught movement on the family clock and she quickly recovered from her mirth. "Oh your father's coming!" She announced, as she watched Arthur's hand travel smoothly around the clock face, finally shuddering to a halt on 'home'. Hearing her husband calling from the kitchen, Molly got up from her rocking chair. "Coming, Arthur!" Upon entering the kitchen, she wasted no time in throwing herself into his arms, and he gladly wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight. "I'm so glad you're home." She whispered, as she pulled away slightly.

"So am I, Mrs. Weasley." He replied, giving her a look, and pressing his lips softly to hers. Having not been properly kissed by her husband in nearly a week, she allowed him to take over, his lips gently working against hers. He backed her against the counter, leaning her back, his palms resting on either side of her on the worktop. Without warning, he jerked her up into his arms, setting her on the counter and slipping his hand up under her dress.

"Arthur, stop." She managed to gasp out, pushing his hand away.

"But I don't want to, Mol."

"Arthur, we can't. Not here. The children are in the other room."

Sighing heavily, he helped her off the counter, and watched as she retrieved his dinner, putting it on a tray and handing it to him. He led the way to the family room, and he settled himself in his armchair, feeling completely exhausted.

"The fat's really in the fire now," Arthur told her, toying unenthusiastically with his somewhat shriveled cauliflower. "Rita Skeeter's been ferreting around all week, looking for more Ministry mess-ups to report. And now she's found out about poor old Bertha going missing, so that'll be the headline in the _Prophet _tomorrow. I told Bagman she should have sent someone to look for her ages ago."

"Mr. Crouch has been saying it for weeks and weeks," Percy commented stiffly.

"Crouch is very lucky Rita hasn't found out about Winky," Arthur said irritably, not enjoying his third son's constant reference to Crouch. "There'd be a week's worth of headlines in his house-elf being caught holding the wand that conjured the Dark Mark."

"I thought we were all agreed that the elf, while irresponsible, did _not_ conjure the Mark?" Percy said hotly.

"If you ask me, Mr. Crouch is very lucky no one at the Daily Prophet knows how mean he is to elves!" Hermione countered angrily.

"Now look here, Hermione!" Percy said, "A high-ranking Ministry official like Mr. Crouch deserves unswerving obedience from his servants—"

"His _slave_, you mean!" Hermione said, her voice rising passionately, "because he didn't _pay _Winky, did he?"

"I think you'd all better go upstairs and check that you've packed properly!" Molly shouted, breaking up the argument. "Come on now, all of you..."

Molly watched as all seven of her children climbed the stairs, satisfied that the living room was quiet.

"Thank you, Molly." Arthur said, getting up to take care of his dishes. "I'm not in the mood to listen to the children bicker about the doings of the Ministry."

"I know." She replied, getting up to kiss him lightly. "I'll meet you in our bedroom, then, I've got to take the robes I laundered for them up."

"All right, don't take too long, hmm?"

"I won't." She said, grabbing the pile of freshly laundered robes and heading upstairs. She knocked politely on Ron's door, having delivered the others' robes. After hearing an affirmative 'come in', Molly entered the room.

"Here you are," She said, sorting her armful of robes into two piles. "Now, mind you pack them properly so they don't crease."

"Mum, you've given me Ginny's new dress." Ron said, holding up a set of maroon colored robes complete with lace on the cuffs and neck.

"Of course I haven't," she replied, "That's for you. Dress robes."

"What?" Ron asked, looking completely horror stricken.

"Dress robes!" She repeated, taken aback by the look on her son's face. "It says on your school list that you're supposed to have dress robes this year…robes for formal occasions."

"You've got to be kidding," Ron replied in disbelief. "I'm not wearing that, no way."

"Everyone wears them, Ron!" Molly said crossly, not really wanting to get into an argument with her youngest son on the topic of clothes. "They're all like that! Your father's got some for smart parties."

"I'll go starkers before I put that on," Ron continued stubbornly.

"Don't be so silly, you've got to have dress robes, they're on your list! I got some for Harry too…show him, Harry…"

Harry opened his last parcel, pulling out bottle green dress robes.

"I thought they'd bring out the color of your eyes, dear." Molly commented fondly.

"Well, they're okay!" Ron burst out angrily. "Why couldn't I have some like that?"

"Because…well, I had to get yours secondhand, and there wasn't a lot of choice!" Molly said, flushing, thinking that her child was being very ungrateful.

"I'm never wearing them," Ron said stubbornly. "Never."

"Fine," she snapped. "Go naked. And, Harry, make sure you get a picture of him. Goodness knows I could do with a laugh." She left the room, slamming the door and stormed downstairs to her bedroom.

"What's wrong with you?" Arthur asked innocently, when Molly slammed the door behind her after entering the bedroom. She looked furious, and almost as if she was ready to cry.

"Nothing." She said, storming about the room, getting ready for bed.

"Something is. What is it?"

"Your ungrateful brat of a son upstairs, that's what." She said, feeling tears sting the back of her eyes.

"Aw, Molly, what happened?" Arthur said, pulling her to him and rubbing her back. He knew if she called one of their children an ungrateful brat, that something was terribly wrong, it wasn't often she spoke bad about them.

"Ron just…well he basically threw our financial situation in my face." She said, burying her head against his chest. "I know you're doing your best, you've always made sure we're provided for…"

"What did Ron say?" He pressed, knowing anything related to their financial situation was somewhat his fault, even if Molly refused to blame him.

"He doesn't like the dress robes I got him, and he said that he'll never wear them."

"Why?" he asked, beginning to stroke her hair.

"Well, I didn't have a lot of choice at the secondhand shop, and it was either the maroon robes, which I got him with the lace, or some very bright pink ones with bows and frills all over the place."

Arthur chuckled, and held her tight for a moment. "So what's the problem?"

"I think he's jealous of Harry because I was able to get him some very nice ones. But you know we can't afford—"

"Shush, I know. Don't let it get to you though, you know how Ron is, he's just a hothead."

"I know…but it still hurt…"

"I know." He lowered his head to kiss her, wanting to have a bit of intimate interaction with her as they had barely said 'good morning' and 'good night' to each other for the past week. Feeling better, Molly began gently increasing pressure against his lips, tangling her fingers in his hair. Arthur let out a soft groan as he continued to nip at her lips, caressing her cheeks with his fingertips. She let him back her toward their bed, and she sighed softly as his hand traveled down her body, cupping her breast and outlining her nipple tenderly.

"Arthur, you need a silencing charm," Molly whispered softly, closing her eyes tightly and wrapping her arms around his neck, as he moved to nip at her earlobe.

"It's taken care of, my beautiful and perfect Molly." Arthur whispered in her ear, bringing his other hand up to curl and clench in her hair as he began lowering her on the bed. The feeling of him hard against her made her moan and she began undressing him, as she tried to think back to last time they had done this, and realized it had been almost a month. When they were both free of their clothing, Molly pulled him down to her level, rolling onto her side. Arthur's mouth continued traveling up and down her neck, and his hands were caressing her bared breasts. Throwing her leg over his hip, she guided him into her. Arthur moaned as he felt her warmth surround him, and he rolled her over onto her back. Molly clutched at his back as his thrust became faster and harder, and her eyes snapped shut. She gasped as he continued to rock against her, latching his mouth onto her collar and lapping his way to her breasts. When she felt her orgasm take her, she dug her nails into his back, and his thrust became wilder. He finally yelled his completion and collapsed against her chest, kissing her damp skin. She snuggled closer to him, when he had rolled over, and she allowed him to pull the coverlet around her. Minutes later, the couple was sleeping peacefully.


	36. That Time of the Month

A/N: Another update, and yes, I promise that I'm working on Weasley Newlyweds, an update should be ready in the near future for that fic. Anywho, enjoy this update.

Molly awoke early, knowing it was going to be chaotic getting six children and their corresponding luggage to the station by eleven. After showering quickly, she woke her husband and set about waking the children. While she was cooking breakfast, Amos Diggory appeared in the fireplace and she about jumped a mile when she heard him ask for Arthur, that they needed him at the Ministry.

"Arthur!" Molly called up the staircase to her husband, hoping he had already showered.

"Arthur! Urgent message from the Ministry!" She looked up as Arthur clattered down the stairs, hurtling to the kitchen with his robes on back-to-front. Molly had begun anxiously rummaging through drawers, looking for a quill. "I've got a quill here somewhere!" She muttered, blowing a stray hair out of her face. Meanwhile, Amos was talking a mile a minute, trying to brief Arthur on what was going on.

"…Muggle neighbors heard bangs and shouting, so they went and called those what-d'you-call-'ems—please-men. Arthur you've got to get over there—"

"Here!" Molly said, breathlessly as she shoved a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink and a crumpled quill into Arthur's hands.

"—It's a real stroke of luck I heard about it, I had to come into the office early to send a couple of owls, and I found the Improper Use of Magic lot all setting off—if Rita Skeeter gets hold of this one, Arthur—"

"What does Mad-Eye say happened?" Arthur asked, preparing to take notes.

"Says he heard an intruder in his yard. Says he was creeping toward the house, but was ambushed by his dustbins."

"What did the dustbins do?"

"Made one hell of a noise and fired rubbish everywhere, as far as I can tell, apparently one of them was still rocketing around when the please-men turned up—"

Arthur groaned. "And what about the intruder?"

"Arthur, you know Mad-Eye, someone creeping into his yard in the dead of night? More likely there's a very shell-shocked cat wandering around somewhere covered in potato peelings. But if the Improper Use of Magic lot get their hands on Mad-Eye he's had it—think of his record—we've got to get him off on something in your department—What are exploding dustbins worth?"

"Might be a caution," Arthur said, still scribbling furiously. "Mad-Eye didn't use his wand? He didn't attack anyone?"

"I'll bet he leapt out of bed and started jinxing everything he could reach through the window, but they'll have a job proving it there aren't any casualties."

"All right, I'm off," Arthur said, as he left the kitchen.

"Sorry about this Molly, bothering you so early and everything…but Arthur's the only one who can get Mad-Eye off, and Mad-Eye's supposed to be starting his new job today. Why he had to choose last night…"

"Never mind Amos," Molly said, giving him a gentle smile. "Sure you won't have a bit of toast or anything before you go?"

"Oh go on, then," Amos replied, and Molly transferred a piece of toast from the freshly buttered stack to the fire poker and into Amos' mouth. "Fanks."

Molly looked up as Amos disappeared, hearing her husband calling hurried good-byes to Bill, Charlie, Percy and the girls. Within a minute, he was back in the kitchen, dragging a comb through his hair and she noticed that his robes were on properly.

"I'd better hurry—you have a good term, boys," he said, acknowledging the boys seated at the table as he fastened his cloak. "Molly, are you going to be all right taking the kids to King's Cross?"

"Of course I will," She replied, turning towards him expectantly. "You just look after Mad-Eye, we'll be fine." Her husband Disapparated, leaving her with a slight frown on her face. He had forgotten to kiss her good-bye. Brushing it off as an honest mistake, she fastened her own cloak to travel into town to call Muggle taxis for transportation.

When she arrived back at the Burrow a few hours later, completely exhausted, she was somewhat surprised to see her husband back. He was relaxing in his armchair, reading the _Daily Prophet_, so she slipped behind him, and rubbed his shoulders.

"Molly?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Sit on my lap, please." He replied, folding up the paper and dropping it onto a side table. More than happy to oblige, Molly lowered herself into the chair, settling lightly in his lap.

"You forgot about me this morning, dear." She said, resting her head against his chest, tucking her feet to her thighs.

Arthur racked his brain for a moment; he didn't think he had forgotten anything in his rush to help Mad-Eye. He closed his eyes as he remembered that he hadn't kissed his wife good-bye before he had rushed off. Knowing her feelings were probably hurt, he wrapped his arms around her and lowered his head to gently kiss her forehead.

"I'm sorry, my love, but I was in a hurry. You're not upset with me I hope."

"Only a little. Nothing that can't be fixed."

"I'm glad to hear it." He replied, and he slipped a hand under her chin, tilting her face so he could kiss her mouth.

"You'll be proud of me, Arthur."

"What do you mean, Molly?"

"I used the Muggle telephone in town to call for taxis to take us to the station."

"Really? Everything went smoothly then?"

"It did, dear."

"Good."

"Have Bill and Charlie left?"

"They went to the platform with you, didn't they?"

"Well yes, but I didn't come straight home. I stopped off in Diagon Alley for something."

"I honestly don't know, Molly. Did they tell you that they were leaving?"

"Well they have to get back to work…"

"They've probably left then. I haven't seen them since I arrived home, and I believe Percy wanted to get some time in at the Ministry."

"That child works far too hard. What is so important that he needs to be there morning, noon, and night?"

"Who knows? He probably wants to make a good impression on Crouch. Either that, or he's taking his work far too seriously."

"Isn't he and Crouch the main people working on the security for the tournament?"

"Yes. They're double and triple checking to make sure that no student underage will be able to enter."

"When did this come about? No one told me about setting an age limit."

"A few weeks ago. I thought I'd mentioned it to you?"

"You might have, but it's been absolutely chaotic around here lately."

"I know. You want to go upstairs and have a cuddle?"

"Arthur,"

"It was just a suggestion. We have the house to ourselves while Percy's working."

"Just a cuddle then?"

"If that's what you want, my dear." Arthur replied, kissing her again and stroking the back of her head.

"Cuddling sounds nice right now. No sex, right?"

"If that's what you want." Arthur repeated.

"I'm not saying I don't want it, I just—"

"Don't want to rush into it? Want us to take our time if we do?"

"Yes, that's it, I suppose."

"You've got it, my darling. Now, shall we?"

Molly gave him a knowing smile and he allowed her to lead the way to their bedroom. Once there, she pulled back the coverlet and slipped between the sheets, patting his spot on the bed.

"Come on love, I can't cuddle alone."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Arthur replied, crawling up to the head of the bed and slipping between the sheets as well. When he had settled, Molly scooted closer to him, resting her head on his pillow and a hand on his chest, while he slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"The house is so awfully quiet." Molly commented, after a few moments of silence.

"It is, isn't it? I don't know how you can stand it; we're so used to this house bursting at the seams with children."

"I don't know how I do, ever since Ginny started school, most of the day I lounge around listening to the wireless and getting fat on chocolate."

Arthur chuckled. "It can't be that bad, can it? I mean, you still tidy up don't you?" He asked, beginning to stroke her hair and the back of her head.

"I don't have to tidy up as often when it's just the two of us as I do when we have the children home, and it gets lonely after a while."

"You could always go back to Saint Mungo's couldn't you?"

"I could, but I'd have to take a refresher course and another exam because so much as changed over the last twenty or so years."

"Well, why don't you? It'd give you something to do while I'm at work."

"I don't want to go back to work, Arthur. I enjoy being home when you get home and I really don't want to relive the first year and a half of our marriage."

"What was wrong with that?"

"Nothing, but don't you remember that the only time we ever saw each other was in the mornings before work and maybe before bed every night? Frankly, I'm somewhat surprised we even got pregnant with Bill in the first place, we hardly ever had time for shagging."

"We shagged in the morning." Arthur pointed out.

"That's about the only time we did, Arthur. Our lives back then just about defeated the purpose of being married in the first place."

"I'm sorry love, maybe you could take up a hobby?" He suggested lightly, he hadn't known how lonely his wife was with him at work and the kids at school.

"Arthur, I already have a hobby. Knitting and crocheting."

"I'm sorry you're lonely, Mollywobbles, I wish there was something I could do."

"Could you maybe go down to part-time?"

"I can't do that, I'm the head of my office and it's just me and Perkins."

"Oh." She sighed heavily and buried her face against his shoulder. "Arthur, I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Cross my heart."

"I wish I was a Grandmum. At least then I'd have children to look after, even if all ours are practically grown."

"We'll be grandparents eventually. Bill's still young; he'll find a nice young lady to marry."

"I don't have any doubts about that, Arthur. I just wish he was already married and providing us with grandchildren."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that, Molly." Arthur slid his hand down his wife's back, pausing just above the slight curve of buttocks and he felt her jerk as he slipped his hand over and squeezed firmly.

"Arthur, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Mol."

"Arthur," She began, in a warning tone.

"What?"

"What do you think you are doing?"

"I told you, nothing. I'm not allowed to—"

"Feel me up? Absolutely not!"

Arthur immediately removed his hand, wondering what it was he had done to upset her. "Mollywobbles, are you on your cycle? Because usually you don't mind if I—er—touch you." He asked carefully, not wanting to set her off if she was.

Molly gasped and rested a hand on her abdomen before answering.

"Actually, Arthur, it _is_ my time of the month, I've just been too busy to notice my cramps." She whimpered as she finished, beginning to feel the pain.

"Are you all right, Mol?" He asked, knowing how uncomfortable she was.

"I will be, Arthur. Could you check and see if I have pads and menstrual potion? I can't remember the last time I shopped—"

"Yes, I will, my dear. Where do I look?"

"Pads are in the lavatory under the sink and the potion is in the pantry, third shelf."

"I'll check, you relax," Arthur said, climbing out of bed to do as she asked. Molly settled back against the pillows, silently cursing herself for not remembering. She looked up as Arthur reentered the room.

"I'm sorry, darling, but it looks like you're out of your supplies."

Molly sighed heavily and cursed under her breath. "Ginny," she mumbled. "I'll have to have a talk with that girl."

"What was that, Molly? I didn't quite catch that."

"Nothing dear."

"You said something about Gin."

"That I did."

"So, what does any of this have to do with her?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not but—"

"Arthur, the reason I don't have pads or the potion is Gin."

"What?" He asked, his face contorting in confusion, then a look of comprehension dawned on his face. "You mean that she's gotten her—"

"Period, yes."

"When? How come no one told me?"

"She wrote me back in May asking for advice, and sorry dear, but most girls don't advertise the fact that they've gotten their period to their fathers, or anyone else for that matter."

"But I'm her father. Shouldn't I be informed on when my little girl becomes a woman?"

"Arthur, can we drop the subject, please?"

"Yes, dear."

"Good. Now I need you to go to the drugstore for me to pick up supplies."

"Why can't you go?"

Molly closed her eyes, fighting to keep her temper in check. "Arthur Weasley, is it too much to ask you to run a simple errand for me?" She asked, grinding her teeth. Arthur remained silent and she continued. "Arthur, I would go myself, but my cramps are awful, and believe me, if I had known I was out, I would have picked them up on my way home."

"I know, Molly. That was insensitive of me and I know it. I'll go for you. What is it that I need to get?"

Molly reached for a piece of parchment and a quill beginning to compose a list for him. When she had finished she handed him the list. "There you are. Everything you need to know is on the list, just get what it says and you'll be fine." Arthur glanced at the parchment in his hand and felt the tips of his ears grow very warm.

"Consider it done, my love. I'll be back in a bit." He kissed her quickly, pulled on his shoes and Disapparated. Upon arriving in Diagon Alley, Arthur made his way to the drugstore. Before entering, he looked down at the list in his hand. As he stared at the familiar, loopy handwriting, he was becoming embarrassed about the items that he had been sent to purchase.

_-Chocolate_

_-Menstrual Potion (Extra-Strength, Non-Drowsy, please)_

_-2-24 pack Sanitary Pads_

_1-light_

_1-heavy_

He knew the chocolate and the potion would be easy enough, but he had no idea how sanitary pads could be light and heavy. Taking a deep breath, he entered the shop, forcing himself to remember that he was doing this for his darling Molly. He found the chocolate and menstrual potion quickly, but when he got to the feminine hygiene aisle, he was lost. There were several different brands, all in brightly colored packaging, and he had no idea what it was that Molly wanted. He glanced back down at the list Molly had given him, hoping it could help him as he didn't want to embarrass himself further by asking for assistance.

"Sir?"

Arthur turned towards the voice, not realizing that anyone had walked up beside him.

"Hmmm?"

"Sir, you look lost. Would you like some help?" She asked kindly, and Arthur was grateful that he didn't' have to ask.

"Er, yeah, I guess so."

"May I see your list?"

Arthur gladly handed her the list, thinking that he would be finished faster if he let her get the items. She looked at the list, and within moments she had pushed two of the brightly colored packages in his arms.

"There you are. Those are what your wife wants."

"Er, thanks." He quickly paid for the items, satisfied that he had completed his task and returned home.

He carried the sack upstairs to Molly, who kissed his cheek as he handed it to her. After taking the potion and care of business, Molly climbed back into bed and patted Arthur's spot.

"Come on, we can cuddle some more." She said, and Arthur gladly slid next to his wife.

"Thank you for shopping for me, Arthur, I know it was probably awkward for you."

"Anything for you my dear." Arthur said, kissing her cheek.

"Arthur, will you rub my back? That potion works wonders on my cramps, but it doesn't do anything about the backaches that come along with them."

"Of course, Molly-girl. Why doesn't it?" He asked, slipping his hand down her back, making small circles as he rubbed.

"I don't know, but I half hope I was back at Hogwarts so I could use Madam Pomfrey's potion for cramps."

"What's so special about the one she uses?"

"Arthur, that stuff is the best. I told Ginny that she should go see Madam Pomfrey; the potion she gives out is ten times better than the one I buy."

"Oh. Is that how you managed to get through lessons?"

"It is. Otherwise, I would have been agony."

"I'll bet. I know the potion I bought is non-drowsy, but why don't you take a nap?"

"You know, that sounds like a good idea. Will you hold me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course. I always do."

"I know."

"Shush, rest. I'll still be here when you wake up."

Molly smiled at her husband before she rested her head against his shoulder, and closed her eyes. When he felt her breathing become soft and regular, he kissed her forehead, and began stroking her hair.


	37. The Triwizard Tournament Begins

"Good morning Molly-girl," Arthur said, greeting his wife with a good morning kiss to her cheek before taking his seat at the table. "Percy leave for work already?"

"Yes, dear." Molly replied, serving her husband before sitting down in the chair at his elbow. "Gin sent a letter," she commented, reaching for a piece of parchment.

"What does our young lady have to say?" He asked, pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Here, read for yourself." Molly said, smiling as she handed over the letter.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_The Triwizard Tournament has officially begun. Fred and George tried to enter, they were furious when Professor Dumbledore announced that the tournament would only be open to students that are of age. Anyway, they made an Aging Potion to trick Professor Dumbledore's Age Line around the Goblet of Fire. They got across the line all right, but while they were celebrating, they were hurled from the circle, and sprouted long white beards like Professor Dumbledore's. Oh, and Harry's name somehow got into the Goblet, and he's the fourth champion. Ron's in a stink about the whole thing, he thinks Harry put his own name in the Goblet but Hermione and I know that he didn't, there's just no possible way he could have crossed the Age Line. I've got to go; otherwise I'll be late for Potions. _

_Love you,_

_Ginny_

"Typical Fred and George," Arthur commented, setting his daughter's letter aside. Noticing his wife's silence, he reached for her hand. "What is it, Mollywobbles?"

"Poor Harry, why does everything happen to him?"

"He'll be fine. Someone put his name in that goblet for a reason, and he'll face the tasks ahead like a true Gryffindor."

"You think so?"

"I know so." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before he reached for the _Daily Prophet_.

"But how could they have let him enter? He's much too young, and the age limit…"

"Molly, baby, you read Gin's letter, he didn't enter himself, and the age limit is still in effect. The only reason he's competing is because of the binding magical contract that goes along with entering the tournament. He'll be fine, Dumbledore will keep an eye on him." He reassured her, his thumb drawing circles on the back of her hand. "Look here, there's an article about the tournament in the _Prophet_." He opened the paper to the appropriate page and set it on the table in front of his wife.

Molly read the article silently, although it was supposed to be about all the champions, the article focused on Harry.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, noticing that his wife was becoming teary-eyed.

"Listen to this, love." She picked up the paper and cleared her throat, preparing to read aloud. " 'I suppose I get my strength from my parents. I know they'd be very proud of me if they could see me now…Yes, sometimes at night I still cry about them, I'm not ashamed to admit it…I know nothing will hurt me during the tournament, because they're watching over me…' He still cries about his parents! Oh bless him, I never knew!" Tears spilled down her face as she finished, and Arthur reached over to stroke her cheek.

"He'll be fine, Mollywobbles, he's got Ron and Hermione to help him. Don't fret about him my dear."

"But—"

"Shush. Dumbledore will make sure nothing too terrible will happen to him."

"You sure?"

"Yes. There's a reason why he wanted Mad-Eye at Hogwarts this year, I don't know why, but Dumbledore has definitely got his reasons. Promise me you won't fret about him constantly."

"Arthur, he may as well have come from my womb, I think of him as a seventh son."

"I know you do, but he'll be all right. In fact, I think that traditionally, the families of the champions are allowed to travel to the host school to watch the third task. If you want me to, I'll write to Dumbledore and see if he would allow you to go."

"You don't have to that, Arthur. I'll write to him. Would you come with me?"

"Maybe, it would depend on my work schedule, but I'm sure you'll find someone to take along."

"Arthur! Look at the time! You're going to be late for work!"

"No I'm not." He calmly replied, taking his wife's hand again.

"Yes you are! It's five to nine, and you haven't even eaten yet!"

"Who said I was going in to the office today?" He asked, pulling her a little closer and whispering in her ear.

"You're taking the day off?"

"Yes, my dear. Do you have a problem with that?"

Molly gasped as he first nibbled at her ear then nuzzled her neck.

"I'll take that as a no." He replied, allowing one of his hands to travel down her front.

"A-Arthur, we can't do this here, not now."

"And why not? Percy's at work isn't he?"

"Well yes, but the kitchen? Arthur isn't that being a little—"

"Wild? Yes, I know. But it's nice and cozy right here, why go back upstairs to the bed you just made?"

"But—"

"What, you don't want to revisit our youth a little? When we first moved into this place, we couldn't keep our hands off one another, remember?"

"Of course, I remember, I just thought—"

"That we're getting too old to fool around?"

"Well, no."

"Than why not?"

Molly remained silent, she would be lying if she said that she didn't want him, and it had been ages since they had fooled around someplace other than the bedroom… "I guess I don't have an answer to that question, love." She replied, and Arthur smiled before waving his wand to clear the breakfast dishes.

A/N: I think you can figure out what happens next; but don't worry; I haven't given up completely on their love scenes. (For those of you actually don't care if they're there or not) Anyway, if you haven't noticed, a new chapter is up in Weasley Newlyweds…


	38. Meaningful Discussions

A/N: In this chappie I used some nicknames for Molly that I haven't used before, I just thought that I needed a little bit of a change-up in the nicknames Arthur uses for his wonderful wife.

Arthur Apparated into the kitchen with a dozen pink roses and a large bottle of white wine; wanting to surprise his wife as they had the house to themselves for the weekend; since Percy was a judge for the second task of the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts.

"Molly?" He called, not seeing his wife in the sitting room or the den. In response to his voice, he heard a door close above him and he looked toward the stairs expectantly. When Molly didn't appear, he tried again. "Molly-girl, I'm home."

He sighed, as he didn't receive a response, and removed his cloak and shoes before going in search of his wife. He knocked softly on their bedroom door, knowing she wasn't in any of the children's rooms; she always cleaned them within the first two weeks after they had returned to Hogwarts. He didn't get a response, so he slipped in, putting the roses and the wine on the dresser. Glancing toward the door to their private lavatory, he sighed. They usually kept the door open, neither really cared if the other came in while the other was taking care of business, it wasn't has if they hadn't seen each other in the nude before, but at the moment, the door was closed. Furrowing his brow, he knocked on the door, knowing she wasn't taking care of her female problem, she had had that last week, and the door was only closed during her time of the month because she didn't like him walking in on her while she was taking care of _that_ business.

"Molly, are you in there?" He asked quietly, his mouth close to the crack of the door.

"Go away, Arthur," was her reply and he sighed heavily.

"Pumpkin, come out." All he got in response was a muffled 'no'.

"Please, Mollywobbles?"

"No. Go away; I'm not attractive to you anymore."

Arthur rested his forehead against the door and clenched a fist against the wall. He hated it when she did this to him, and she was always difficult about the matter.

"Darling, you're the most beautiful woman in this entire universe," he said, beginning the long, trying task of coaxing her out.

"No I'm not. I'm fat and ugly, leave me alone."

He took a deep breath through his nose before trying again.

"You are not fat and ugly, baby. You're very beautiful." He heard her snort and ran a hand through his hair.

"Molly, I brought you a dozen roses," he tried, "pink ones, your favorite."

"You're just saying that so I'll come out," she said, and Arthur thought she sounded hurt.

"Molly, when have I ever lied to you?"

"Never," came her reply.

"Then why would I start now?"

She answered with a barely audible "I don't know," and Arthur breathed a sigh of relief; he was getting at least somewhere with her.

"Pumpkin, will you please come out?"

"No. I'm twice what I was when we were married. I don't know how you stand to look at me, I'm a whale."

"Cupcake, I don't see that. I see the feisty Gryffindor Prefect and Head Girl I married." As he didn't hear a response, he continued. "All those extra inches around your middle are just the proof that you've given me seven beautiful children, dear. And if I do say so myself, I think they make you look more like a woman than those terribly skinny models in the magazines." He paused, letting his words sink in.

"But my breasts are atrocious. They're way too big and they are definitely not like they were when we were eighteen."

"So? I still think they're fantastic breasts and everything that breasts should be," he countered, knowing if he told her what she looked like in his eyes, she would eventually cheer up.

"And I'm covered in wrinkles, I've got awful crow's feet, I'm forty-four years old, I'm practically an old woman with five children almost completely grown or out on their own."

He had to keep himself from chuckling at that, if she thought forty-four was old then Dumbledore must be as old as the hills in her eyes.

"Oh, Molly-girl, you're a hundred years from being considered an old woman. As for your wrinkles, I think they soften your features in a very pleasant way. Do you remember what Charlie told you about wrinkles the Valentine's Day you were pregnant with the twins?"

He heard her chuckle and smiled to himself.

"Of course I do, Arthur. How could I forget?" she asked then quoted Charlie from memory. "'Those wrinkles aren't something to be scared of. They're just a product of time and true love. Some are gonna come and stay and some are gonna come and go, Mum, you still look young; you're going to be okay.'"

"Can I come in then, beautiful?"

"No."

"Why not?" He had been so sure that he had cheered her up.

"Because I said so, go away."

"Mollywobbles, I love you." He replied, focusing on the closed door.

"No you don't. Go away Arthur Weasley."

"Yes, I do. May I please come in?"

He heard her unlock the door and his eyes had to adjust to the change in light as Molly had been sitting in the lavatory with only a couple of candles lit. He spotted her leaning against the tub and he sat down next to her, putting his arms around her. After sitting in silence for a few moments, he decided to speak.

"You know, there's a whole bottle of white wine out there and we've got the house to ourselves." He commented, leaning down to nuzzle her neck.

"Arthur, really, you are a rascal."

"You love me because I'm a rascal." He quipped, kissing her cheek before summoning the wine bottle and two glasses. He smiled as he poured them each some wine, handing her a glass.

"Thank you, love." She said, taking her glass from him and kissing his cheek. "Not be rude or anything, but where are the roses?"

"Right here, Molly-girl." He said, summoning the bouquet and handing them to her. "See, I told you, I never lie to my girl." He reached up to brush a strand of hair away from her cheek.

"They're beautiful."

"Beautiful roses for my beautiful girl," he replied, taking a sip of wine.

Even though the room was mostly dark, Arthur could make out a faint blush on his wife's cheeks, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"What are you doing home so soon?"

"Things were slow at the office, and I thought that since we had the house to ourselves we could spend some quality time together." He said, kissing her crown.

"Well it's a nice surprise. We haven't had much time together lately."

"I know," he said, pulling her a little closer.

Molly stayed silent for a moment, searching for a different topic. As she sipped her wine, a thought that had been nagging her for quite some time entered her mind.

"Arthur, dear, I've been thinking."

"About what, my love?" he inquired, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze to urge her to continue.

She took a deep breath before answering. "Um, well, I was wondering how you would feel about having another little one around."

"As in a baby, Molly?" he asked, slightly puzzled.

"Yes. Theoretically of course, I'm not pregnant or anything, I just wanted to know."

He thought for a moment, this was totally unexpected. He knew she loved taking care of their children, for Merlin's sake she had given up a job she loved to be a stay-at-home mum.

"Well, Mol, if you really wanted another baby, I'd be more than happy to welcome another little Weasley into our lives."

"It's not that I want a baby, Arthur, I was just thinking, because I miss taking care of little ones."

"I know you do. I loved watching our children grow and learn with your love, care and nurturing."

"Your love and care too, Arthur. When you were home, it didn't matter how tired you were, you did everything you could with those boys they love their Dad."

Arthur set his wine glass down and pulled his wife into his lap, stroking her hair.

"I still feel guilty about hardly ever being here when they were little; I missed out on a lot." He admitted sadly.

"I won't deny that you missed a lot during those years, first words, steps, magic, but it wasn't your fault you had to work, love." She paused, placing a hand on his cheek and stroking it with her thumb. "You didn't ask for You-Know-Who to terrorize our world so you could work ten to fourteen hour days every week." She kissed him softly before continuing. "Besides, you were there for most of Ron and Ginny's 'firsts', for Merlin's sake, Gin's first word was Dada."

Arthur smiled as he remembered the joy that had filled him the day Ginny had said her first word. He had been feeling a little left out of the first word business with the boys, because Mama had been their first words. But when Gin had asked for her Dada, he had almost shed tears of pure joy.

"You're right Mol, I shouldn't dwell on that, I've made plenty of memories with them, even if I wasn't home that often back then."

"You've also forgotten something else, Arthur," she said, grinning mischievously.

"And what might that be?"

"You were there for the most important part of their lives love, the start of it."

"Do you mean the sex or the actual birth?" He asked, sliding his hand over the soft curve of her hip.

"The birth Arthur, the moment a baby is born is when its life starts, although it could be argued that a baby's life begins at the moment of conception."

"Who cares though? I was there both times wasn't I?"

"Of course you were." She said, smiling, resting against him. The couple sipped their wine in silence, occasionally sharing sweet kisses. When Molly had finished her second glass of wine, Arthur moved to pour her another glass. She swatted his hand away from the wine bottle, and then shooed it away from her glass. "No, Arthur, I've had plenty. I can't be getting rat-arsed, I have to cook."

"Who said we were drinking to get wasted?" He asked, pulling her towards him.

"No one, but," she didn't finish, because Arthur interrupted her with a rather loud kiss, and her eyes snapped shut. He lost his balance and they slid to the floor, Arthur landing on his back with Molly on his chest, though neither really noticed, as they were too busy snogging one another. After sharing several long soft kisses, Arthur pulled away and she nestled her head under his chin, while his hands lazily trailed up and down her back, one stroking her hair.

"You know what I miss, Molly?"

"What do you miss?"

"Shagging in the morning. I loved waking you up with kisses and caresses and how our snuggling gradually progressed to love making."

"I miss that too, Arthur. That was always a wonderful way to start the day."

"Do you think we could resume the habit?"

"We certainly could," she began, tracing a finger down the front of his robes, smiling softly. "I don't really see why not."

"What are you smiling about?" He asked, feeling her smile against his chest.

"You, dear."

"What about me?"

"It's been almost thirty years since you've played Quidditch on a regular basis, but your chest muscles are still very nicely toned. Not as toned as they were in school of course, but still toned."

"Thank you, I hadn't really even noticed."

"I know, that's one reason why I chose to date you. Remember when I was dating Amos?"

"Diggory? Yes, I was upset with myself because I was too much of a coward to ask you out at the time and then you went out with him."

"It didn't last very long though, remember?"

"Of course. I don't know if you've told me exactly why you broke it off with him. The poor boy was moping for a week, at least."

She chuckled softly at his statement, and Arthur felt the low rumble against his chest.

"I basically broke it off with him because he was a bloody vain idiot."

"That's not very nice. Are you sure you're not a Slytherin?"

"My dad was a Slytherin," she replied, smiling against his lips as she kissed him. "Amos just drove me crazy. He was always talking about himself, how he was going to go into the Ministry, how he liked to play Quidditch but wouldn't dream of taking it up professionally, even if I started the conversation, he would go back to himself. I never really got a word in edgewise; he was no fun to be with."

"And I am?"

"Yes, you are. We do lots of things together and you're very fun to be around." She insisted, rolling off his chest and laying next to him, running her fingers through his hair.

"For the record, you're fun to be with too, Mollywobbles," he said, kissing her lips softly. She slipped her arms around his neck, sighing into the kiss, as Arthur struggled to stand up. She finally took pity on him and broke away, and once back on his feet, Arthur gathered his wife in his arms and slid his hands down to cup her bottom, urging her to wrap her legs around him so he could carry her.

"Arthur, what's come over you?" She asked, breathlessly as he set her on the bed and began biting and sucking on her neck softly.

"I'm not allowed to show you how much I still desire you after nearly thirty years of marriage, cupcake?" He asked, sounding a little hurt.

"Of course you are, we've just,"

"I know it's been ages since we've made love long before dark, but I promise its fine. Percy's at Hogwarts and the house is completely childfree."

"I realize that, I just—" She let out a gasp as Arthur slid his hand under her dress, pushed aside the elastic of her knickers and eased a finger into her. "I love you." She whispered, clutching at his back as she arched her hips at his sudden penetration.

"I love you too, dear. Lay back." He said, pulling the coverlet free, exposing the linen sheets. Molly obliged, and Arthur began to unbutton her dress, continuing to nibble at her neck as he did so.

Her own need for his attentions was growing as the seconds past, and worked off his robes and trousers before skimming her hand down his somewhat flat stomach into his boxers to grasp him. He jerked as she wrapped her hand around him, kissing her hard on the mouth as he undid her bra, and began to cup her breasts lovingly. When they had stripped down to nothing but their wedding bands, Arthur kissed her softly before rolling over and putting her on top of him. He supported her as she lifted to wobbling squat to ease onto him.

"Molly, you are beautiful," he said, holding one of her hands in his own while his other arm wrapped around her to pull her closer. As they rocked against one another, Arthur slowly lost the battle to delay his climax, and he buried his face in her hair as he came. When Molly had collapsed beside him, he rolled over so he could whisper in her ear as he stroked her thigh softly and nipped at her shoulder. "Feeling better now, my dear?" he asked, kissing her shoulder. "You're never unattractive to me. In fact, in my eyes, you get more beautiful everyday."

"Oh, Arthur, I'm so glad I've got you." She said, burying her face against his chest.

"I know you are. You mean the world to me, Molly, however old we may get, that doesn't change what I see in you, you hear me? That means no more locking yourself in the loo if you're feeling unattractive, because you're a beautiful woman in so many ways."

"You are sweet, a rascal in some ways, but a very sweet one," she whispered, before drifting off to sleep to his heartbeat. Arthur smiled down at his lovely wife, kissed her forehead gently and allowed one of his hands to travel up and down the smooth skin of her back leisurely.

A week or so later, Molly was relaxing on the sofa reading her newest issue of _Witch Weekly_ when Arthur came home.

"Molly-girl, I'm home."

"I notice that. There's an article in here that I want you to read."

"Uh, Molly, that's _Witch Weekly_, something I don't ever intend to read, hon."

"I'm very much aware of what it is, Arthur. There's an article in here about Harry."

Arthur sighed and sat down next to his wife, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Let's hear it then, what does _Witch Weekly_ have to say about the famous Harry Potter?" He asked, knowing he was going to hear about it either way.

Molly cleared her throat, and flipped the magazine to the correct page.

"_Harry Potter's Secret Heartache_," she began, "_A boy like no other, perhaps—yet a boy suffering all the usual pangs of adolescence, writes _Rita Skeeter_."_

"Molly, you know everything Rita writes is rubbish, surely this article isn't true."

"Arthur, will you just listen for a minute? I found this article very interesting." She argued, and then continued. "_Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, fourteen-year-old Harry Potter thought he had found solace in his steady girlfriend at Hogwarts, Muggle-born Hermione Granger. Little did he know that he would shortly be suffering yet another emotional blow in a life already littered with personal loss._

_Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to have a taste for famous wizards that Harry alone cannot satisfy. Since the arrival at Hogwarts of Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker and hero of the last World Quidditch Cup, Miss Granger has been toying with both boys' affections. Krum, who is openly smitten with the devious Miss Granger, has already invited her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer holidays, and insists that he has "never felt this way about any other girl." _

_However, it might not be Miss Granger's doubtful natural charms that have captured these unfortunate boys' interest. _

"_She's really ugly," says Pansy Parkinson, a pretty and vivacious fourth-year student, "but she'd be well up to making a Love Potion, she's quite brainy, I think that's how she's doing it."_

_Love Potions are, of course, banned at Hogwarts, and no doubt Albus Dumbledore will want to investigate these claims. In the meantime, Harry Potter's well-wishers must hope that next time, he bestows his heart on a worthier candidate._" She closed the magazine and tossed it onto a side table.

"Surely you don't believe all that?" Arthur said, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "According to Gin's last letter, Ron is smitten with Hermione, not Harry. She said he was in a bad mood about the Yule Ball because Hermione went with Krum and not him, why would she be with Harry?"

"I don't know, but it's entirely possible, isn't it? They've been friends since their first year, and if you recall, that's how we got started."

"I'm not saying it's not possible, just unreasonable. Hermione isn't the scarlet woman type."

"How do you know? We've only been around her during the summer holidays. We can't be for sure that she's not toying with Harry."

"Molly, I think you should just drop it. Everything Rita Skeeter writes is rubbish, just gossip to publish. I doubt that any of that article is true."

"Rita's work is a bit sketchy," Molly admitted, "but there's usually a grain of truth in there somewhere."

Arthur sighed. "I just don't want you to hate Hermione for something she hasn't done, Mol. I think you should see what happens before you jump to conclusions."

"Jump to conclusions? Arthur, if that article is even the tiniest bit true, Harry is being hurt and he doesn't deserve that. He's had enough loss in his life without adding 'been cheated on' to the list."

"Molly, I think you're just sensitive about the issue because Lucius Malfoy cheated on you when you two were dating."

"Arthur, he only wanted me to shag him most of the time. Every time we were alone, it seemed the only thing he wanted to do was get into my pants. The other girls he was dating _were _scarlet women, not only sleeping with him, but with other guys."

"You never did shag him though, right?"

"I didn't shag him Arthur. You were my first and you're the _only_ man I've ever slept with. I could never betray you like that. Though, I do have reason to believe that Malfoy is extremely jealous of you."

"How come?"

"After we had gotten engaged, he cornered me and asked me why I wanted to shag you for the rest of my life and not even give him a chance to shag with me once."

"What did you say to that?"

"I told him that I didn't love him that I never had, I never will, and that you are ten times the man he is."

"How do you figure that, Mol? He's rich; he could give you anything and everything…"

"Shush. Money and possessions isn't what makes the man. It's the heart that makes the man, and because of that, you are ten times the man he is, and I love you."

"So, Malfoy is jealous because I have you and he doesn't?"

"Yes. I want you to be extremely careful if you're ever alone with him, he hates your guts because I chose you."

"I won't let anything happen. I'll protect you, and myself. So will you drop this whole Hermione the scarlet woman theory you've got? You can believe what you want to believe, and I'll believe what I want to. I just think that you're going to wind up doing something that you're going to regret by believing that article."

"All right, Arthur. I won't say another word." She said, snuggling closer to him. A few moments past before she spoke again. "Will you read to me, dear?"

"Of course. What do you want to hear?"

"A Christmas Carol. We haven't read that in a long time."

"A Christmas Carol it is then." He summoned the well-worn paper back book, and opened it to begin reading. "_Marley was dead, to begin with, there is no doubt whatever about that. The register of his burial was signed by the clergyman, the clerk, the undertaker, and the chief mourner. Scrooge signed it. And Scrooge's name was good upon 'Change for anything he chose to put his hand to. Old Marley was as dead as a door-nail…" _

Molly sighed as she closed her eyes, thinking that Arthur had the perfect voice for reading aloud, even if it did put her to sleep often, but she told him that it was good thing, his somewhat deep voice was very good for soothing. Before Arthur had even gotten to the third stave, Molly had lain down on the sofa, her head in his lap and fallen asleep.

When Arthur noticed that his wife was asleep, he marked the page where they were, and gently shifted her to carry her upstairs to their bed so she could have a nice nap.

A/N: Obviously the text in the "A Christmas Carol" and the Rita Skeeter article doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Charles Dickens and J.K. Rowling, respectively.


	39. Missing Wedding Rings and Family Time

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I'm having an awful hard time fitting the attendence of the Third Task into this fic. I think I've rewritten it about four times, and it was going to be in this chapter, but it just doesn't mesh with the contents of this. So, next chappie.

"Arthur, dear?" Molly asked, peeking into the office that her husband shared with his assistant, Perkins.

Arthur smiled as he looked up from the paperwork he was completing, glad that the interruption was caused by his wife, and not another colleague coming to increase his workload. He put his quill down and made his way through the massive amount clutter that occupied his office before kissing her in greeting.

"And to what do I owe this wonderful surprise?" he asked, tapping her on the nose with his forefinger.

"Nothing in particular, I just wondered if you wanted to go out to lunch with me, if you're not too busy that is."

"I'm never too busy for you, but unfortunately I just came back from break and I can't go to lunch for another few hours, hon."

"That's all right, then. Bill was meeting me anyway, so we could work out the details of his staying with us before the third task, and I thought I'd ask you to join us."

"Thanks for asking, m'dear, and maybe we can set up a lunch date for next week, hmm?" He replied, touching her cheek lightly as he brushed a stray hair out of her face.

"I'd like that, Arthur. When are you free?"

Arthur turned back towards his desk, ruffling through several pieces of parchment before finding what it was he was looking for, an enchanted calendar that automatically updated itself to reflect any meetings Ministry employees were to attend, and important dates for the individual user.

"Let's see here, I've got a meeting on Tuesday and Thursday of next week, a raid scheduled for the afternoon on Friday, and an employee luncheon on Monday." He said, scanning the calendar with his left index finger.

"Wednesday's good. Do you have anything scheduled for Wednesday?" She asked, studying her husband's left hand, as something wasn't right, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Nope, Wednesday's free. What time is good for you, dear, I can clock out at any time."

"How about one o'clock? At that little café in Diagon Alley?"

"Sounds good. However, you meet me here at quarter to, and I'll escort you. How does that sound, Mollywobbles?"

"Sounds like a date to me." She replied, catching her bottom lip between her teeth as she smiled. When she had turned to leave, she finally realized what was different about her husband's left hand; he didn't have his wedding ring on. "Arthur, may I ask you why you are not wearing your wedding ring?" She asked, glaring at him.

"Huh, what?" He asked, pausing in his journey through the clutter and turning to look back at his wife.

"Your wedding ring Arthur, where is it?"

He looked at his left ring finger and sighed.

"I must have forgot it this morning, Molly, I'm sorry."

"How do you forget to put on your wedding ring?"

"I don't know, but I didn't even notice that it wasn't there until now."

"So you routinely forget your wedding band?"

"No, I just, I'm so used to wearing it,"

"If you're so used to wearing it, you would have noticed it was gone."

"Look, Molly, I'm sorry. I left it on my bedside table, I swear."

"If it's not there—"

"Then you have my permission to hex me to Kingdom Come, dear. Now I have to get back to work if I'm going to be home on time."

"Okay, good-bye, see you tonight, I love you."

"I love you too, Mollywobbles." He replied, kissing her cheek before she Disapparated.

After a lovely lunch with her eldest son, Molly returned home and decided to check out Arthur's story about his wedding ring. She searched his bedside table, in the drawer and on the floor around the bed and the table, but she didn't find his ring. Frowning, she decided to look in the loo, on the counter around the sink, to see if he had put in on when he got up, but taken it off as he showered and shaved. She sighed and shook her head at herself for thinking Arthur hadn't told her the truth as she spotted his gold band on the sink next to his shaving gear. Pocketing the ring, she headed downstairs to tidy up a bit and start on dinner.

Arthur sighed as he pushed open the back door, praying to Merlin that Molly had found his ring, as he wasn't in the mood to be shouted at by his wife. All he wanted was dinner, and a little bit of together time with her.

"Hello, Molly, dear." He said, sliding his arms around his wife.

"Hello, Arthur." Molly replied, turning around to kiss him lightly. As she did so, she removed his ring from her pocket and slid it onto his finger.

"You found it I see." He commented, kissing her again.

"I did. Though it wasn't where you said it was."

"Where was it then?"

"On the sink, next to your shaving gear."

"Oh, so are you still contemplating punishment?" He asked, giving her an apologetic smile.

"No. You were honest with me, and you did truly forget it. I forgive you. Is Percy still at work?"

He sighed heavily before answering her. "Yes. They took him in for questioning again today, over the whole issue with Barty."

"So, it's just you and me, for dinner then?"

"Looks like it, but I can't say I mind the outcome."

"Stop it, and sit down. Dinner's about ready."

"Yes, dear." Arthur replied, sitting in his seat at the head of the table, patiently waiting to be served. "So, when is Bill arriving for your trip to the third task?"

"He's coming Wednesday, staying overnight, and then we'll leave Thursday morning. Are you sure you can't come?" Molly questioned, sitting down at the table as she put Arthur's plate in front of him.

"I'm sure. You know I would like to Molly-girl, but I've got to work. I'll still be here when you get back, I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, dear. I just enjoy traveling with you."

"Then we'll plan a vacation for just the two of us sometime in the near future, love. Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere. Paris, Rome, Amsterdam, it doesn't really matter."

"Okay, we'll plan for the summer after Gin graduates then, that way we don't have to find someone to accommodate the little ones."

"They're not so little anymore, Arthur. Ron is entering his fifth year of Hogwarts; Gin her fourth."

"They've grown up so fast haven't they?"

"They have, and they've grown into fine young gentlemen."

"And don't forget our little lady."

"Of course, and a fine young lady." Molly corrected, smiling warmly at her husband.

Percy came home when his parents were halfway through dinner, and Molly immediately excused herself from the table to serve her son his dinner.

"Hello, Mother, Father." Percy greeted, settling himself in the seat across from his mother while she bustled about the kitchen preparing a plate for him.

"Good evening, Son," Arthur replied, after he had swallowed his food.

"Did everything go all right with the questioning, Perce?" Molly asked, placing a plate in front of her son as she settled back in to her meal.

Percy remained silent, and she quickly decided not to press the issue, she knew her son was probably stressed from the amount of work he had to accomplish as well as the constant badgering from his superiors and the _Prophet_ about Crouch.

"They basically told me that I could not judge the third task in Mr. Crouch's place. The Minister is going to replace him instead."

"Would you like to accompany Bill and I to the task, Percy? You're more than welcome to join us."

"No thanks, Mother. I probably should work. I appreciate the thought." Percy replied, before clearing up his dishes and heading to his room.

Molly and Arthur finished their meal in silence, before retiring to the sitting room hand in hand.

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Molly, my dear?"

"Would you like me to prepare you two some meals while I'm gone, so all you have to do is reheat them?"

"No, Percy and I will be fine, after all, I did learn from the best." He commented, squeezing her hand gently.


	40. He's Back?

A/N: I think this is the longest chapter yet, and yes, there's a lot of JKR's work in here...so no, I don't own it...but enjoy anyway. :) 

Molly returned to the Burrow after her lunch date with Arthur feeling extremely happy and loved. After relaxing for a bit, she decided that she should fix up Bill's room so he would have clean sheets and the like to sleep on during his stay.

"Mum, you home?"

Molly looked up from smoothing the sheets on Bill's bed when she heard his voice float up the stairs from the kitchen. She quickly made her way downstairs to embrace her eldest son.

"Of course I'm here Bill, where else would I be?" she asked; as Bill bent down to kiss his mother's cheek.

"I thought you had a lunch date with Dad today."

"I did. I haven't been home very long."

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yes, I had a lovely time with your father this afternoon. I should meet him for lunch more often."

"You should, Mum." Bill commented, settling in a chair at the table. Molly smiled warmly before sitting in the seat next to him.

"Have you had lunch, dear?"

"Yes, Mum."

"Then why don't you go relax for a while until your father and Percy get home? I've fixed up your room for you."

"Thanks, Mum, I think I will." He replied, kissing her cheek again before heading upstairs.

Later that evening, Molly hummed along with the wireless as she prepared dinner for her family. She let out a gasp of surprise when a pair of long arms snaked around her waist and a head came to rest on her shoulder.

"I'm home, Molly." Arthur whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek tenderly.

"I noticed." She replied, leaning backwards into his embrace. He held her tight for a moment before kissing her cheek again and settling at the table.

"Where're the boys?"

"Last I knew, Bill was relaxing in his room, and Percy was reading some sort of book or another."

"What time did Bill get here?"

"He arrived about an hour after I got home from our date, dear."

Arthur nodded before responding. "How much longer until dinner is ready, hon?"

"A few minutes, so you and the boys go wash up."

"Yes, dear."

After an evening of playing catch-up with their oldest son, and bringing him up to date on the adventures of his younger siblings, Molly suggested it was time for bed, as they all had to be up early. Percy had also contributed to the conversation with things that were happening in his department at the Ministry. When the boys had gone up to bed, Arthur took Molly's hand and guided her to their bedroom.

"Mollywobbles, how are you and Bill getting to Hogwarts in the morning?" Arthur asked, as his wife settled into bed next to him.

"Professor Dumbledore told us to Apparate into Hogsmeade and walk to the castle. Why do you ask?" She snapped, her tone hinting at annoyed.

"I was just wondering Mols," he replied, acting hurt.

"I'm sorry, Arthur, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm tired, can we just go to sleep?"

"Yes, Molly-girl. Good night and sweet dreams, love."

"Good night Arthur."

Arthur smiled as she snuggled close to him and put her arms around his chest. He kissed her tenderly and held her tight as she fell asleep. Sighing happily, he kissed the top of her head before slipping into slumber as well.

The next day, Molly awoke early, and carefully wriggled out of her husband's embrace, doing her best not to wake him. Despite her efforts however, he awoke and shifted uncomfortably, feeling a familiar tightness in his trousers as the warmth of Molly's body left him.

"Come back to bed, Mollywobbles," he mumbled, reaching across the bed to pull her back to him, but she was already up.

"Arthur, I've got to get breakfast ready."

"No you don't. You don't have to leave until about eight. Its quarter after four dear, come back to bed and cater to your poor husband." He whined, wanting the ache to be soothed by her attentions rather than his own hand.

"What's wrong Arthur?"

"Nothing, will you just come back to bed? Please?"

"All right, Arthur." She sighed, slipping back into bed next to her husband. Arthur pulled her close so her body was resting deliciously against his hardened manhood.

He nibbled at her ear lightly while he contemplated how to word his problem to her.

"What did you mean by 'cater to your poor husband' Arthur?" Molly asked, breaking the silence between them.

Arthur's ears turned bright red and he answered in a slightly husky voice. "Well, uh, Molly-dear, I'm well, experiencing some, uh, problems, with uh, certain, er, bits of myself, and uh, I was wondering if, er, you would, um, help me."

Molly listened carefully before arching an eyebrow at him. "What, you're aroused?"

"Um, yes, Molly, its up and uh, please?"

"I'm not in the mood for shagging, so go self-medicate."

"Self-medicate? How do I--?"

"Are you telling me you've never masturbated in your life, Arthur?"

"No, I just didn't know what you meant. I've never heard it referred to as that before."

"Well, now you know. Go masturbate, I'm not in the mood."

"Please, Molly, it's so much better when you do it."

"No, Arthur. I told you, I'm not in the mood."

"Mol, we don't have to have sex, I just want a hand or mouth job, your choice. Please?"

"If I perform oral or manual on you, you'll be happy and leave me alone?" She asked, feeling a little irritated at the fact he wouldn't take care of his arousal on his own.

"Yes, Mol. That is unless you want me to pleasure you back my dear."

"No, I'm quite fine, thank you." She commented, sliding her hand down his stomach and slipping into his boxers. She fingered him lightly, causing him to moan and arch his hips slightly.

"Thank you, Molly…" he began, arching his hips more insistently as she increased pressure and speed. He kissed her hard, as he began thrusting against her hand, his need to climax growing. When his body arched of its own will, he collapsed against the bed, gasping for breath. "Thank you, Mollywobbles…I love you." He managed, pulling her close as her hand slipped out of his trousers.

"You're welcome and I love you too. May I go make breakfast now?"

"Yes." He replied, kissing her again before she pulled away to get ready for the day.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Whatever you feel like making, Molly-girl."

She smiled at him as she pulled on her dressing gown, brushed her hair, grabbed her wand, and headed downstairs. Arthur sighed happily before getting out of bed and showering to begin his day.

After Molly and Bill had bid good-bye to the working men of the house, Molly showered quickly and she and Bill Apparated to Hogsmeade, anticipating seeing Harry perform as a champion.

"Mum, does Harry know we're coming?" Bill asked, as they started up the road that led to the castle.

"No, Bill, he doesn't. I thought we'd surprise him." Bill nodded and smiled at his mother, who was smiling brightly at the prospect of showing Harry that even though the Dursleys were horrible to him, he was considered family to the Weasleys.

Professor Dumbledore met them in the entrance hall and led them to a chamber off of the Great Hall where the champions and the champion's families were to congregate after breakfast. Molly and Bill patiently waited as the champions filed into the chamber one by one, and it was only after Cedric had called to Harry that he entered.

"Surprise!" Molly said excitedly, as Harry smiled broadly and walked over to where she and Bill were standing in front of the fireplace. "Thought we'd come and watch you, Harry!" She said, bending down to kiss his cheek.

"You all right?" Bill asked, grinning at Harry as he shook his hand. "Charlie wanted to come, but he couldn't get time off. He said you were incredible against the Horntail."

"This is really nice of you," Harry muttered to Molly. "I thought for a moment—the Dursleys—"

"Hmm," Molly said, pursing her lips. She had and always would refrain from criticizing the Dursleys in front of Harry, but she knew her eyes flashed every time they were mentioned.

"It's great being back here," Bill commented, looking around the chamber. "Haven't seen this place for five years. Is that picture of the mad knight still around? Sir Cadogan?"

"Oh yeah," Harry replied.

"And the Fat Lady?"

"She was here in my time," Molly commented. "She gave me such a telling off one night when I got back to the dormitory at four in the morning—"

"What were you doing out of your dormitory at four in the morning?" Bill asked, surveying his mother with amazement.

Molly grinned, and she knew her eyes were twinkling as she recalled the memory for the boys. After reminiscing for a bit, Harry gave them a tour of the grounds. Around lunchtime they returned to the castle and soon after Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny greeted them.

"Mum—Bill!" Ron said, looking stunned as he joined them at the Gryffindor table. "What are you doing here?"

"Come to watch Harry in the last task!" Molly said brightly. "I must say it makes a lovely change not having to cook. How was your exam?"

"Oh…okay," Ron said. "Couldn't remember all the goblin rebels' names so I invented a few." Molly gave him a stern look as he continued, reaching for a Cornish pastry. "It's all right, they're all called stuff like Bodrod the Bearded and Urg the Unclean; it wasn't hard."

After greeting Hermione stiffly, Harry informed Molly that Hermione wasn't his girlfriend and that the article in _Witch Weekly_ was incorrect. Feeling guilty, Molly immediately became much warmer to Hermione. After lunch, Molly, Bill and Harry whiled away the afternoon with a walk around the castle. After the feast, Molly and Bill made their way to the Quidditch field where the third task was to take place.

Molly and Bill cheered as Harry's name was announced with Cedric's, revealing that they were tied for first place and therefore would be entering the maze together. After at least two hours of excitement, Molly gasped as she saw Harry reappear on the field, the Triwizard Cup in his hand and what looked like Cedric Diggory next to him. As Harry looked hurt, she knew he would be taken to the hospital wing, and she motioned for Bill, Hermione and Ron to follow her.

When they reached the hospital wing, Molly found Madam Pomfrey and after she had informed them that Harry had not been brought to the infirmary yet, Molly began demanding to know where he was as he was in need of treatment. An hour or so later, Molly let out a muffled scream when the door to the hospital wing opened, revealing Harry, Dumbledore and a large black dog.

"Harry! Oh Harry!" Molly began, hurrying toward him, but Dumbledore moved between her and Harry, holding up a hand.

"Molly, please listen to me for a moment. Harry has been through a terrible ordeal tonight. He has just had to relive it for me. What he needs now is sleep, and peace, and quiet. If he would like you all to stay with him," Dumbledore said, looking around at Ron, Hermione, and Bill, "you may do so. But I do not want you questioning him until he is ready to answer and certainly not this evening."

Molly nodded, knowing her face was extremely white with fear. She rounded on Ron, Hermione and Bill and hissed, "Did you hear? He needs quiet!"

"Headmaster," Madam Pomfrey said, staring at the black dog that had entered with Harry, "may I ask what—"

"This dog will be remaining with Harry for a while," Dumbledore said simply. "I assure you, he is extremely well trained. Harry—I will wait while you get into bed.

When Harry had changed and gotten into bed, Molly, Ron, Hermione Bill and the dog settled themselves around him in the chairs on either side of the bed. Madam Pomfrey brought Harry a potion to allow him to have a dreamless sleep, and Molly watched as he fell asleep, knowing he was completely exhausted. She removed his glasses and placed them on the nightstand.

Not long afterwards, Molly heard shouting outside of the wing. Around her, the children were whispering.

"They'll wake him if they don't shut up!"

"What are they shouting about? Nothing else can have happened, can it?"

Molly recognized the voices in the hall and whispered.

"That's Fudge's voice, and that's Minerva McGonagall's, isn't it? But what are they arguing about?"

"Regrettable, but all the same, Minerva—" Cornelius Fudge was saying loudly.

"You should never have brought it inside the castle!" yelled Professor McGonagall. "When Dumbledore finds out—"

The hospital doors burst opened and Fudge came striding up the ward, Professors Snape and McGonagall on his heels.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Fudge demanded of Molly when he reached her.

"He's not here," she answered angrily. "This is a hospital wing, Minister, don't you think you'd do better to—" Before Molly could finish her sentence, Dumbledore came up the ward and looked from Fudge to Professor McGonagall before speaking.

"What has happened?" he said sharply. "Why are you disturbing these people? Minerva, I'm surprised at you—I asked you to stand guard over Barty Crouch—"

"There is no need to stand guard over him anymore, Dumbledore!" Professor McGonagall shrieked. "The Minister has seen to that!"

Molly couldn't recall anytime she had seen Minerva McGonagall as angry as she was at the moment. She noticed angry blotches of color in her cheeks, and that her hands were balled into fists while she was trembling in fury.

"When we told Mr. Fudge that we had caught the Death Eater responsible for tonight's events," Snape said in a low voice, "he seemed to feel his personal safety was in question. He insisted on summoning a dementor to accompany him into the castle. He brought it up to the office where Barty Crouch—"

"I told him you would not agree, Dumbledore!" McGonagall fumed. "I told him you would never allow dementors to set foot inside the castle, but—"

"My dear woman!" Fudge roared, "as Minister of Magic, it is my decision whether I wish to bring protection with me when interviewing a possibly dangerous—"

Professor McGonagall broke in, drowning out Fudge with her own voice.

"The moment that—that thing entered the room, it swooped down on Crouch and—and—"

"By all accounts, he is no loss!" blustered Fudge. "It seems he has been responsible for several deaths!"

"But he cannot now give testimony, Cornelius," said Dumbledore. "He cannot give evidence about why he killed those people."

"Why he killed them? Well, that's no mystery, is it?" blustered Fudge. "He was a raving lunatic! From what Minerva and Severus have told me, he seems to have thought he was doing it all on You-Know-Who's instructions!"

"Lord Voldemort _was_ giving him instructions, Cornelius," Dumbledore said. "Those people's deaths were mere by-products of a plan to restore Voldemort to his full strength again. The plan succeeded. Voldemort has been restored to his body."

Fudge began sputtering as he goggled at Dumbledore. "You-Know-Who…returned? Preposterous. Come now, Dumbledore…"

"As Minerva and Severus have doubtless told you," said Dumbledore, "we heard Barty Crouch confess. Under the influence of Veritaserum, he told us how he was smuggled out of Azkaban, and how Voldemort—learning of his continued existence from Bertha Jorkins—went to free him from his father and used him to capture Harry. The plan worked, I tell you. Crouch has helped Voldemort return."

"See here, Dumbledore," Fudge said, "you—you can't seriously believe that. You-Know-Who—back? Come now, come now…certainly, Crouch may have _believed_ himself to be acting upon You-Know-Who's orders—but to take the word of a lunatic like that, Dumbledore…"

"When Harry touched the Triwizard Cup tonight, he was transported straight to Voldemort," said Dumbledore steadily. "He witnessed Lord Voldemort's rebirth. I will explain it all to you if you will step up to my office."

Dumbledore glanced around and noticed that Harry was awake. "I am afraid I cannot permit you to question Harry tonight."

Fudge's curious smile lingered. "You are—er—prepared to take Harry's word on this, are you, Dumbledore?"

"Certainly, I believe Harry," said Dumbledore, his eyes blazing. "I heard Crouch's confession, and I heard Harry's account of what happened after he touched the Triwizard Cup; the two stories make sense, they explain everything that has happened since Bertha Jorkins disappeared last summer."

"You are prepared to believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, on the word of a lunatic murderer, and a boy who…well…" Fudge shot Harry a look before Harry spoke up.

"You've been reading Rita Skeeter, Mr. Fudge,"

Molly, Bill, Hermione and Ron jumped; they had not realized that he was awake.

"And if I have?" he said, looking at Dumbledore. "If I have discovered that you've been keeping certain facts about the boy very quiet? A Parselmouth, eh? And having funny turns all over the place—"

"I assume you are referring to the pains Harry has been experiencing with his scar?" Dumbledore said coolly.

"You admit that he has been having these pains, then?" said Fudge quickly. "Headaches? Nightmares? Possibly—hallucinations?"

"Listen to me, Cornelius," said Dumbledore; taking a step toward Fudge, "Harry is as sane as you or I. That scar upon his forehead has not addled his brains. I believe it hurts him when Lord Voldemort is close by, or feeling particularly murderous."

"You'll forgive me, Dumbledore, but I've never heard of a curse scar acting as an alarm bell before…"

"Look, I saw Voldemort come back!" Harry shouted. Molly noticed he was trying to get out of bed and gently forced him back. "I saw the Death Eaters! I can give you their names! Lucius Malfoy—"

"Malfoy was cleared! A very old family—donations to excellent causes—" Fudge said, affronted.

"Macnair!" Harry continued.

"Also cleared! Now working for the Ministry!"

"Avery—Nott—Crabbe—Goyle—"

"You are merely repeating the names of those who were acquitted of being Death Eaters thirteen years ago!" said Fudge angrily. "You could have found those names in old reports of the trials! For heaven's sake, Dumbledore—the boy was full of some crackpot story at the end of last year too—his tales are getting taller, and you're still swallowing them—the boy can talk to snakes, Dumbledore, and you still think he's trustworthy?"

"You fool!" Professor McGonagall cried. "Cedric Diggory! Mr. Crouch! These deaths were not the random work of a lunatic!"

"I see no evidence to the contrary!" shouted Fudge, now matching her anger, his face purpling. "It seems to me that you are all determined to start a panic that will destabilize everything we have worked for these last thirteen years!"

"Voldemort has returned," Dumbledore repeated. "If you accept the facts straightaway, Fudge, and take the necessary measures, we may still be able to save the situation. The first and most essential step is to remove Azkaban from the control of the dementors—"

"Preposterous!" shouted Fudge again. "Remove the dementors? I'd be kicked out of office for suggesting it! Half of us only feel safe in our beds at night because we know the dementors are standing guard at Azkaban!"

"The rest of us sleep less soundly in our beds, Cornelius knowing that you have put Lord Voldemort's most dangerous supporters in the care of creatures who will join him the instant he asks them!" said Dumbledore. "They will not remain loyal to you, Fudge! Voldemort can offer them much more scope for their powers and their pleasures than you can! With dementors behind him, and his old supporters returned to him, you will be hard-pressed to stop him regaining the sort of power he had thirteen years ago!"

Fudge began opening and closing his mouth as though no words could express his outrage.

"The second step you must take—and at once," Dumbledore pressed on, 'is to send envoys to the giants."

"Envoys to the giants?" Fudge shrieked. "What madness is this?"

"Extend them the hand of friendship, now, before it is too late," said Dumbledore, "or Voldemort will persuade them, as he did before, that he alone among wizards will give them their rights and their freedom!"

"You—you cannot be serious!" Fudge gasped, shaking his head and retreating further from Dumbledore. "If the magical community got wind that I had approached the giants—people hate them, Dumbledore—end of my career—"

"You are blinded," said Dumbledore, his voice rising now, "by the love of the office you hold, Cornelius! You place too much importance, and you always have done, on the so-called purity of blood! You fail to recognize that it matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be! Your dementor has just destroyed the last remaining member of a pure-blood family as old as any—and see what that man chose to make of his life! I tell you now—take the steps I have suggested, and you will be remembered, in office or out, as one of the bravest and greatest Ministers of Magic we have ever know. Fail to act—and history will remember you as the man who steeped aside and allowed Voldemort a second chance to destroy the world we have tried to rebuild!"

"Insane," whispered Fudge, still backing away. "Mad…"

Molly was in shock over the whole exchange, and she barely registered that she still had her hand on Harry's shoulder to prevent him from rising.

"If your determination to shut your eyes will carry you as far as this, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, "we have reached a parting of the ways. You must act as you see fit. And I—I shall act as I see fit."

Dumbledore's voice carried no hint of a threat; it sounded like a mere statement, but Fudge bristled as though Dumbledore were advancing on him with a wand.

"Now, see here, Dumbledore," he said, waving a threatening finger. "I've given you free rein, always. I've had a lot of respect for you. I might not have agreed with some of your decisions, but I've kept quiet. There aren't many who'd have let you hire werewolves, or keep Hagrid, or decide what to teach your students without reference to the Ministry. But if you're going to work against me—"

"The only one against whom I intend to work," said Dumbledore, "is Lord Voldemort. If you are against him, then we remain, Cornelius, on the same side."

"He can't be back, Dumbledore, he just can't be…" Fudge said, spinning his bowler hat in his hands.

Snape strode forward, past Dumbledore, pulling up the left sleeve of his robes as he went. He stuck out his forearm and showed it to Fudge, who recoiled.

"There," said Snape harshly. "There. The Dark Mark. It is not as clear as it was an hour or so ago, when it burned black, but you can still see it. Every Death Eater had the sign burned into him by the Dark Lord. It was a means of distinguishing one another, and his means of summoning us to him. When he touched the Mark of any Death Eater, we were to Disapparate, and Apparate, instantly, at his side. This Mark has been growing clearer all year. Karkaroff's too. Why do you think Karkaroff fled tonight? We both felt the Mark burn. We both knew he had returned. Karkaroff fears the Dark Lord's vengeance. He betrayed too many fellow Death Eaters to be sure of a welcome back into the fold."

"I don't know what you and your staff are playing at, Dumbledore, but I have heard enough. I have no more to add. I will be in touch with you tomorrow, Dumbledore, to discuss the running of this school. I must return to the Ministry." Fudge whispered, and he had almost reached the door when he paused, turned around, strode back down the dormitory and stopped at Harry's bed.

"Your winnings," he said shortly, taking a large bag of gold out of his pocket and dropping it onto Harry's bedside table. "One thousand Galleons. There should have been a presentation ceremony, but under the circumstances…" He crammed his bowler hat onto his head and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The moment he had disappeared, Dumbledore turned to look at Molly, Bill, Hermione, and Ron.

"There is work to be done," he said. "Molly…am I right in thinking that I can count on you and Arthur?"

"Of course you can," Molly said, "we know what Fudge is. It's Arthur's fondness for Muggles that has held him back at the Ministry all these years. Fudge thinks he lacks proper wizarding pride."

"Then I need to send a message to Arthur," said Dumbledore. "All those that we can persuade of the truth must be notified immediately, and he is well placed to contact those at the Ministry who are not as shortsighted as Cornelius."

"I'll go to Dad," said Bill, standing up. "I'll go now."

"Excellent," said Dumbledore. "Tell him what has happened. Tell him I will be in direct contact with him shortly. He will need to be discreet, however. If Fudge thinks I'm interfering at the Ministry—"

"Leave it to me," said Bill.

He then clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder, kissed his mother on the cheek, pulled on his cloak, and strode quickly from the room.

"Minerva," said Dumbledore, turning to Professor McGonagall, "I want to see Hagrid in my office as soon as possible. Also—if she will consent to come—Madame Maxime." Professor McGonagall nodded and left without a word.

"Poppy," Dumbledore said to Madam Pomfrey, "would you be very kind and go down to Professor Moody's office, where I think you will find a house-elf called Winky in considerable distress? Do what you can for her, and take her back to the kitchens. I think Dobby will look after her for us."

"Very—very well," said Madam Pomfrey, looking startled, and she too left.

Professor Dumbledore made sure that the door was closed, and that Madam Pomfrey's footsteps had died away, before he spoke again. "And now," he said, "it is time for two of our number to recognize each other for what they are. Sirius…if you could resume your usual form."

The great black dog looked up at Dumbledore, then, in an instant, turned back into a man.

Molly screamed and leapt back from the bed.

"Sirius Black!" she shrieked, pointing at him.

"Mum, shut up!" Ron yelled. "It's okay!"

Snape had not yelled or jumped backward, but the look on his face was one of mingled fury and horror.

"Him!" he snarled, staring at Sirius, whose face showed equal dislike. "What is he doing here?"

"He is here at my invitation," said Dumbledore, looking between them, "as you are Severus. I trust you both. It is time for you to lay aside your old differences and trust each other."

Sirius and Snape were eyeing each other with the utmost loathing.

"I will settle, in the short term," said Dumbledore, with a bite of impatience in his voice, "for a lack of open hostility. You will shake hands. You are on the same side now. Time is short, and unless the few of us who know the truth stand united, there is no hope for any of us."

Sirius and Snape moved toward each other very slowly and shook hands, letting go extremely quickly.

"That will do to be going on with," said Dumbledore, stepping between them once more. "Now I have work for each of you. Fudge's attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher—the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for awhile; I will contact you there."

"But—" said Harry.

"You'll see me very soon, Harry," said Sirius, turning to him. "I promise you. But I must do what I can, you understand don't you?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah…of course I do."

Molly watched as Sirius shook hands with Harry, nodded to Dumbledore, transformed again and ran out the door. Molly listened as Dumbledore gave Severus his assignments and when both Severus and Dumbledore had left, she commented on Harry's winnings, hugged him, and gave him the potion.

When Harry had drifted off to sleep, she saw Ron and Hermione safely back to Gryffindor tower before heading home herself. She desperately needed Arthur to hold her, she was already as terrified as she had been last time, and the Second War had barely begun. Shaking herself, she quickly made her way into Hogsmeade and Apparated back to the Burrow, where she was surprised to see Arthur up and waiting for her.

"Hello, Mollywobbles." Arthur said, getting up from his armchair and greeting her as she crossed the threshold into the living area. "Are you okay? Bill told me what happened."

"I'm shocked, Arthur, I never thought he could come back." She replied, resting her head against his chest as his arms came around her, and his chin dropped to rest on the top of her head.

"I know, but we're going to fight, right?"

"Yes," she said, her voice muffled against his robes as she fought to hold back tears. "So, you've heard from Dumbledore?"

"Yes. In fact, I had just finished reading his owl when you arrived. You remember the order that Fabian and Gideon were in?"

"What? They weren't in any order…" she said slowly, tilting her head to look at her husband.

"Yes, they were, hon. The Order of the Phoenix, an organization Dumbledore founded last time. He's asked us to join."

"Oh," she said simply.

"But, I think you've had enough excitement for one night, let's get you to bed, we'll discuss this in the morning, okay, Molly?"

She nodded her head, and Arthur dropped a kiss to her forehead before leading the way to their bedroom.


	41. The Beginning

The week preceding their children's return from Hogwarts, Molly and Arthur were in constant correspondence with Dumbledore, putting in place a course of action. Sirius had offered his childhood home, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, located in London, as Headquarters for the Order, and it was decided that the house would be put under the Fidelius Charm with Dumbledore as the Secret Keeper. It was also arranged that the Weasleys would spend one week at the Burrow when the children returned before relocating to headquarters and that Hermione and Harry would be relocated also at a later date.

The morning the children were to return from Hogwarts, Arthur awoke before his wife and smiled down at her. He knew she was already worrying about his safety as well as their children's; she had begun telling him that she loved him when he left for work, when he arrived home, and before bed each night. She had also taken to kissing him twice when he left. It wasn't that he minded, he rather enjoyed the extra attention she was giving him and he gladly returned it. He knew she was reaffirming her love for him, just in case something happened and he never came home to see her again. He also knew she would never forgive herself if something happened and she hadn't kissed him twice or told him she loved him before he left.

"Mollywobbles," he whispered, rolling to his side, lightly brushing a stray hair behind her ear before gently pressing his lips to hers, allowing his hand to brush through her auburn tangles. They had made love the night before, and he heard her let out a soft sigh as his other hand found its way across the smooth skin of her abdomen to the small of her back.

"Arthur," she moaned, breaking their kiss as she arched towards him. "Are you trying to--?"

"No, Molly, I'm not. I'm not allowed to give my wife a proper good morning kiss?" He asked, covering her mouth with his again, smoothing his tongue across her lips.

"Of course you are," she whispered snuggling closer to his warmth, tracing patterns on his chest with her fingernail.

"I thought so. Good morning my dear." He replied, chuckling a little.

Molly smiled, and kissed him sweetly before returning the sentiment. "I have to get breakfast ready, we've got to leave in a bit." She replied, pulling away.

"Aw, Mol, just a few more minutes of cuddle time? Please?" He asked, pulling his most sincere pout and whine simultaneously.

"No. We'll cuddle tonight, I promise, Arthur." She said, shaking her head at his attempt to guilt her into going back to bed, as she made her way to the loo to shower.

"Wait, Mol."

"What Arthur?"

"Can we at least shower together? We haven't done that in ages. Please?"

Molly made a great show of reluctance before nodding her head and gesturing for him to join her. Arthur gladly rushed over to his wife, pulled her close, and kissed her soundly as he started the shower. When the water was nice and steamy, they stepped in together, and arranged themselves so Molly was pressed against the wall and Arthur's back was to the curtain. Molly sighed as Arthur kissed her long and slow, and his hands gently brushed through her wet hair, nimbly combing through the tangles.

"Arthur, we're in here to get clean, not to make love," she said when he had broken the kiss to move to the dip between her neck and shoulder.

"I know, I know." He sighed, reaching for her shampoo and putting a quarter-sized amount into the palm of his hand. Replacing the bottle, he rubbed his hands together, forming a smooth lather. He then kissed her again, letting his soapy hands brush through her hair, as he expertly worked the shampoo around her skull, gently kneading her hair at the roots, making sure to wash her hair thoroughly so she wouldn't have to do it again when he was finished.

"Arthur, that feels good, maybe we should do this more often," she whimpered, clutching at his back.

He smiled and commented, "All right Mol, I definitely agree with you there." He then rinsed his hands, before situating them so she was under the water to allow him to rinse her hair. "Do you want to rinse, or do you want me to?" He asked, whispering in her ear.

"You," she whispered, keeping her eyes closed to prevent shampoo from penetrating them. He happily obliged, combing his fingers through her hair, making sure to keep the shampoo from running into her eyes. When he had finished, he reached for her conditioner to repeat the process. After he had completely bathed her, she happily returned the favor, and she blushed as she pulled her hand away when she got to his manhood.

"It's okay, Molly, he won't hurt you." Arthur joked, smiling as his wife blushed prettily.

"I know that, I just," She said, not really knowing why she was embarrassed to touch her husband's penis in the shower, she had pleasured him countless times in bed, and she _had_ done this before.

"It's perfectly fine, Molly-girl. Go on, hon." He said gently, reaching out and gently taking her hand to guide it to him. "He's used to soap." Molly smiled at the comment, and felt her embarrassment dissipate. When they had finished, they dried off, dressed, and ate breakfast in companionable silence, exchanging knowing looks across the table, causing Percy to look at them like they were crazy.

"Uh, Mother, Father?"

"What, Perce?" Molly asked, turning towards her son.

"I was just wondering if you realized you were on the same planet as I am." He commented, averting his eyes back to his food.

"Of course we do Son," Arthur said, "Your mother and I aren't allowed to flirt a bit?"

Percy's ears went bright red at his father's statement, and he muttered a passable "Yes, I suppose" before excusing himself to get ready for work. Molly and Arthur shared a smile as Percy retreated up the stairs, and Molly kissed her husband's cheek as she cleared up the dishes.

"Molly, sit back down dear," Arthur said gently, breaking the silence that had filled the kitchen after Percy had excused himself.

"Why? I need to tend to the dishes, hon."

"I know, but sit down for a minute, we need to discuss some things."

"What type of things?" she asked, settling herself back at the table in the seat across from him.

"Well, first, what's our plan of attack on explaining our involvement in the Order to the children?"

"'Plan of attack'? Arthur, I was thinking we'd just have a family meeting and explain everything."

"Okay, I was just wondering dear." He replied, reaching across to pat her hand. "Now just listen to me for a minute, I don't mean to act like I don't appreciate what you're doing, so please don't take what I'm about to say the wrong way, Molly-girl. You don't need to tell me you love me three times a day, or kiss me twice when I leave, I'll be back."

"I know, but,"

"But what?" he asked gently, taking her hand in his.

"Arthur, the first time I lost everything. My parents, my brothers, my father-in-law, recently we've lost your brothers and your mother, and you and the children are the only thing I have left, and I just want to make sure you know that I love you…with all my heart." She blinked rapidly, trying to hold back her tears, but they escaped anyway.

"Oh, Mol, I know that. This isn't even close to last time yet though. You-Know-Who is working in secret because Harry witnessed his return and survived, something he hadn't anticipated. I'm fine for the time being, all right? I'm not going to leave you anytime soon." He offered her a gentle smile. "Besides, I know you love me, and I love you. If anything, I don't tell _you_ that often enough, but I know."

"So you want me to lay off on the extra kiss and 'love yous' when you leave?"

"No, not at all. I just thought it was time that you heard from me that I know you love me, there's never a doubt in my mind about that. I just don't want you getting all worked up with worry about the boys and me. We'll be fine, we'll pull through this war like we did the last one." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and leaned across the table to kiss her. "Now, shall we get ready for our trip to London to pick up our little ones?"

Molly nodded as she wiped away her tears before speaking. "Arthur, I know you love me, you show me in so many ways…including last night and this morning."

Arthur smiled playfully and felt his ears grow warm. "Anything for you my darling, you mean so much to me."

Molly averted her eyes from his gaze, and stood up, making her way to his side of the table and draping her arms about his neck from behind. Arthur reached up to pat her hand, and moved to stand up. "Mol, we should go, otherwise we'll be late to the station." He said gently, embracing her. When they returned from King's Cross, Arthur helped his children with their trunks before he and Molly flooed Bill and Charlie to see if they could possibly make it home that weekend so they could participate in the family meeting that he and Molly had decided to hold Friday evening after dinner. It was arranged that Bill and Charlie would come home Friday afternoon and stay overnight.

"Arthur,"

"Yes, my Molly?" Arthur asked, looking up from the book he was reading as Molly settled into bed next to him later that evening.

"I was just wondering if this is the right thing to do, joining the Order I mean."

"What exactly do you mean Mol?" He questioned, setting his book aside and pulling her close to him.

Molly took a deep breath to gather her thoughts before answering her husband's question. "Well, first off, we have two children that aren't of age and no where for them to go if something happened to us, family-wise. Neither set of their grandparents are still around, all four of their uncles are gone, their one aunt is gone, nor do we have any idea whatsoever as to what's going on with Adrian, Chase and Mark. Second, we have no formal Auror training, yes, I know we're both highly skilled with Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Transfiguration, but we have no experience in fighting."

"Aw, Mol, come here." Arthur responded, pulling her closer and dropping a kiss to the top of her head. "There's always Aunt Muriel…and besides, Bill and the others are old enough and responsible enough to care for Ron and Gin if something happened. They wouldn't throw their youngest siblings out on the street with no where to go." He squeezed her tight before continuing. "As for our experience, we aren't going to be doing Auror work, Dumbledore said his main goal for the moment is keeping You-Know-Who from some sort of weapon that could seriously help him gain the sort of power he had thirteen years ago." He chucked her under the chin to get her to look him in the eyes before he added, "Besides, you've got me, I'm not going to let anything bad happen." He kissed her softly, and then added, "Go on to sleep Mol, we're going to be busy, and if I know you, you won't be getting much sleep over the coming months."

"Arthur, it's not only that, but, I don't know if Dumbledore told you or not, but we housed a murderer under our roof for thirteen years."

Arthur's eyes grew wide at his wife's statement and he sat upright leaning against the headboard. "What Mol?"

"We unknowingly housed a murderer for thirteen years. Scabbers wasn't an ordinary rat. Peter Pettigrew is an unregistered Animagus, Arthur."

"Are you saying Peter was Scabbers?"

Molly nodded before she continued with what she had learned from Dumbledore. "Peter Pettigrew murdered all those people that day…not Sirius Black. In fact, Sirius is Harry's godfather."

"Whoa, slow down a bit, Molly-girl. Peter killed those twelve people, cut off his finger and transformed? Sirius is innocent and he's Harry's godfather?"

"Yes. It turns out Sirius wasn't going after Harry in his third year, he was going after Pettigrew."

Arthur just nodded and pulled her back into his embrace as he slid back to her level, allowing her cuddle close and share his pillow with him. Molly kissed him before settling in his arms and allowing herself to go to sleep. Arthur smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head before curling around her, drifting off to sleep as well.

Before she knew it, Friday had arrived, and from what she gathered at the dinner table everyone had something to say about the upcoming family meeting and the topic. She had also suspected that Percy had news of some sort, he seemed to be struggling to keep something inside, smiling ear to ear and acting like he had just learned he had received twelve O.W.L.'s. When everyone had finished his or her meal, Molly and Arthur herded their children to the sitting room where Percy settled in his father's armchair, Ginny in Molly's rocking chair, the twins on the floor in front of the settee, where Bill, Charlie and Ron were sitting. Arthur put his arm around Molly's shoulders as they stood facing their children. Arthur cleared his throat to get the children's attention as they were chattering incessantly while they waited.

"Children," he began, squeezing his wife's shoulder gently, "in light of You-Know-Who's return, your mother and I have joined the Order of the Phoenix."

"What's the Order of the Phoenix, Dad?" Ron asked.

"It's a group of witches and wizards led by Dumbledore that helped fight against You-Know-Who last time, and Dumbledore asked your mother and I to join, Ron."

Ron nodded and grew quiet while Arthur continued. "As part of the Order, Dumbledore has requested that we relocate to Headquarters, where Harry and Hermione will be later in the summer."

"Why do we have to leave?"

"Dumbledore believes Harry will be safer at Headquarters, and would like us to join him as we consider him part of the family." Molly answered, leaning into her husband's embrace. "Bill, Charlie, Percy, Dumbledore has extended his invitation to you three to join the Order also."

"Mum, I applied for a desk job and I'm looking for an apartment in London, so you can tell him I'm game."

Molly smiled at her eldest and nodded. "Charlie, Dumbledore says he would like you to stay in Romania to try to persuade the foreign wizarding communities that he's back."

"I can do that Mum." Charlie replied, smiling at his parents.

"Percy, is there anything you'd like to tell us? You've seemed rather edgy all evening." Molly asked extremely curious as to what her son had kept quiet all evening.

Percy leaped up from where he was sitting before he began speaking. "Mother, Father, I've been promoted."

"Promoted to what and why Percy?" Arthur asked, removing his hand from Molly's shoulder and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I'm now the Junior Assistant to the Minister, Father."

Arthur closed his eyes and exhaled. "Percy, why in the world would Fudge promote you to his Junior Assistant after what happened with Barty?" Percy shrugged, and sat back down. "What I mean, Perce, is that it just doesn't make sense. I think Fudge is trying to use you to spy on us, Perce." Arthur said, pacing in front of his family and rubbing his forehead. "He knows we're loyal to Dumbledore, and he doesn't want to believe You-Know-Who is back, so he thinks if he can get to us, he'll severely weaken—"

"Father! How can you even say that? I earned that promotion!" Percy retorted, jumping from his seat once again.

"Percy, will you listen to me for a minute? The only reason Fudge wants you on his personal staff is to get closer to and spy on Dumbledore. After what happened with Barty, normally an employee would be put on probation, not promoted."

"Father, you're just saying that because you're ashamed that you've never been promoted in the entire twenty-odd years you've been a Ministry employee."

"PERCY! How dare you say that to your father? He's worked hard to keep a roof over your head, clothes on your back and food on that table for your entire life, Percy Ignatius Weasley!" Molly shouted, fighting to keep her temper in check, she never dreamed Percy would be the one to complain about being poor.

"Well it's true, Mother! I worked hard to earn my promotion, and Father's content to play with his Muggle rubbish instead of working hard for a promotion to support his family!" Percy retorted, squaring off with Arthur who had stopped pacing to look at his son.

"Percy, who told you about the promotion?" Arthur asked quietly, hoping it was all a hoax.

"The Minister of Magic himself, Father. He asked if I was loyal to the Ministry, and I said yes, I was."

"Your loyalty lies with the Ministry? Not with your family and Dumbledore?" Arthur asked, becoming angrier as the conversation progressed.

"You actually believe that He's back? You believe that Potter boy's story?"

"That Potter boy? Percy Ignatius, he's stayed under this roof as a member of this family!"

"Molly, please, stay out of this, I think I can handle our son." Arthur commented, sticking his arm out to keep his wife from storming over to their son and unleashing her wrath.

"No, Arthur. I won't sit here and let him insult you like that. You don't deserve it, you've worked hard to provide for us all these years."

"I know, Mol, I know, but just stay out of this."

Molly conceded and stepped back to watch the fight between father and son.

"Father, you're an idiot for believing Dumbledore. Dumbledore's name is mud with the Ministry, you know that, and when he's going to go down, you're going to go down with him."

"Percy, please, you need to understand that we're doing what we believe is right. Where's the boy I raised?" Arthur asked, staring at his son.

"Father, you don't understand. Ever since I took a job at the Ministry, I've been in your shadow. I've had to fight against your reputation and prove to everyone that I'm an ambitious individual, unlike my father. That's why you've been in a low-end job all your life, you have no ambition, why do you have seven children if you can't provide for us?"

"PERCY! I will not be spoken to in that manner. I am your father, and above all, I deserve your respect." Arthur spat in retaliation.

"Fine, you know what, I don't want it to be known that I live in a family of traitors, so I'm leaving. If you want to be traitors to the Ministry, be my guest, but don't drag me down with you." With that, Percy stormed from the room and reappeared moments later with his trunk and burst out the door.

Molly choked back tears as her other children watched in astonishment as Arthur Disapparated and his clock hand moved to rest on 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

"Mum, do you want me to go get him?" Bill asked, resting a hand on his mother's shoulder.

"No, Bill. Leave him be…he'll be back soon enough, I think everyone needs to cool down." Molly replied, patting his hand.

"All right, Mum, I need to get back to Egypt anyway. See you soon."

"See you soon Bill." Bill bent down to kiss his mother's cheek before Disapparating. Soon after, Charlie followed and the younger children headed up to their rooms. When she heard the last of the doors close, Molly dissolved into tears and curled up in Arthur's armchair.

Arthur returned home a few hours later to see his wife curled in his armchair sobbing and he assumed his other children were in their rooms. He crossed the room and gathered his crying Molly in his arms and backed into her rocking chair as he settled her in his lap. He brushed her bangs away from her forehead and pressed his lips there as he began whispering calming words as he rubbed her back in comforting circles.

"Hey, Molly, what's wrong?" He asked, after she had calmed down a bit, cupping her face in his hand and kissing her softly.

"Y-y-you l-left when I-I-I n-n-needed you." She gulped, drying her face with her cuffs.

"Oh, Molly-girl…I'm sorry. I'm here now though and I'm not leaving." He offered her a small smile before continuing. "I promise. Now dry those tears, and give me a smile, hmm?" He reached into his pocket, brought out his handkerchief and gently began wiping her tears away. "Blow," he said gently, putting the handkerchief up to her nose.

Molly obliged, and rested her head against his chest. "Why did you leave though? Percy left, then you left, for a moment there I thought you weren't coming back…Bill offered to go get you, but I told him you'd eventually come around." She whispered, snuggling a bit closer.

"I just needed to cool down a bit, Mol. I didn't want to say any more hurtful things than I'd already said. I'm sorry, I should've stayed, I know Percy is really important to you and I should have known you'd be upset with him leaving."

"Of course I'm upset, Arthur. He's our miracle baby. What happened to the sweet little boy we raised?"

"I don't know, Mol, I really don't." Arthur whispered back, beginning to rock gently, stroking her hair and pressing his lips to her forehead. He held her as she continued to weep, and when he noticed she had cried herself to sleep, he carried her upstairs and gently put her to bed and climbed in next to her. "Mol, he'll come around eventually…I hope." He whispered, kissing her cheek before lying awake for quite some time, listening to quietness of the house.

A/N: I think I captured the essence of the fight between Arthur and Percy well, but a review is always nice. :)


	42. Winning Molly's Forgiveness

A/N: I'm going to take my time getting through Order of the Phoenix, as well as Half-Blood Prince, so the chapters may only span across a week or so while they're at Headquarters...I don't know yet, but I'm not going to be rushing from one event to the next. :)

Arthur Weasley sighed heavily as he pushed open the back door to the Burrow, praying to Merlin that Molly was still at Number 12 Grimmauld Place with Sirius and the children. She had become increasingly distant with him since Percy had walked out on them a week before, and as a result, she had been spending her days helping Sirius and Remus decontaminate Headquarters as no one had lived there for ten years except the house-elf, Kreacher. He hated being the cause of his wife's anger and frustration, but this time, he had no control over the situation, and he had no idea how to fix it. Even more depressing he thought, was the fact that their twenty-sixth wedding anniversary was two days away, and he feared that they wouldn't be on speaking terms to celebrate the occasion.

"Hullo, I'm home." He said, removing his shoes and hanging up his cloak. He walked up beside his wife who was preparing dinner and noticed that Ginny was helping her. He bent down to kiss Molly's cheek, but she turned away at the last moment, leaving his lips to land in her hair. He sighed again and turned to Ginny, placing a kiss to the top of her head and giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "How are you, Gin?"

"I'm good, Dad." Ginny replied, wiping her hands on a dishtowel and turning around to give her father a hug.

"Fancy a game of chess?"

"I told Mum I'd help with dinner, I'm sorry."

"All right then, maybe another time, hmm?" Arthur replied, lightly chucking his daughter under her chin. Ginny nodded and returned to the tasks that Molly had set her. Arthur retired to the sitting room to read the _Daily Prophet_. He desperately wanted to be on speaking terms with his wife, he was feeling rather lonely without her companionship, and he _wanted_ to comfort her; help her nurse the broken heart she without a doubt had since Percy had left them. When Molly announced that dinner was ready, Arthur trudged to the kitchen, all he wanted was his caring, loving Molly back, but he wasn't quite sure how to go about gaining her forgiveness, as he couldn't make his son come home to them. He sent her small smiles across the dinner table as they ate, but wasn't rewarded with any in return. When he had finished, he excused himself, put his dishes in the sink and headed up to his and Molly's bedroom, feeling the effects of his wife's cold shoulder treatment sink in.

"Dad?"

Arthur turned around halfway up the stairs to see which of his children was calling him. He made a conscious effort to smile, knowing it wouldn't help matters if his children thought that they were the source of their father's unhappiness. "What is it, Ron?"

"Ginny told me you were looking for a chess companion this afternoon, and well, I was wondering, could we play?"

"Of course, Ron. Did you finish your supper?"

"Yeah," Ron paused for a moment, as if not quite sure how to continue the conversation with his father, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "So, uh, I'll just go get my set then."

Arthur let his son pass, and headed to the den where his chessboard and men were kept. By the time he had everything set up, his youngest son had joined him. Arthur gestured for him to sit down, and he did, setting up his pieces as well. Arthur broke the silence between them after a few moments and offered Ron a small smile as he made his move. "Ron, is there anything you'd like to talk to me about?"

Ron didn't answer, and they continued their game in silence, and Arthur jumped when Ron said, "Dad?"

"Yes, Son, what is it?"

"How old were you when you realized you liked Mum?" His son's question threw him slightly off guard and he felt the tips of his ears grow warm.

"Well, I was about your age, why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering." Ron grew silent again, and Arthur decided to continue on this train of thought.

"Is there someone you think you're beginning to like?"

Ron's face turned as red as his hair, and Arthur guessed he had hit the true reason for the question. He smiled, and offered him a small piece of advice. "You know Ron, perfume for Christmas might show her how you feel if you're embarrassed about admitting it verbally." Arthur said gently, knowing his son's embarrassment. "By the way, its your move."

They continued their game in silence, and Arthur acted somewhat hurt when his son beat him spectacularly, and he realized just how long it had been since he had played chess with one of his children, and they were now better than he was. He figured he'd have to practice with Molly while they were away at school. After Ron had exited the den, Arthur replaced his chess set and made his way toward the kitchen. Molly and Ginny were chatting at the kitchen table, so he decided to turn in for the night. He pulled on a pair of pajama trousers and climbed into bed.

Molly came up some time later and he offered her a small smile, as she got ready for bed, which she didn't return.

"Mollywobbles,"

"What is it, Arthur?" She icily asked.

"I want to know why you're pulling the Ice Witch routine with me," he began, "because I feel like you're blaming me for something I didn't do."

"Didn't do? Arthur, you let our son walk out on us, and you couldn't be bothered to go after him!"

"Is that what this is all about? You're upset because I didn't go after him?" He asked, getting out of bed to wrap his arms around her waist.

Molly nodded and he hugged her tight, resting his cheek against her hair.

"I'm sorry, Mols, but he is of age, even if I did go after him, there isn't much I could do." Molly broke out of his embrace and turned her back on him.

"Are you saying that if I walked out on you after a fight, you wouldn't come after me?" She asked, and he heard disappointment in her voice.

"Of course I'd go after you, Mollywobbles, I love you." He replied, moving to put his arms around her again.

"You obviously don't love Percy then!" She spat, stepping out of his reach.

"I do love Percy. I love you, and I love our children." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"You expect me to believe that you'd come after me when you wouldn't go after your own flesh and blood?" Even though he couldn't see her face, he could tell she was on the verge of tears. "I'm not flesh and blood to you, Arthur, I'm someone you _chose_, and you want me to think you'd come after me when you won't even go after your own _son_?"

"Molly, I didn't think it'd be wise to go after him. I'm sorry. I realize now that maybe I should have went after him." Molly didn't say anything in reply, and he took a tentative step toward her. "Is this also about the fact that I went to London?"

"Why did you go to the Leaky Cauldron Arthur? If you weren't going to go after Percy, you should have stayed here, with me."

"Molly, I'm sorry for everything. For going to the Leaky Cauldron, for yelling at him, for not going after him…" he trailed off, and wrapped her tightly in his arms, burying his face in her hair. "I'll tell you what, Mollywobbles, I'll get his new address from work tomorrow and you can go and see if you can talk some reason into him. How does that sound?"

She answered him with a passionate kiss to his lips, and he knew he was forgiven. He gladly returned her enthusiasm, picking her up and carrying her to the bed.

"Arthur, stop, not tonight, please." Molly managed to gasp out between her husband's kisses and the feel of his hands roaming her curves. Arthur stopped and kissed her sweetly before lying on the bed beside her.

"Okay Mollywobbles, we don't have to," he replied, nuzzling her neck, causing her to giggle. "I'm just glad we're back on speaking terms. I was beginning to think we weren't going to be talking to each other on our anniversary."

"My goodness, I'd almost forgotten about that. It's the day after tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is, Molly. Twenty-six years."

"Has it really been that long?"

Arthur nodded and kissed her cheek. "How are things going at Headquarters?"

"Good," She replied, kissing him in return. "We've finally got the kitchen and enough bedrooms cleaned and I was planning on relocating everyone tomorrow."

"Sounds wonderful, Mol. So, am I supposed to report to Headquarters or our Burrow tomorrow after work?"

"Headquarters." A comfortable silence fell between them, occasionally broken by the sound of their lips pulling apart. "Arthur?" Molly whispered, snuggling closer to her husband and tracing a finger over his bare chest.

"Hmm?"

"I just realized that for the first time on our anniversary we won't be able to make love in our own bed."

"Does it really matter where we are, Mollywobbles? As long as we're together and in the same bed, does it matter?"

"I guess not, but the bedroom I chose for us, the whole house actually, is rather gloomy." She said sadly, looking around at the soft blues and yellows that decorated their room.

"Maybe we'll find a reason to sneak away then, and come back home for our anniversary shag, love. You deserve to be someplace you feel comfortable for our love making."

"Oh, Arthur, don't worry about that right now, it's late."

"Shush. Go on to sleep, My Molly." Arthur replied, pulling her closer to nestle against his chest.

"I'm sorry for pulling the Ice Witch routine on you all week, I was upset."

"I know. Go on to sleep."

"I love you, Arthur."

"I love you, too. Goodnight." Arthur replied, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, holding her a little tighter.

"Goodnight." She whispered, burying her face against him as she fell asleep.

The next day, Arthur whistled as he made his way to Number 12 Grimmauld Place from the Ministry. He was looking forward to that night's scheduled Order meeting, and the prospect of spending time with his wife now that they were back on speaking terms. When he reached Headquarters, he knocked on the door like Molly had told him to do, and within seconds, the door swung open, revealing his wife.  
"Hullo, Molly-girl." He said, bending down to kiss her tenderly.

"Hello, Arthur, how was your day?"

"It was okay," he commented, closing the door and pulling her close.

"Did you get Percy's address?"

"I did." He handed her a small piece of parchment, which she took and placed in her apron pocket, then kissed him sweetly.

"Thank you, dear."

"You're welcome. When is the meeting supposed to start?"

"As soon as Albus gets here."

"Well, Mrs. Weasley, aren't you going to show your husband to his temporary bedroom?"

"Of course," Molly reached for his hand and entwined her fingers with his as she pulled him toward the stairs. She pointed out who would be sleeping where as they made their way up, and she stopped when they came to a room that had a queen size four-poster bed and what looked like an attached lavatory. "This is where we'll sleep," she commented, squeezing his palm.

"It's cozy enough," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Sure, it's cozy enough, I—"

"Shush…it'll be all right. It's only temporary, I can live without our love nest until the children go back to school, besides we can get away when we need to." He replied, offering her a small smile, which she returned. On their way back downstairs, they made sure the children were in their bedrooms, as it was decided they were not to know about the goings-on in the Order meetings. When they reached the kitchen, Molly was relieved to see that Professor Dumbledore was there and ready for the meeting to start. Arthur guided her towards two empty chairs at the end of table, pulling her chair out for her before settling in his own. As the meeting progressed, it was evident that Molly was beginning to seriously worry about her family's well being, and Arthur continued to gently squeeze her hand and offer her small grins. When the meeting was finished, a schedule had been prepared for future meetings, as well as a guard duty schedule, to protect a prophecy in the Ministry. It was quite clear Molly didn't approve of only one member on guard duty at any given time, but she agreed to do her part, as long as she and Arthur didn't have back-to-back duty.

"Molly?" Arthur asked rolling over in bed, wrapping his arm around her and finding her left hand and entwining their fingers, later on in the evening after everyone had turned in.

"Hmm?"

"Are you losing weight, honey?" He whispered, kissing the spot just below her ear.

"Why do you ask?"

"You didn't seem to eat as much at dinner as you usually do, and you're feeling thinner to me."

"Is there anything wrong with me losing weight?"

"Molly, please, I know you aren't crazy about your figure, but you've never gone on a diet because you've always assured me that you're not overweight, that the extra inches around are your middle are just that: inches, and they're hard to get rid of because they're due to your pregnancies…" he trailed off for a moment, kissing the back of her neck. "Are you losing weight because of your worry?"

When Molly nodded, he pulled her closer. "Baby, you can't be losing weight because of all this…it's not something that's temporary, and if you continue to let yourself lose weight, you're going to get sick, and maybe wind up in St. Mungo's, and I don't want that to happen. Can you promise me that no matter what happens, you'll keep yourself healthy?"

"Arthur, I have so much more to lose this time though, I can't help but worry."

"I know that, dear, but you can't let it get to you to where you're losing weight. It's not good for you. I'm not asking you to quit worrying, I'm asking you to take care of yourself…can you do that?"

"I'll try, but I just noticed this morning that I'm losing weight, Arthur."

"That's all I can ask of you dear. I don't mind you being thinner, I just don't want you losing the weight for unhealthy reasons, all right?" When she didn't answer, he continued, "Try not to let it get to you, but when it does, talk to someone, me or Remus or Sirius or any of the Order."

"I'll try Arthur, but I can't make any promises."

"I know. Go on to sleep, tomorrow's our anniversary." A small smile broke across Arthur's face and he squeezed her hand.

"Arthur, about that."

"What?"

"Can we sneak back to the Burrow for our shag? I really don't feel comfortable making love here."

"We can, and you know what, we don't even have to confine it to the bedroom this year…with the kids here, it will just be you and me."

"Arthur,"

"Shush…I'm not going to say anymore, you'll just have to be surprised, I've been thinking about how to make this year special."

Molly didn't reply, but she cuddled closer, pressing herself against him and Arthur held her tight as she fell asleep.


	43. Date at Hogwarts

A/N: Well, here it is, Ch. 43 that's been in the making for 2 months now. Enjoy!

Molly double-checked the address on the door in front of her against the address that Arthur had given her and sighed heavily. Sure enough, she had the correct address; now all she had to do was get her son to see reason, if it could be done, as Percy could be as stubborn as either her or his father when it came to his beliefs. However, he was her son, and she wanted to welcome him back into the family fold despite the exchange of hurtful words that had taken place. Steeling herself, she knocked politely and stepped back, smoothing her dress nervously while she waited for her son to appear. As the door opened, Molly inhaled deeply and offered Percy a small smile, which he didn't return.

"Hello, Perce." Molly said brightly, in an effort to keep the atmosphere between them light-hearted.

"What is it that you want, Mother?" Percy asked, in his usual pompous tone.

Molly was slightly offended by the fact that her son, her baby, the individual she had carried in her womb for eight months, that she had nurtured and protected with her life for seventeen _years,_ couldn't even be polite and say "hullo" before jumping to what it was she wanted from him.

"Percy Ignatius, is that any way to speak to your mother? The person who raised you to be a polite young man?"

Percy remained silent and she felt guilty for reprimanding him, as that _wasn't _the reason she was visiting him.

"Percy," she continued, in a small voice, "we want you to come home, we miss you."

"I told you, all of you, the night I left that I didn't want anything to do with—"

"Traitors, yes I know Perce. I'm not here to rehash the argument with you. We all said hurtful things in the heat of the moment, but your father and I are willing to reconcile with you if you are." Molly took a tentative step forward to embrace her son, but to her complete and utter shock, Percy slammed the door, causing tears to spring to her eyes. She made her way back to headquarters, fighting to keep her tears at bay as she navigated the streets. She took out her handkerchief as she waited to gain admittance to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and dabbed at her eyes.

"Molly, what's wrong?" Remus asked, noticing the Weasley matriarch's tears as he stepped aside to allow her to enter.

"I went to try to reconcile with Percy, and he slammed the door in my face." She said sadly, allowing more tears to fall.

"Cheer up, Molly. He'll come around eventually." Remus replied gently, closing the door behind her and sealing its locks.

"I know, Remus, its just that Percy's always been a bit closer to my heart than the others. Not that I love him more, I love all of my children equally, its just that the events surrounding his birth made Arthur and me all the more grateful to have another little one."

"I understand, Arthur's told me a bit about Percy's birth."

"Oh? He didn't mention anything to me, but its all right. It just hurts that he stormed out on us the way he did."

"I'm sure it does, but you need to give him some time, you can' t make him believe Voldemort is back."

Molly gave a small squeak of fright at hearing Remus use the name, but she offered him a small grin nonetheless, grateful for his comforting words.

"Arthur was saying something about your anniversary this morning, is it today?"

"Oh yes, it is. Twenty-six years we've been married, and sometimes I don't know where the time went."

"I'm sure, you've had your hands full with raising your family."

"We have. I'm not even quite sure how we survived raising Fred and George. Couldn't leave those two unsupervised for more than five minutes most of the time."

Remus chuckled a bit, and smiled. "Those two have a mind of their own, don't they?"

"They do," Molly replied, chuckling as well. "However, as much as I'm enjoying this little chat, Remus, I think I'm going to go upstairs and rest a bit, as I have no clue what Arthur has planned for us tonight. He said something about it being a surprise last night."

"Go on then, I'm sure Arthur would want you to be all rested up."

"He would, and knowing him, he's probably got something out of the ordinary planned." She said, moving to make her way up the stairs. Remus nodded and headed towards the kitchen, leaving her standing in the hall. Sighing happily, she made her way to hers and Arthur's bedroom, and to her surprise, she noticed a piece of parchment on her pillow. She sat down on the edge of the bed and reached for the parchment, unfolding it carefully.

_My Mollywobbles-_

_I have a wonderful evening planned for the two of us, and I'm fairly certain that my surprise will put a bright smile on your beautiful face. At five o'clock, this note will transport you to our Burrow, where I want you to find your favorite dress for our date. Awaiting you in our love nest is another note exactly like this one, which will help guide you to where I'm waiting for you. There are four in all, so have fun on your little hunt, dearest. I can't wait to see you and hold you in my arms all night long._

_Happy Anniversary, my love._

_-Arthur_

When she had finished reading, she felt a familiar tug behind her navel and smiled at Arthur's thoughtfulness at providing her with a portkey; they couldn't Disapparate from headquarters and Arthur had never been a man who enjoyed seeing his wife covered in soot because of Floo travel, he thought it was something his beautiful Molly never needed to contend with if he could help it. Moments later, Molly found herself in her bedroom at the Burrow, and the note fluttered to the floor as she hugged herself in excitement of not knowing what her husband had planned for their anniversary, or where he was for that matter. Within minutes, she had thought of the perfect outfit for the occasion, her black halter style dress that left her shoulders bare, exposed some of her cleavage, had an exposed back and was cut to just above her knees. She suppressed a girlish giggle as she pictured what Arthur's reaction would be to seeing her in _that_ dress, since she hadn't worn something that exposed so much of her skin in public since before Percy had been born. However, tonight was _their _night as a couple, and she was going to dress up in something that made her feel extremely sexy, even though just seeing the way Arthur looked at her on a day to day basis let her know she _was_ sexy, at least in his eyes. She sighed happily as she took out the dress, stockings and her black pumps, laying the outfit carefully on the bed before making her way to the lavatory, planning on taking a long hot bath to relax her tired and sore muscles. Upon entering the lavatory for her bath, she noticed another note on the sink next to Arthur's shaving gear. While she drew the water for her bath, she sat on the edge of the tub to read what else her husband had to say about their evening out.

_My Mollywobbles-_

_I see you've found my second clue. Once you're finished here getting all dolled up and such (not that you have to, you're beautiful no matter what you're wearing) make your way to Hogwarts. On the doors to the entrance hall will be my third clue, with further instructions on where you will find me waiting. _

_I love you, and have fun, Molly._

_-Arthur_

Molly turned off the tap as she finished reading, and gathered her bathing supplies. After putting a few rose scented bath beads into the tub, she slid in, allowing a soft moan of contentment to escape her throat as the hot water engulfed her body. She half wished Arthur were joining her as she enjoyed bathing with him, but she figured there would be time enough for that later. She soaked in the tub until the water became cold and her skin was clammy from the excessive exposure to moisture. Feeling much more relaxed and happy, Molly dried off and set to work on her hair until it was full and wavy, just barely cascading over her shoulders and covering the back of her neck. She slid her engagement and wedding rings back onto her finger and exited the lavatory to finish preparing for her evening out with the man and love of her life. After she had dressed and applied just enough makeup to accentuate her features, she clasped her necklace with the heart pendent around her neck, and Apparated to the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Molly made her way to Hogwarts as quickly as she could in her pumps, eager to see her husband. When she reached the doors to the castle, her face broke into a wide smile when she saw the note that Arthur had placed on the large doors.

_My Mollywobbles-_

_I see you've made it here to Hogwarts, and in a few short minutes, we'll be together to celebrate our anniversary. But first, I want you to go look under our favorite tree by the lake, where my last clue is waiting for you, as well as a small part of your anniversary gift to help you remember tonight. I love you my darling._

_-Arthur_

Molly sighed as she made her way across the grounds to the beech tree she and Arthur always sat under when they were in school to study, or just reading one of their favorite novels. She was surprised to see a medium sized stuffed lion under the tree, and for a second she wondered why it was there, but upon closer inspection, the lion had the Gryffindor crest embroidered on its hindquarters and it dawned on her that the lion was from Arthur. She picked it up before she looked at the trunk of the tree, where Arthur had put his fourth and final note to her.

_My Mollywobbles-_

_You're finished with your little hunt, and I hope you like your Gryffindor lion, but I promise, there's more to come sweetheart. I'm waiting for you in the Gryffindor common room, with a bouquet of lovely roses. The password to get by the Fat Lady is snidget, love. I love you more than anything, my queen._

_-Arthur_

Molly giggled girlishly as she quickly made her way back up to the castle, hugging the lion close in delight. When she reached the Fat Lady, she said the password and gasped as the portrait swung open revealing her Arthur standing in the shadows of flickering light as he had lit several candles to light the common room. Arthur offered his hand, which she gladly took as he gently pulled her through the portrait hole.

"Hello, Ms. Molly," Arthur said, bringing her hand to his lips and placing a soft kiss on the back of it.

Molly averted her eyes for a moment, having no clue as to why she was acting like a schoolgirl around the man that had shared her life for nearly thirty years. "Hello, Arthur, love." She replied, dropping the lion she had forgotten she was holding. Molly had to suppress a giggle as she locked eyes with her husband, who was staring at her with a gaping mouth, looking like a guppy as he opened and closed his mouth several times. "What is it dear?" She asked, offering him a bright smile.

"Nothing, you just look, um, spectacular, yes, spectacular." Arthur said, forgetting about the roses he had intended to present to his wife, as he raked his eyes over her body once more before pulling her close for a crushing kiss.

"Thank you, you look right handsome yourself, Arthur." Molly commented, after Arthur had released her to take several gulps of air. "Would you mind telling me what Albus was thinking when he gave you the entire reign of Hogwarts for at least a few hours?"

"He didn't say anything, Molly-girl. I just asked him if we could pay a visit; relive some memories on our anniversary. He knows he can trust two former prefects, especially since one of them was Head Girl."

"Really? Well, this was very thoughtful of you, Arthur. Of all places, Hogwarts was the place I was least expecting."

"Well, Mollywobbles, I wanted to make it fun for you." Arthur said, kissing her forehead. "Say, are you sure you're warm enough? That dress looks like—"

"Looks like what Arthur? Don't you like it?"

"Of course I like it my dear, its just I haven't seen you in something so um, er, revealing in years." Arthur said, blushing a bit as he glanced at her again, looking straight at her spectacularly showcased breasts.

"What? I'm a wife and mother and I'm not allowed to dress in something sexy for my husband?"

"Oh, Mollywobbles, I didn't mean it like that, you look beautiful, and you're always sexy to me." He paused for a moment, appraising her entire outfit before he spoke again. "Stockings and all, huh? And I see you're wearing the pendant I gave you what? Ten years ago?"

"Thirteen years ago, dear, and yes, why wouldn't I wear the jewelry you give me?"

Arthur shrugged and brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. "I think you're very talented in picking out jewelry for me, Arthur, and I'm proud to wear it." She said, fingering the chain and the pendant with her left hand, looking at the floor.

"I know, Molly. You do look beautiful," he complimented again, tilting her chin so he could look her in the eyes. "But you are warm enough, yeah?"

"For the time being, yes dear, but if I get cold, I've got you haven't I?"

"Of course you do, that's one of my husbandly duties; to keep you warm." He said teasingly, tapping her on the nose with his forefinger, and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "But, enough of the small talk, hmm? I've got a lovely evening prepared for us, so, if you don't mind, Ms. Molly, would you like to join me for a walk?"

Molly nodded and Arthur offered her his arm, which she gladly took, leaning against him as he helped her back through the portrait hole.

"Arthur?"

"Hmm?"

"This was very thoughtful of you, bringing me to the place we met, and fell in love," Molly commented, snuggling a bit with her husband as they made their way through the castle, towards the grounds.

"Well, I wanted tonight to be romantic, Mollywobbles," Arthur said, gently removing his arm from her grip to wrap it about her waist. He blushed slightly as he realized that the dress his wife was wearing exposed her back.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, Molly-girl, I just didn't realize—"

"What? That I'm wearing a dress with an exposed back?"

"Well, er, um, yes, dear."

Molly giggled, and stopped walking, stretching up to kiss her husband sweetly. "It's all right, Arthur," she whispered offering him a smile. "Where exactly is it that you're taking me?"

Arthur's hand began traveling up and down his wife's bare back, and it took him a minute to register that she had asked him a question. "Oh, well, I've got somewhat of a picnic set up outside, love, but we can just as easily have it inside if you think you'll be cold," he answered, his eyes raking across his wife's very revealing dress again.

"Outside is fine,"

"You sure? I don't want you to freeze."

"I'm sure. Now why don't you quit your chattering and take me to our date, Mr. Weasley?"

"All right, Mol." Arthur replied, kissing the top of his wife's head as he pushed open the doors that led out to the grounds. Within a few minutes, Arthur had helped his wife get settled on the picnic blanket he had spread out near the lake, and had settled himself, dishing out the picnic food he had brought for their meal, as well as the wine.

"Arthur, when did you have the time to plan all this? Especially since you had to work today?"

"I found time, Mols, and in fact, I took today off so I could put the finishing touches on tonight." He said, pouring each of them a glass of wine and leaning over to kiss her. "I'll always find time to show you just how much I love you on our anniversary, Mollywobbles, no matter how busy things get at home or with the Order. You're my wife, and if I don't pay special attention to you when you deserve it, not only will _you_ feel neglected, but _I'll _feel guilty for neglecting you."

Molly wiped a tear away from her eye at hearing her husband say these words to her, it always warmed her heart to know just how much Arthur cared for her and how much thought he put into their nights out or the gifts that he gave her for all the little occasions. "You're very sweet, Arthur, and I love you so much for it." She said, taking a sip of her wine and beginning to eat the meal of sandwiches, potato salad and deviled eggs her husband had prepared.

"I love you too, my Molly." Arthur replied, digging into his meal as well. "I'm sorry it's nothing fancy, but you know, I can't top your cooking."

Molly blushed at her husband's compliment, averting her eyes for a moment. "Don't apologize, Arthur, I've never wanted a fancy night out with my husband, if I did, I'd have married Malfoy." Once she realized what she had said after thinking over some of their other dates that had been a bit towards the fancy side, she added, "Although, I have enjoyed the nights that we've gone out together for dinner and dancing at some of the fancier restaurants, Arthur."

"I know what you meant, Molly." Arthur said, wiping his mouth with his napkin and reaching over to brush a stray lock of hair behind his wife's ear. He then allowed his hand to slip to the back of her neck, tilting her head slightly so he could capture her lips with his. Meanwhile, he fumbled in his pocket with his other hand, withdrawing a small black box and he pulled back for a moment, leaning to whisper in her ear. "Keep your eyes closed, Mol." He said, opening the box and sliding the ring that was inside onto her right ring finger.

"Arthur, what are you doing?"

"Open your eyes, Molly-girl."

She happily obliged, glancing down at her hands, as she was curious to what Arthur had been doing.

"Arthur, why do I need another ring?" She asked, looking intently at the ring that was on her right ring finger.

"Mol, that's a mother's ring," he said, gently grabbing her hand and kissing her finger. "It's a ring with all the kid's birthstones set in it in the order that they joined us."

Molly looked carefully at the stones in the ring, and sure enough, in the order of oldest to youngest, all her children's birthstones were set into the ring in a perfect line. She counted the stones, and she saw that each of the twins had their own stone on her ring as well as that the others that had birthdays in the same month had separate stones as well.

"It's beautiful, Arthur," she said, admiring the way the gems contrasted with the silver of the band. "I'll wear it always, with my wedding and engagement rings. Thank you."

"You're very welcome my dear," Arthur replied, placing a soft kiss on her lips before moving to whisper in her ear. "Do you want to go back inside?"

Molly nodded and Arthur stood up, helping her up as well. As they reentered the common room, Arthur spotted the lion and bouquet of roses that they had neglected, and he gathered them up. "I believe these are yours, Ms. Molly," Arthur said, handing his wife the roses, "I'll carry the lion for you," he commented, wrapping his arms about her shoulders.

"Are we going home then?"

"Unless you want to stay here for our shag, yes."

"Our own bed sounds nice, how are we getting home?"

"Portkey, of course. Wouldn't want you to get all sooty now, and I'm quite sure you don't want to walk all the way back to Hogsmeade just to Apparate."

Molly nodded at her husband's logic, and let out a gasp of surprise when she felt the tug behind her navel. She and Arthur arrived home moments later, almost falling into a heap as they landed in their bedroom. Arthur immediately put the lion on her wardrobe, and lay the roses on his dresser before pulling her close. He placed a quick peck on the tip of her nose before lowering for another more heated kiss, his hand caressing her cheek and gently tilting her head to the side to allow him to deepen the kiss. Molly moaned into his mouth, kicking off her shoes as his hands began stroking up and down her bare back once again, bringing her closer to his chest. In a matter of moments, he had set her gently on the bed, and pushed up the hem of her dress to gain access to the garters that were holding her stockings up, and he kissed his way down her legs as he removed her stockings, massaging her thigh as he worked, causing his wife to let out a stream of delicious noises. When he had finished, Molly began working at his clothing as well, while he continued to lavish her with kisses.

"Arthur, go slower," Molly moaned, becoming frustrated with the speed at which her husband was removing her clothing, and his as well.

"All right, Mol," he replied, latching onto her lips for a slow heated kiss as he moved so he was above her. He conceded to his wife's request, kissing a slow trail down her front, while his hand danced between her thighs, teasing her clit through her panties, causing her to arch her hips insistently. He smiled as he paid close attention to her breasts, rolling his tongue around her nipple and nipping lightly at her skin. After an hour or so of teasing, Arthur trailed kisses along his wife's jaw line before nibbling at her ear.

"Arthur," Molly said, letting out a loud groan as her husband thrust deep inside her with his finger, causing her to nearly lose all self-control as his thumb brushed against her clitoris.

"What?" He asked, his voice husky with desire for her as her hand was clenched around his penis, the only thing keeping him from entering her and finding release.

"I love you,"

"I love you, too, Mollywobbles," he said, his fingers still rubbing circles around her clit, and he knew she was close to her orgasm. "Are you ready for me?"

When Molly nodded and released him, he positioned himself carefully at her opening, and thrust into her as hard and as deep as he could manage. As he began moving, he rubbed furiously at her firm nub, knowing she didn't need much more to get over the edge. Arthur nearly screamed as he came, and it was only a few seconds later before Molly was lost in her own climax. When he had collapsed and rolled off to the side, he drew her close.

"Merlin Molly, remind me why we couldn't do that at headquarters."

"Because I don't like our room there."

"Oh yes, that's right. But now I don't feel like moving, and we've got to get back." He said, kissing her softly.

"No we don't. We can stay the night here and then go back early tomorrow." Molly said, snuggling closer to her husband, letting out a soft sigh.

"You're right Mol."

"Thank you. Now rest up, you've got guard duty tomorrow night don't you?"

"Yes, and speaking of guard duty, if you feel like I'm neglecting you because I'm exhausted, say something, all right?"

"I will, Arthur, good-night."

"Good-night Molly." He replied, kissing her forehead. "Go on to sleep, you're perfectly safe here."

Molly smiled and rested her head against his shoulder, feeling very content and happy, as Arthur drew the coverlet around them.


	44. Early Morning Chats

A/N: I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to update this, but I've been on emotional overload lately, and been exhausted. I'm going on a holiday for 18 days, so I might be able to get more of this written, as well as the two one shots I'm in the middle of. Enjoy!

Molly yawned as she sat down at the kitchen table in Number 12 Grimmauld Place with an inkbottle, quill and roll of parchment to compile a grocery list. She hated the fact that she was the only one around that was willing to plan meals. Arthur occasionally helped out, which she was grateful for, but Sirius was usually moping, and the others didn't really offer meal ideas. She had brought the meal calendar she had made up for herself to use at the Burrow, but cycling through the meals was a bit more difficult at headquarters because there were several things that she, Arthur and the children ate that didn't go over well with some of the other Order members.

"Mum?"

Molly looked up from her work; she'd heard Ginny enter the kitchen and gestured for her daughter to join her.

"What is it, Gin?"

"Mum, I just started my period," she replied. Molly nodded and remained silent as she sensed that wasn't the only thing Ginny wanted to tell her, as she never made it a point to inform Molly of when her cycle started.

"Mum, there are no supplies in the loo."

"I'm sorry, Ginny, dear. I left our things at home. I brought enough for me, but I'd forgotten you've started yours."

"Gee, thanks, Mum," Ginny snapped, crossing her arms as she sat down in the chair next to her mother's.

"Ginevra Molly, I apologized for forgetting and I'll go home in a minute to get supplies; I'll be starting mine again soon anyhow."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, Mum, and thank you for going back home just for me."

"You're welcome. Thank you for apologizing, sweetheart," Molly replied, as she stood up and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "I'll be back in a bit. Tell your father where I went if he comes downstairs before I get back. He was showering when I came down."

"Okay, Mum."

"Thank you, dear," Molly said, and took a handful of Floo powder out of the cupboard and threw it into the fireplace.

She quickly gathered the feminine hygiene products from Gin's loo and from her and Arthur's private one before heading back to headquarters.

"There you are, Molly, my dear," Arthur said, and greeted his wife as she stepped out of the fireplace.

"Where's Ginny, Arthur?" Molly replied, completely unaware of the fact that her husband was attempting to kiss her.

"She's in the loo, why?" he asked, pulling her to him and placing a feathery kiss on her neck.

"Arthur, could you wait a second? Your daughter is in need of supplies."

Arthur nodded, and kissed her neck again as he released her, allowing her to pass as he moved to sit down at the table to wait patiently. Molly swiftly made her way to the loo, and knocked softly before entering.

"Here you are, Ginny. I've got some potion downstairs if you want it when you're finished."

"Thanks, Mum," Ginny replied, and took the sanitary pad Molly had previously offered her as she turned to leave.

When she returned to the kitchen, Molly offered her husband a small smile.

"Everything all right with Gin now, then?" Arthur asked, and got up to give his wife the affection he had previously offered.

"Yes. I had forgotten that she's getting her period now and I didn't bring enough supplies for the both of us."

"Good. Now you won't shy away if I try to kiss you again, will you?"

"Of course not, Arthur. What gave you that idea?" she asked, slipping her arms around his neck as his came to rest around her waist.

Arthur just shook his head and captured her lips tenderly in his, allowing the kiss to linger for a moment.

"Mmm, what time do you get out of work today?" she asked, nestling her head under his chin.

"Not until late tonight, Molly-girl, they asked me to stay late tonight as Perkins is on holiday," he replied, stroking her back a bit as she felt her move a bit closer to him.

"What would you like for breakfast, dear?"

"Eggs, if you would be so kind, Mols."

"Of course. Did you see anyone else up and around yet besides Gin?"

"No, the boys are still sleeping like rocks and I haven't seen Sirius or Remus yet." he replied, and settled in a chair at the table whilst Molly cooked his breakfast. "What have you got planned today? Cleaning this place up some more?"

"Grocery shopping first and then maybe tackling some more of the cleaning," she said, turning the bacon and checking the eggs. "Did you want your eggs scrambled or over-easy, dearest?"

"Over-easy, Mollywobbles, please and thank you."

Molly offered her husband a smile as she down at the table next to him, and put his plate in front of him. "You're welcome, love."

"Looks delicious, as always, Mol," Arthur complimented, and slipped an arm around her shoulders. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he pulled her tight to him for a moment. She sighed contentedly, closing her eyes as she rested her head against his shoulder while he ate.

"You all right, Molly-girl?"

"Perfect, why do you ask, dear?"

"I was just checking, Mols. You're not hungry?"

"Not at the moment. What time do you have to go in?"

"Nine, so I've got a little while if you wanted to eat with me."

"I'll eat with everyone else, I'd much rather just sit here with you."

"You sure?"

Molly nodded, and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder as she slid an arm around him. Arthur pushed his plate away as he felt her cuddle a bit closer to him and smiled.

"I love you, Arthur," she whispered, enjoying the quietness of the morning.

"I love you too, Molly," he whispered back, kissing her forehead. "I should get going, Mollywobbles," Arthur said, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. "I don't know what time I'll get in, so don't wait up."

"I'll go up to bed, I just can't promise I'll get to sleep before you come up."

"That's fine, Mols. See you tonight." With that, he wiped his mouth and stood up, made his way to the door, and kissed his wife just before he left.


	45. A Late Encounter

"Snugglebear?" Molly asked, coming into the kitchen at Order headquarters, slightly surprised to see her husband standing at the stove.

"What is it, Mollywobbles?" Arthur responded, turning around at the sound of his wife's voice.

"I was just wondering why you weren't in bed." She replied, slipping her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her a bit closer to him.

"I'm sorry, I woke you, didn't I?"

"You left the bed cold, dear." He remained silent, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. "What's on your mind, Arthur?"

"Hmm, what?"

"I asked you what's on your mind."

"Oh, sorry, Molly-girl. I've just been thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing you should worry about, Ministry troubles." He replied, resting his chin on her head after pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"What do you mean, 'Ministry troubles and nothing you should worry about'?"

"Mol, its all right, really. I just feel like Fudge is waiting for me to slip up because we're with Dumbledore on the subject of You-Know-Who."

"Oh, well, sweetheart, I'm sure you'll be fine, you're very good at your job."

"Thank you, and I know I am."

"Arthur, really. Fudge would be an idiot if he sacked you. You work hard."

"That I do, but Molly, some days I just feel like such a failure. I can't give you everything you deserve, our children have grown up in hand-me-downs—"

"Shush, honey, you're not a failure." She replied, resting a hand on his cheek and kissing him briefly. "In my opinion you're very successful. Our children absolutely adore you and I love you."

"As I do you, Molly-girl. Its just that I'd give each and every one of you the world if I could—"

"Hush, Arthur. I know. However, I love the life I have with you, and you are quite a ways from being failure, no matter what you think. You are a wonderful father and the best husband a witch could hope for. That must count more than what your status at the Ministry does."  
"I know it does, darling. I guess that's why I've got you, to remind me that I am a lucky man."

"Of course it is, Arthur. Now, how about coming back up to bed and warming me up as you left me awful cold."

"Of course I will. Can't have my wife catching a cold now, can I?"

"I should hope you wouldn't let me catch a cold, dear husband of mine."

"Of course I wouldn't, I'm hopeless at playing 'healer'."

"Not entirely, love. You've taken good care of us on a few occasions that we've been sick."

"If you say so, Mol. Come on, we both have an early start in the morning."

He moved so he was standing next to her, slipping his hand into hers, weaving their fingers together.

"Lead the way."

Arthur smiled, bending down to kiss her cheek swiftly before he led the way up to their bedroom.

A/N: I know, I know, another short chapter with not much action and a whole lot of fluff, but I'm quite sure the next chapter will be jam-packed. :)


	46. Extendable Ears Discovered

A/N: Its finally done! Hope you like, and now that school's back in session, I've got more stress, more stressmore writing, so hopefully updates won't be so long in coming. Enjoy as usual!

Molly groaned loudly as her ears perked up at the sound of someone moving about her room. Opening her eyes, she noticed it was still dark and rolled into her pillow before she heard someone muttering in a low voice. "Arthur, love, is that you?" She called quietly, wondering whom else would be in their room at this hour.

"What Mol?" Arthur asked, rolling over in the bed, wrapping his arm about his wife's waist.

"Um dear, if you're in bed, who's in our room?" Molly questioned, gripping her husband's arm as she cuddled closer.

"I don't know, Molly-girl, go back to sleep." He said, kissing her temple.

"Did you lock our door when you came to bed?"

"No, dear, I didn't."

"Kreacher." She whispered, nestling her head under his chin.

"Hmm?"

"Ron told me Kreacher wanders the house while we sleep."

"Oh."

Molly remained silent, listening to see if Kreacher had left the room and breathed a sigh of relief when all she heard was silence.

"Are you okay, Mollywobbles?" Arthur asked, shifting slightly so her head was resting on his shoulder.

She nodded, keeping her head in contact with his shoulder as she slipped her arms around him.

"Lock the door, please."

Arthur acknowledged his wife's request, sitting up in the bed and waving his wand to close and lock their door. He pulled her close as he settled back into bed, pressing a kiss to her brow.

"Thank you Arthur."

"Not a problem, my dear. Go on back to sleep."

Molly obeyed, nestling against her husband's side as she closed her eyes. Arthur smiled a gentle smile at his wife as he pulled the blankets a little tighter around her and kissed the top of her head.

The following evening, Molly was cooking dinner when Arthur arrived at Headquarters, looking flustered. After ushering him into the kitchen and closing the curtains on Mrs. Black, she gave him a cup of tea.

"What is it, Arthur?" She asked, taking the seat next to him while the others filed in around the table.

"Harry's in trouble with the Ministry." Arthur replied, taking a sip of tea.  
"What kind of trouble?" Remus asked, looking at Arthur intently.

"He used the Patronus charm in the presence of his cousin, and according to Dumbledore, he was attacked by dementors."

"What are dementors doing in Little Whinging?"

"Good question, Dumbledore reckons they were sent there by You-Know-Who. Anyway, Harry's supposed to attend a disciplinary hearing on the 12th of August." Arthur said, rubbing his hands over his face, sending his glasses askew.

"Oh dear." Molly replied, gripping her husband's arm lightly while Sirius excused himself from the group.

"Dumbledore said he'd work something out as a means of removing Harry from the Dursleys to here within the next couple of days."

The room nodded, and after a few minutes of silence, Molly spoke. "Do you have to go back in?"

"No Molly-girl, I was on my way home when Dumbledore arrived at the Ministry and told me what had happened." He replied, taking another sip of tea after patting his wife's hand and straightening his glasses.

Molly smiled, glancing toward a corner of the room, noticing something long, thin and flesh colored. "Arthur, dear, what's that?"

"What's what love?"

"That." She said, pointing towards the object in question. Arthur followed his wife's line of eyesight, cocking his head.

"I don't know what it is, Molly. Why do you ask?"

"I've seen it in here a few times, I was curious as to what it was."

He sighed, knowing his wife was hinting to him that she wanted him to be the man of the house and investigate. The others had dispersed after Arthur had begun a conversation with his wife, leaving the couple alone. Arthur crossed the room toward the object, stooping to pick it up.

"It's a piece of rubber, Mols." He said, shaking his head and dropping it back to the floor.

"Then why does it extend towards the door?" She asked, pointing out that not only did it extend to the door, but it appeared to extend beyond it as well. He sighed again, knowing she was on the brink of fretting about the object until he took some course of action.

"I don't know, dear. Would you like me to see where it goes?"

She nodded, following close behind as he opened the door and gasped as the rubber began moving, encouraging them to follow in pursuit. After several minutes of wandering around Headquarters, they arrived at the twins' bedroom door, exchanging a puzzled look as the object retreated inside.

"There's your answer, Molly, its one of Fred and George's inventions." He shrugged, turning to go back downstairs. Molly was still curious as to what the object was and knocked softly on the twins' door after her husband had retreated back down the stairs.

"Who is it?"

"Mum, could I come in and talk to you both for a minute?" Molly answered, placing her hand on the doorknob.

"Sure Mum, come in."

Molly entered the room, noticing that Fred had hastily stuffed something into his pocket as she opened the door. She sat down on the edge of George's mattress, folding her hands in her lap.

"I was wondering what the object I found down in the kitchen a few minutes ago was."

"Oh, it was nothing, Mum."

"It was something, George Weasley. Now what is it?" She demanded, glaring at her sons.

"Nothing, Mum. Honest."

"Then why did it _move_?"

Neither Fred nor George answered the question, but they shrugged and looked at the floor.

"Let me see it please."

Fred dug into his pocket, handing her the object, continuing to look away. After close examination, Molly came to the conclusion it was some sort of listening device, and worded her next question carefully.

"I've seen this down in the kitchen during Order meetings, you know there's a reason you children aren't present, why would this be there?"

George opened his mouth to answer the question, and Fred elbowed his brother in the ribs.

"You've been listening in on the meetings, haven't you?"

"Yes Mum."

"Hand all of them over, now. I don't appreciate you going against my orders."

"Mum, we are of age."

"I don't care, as long as you're living under the same roof as your father and I, you will abide by my rules. Hand them over."

Fred and George reluctantly emptied their pockets into their mother's hands, and after a few accio spells, Molly was confidant that she had all of the objects in her possession.

"Thank you, boys. If I ever see one of these things in that kitchen again while there's an Order meeting, I will tan your behinds, I brought you into this world, I can just as easily take you back out of it."

"Yes Mum."

She returned back downstairs, joining her husband at the table.

"Arthur?"

"What, Molly?"

She took a deep breath before answering, not quite sure how to word her concern about an earlier comment he had made. "Earlier when you were telling us about Harry, you referred to this place as 'home'. This isn't our home."

Arthur chuckled, slipping an arm around her shoulders and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "I know it isn't our home, in terms as the one where we've lived our married lives and raised our children, but its home for the moment."

She gave him a puzzled look, cocking her head, not quite sure she understood.

"What I mean, Mollywobbles, is that home is where my wife and children are, and right now, you guys are here. That makes this place my home."

"Oh. I never thought of it that way."  
He just smiled, kissing her sweetly. "I know, Mol. I know."


	47. Harry Arrives at Grimmauld Place

A/N: Well, here you go, your second update in less than 2 weeks! Aren't you proud of me? LOL...Enjoy!

Molly sighed with relief when she a heard the front door of Grimmauld Place open, and excused herself from the Order meeting that was in progress, knowing that it was the others with Harry. After ushering them inside, she showed Harry to the room he would share with Ron. Once she was sure all the children were still in their rooms, Harry was settled and they weren't attempting to eavesdrop on the Order, she returned to the kitchen, sliding back into the empty chair next to her husband's. Arthur immediately gripped her hand again, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Did I miss anything?" She whispered, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Nothing important, Mol," Arthur whispered back, kissing the top of her head before diverting his attention from his wife back to what Sirius was saying. She nodded, turning her attention to Sirius as well. When the meeting was over, Molly headed upstairs to inform the children that they could join everyone downstairs and on her way through, she noticed a small number of Dungbombs outside the kitchen door, briefly wondering how they had gotten there.

"The meeting's over, you can come down and have dinner now, everyone's dying to see you, Harry. And who's left all the Dungbombs outside the kitchen door?" She asked, surveying her youngest children as well as Hermione and Harry.

"Crookshanks," said Ginny unblushingly. "He loves playing with them."

"Oh," Molly said. "I thought it might have been Kreacher, he keeps doing odd things like that. Now don't forget to keep your voices down in the hall. Ginny, your hands are filthy, what have you been doing? Go and wash them before dinner, please…" She then turned around to head downstairs with Ginny on her heels, and she checked to make sure that Ginny ducked into the loo on the way, and she say that Tonks and Remus were magically sealing the locks at the front door behind those who had left, and immediately began to help once she arrived at the bottom of the stairs. When she Harry, Ron and Hermione making their way down to dinner, she met them at the bottom of the stairs. "We're eating down in the kitchen," she whispered to the trio. "Harry, dear, if you'll just tiptoe across the hall, its through this door here—"

CRASH.

"_Tonks!_" Molly cried exasperatedly, turning to look behind her.

"I'm sorry!" wailed Tonks, who was lying flat on the floor. "It's that stupid umbrella stand, that's the second time I've tripped over—"

Her words were drowned by a horrible, earsplitting, bloodcurdling screech coming from the portrait of Mrs. Black. Molly darted forward with Remus to try and tug the curtains shut over the old woman, but they would not close and she screeched louder than ever.

"_Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers_—"

As Tonks apologized over and over again and dragged the huge, heavy troll's leg back off the floor, Molly abandoned her attempt to close the curtains and hurried up and down the hall, Stunning all the other portraits with her wand. While Sirius struck up a conversation with Harry, she headed into the kitchen, somewhat surprised that the table hadn't been cleared after the meeting. She noticed that Arthur and Bill were quietly talking with their heads together at the end of the table. She cleared her throat and half-smiled when Arthur looked around and jumped to his feet, hurrying forward to greet Harry and shake his hand vigorously.

"Harry!" said Arthur, "Good to see you!"

"Journey all right Harry?" Bill called, trying to gather up twelve scrolls at once. "Mad-Eye didn't make you come via Greenland then?"

"He tried," said Tonks, striding over to help Bill and immediately sending a candle toppling onto the last piece of parchment. "Oh no—_sorry_—"

"Here, dear," Molly said, knowing she sounded as exasperated as she felt. She repaired the parchment with a wave of her wand, and she noticed that Harry had been looking and had caught a glimpse of the parchment in the flash of light caused by her charm. She snatched the plan off the table and stuffed it into Bill's heavily laden arms. "This sort of thing ought to be cleared away promptly at the end of meetings," she snapped before sweeping off toward an ancient dresser from which she began unloading dinner plates. She began the dinner preparations, hardly listening to the conversation that was continuing around her. When the scent of Mundungus' pipe invaded her nostrils, she called out to him. "For the last time, Mundungus, will you please _not_ smoke that thing in the kitchen, especially not when we're about to eat!"

"Ah," said Mundungus. "Right. Sorry, Molly."

"And if you want dinner before midnight I'll need a hand," Molly said, addressing the room at large. "No, you can stay where you are, Harry dear, you've had a long journey—"

"What can I do, Molly?" said Tonks enthusiastically, bounding forward.

Molly hesitated, feeling nervous about allowing Tonks to help with dinner. "Er—no, its all right, Tonks, you have a rest too, you've done enough today—"

"No, no, I want to help!" said Tonks brightly, knocking over a chair as she hurried toward the dresser from which Ginny was collecting cutlery. It wasn't long before Arthur was supervising a series of heavy knives that were chopping meat and vegetables of their own accord while Molly stirred a large cauldron dangling over the fire and the others took out plates, more goblets and food from the pantry. When dinner was finished, Molly appointed Fred and George the task of carrying the food over to the table.

"Fred—George—NO, JUST CARRY THEM!" She shrieked, noticing that they had bewitched the cauldron of stew, an iron flagon of butterbeer and a heavy wooden breadboard complete with knife to hurtle through the air toward Harry, Sirius and Mundungus. She held her breath as the stew skidded the length of the table and came to a halt just before the end, leaving a long black burn on the wooden surface, the flagon of butterbeer fell with a crash, spilling its contents everywhere and the bread knife slipped off the board and landed point down and quivering ominously, exactly where Sirius' right hand had been seconds before.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" screamed Molly. "THERE WASA NO NEED—I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS—JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERY TINY LITTLE THING!"

"We were just trying to save a bit of time!" said Fred, hurrying forward and wrenching the bread knife out of the table. "Sorry Sirius, mate—didn't mean to—"

"Boys," Arthur said, lifting the stew back into the middle of the table, "your mother's right, you're supposed to show a sense of responsibility now you've come of age—"

"—none of your brothers caused this sort of trouble!" Molly raged at the twins, slamming a fresh flagon of butterbeer on the table and spilling almost as much again. "Bill didn't feel the need to Apparate every few feet! Charlie didn't Charm everything he met! Percy—" She stopped dead, catching her breath with a frightened look at her husband, whose expression was suddenly wooden.

"Let's eat," said Bill quickly.

"It looks wonderful, Molly," said Remus, ladling stew onto a plate for her and handing it across the table.

Molly gladly took her plate from him, sitting down. For a few minutes there was silence but for the chink of plates and cutlery and the scraping of chairs as everyone settled down to their food. Then Molly turned to Sirius and said, "I've been meaning to tell you, there's something trapped in that writing desk in the drawing room, it keeps rattling and shaking. Of course, it could just be a boggart, but I thought we ought to ask Alastor to have a look at it before we let it out."

"Whatever you like," said Sirius indifferently.

"The curtains in there are full of doxies too," Molly went on, "I thought we might try and tackle them tomorrow."

"I look forward to it," said Sirius.

Molly dropped the conversation with Sirius, turning her attention toward the intense discussion Arthur was having with Bill and Remus about goblins.

"They're not giving anything away yet," Bill was saying. "I still can't work out whether they believe he's back or not. 'Course, they might prefer not to take sides at all. Keep out of it."

"I'm sure they'd never go to You-Know-Who," said Arthur, shaking his head. "They've suffered losses too. Remember that goblin family he murdered last time, somewhere near Nottingham?"

"I think it depends what they're offered," said Remus. "And I'm not talking about gold; if they're offered freedoms we've been denying them for centuries, they're going to be tempted. Have you still not had any luck with Ragnok, Bill?"

"He's feeling pretty anti-wizard at the moment," said Bill. "He hasn't stopped raging about the Bagman business, he reckons the Ministry did a cover-up, those goblins never got their gold from him you know—"

A gale of laughter from the middle of the table drowned the rest of Bill's words, causing Molly to turn her head. Fred, George, Ron and Mundungus were rolling around in their seats.

"…and then," choked Mundungus, tears running down his face, "and then, if you'll believe it, 'e says to me, 'e says, ''ere, Dung, where didja get all them toads from? 'Cos some son of a Bludger's gone and nicked all mine!' And I says, 'Nicked all your toads, Will, what next? So you'll be wanting some more, then?' And if you'll believe me, lads, the gormless gargoyle buys all 'is own toads back orf me for twice what 'e paid in the first place—"

"I don't think we need to hear any more of your business dealings, thank you very much, Mundungus," said Molly sharply, as Ron slumped forward onto the table, howling with laughter.

"Beg pardon, Molly," said Mundungus at once, wiping his eyes and winking at Harry. "But you know, Will nicked 'em orf Warty Harris in the first place so I wasn't really doing nothing wrong—"

"I don't know where you learned about right and wrong, Mundungus, but you seem to have missed a few crucial lessons," said Molly coldly. Fred and George buried their faces in their goblets of butterbeer; George was hiccupping. Before she got to her feet to fetch a large rhubarb crumble for pudding, she threw Sirius a very nasty look. Once everyone had finished their pudding, general conversation enveloped the table.

"Nearly time for bed, I think," said Molly on a yawn.

"Not just yet, Molly," said Sirius, pushing away his empty plate and turning to look at Harry. "You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be start asking questions about Voldemort."

The atmosphere in the room changed rapidly, where it had been sleepily relaxed, it was now alert, even tense. A frisson had gone around the table at the mention of Voldemort's name. Remus, who had been about to take a sip of wine, lowered his goblet slowly, looking wary.

"I did!" said Harry indignantly. "I asked Ron and Hermione but they said we're not allowed in the Order, so—"

"And they're quite right," said Molly. "You're too young." She was sitting bolt upright in her chair, her fists clenched upon its arms and she didn't feel tired anymore.

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions?" asked Sirius. "Harry's been trapped in that Muggle house for a month. He's got the right to know what's been happen—"

"Hang on!" interrupted George loudly.

"How come Harry gets his questions answered?" said Fred angrily.

"_We've_ been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a single stinking thing!" said George.

" '_You're too young, you're not in the Order_,' " said Fred, in a high pitched voice that sounded uncannily like his mother's. "Harry's not even of age!"

"It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing," said Sirius calmly. "That's your parents' decision. Harry on the other hand—"

"It's not down to you decide what's good for Harry!" said Molly sharply. "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?"

"Which bit?" Sirius asked politely, but with an air as though readying himself for a fight.

"The bit about not telling Harry more than he _needs to know_," said Molly, placing a heavy emphasis on the last three words.

"I don't intend to tell him more than he _needs to know_, Molly," said Sirius. "But as he was the one who saw Voldemort come back (again there was a collective shudder around the table at the name), "he has more right than most to—"

"He's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix!" said Molly. "He's only fifteen and—"

"—and he's dealt with as much as most in the Order" said Sirius "and more than some—"

"No one's denying what he's done!" said Molly, her voice rising, her fists trembling on the arms of her chair. "But he's still—"

"He's not a child!" said Sirius impatiently.

"He's not an adult either!" said Molly, feeling her cheeks become warm. "He's not _James_, Sirius!"

"I'm perfectly clear on who he is, thanks, Molly," said Sirius coldly.

"I'm not sure you are!" said Molly. "Sometimes, the way you talk about him, its as though you think you've got your best friend back!"

"What wrong with that?" said Harry.

"What's wrong, Harry, is that you are _not_ your father, however much you might look like him!" said Molly, her eyes still boring into Sirius. "You are still at school and adults responsible for you should not forget it!"

"Meaning I'm an irresponsible godfather?" demanded Sirius, his voice rising.

"Meaning you've been known to act rashly, Sirius, which is why Dumbledore keeps reminding you to stay at home and—"

"We'll leave my instructions from Dumbledore out of this, if you please!" said Sirius loudly.

"Arthur!" said Molly, rounding on her husband. "Arthur, back me up!"

Arthur did not speak at once. He took off his glasses and cleaned them slowly on his robes, not looking at his wife. Only when he had replaced them carefully on his nose did he say, "Dumbledore knows the position has changed, Molly. He accepts that Harry will have to be filled in to a certain extent now that he is staying at headquarters—"

"Yes, but there's a difference between that and inviting him to ask whatever he likes!"

"Personally," said Remus quietly, looking away from Sirius at last as Molly turned quickly to him, hopeful that she was finally about to get an ally, "I think it better that Harry gets the facts—not all the facts, Molly, but the general picture—from us, rather than a garbled version from…others." Molly knew he was referring to the listening devices she had confiscated from the twins, and briefly wondered if she had succeeded in getting rid of all of them.

"Well," said Molly, breathing deeply and looking around the table for support that did not come, "well…I can see I'm going to be overruled. I'll just say this: Dumbledore must have his reasons for not wanting Harry to know too much, and speaking as someone who has got Harry's best interests at heart—"

"He's not your son," said Sirius quietly.

"He's as good as," said Molly fiercely. "Who else has he got?"

"He's got me!"

"Yes," said Molly, curling her lip, "the thing is, its been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked up in Azkaban, hasn't it?"

Sirius started to rise from his chair.

"Molly, you're not the only person at this table who cares about Harry," said Remus sharply. "Sirius, sit _down_."

Molly felt as if she was going to cry, her lower lip was beginning to tremble while Sirius sank slowly back into his chair.

"I think Harry ought to be allowed to have a say in this," Remus continued. "He's old enough to decide for himself."

"I want to know what's been going on," Harry said at once.

"Very well," said Molly, her voice cracking. "Ginny—Ron—Hermione—Fred—George—I want you out of this kitchen, now."

There was an instant uproar.

"We're of age!" Fred and George bellowed together.

"If Harry's allowed, why can't I?" shouted Ron.

"Mum, I _want_ to!" wailed Ginny.

"No!" shouted Molly, standing up, feeling tears fill her eyes. "I absolutely forbid—"

"Molly, you can't stop Fred and George," said Arthur wearily. "They _are _of age."

"They're still at school—"

"But they're legally adults now," said Arthur in the same tired voice.

"I—oh, all right then, Fred and George can stay, but Ron—"

"Harry'll tell me and Hermione everything you say anyway!" said Ron hotly. "Won't—won't you?" he added uncertainly, meeting Harry's eyes.

" 'Course I will," said Harry, and Ron and Hermione beamed.

"Fine!" shouted Molly, "Fine! Ginny—BED!" Molly rose and headed toward the stairs, hearing her daughter rage and storm behind her. Molly then heard Mrs. Black's shrieks tart up again because of all the noise her daughter was making. Once she reached the room Gin and Hermione were sharing, she sat down on the edge of the Ginny's bed, watching as she went through her nightly routine.

"Mum, you can go now, I'll be good and stay up here," Ginny said, slightly annoyed.

Molly nodded and stood to leave. "I just though you'd want to talk."

"I don't."

"All right. Good night." Molly left Ginny's room and headed toward the landing. She still felt like she needed to cry, but she knew she had to get back down to the kitchen before the others gave Harry too much information. She took several deep breaths as she made her way down the stairs, calming herself down. She reached the kitchen doorway, staying in the shadows, listening to the conversation in the kitchen.

"He tricks, jinxes and blackmails them. He's well-practiced at operating in secrecy. In any case, gathering followers is only one thing he's interested in, he's got other plans too, plans he can put into operation very quietly indeed, and he's concentrating on them at the moment." She heard Sirius say.

"What's he after apart from followers?" Harry asked swiftly.

"Stuff he can only get by stealth." Sirius said.

Molly could just make out the puzzled look on Harry's face and Sirius continued. "Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time."

"When he was powerful before?"

"Yes."

"Like what kind of weapon?" said Harry. "Something worse then _Avada Kedavra_--?"

Molly spoke up after Harry's question before Sirius answered it. She was furious again, and had crossed her arms when she had returned to the doorway. "That's enough. I want you in bed, now. All of you," she added, looking around at Fred, George, Ron and Hermione.

"You can't boss us—" Fred began.

"Watch me," Molly snarled, trembling slightly and looking at Sirius. "You've given them plenty of information. Anymore and you might just as well induct him into the Order straightaway."

"Why not?" said Harry quickly. "I'll join, I want to join, I want to fight—"

"No," Remus said. "The Order is comprised only of overage wizards," he continued. "Wizards who have left school," he added as Fred and George opened their mouths. "There are dangers involved of which you can have no idea, any of you…I think Molly's right, Sirius. We've said enough."

Sirius half-shrugged but did not argue. Molly beckoned imperiously to her sons and Hermione. One by one they stood up and Harry followed suit. After making sure they went to bed without talking, Molly headed to her and Arthur's room, and she was surprised to see him disrobing when she entered.

"Why didn't you back me up?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at his back.

Arthur remained silent, buttoning his pajama top.

"Arthur, I would like an answer, please."

He sighed, turning around to look at her. "I was going to Mol, I swear. After Remus interrupted me though, I thought it best to just keep my mouth shut. I'm sorry."

Molly nodded, recalling the fight and agreeing with his reasoning. "I just want to protect them. They shouldn't have to deal with this."

Arthur sensed that the danger of a fight with his wife had passed and crossed the room to join her. "I know you do, but Fred and George are of age now, and they don't want our protection, however much you may want to give it to them."

"I know, but Ron and Ginny, Harry and Hermione as well, are too young to know what you and the others told Harry."

"Hush now, Mollywobbles. They're growing up, you can't protect them forever, even if you are their mother." He engulfed her in a hug, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She sighed, returning the embrace.

"I'm not ready to let them go, especially with You-Know-Who rising again."  
Arthur nodded, understanding where his wife was coming from, resting his cheek against the top of her head. "Are you all right now, love? I saw those tears earlier."  
"I think so. I was frustrated and upset, no one supported my views."

"I am sorry, Mol. I was going to, Remus just didn't let me finish."

"I know, but you had me worried. I back you up, no matter what."

"That you do, Molly-girl. For the record, I'll always support you and back you up."

"Thank you dear." She pressed a kiss to his cheek as she pulled away to get ready for bed herself. As she stood up, he held her back, kissing her softly. She held back a moan, almost wishing they were at The Burrow. She quickly changed into her nightgown, and climbed into bed on her side. After she had gotten settled, Arthur followed suit, pulling her into his arms and kissing her again, pulling her closer to him.

"I really wish you were comfortable here, Professor McGonagall said it might be in our best interests to stay here during the school year as well, while you were greeting Harry."

"Do we have to, Arthur? I want to go home the day the children leave for Hogwarts."

"Shush, I know. I told her we'd talk it over, but that most likely we'd be returning home."

Molly smiled, slipping her arms around him and giving him a gentle squeeze. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear." Arthur replied, kissing her quickly and squeezing her waist affectionately.

"Good night, I love you."

"Love you too, Mollywobbles, good night."


	48. A Day Off For Mollywobbles

A/N: I believe this is one of my shorter chapters, and I apologize about how slow this is going, I was really hoping to be through book six before book seven came out, but I wasn't counting on an English class that was going to burn me out of my writing ability in my spare time...I'm trying, and I promise, next chapter is definitely going to be Molly's boggart, and then things should start picking up a bit... as always, recognizable dialogue from the books isn't mine, it's J.K.'s. Enjoy!

Except for an incident with Mundungus and a batch of stolen cauldrons, things were quiet around Grimmauld Place in the days leading up to Harry's hearing at the Ministry. Molly had taken it upon herself to make sure that Harry looked as presentable as possible and had pressed his clothes for the next day. It had been decided at dinner that Arthur would be responsible for taking Harry to the hearing as well as bringing him back to Grimmauld Place once the hearing was over. Currently, Molly was pacing back and forth at the end of the bed, having checked that Arthur's alarm had been set properly for the third time.

"Molly, come to bed." Arthur stated, finding it hard to concentrate on his book with his wife moving about the room. When she didn't acknowledge him, he closed his book in frustration, sighing as he dropped it on his bedside table loudly, in an attempt to attract his wife's attention.

"What?" She asked, annoyed with her husband's display. She turned around to look at him, throwing him a scowl.

"Come to bed, Molly-girl." Arthur repeated, choosing not to acknowledge the look on her face as he turned over onto his side, patting the empty space next to him on the bed. "Please, and quit worrying, everything will turn out just fine with Harry."

Molly obliged, settling into the comfort of his arms, snuggling into his chest. "You think so?"

Arthur nodded, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "The law is in his favor, and Amelia Bones is fair. She'll hear him out."

Molly remained silent, nestling her head under her husband's chin, slipping her arms around him. Arthur gave her a gentle squeeze, burying his face in her hair, taking in her scent.

"Good night, Mol. I love you." Molly returned his sentiment, adjusting slightly to kiss him softly before returning to her original position and drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Arthur awoke earlier than usual, smiling down at his wife who had somehow slept through the buzzing of the alarm clock thus far. He carefully maneuvered them around after shutting off the clock, and tucked the covers firmly around Molly once he had managed to get out of bed. He then stumbled to the lavatory that was attached not only to his and Molly's room, but Remus' as well. After showering and dressing, he noticed that Molly was still sleeping so he leaned over her, kissing her lips softly until she awoke.

"What time is it, Arthur?" She asked groggily, pulling the blankets closer to her body as she moved closer to him.

"Time for you to get up, dear. You overslept." He replied, tugging the blankets off of his wife.

"Why didn't you wake me up when you got up?"

"I figured I'd let you sleep, you don't get a chance to sleep in with all you do, sweetheart." He said, reaching for her hand to pull his wife into a sitting position. Molly groaned loudly, wanting to go back to sleep, some days it was just too early. Arthur reached for her dressing robe, holding it for her as she slipped her arms into it.

"Thank you. Is Harry up?"

"I don't think so, I trust he'll be up in a little bit, in the meantime, Molly-dear, are you awake enough to cook your husband some breakfast?"

She nodded, yawning widely as she led the way to the door and downstairs to the kitchen. She and Arthur were the first ones downstairs, and Molly had breakfast ready by the time Remus, Sirius and Tonks had trickled in. Harry stumbled in not long after Arthur and the others had finished breakfast and had turned the conversation toward Ministry affairs and Rufus Scrimgeour. When Harry entered the kitchen, Molly leapt to her feet, pulling out her wand and hurrying to the fire.

"M-m-morning, Harry," yawned Tonks. "Sleep all right?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"I've b-b-been up all night," she said, with another shuddering yawn. "Come and sit down…." She drew out a chair, knocking over the one beside it in the process.

"What do you want Harry?" Molly called, "Porridge? Muffins? Kippers? Bacon and eggs? Toast?"

"Just—just toast, thanks," said Harry.

Molly immediately set to work on preparing Harry's breakfast, placing a couple of pieces in front of him with marmalade before she sat down next to him and started fussing with his t-shirt. She tucked the label in and smoothed out the creases across his shoulders. She had barely been paying attention to the conversation until Tonks had said she wouldn't be able to do night duty the following evening.

"I'll cover for you," Arthur said, "I'm okay, I've got a report to finish anyway…" Molly inwardly sighed at that, it meant that she'd be sleeping alone again, something she never looked forward to, especially in this house. She'd have to talk to him about that later. "How are you feeling?" Arthur continued, turning to Harry.

Harry shrugged.

"It'll all be over soon," Arthur said bracingly. "In a few hours' time you'll be cleared."

Harry remained silent, and Arthur continued. "The hearing's on my floor, in Amelia Bones' office. She's Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and she' s the one who'll be questioning you."

"Amelia Bones is okay, Harry," said Tonks earnestly. "She's fair, she'll hear you out." Harry nodded.

"Don't lose your temper," Sirius said abruptly. "Be polite and stick to the facts." Harry nodded again.

"The law's on your side," said Remus quietly. "Even underage wizards are allowed to use magic in life-threatening situations."

At this point, Molly began to attack Harry's hair with wet comb, pressing hard on the top of his head.

"Doesn't it ever lie flat?" She asked desperately.

Harry shook his head as Arthur said, "I think we'll go now. We're a bit early but I think you'll be better off there than hanging around here."

"Okay," said Harry, dropping his toast and getting to his feet.

"You'll be all right, Harry," said Tonks, patting him on the arm.

"Good luck," said Remus. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"And if its not," said Sirius grimly, "I'll see to Amelia Bones for you…"

Harry smiled weakly and Molly hugged him. "We've all got our fingers crossed," she said.

"Right, well…see you later then." Harry said, before he followed Arthur out of the kitchen.

After they left, Molly headed upstairs to shower, half-wanting to go back to bed instead. When she finished showering, she decided she would go back to bed, considering that Grimmauld Place was mostly decontaminated anyway, and the children as well as she needed a break. She awoke to the sound of Ron pounding on the door, complaining that he was hungry and had gone with a pitiful breakfast because she had been sleeping in. Molly groaned loudly, pulling the pillow over her head, hoping her youngest son would give up and leave her alone for a little while longer, as in maybe a few more hours. When Ron didn't go away, she pulled herself out of bed, quickly dressing before opening the door.

"What is it, Ron? I was _trying_ to sleep." She said irritably, resisting the urge to smack him upside the head.

"Sorry, Mum. I'm hungry."

"I gathered as much, but what's wrong with allowing your mother to sleep in? If you haven't noticed, I didn't wake you this morning."

"Yeah, Mum, but I'm hungry, its lunchtime."

Molly sighed and gestured for him to go downstairs, and she followed, somewhat surprised to see that everyone else was in the kitchen as well, and wondered why someone else couldn't have handled lunch. No sooner than she had put the finishing touches on it, Harry and Arthur returned, announcing that Harry had been cleared.

"I knew it!" yelled Ron, punching the air. "You always get away with stuff!"

"They were bound to clear you," said Hermione, who had looked positively faint when Harry had entered the kitchen and was now holding a shaking hand over her eyes. "There was no case against you, none at all…"

"Everyone seems quite relieved, though, considering they all knew I'd get off," said Harry smiling.

Molly used her apron to wipe away the tears that had sprung to her eyes at the news that he had gotten off as Fred, George and Ginny did a kind of war dance to a chant that went "_He got off, he got off, he got off_—"

"That's enough, settle down!" Arthur shouted, though he too was smiling. "Listen, Sirius, Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry—"

"What?" said Sirius sharply.

"_He got off, he got off, he got off_—"

"Be quiet you three! Yes, we saw him talking to Fudge on level nine, then they went up to Fudge's office together. Dumbledore ought to know."

"Absolutely," said Sirius. "We'll tell him, don't worry."

"Well, I'd better get going, there's a vomiting toilet in Bethnal Green waiting for me. Molly, I'll be late, I'm covering for Tonks, but Kingsley might be dropping in for dinner—"

"_He got off, he got off, he got off_—"

"That's enough—Fred—George—Ginny!" Molly said, as her husband left the kitchen. "Harry dear, come and sit down, have some lunch, you hardly ate breakfast…" She said, beginning to serve lunch to everyone. She decided she'd leave the children to talking amongst themselves, and only butt in after Ron had mentioned the possibility of Dumbledore turning up that evening to celebrate with them. "I don't think he'll be able to, Ron," she said, setting a huge plate of roast chicken down in front of Harry. "He's really busy at the moment."

"_HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF_—"

"SHUT UP!" Molly roared, as they were beginning to give her a headache.

After lunch, she put the children back to work cleaning, this time working in one of the bedrooms that wasn't occupied. She figured they could handle it by themselves, and left them alone for most of the afternoon.

"Still not finished?" she said, poking her head into a cupboard after entering the bedroom to check up on them.

"I thought you might be here to tell us to have a break!" said Ron bitterly. "D'you know how much mold we've got rid of since we arrived here?"

"You were so keen to help the Order," she said, "you can do your bit by making headquarters fit to live in." 'Besides, I gave you break this morning, if you hadn't noticed, Ron,' she added mentally, nearly rolling her eyes at how much complaining she'd heard today alone.

"I feel like a house-elf," Ron grumbled.

"Well, now that you understand what dreadful lives they lead, perhaps you'll be a bit more active in S.P.E.W.!" said Hermione hopefully, as Molly turned to exit the room, happy with her decision to give herself a partial day off.


	49. Molly's Boggart and Confession

Molly yawned widely as she heard her youngest son begin to go on a tangent about the broom she had gotten him for being made Prefect and smiled at the thought of a fourth prefect in the family. She was proud of him, but there was only so much broomstick and Quidditch talk a woman could take in one night.

"Well, I think I'll sort out that Boggart before I turn in…Arthur, I don't want this lot up too late, all right? 'Night, Harry, dear."

As she crossed the kitchen, she took several deep breaths, knowing that she would need her wits about her if she was going to tackle a Boggart. Especially since she had been having nightmares about her loved ones recently. She shook herself, knowing she shouldn't think about that, and pushed open the door to the drawing room. Gathering her Gryffindor courage, she took out her wand and opened the drawer to the writing desk.

As the Boggart approached her, it immediately turned into an image of a dead Charlie, and she quickly thought of one of Ginny's dresses and Ginny's long hair to make the image look funny.

"_Riddikulus!_" She shouted, pointing her wand at the image. Her plan backfired however, instead of a Charlie with long hair and a dress, the figure turned into Ginny herself, also as a dead figure. She fought to hold back tears as she tried again, but Ginny's figure turned into Ron's. Without realizing it, she had backed herself against the wall, and she was sobbing freely.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

Molly barely recognized the voice as Harry's, but she didn't turn towards him, instead, she focused on her task, which was becoming more and more impossible. With each _Crack_, the Boggart changed into another one of her family members. Bill. Arthur. The twins. Percy. Harry. With each new figure, sobs took her and she felt very helpless.

"Mrs. Weasley, just get out of here! Let someone else—"

"What's going on in here?"

She recognized the voice as Remus's and she looked at him, trying to keep from crying hysterically, after he had banished the Boggart. She gulped as she broke into a storm of crying, cradling her face in her hands.

"Molly," Remus said bleakly, as he walked over to her, "Molly, don't…" The next thing she knew, she was sobbing her heart out on his shoulder, while he tried to calm her, patting her head. "It was just a Boggart, Molly. Just a stupid Boggart…"

"I see them d-d-dead all the time! All the t-t-time! I d-d-dream about it…D-d-don't tell Arthur," Molly managed to gasp up as she gulped and wiped her eyes frantically with her cuffs. "I d-d-don't want him to know…Being silly…"

She took the handkerchief Remus offered her and blew her nose. "Harry, I'm so sorry, what must you think of me?" She began shakily, not quite sure how to handle the situation before her. "Not even able to get rid of a Boggart…"

"Don't be stupid," Harry said, and she could tell he was trying to smile.

"I'm just s-s-so worried," she said, feeling the tears begin to spill over again. "Half the f-f-family's in the Order, it'll b-b-be a miracle if we all come through this…and P-P-Percy's not talking to us…What if something d-d-dreadful happens and we had never m-m-made up? And what's going to happen if Arthur and I get killed, who's g-g-going to look after Ron and Ginny?"

"Molly, that's enough," Remus said firmly. "This isn't like last time. The Order are better prepared, we've got a head start, we know what Voldemort's up to—" As Remus said the name, Molly gave a little squeak of fright. "Oh, Molly, come on, it's about time you got used to hearing it—look, I can't promise no one's going to get hurt, nobody can promise that, but we're much better off than we were last time, you weren't in the Order then, you don't understand, last time we were outnumbered twenty to one by the Death Eaters and they were picking us off one by one…"

"Don't worry about Percy," Sirius interjected, "He'll come round. It's a matter of time before Voldemort moves into the open; once he does, the whole Ministry's going to be begging us to forgive them. And I'm not sure I'll be accepting their apology," he said rather bitterly. Molly looked up, not having noticed that Sirius had come into the room too.

"And as for who's going to look after Ron and Ginny if you and Arthur died, what do you think we'd do, let them starve?" Remus asked, and Molly noticed a slight smile on his lips. She returned the smile and continued to mop at her eyes.

"Being silly," she muttered again, and she made her way out of the drawing room and to hers and Arthur's bedroom.

After changing into her nightgown, she climbed into bed to wait for her husband, deciding that Arthur needed to know her fears, however irrational they may be.

"Are you all right, pumpkin?" Arthur asked, coming into the room and noticing the slight puffiness around his wife's eyes as if she had been crying earlier.

"Not exactly-" she answered, looking down at the coverlet and wringing her hands nervously.

"Molly, what-ever it is, you can tell me, you know that. There's a reason why we've made this marriage work for almost thirty years now," he commented, smiling slightly as he sat on the bed next to her and wrapping an arm about her shoulders. When she remained silent, Arthur decided to press her for information. "Did something happen with the Boggart?" Feeling her jump, he guessed that he had hit on the right topic. "Tell me," he whispered, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

Molly took a deep breath, closed her eyes and leaned against him before answering. "I'm just so scared, I see you and the kids dead in my dreams…" Arthur pulled her into a tight embrace and he heard her voice fill with tears.

"I know, darling, I know. We lost a lot during the first war, but I will promise you, I'll always be with you, all right?"

"What do you mean, Arthur? No one can promise…"

"Shush. I'll be with you. Whether here in the flesh, or spiritually, all right? As long as you keep me here," he placed a hand over her heart, "I'll be with you, you hear me?"

She nodded, wiping away more tears as she leaned into his embrace. "Arthur, I don't think I could live without you though, you've been there for me through every major event in my life."

"Molly," he said gently, slipping a hand under her chin, "what we have is amazing. We've been each other's best friend and confidante, and we've built a strong love and marriage out of that relationship. It's not something that's just going to go away. It will still be there, even if I'm gone, okay? Look at the kids, Molly, you've always said that they look extremely like me, especially the boys."

"Well they do, they take after their father," she said quietly, shifting her eyes down again. "They've got your mannerisms, your sweetness, your kindness-"

"They got all of that from you too, my dear. I see as much of you in those children as you see of me in them." He stroked his thumb across her lips, and then leaned down to kiss her softly. "You all better now, love?" He asked, stroking her hair with his long fingers.

Molly nodded, and Arthur kissed her again, before getting ready for bed himself. When he climbed in next to her, he slipped his arms around her, holding her tightly, and planted a kiss on her forehead before keeping watch over her until she had fallen into a peaceful sleep.


	50. Healer Appointments and Birthdays

Molly sighed as she glanced at the calendar, with everything that had been going on recently with the Order and getting settled back into her home, she had completely forgotten about her annual Healer appointment and the fact that her birthday was today. She briefly wondered if her children had remembered, but she figured she'd know soon enough, as the post would be arriving soon if they did. She was quite certain Arthur hadn't forgotten, and she hoped her theory would be proven as correct when he came downstairs for breakfast. She turned back to the stove, turning the sausages and checking on the eggs, and gasped in surprise when a pair of arms slipped around her waist from behind, squeezing her gently.

"Morning, Mollywobbles." Arthur said into her ear, his breath caressing the side of her face softly. "Happy Birthday."

She smiled, spinning around to slip her arms around him as well, nestling her head beneath his chin. "Morning to you too, and thank you, I was wondering if you were going to remember, I forgot about it myself."

Arthur chuckled, dropping a kiss to her head. "Of course I remembered, I'm too scared to find out what you would do to me if I _did _forget."

Molly chuckled as well, squeezing him back. "It snuck up on me this year, I only just realized it's my birthday today, from glancing at the calendar this morning."

"Well, that is understandable, Molly-girl. We've both had a lot on our minds lately. However, I'm scheduled to get out early tonight so I can take you out to celebrate. Would you like your gift now or later?" He asked, pulling away from her and settling into his chair at the table.

"Later is just fine, which reminds me, I've got my Healer appointment today, do you want me to check and see when you're supposed to go in for your yearly exam? I don't think I've got it written down anyplace."

"Later it is then, and no, Molly, I know its on my calendar at work and if it'll set your mind at ease, I'll transfer it to the calendar here in the kitchen as well."

Molly nodded, taking two plates from the cupboard and filling them with eggs, sausages, and toast before placing one in front of her husband and taking her seat across from him. "What time should I expect you tonight then? Or more appropriately, what time should I be ready?"

"Seven. I'll be home by quarter to, but you know it doesn't take me long to clean up and look presentable." He replied, starting in on his breakfast, while keeping his eyes on his wife, making sure she did the same.

"No it doesn't. I'll make a note to finish getting ready in Gin's room so you can have the bedroom."

"Looking to surprise me, are you?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I thought I'd take a look at some of the things I put away years ago, considering I'm a bit thinner."

"That's fine dear. Speaking of that, are you going to try to keep it off or—"

"I lost it due to worry, Arthur. At the moment, I could care less as to whether I gained it back or not. If I don't wonderful, if I do, well, that's fine too. You continue to tell me it doesn't matter whether I'm fat or thin, you still think I'm attractive."

"Which is true, Mollywobbles. You're as beautiful today as you were when I first met you. Now, I'm sorry I have to cut this conversation short, but we'll talk later tonight." He stood, placing his dishes in the sink and hugging her against him before planting a kiss on her forehead. "I hope your appointment goes all right love. Owl me if there's any concerns."

Molly nodded, returning his embrace. "I will. Have a good day, I love you."

"And I love you, sweetheart." He bent down, kissing her lips twice while he gave her another firm squeeze, as was their usual morning ritual now that they had returned to The Burrow. "I should be in the office all day, but I'll owl if any raids or damage control issues come up."

She nodded again, giving him one last squeeze before she sent him on his way. She appreciated that he told her where he would be if he wasn't going to be at the office, and she knew he was doing it for her reassurance that he'd be okay. After finishing her own breakfast, she set the dishes to doing themselves and headed back upstairs to prepare for the day. She wasn't looking forward to her appointment, but she knew that in the long run, it was for her own good and peace of mind. Besides, it was her birthday present to herself to make sure she was healthy and that her body was working properly in all respects.

She Apparated to Healer Sedgewick's office in Diagon Alley, half wishing that her husband was with her. She didn't know what it was, but the fact she knew You-Know-Who was back and lurking around, albeit secretly, made her uneasy and unsure of being out by herself. Fighting the Boggart had taught her that even though she knew the spells necessary to defend and protect herself during a battle, she wouldn't be able to, considering her inability to control her fears and her emotions, especially when it came to her husband and children. Harry and Hermione included. In her mind, she would be better off throwing her wand down and her hands in the air and begging for their mercy as opposed to all the good trying to defend herself would do. She settled herself in the waiting room after signing in, hoping she wouldn't be waiting ages to be taken back into the examining room. She glanced around the room, looking at the magazines that were tucked into cubbyholes and racks throughout, remembering she had forgotten to grab her latest issue of _Witch Weekly_ to read while she waited. Her eyes landed on a magazine that seemed to focus on cooking, and she decided she'd read that instead, and see if she found any new recipes to try out with Arthur. She had found what looked like an easy meal to make, a type of casserole, when the medi-witch called her name. She brought the magazine with her, knowing that even if the exams were quick and simple, she'd be here for quite a while as Healer Sedgewick liked to give his patients the results of their tests the same day. Molly sighed as she was handed a hospital gown to put on, and was led to a room where all of her female tests would be conducted. This was her least favorite part, but she complied, knowing the risks of what _could _happen to her if she didn't have these tests done annually, and she reasoned, at least she wasn't old enough to qualify for some of the more unpleasant tests, at least not yet. To her surprise, her exam went quite quickly, and she only had to wait an hour before Healer Sedgewick had her results back. When she received a clean bill of health, and set up an appointment for around the same time next year, she gladly returned to The Burrow, excited about going through some of her old clothes to see if she could wear something to stir memories in both her mind and Arthur's later on that night during dinner.

When she had eaten some lunch, Molly wasted no time in heading up to the attic to search through her things, as she knew she didn't have much time if she wanted to be able to bathe and relax before he came to pick her up for their date. She quickly found the boxed labeled "Molly-Clothes, 1978" which she knew was full of things she had been unable to wear after the twins' birth, due to the fact her waistline never fully shrank back to what it had been before the pregnancy. She ignored the ghoul as she floated the box in front of her as she made her way back downstairs towards the master bedroom. Once there, she emptied the contents of the box onto the bed, and set to work sorting through the various items of clothing. As she sifted through the clothes, she allowed herself to reminisce, thinking back to specific memories that were tied to each item. It didn't take her long to find the thing she had in mind when she had mentioned wearing something she hadn't worn in years to her husband that morning. It was a bright blue low-cut dress, accentuating her body in all the proper areas, and if she was recalling correctly, she had worn this particular dress on their date to celebrate their fifth wedding anniversary. Smiling at her find, she packed up the box, placing it in a corner of their room, she'd have Arthur take it back up to the attic before they left if he got home early enough. Sighing happily, she slipped out of her clothes to try the dress on, and to her immense delight, it fit her perfectly, and she couldn't wait to see Arthur's reaction. She took the dress back off and laid it out on the bed, while she began searching for a pair of shoes and a necklace to complete her ensemble. To her surprise, when she had finished, it was quarter after six and she knew she'd have to rush to be ready on time. She gathered her supplies out of the master bathroom and carried them into the bathroom Gin used; as she didn't know how much longer she had before Arthur came home from work. She showered swiftly, and within half an hour, she had dressed, applied her make-up and curled her hair. She smiled widely when she looked at the clock, 6:40. Arthur would be arriving any minute, and they'd be leaving.

"Molly?" Arthur called, having Apparated into the kitchen and forgotten that she had said she would most likely be upstairs when he arrived.

Molly glanced up at hearing him call for her and called back. "I'm in Gin's room, dear. Do what you need to do and then come get me."

Arthur smiled, he was intent on making this a memorable evening for her, and he had done everything in his power to insure that their date put a smile on his wife's face. Upon entering the bedroom they shared, Arthur noticed the box Molly had brought down from the attic and decided he had enough time to take it back up for her before he got himself ready. By the time he had finished, Molly was waiting in the kitchen for him. He whistled when he saw the dress she was wearing, and crossed the room to wrap her in his arms.

"You are beautiful, Mollywobbles." He whispered, leaning in to kiss her gently. "I remember this dress, I bought it for you to wear on our anniversary date one year."

Molly nodded, returning his kiss and offering him a smile, she had been wondering if he'd remember where the dress came from. "Shouldn't we be going? It's five to."

"Yes, of course." He held her close and made them Apparate to one of the more intimate restaurants in Diagon Alley.

"Arthur, are you sure we can afford--?"

"Yes, Molly-girl, I'm sure. I've been saving to bring you here." He replied, slipping his arm around her waist and leading her inside. They were seated immediately, and Arthur pulled out his wife's chair while the waiter poured them wine. Molly smiled and nodded her thanks to both the waiter and her husband, unfolding her napkin and placing it in her lap. While Arthur got settled in his own chair, she allowed her eyes to roam about the restaurant, taking in the entire atmosphere. Couples and groups were seated around them, at round tables similar to theirs. On each table, there were candles, and vases that held flowers.

"This is a wonderful place dear, thank you."

"You're more than welcome, my love." He said, beginning to look through his menu. "What are you in the mood for, Molly?"

She glanced through her menu before answering, and offered him another smile. "I was thinking seafood. I haven't had fish in ages."

Arthur nodded, reaching for her hand across the table and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Your wish is my command, Molly. Is that what you want, fish?"

"Yes, and thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, I believe I have something to give you." He released her hand briefly, pulling something out of his coat pocket and passing it to her. Molly eagerly took the long, slim box from him, and opened it, gasping at its contents.

"Arthur, its beautiful." She said, carefully taking the bracelet out and laying it across her wrist. At first, the stones looked black, but when they caught the light just so, they became striped with color. Arthur stood to stand beside her, fastening the bracelet with ease.

"I'm glad you like it, Mol. At first I wasn't sure about the stones, but-"

"They're opals, Arthur. My birthstone, thank you." She said, cutting him off and pulling him down to her level for a quick kiss.

"Once again, Mols, you're welcome." He sat back down, and once the waiter arrived, he placed their order, and he didn't miss the look of appreciation on his wife's face, she always had adored him for being the gentleman that he was. "Did the kids remember your birthday?"

"They did, actually. I'm surprised."

"I'm glad to hear that they remembered, otherwise I might have had to do something drastic." He said playfully, offering her a boyish smile.

"We wouldn't want that now, would we?" She replied, just as playfully. She loved these times with him, when they could laugh and joke without worry.

"No, we wouldn't, dear. Did everything go all right at the Healer's?"

"Perfect. I'm healthy as a horse."

Arthur nodded, he had been a little worried about her health due to her worry, and he was reassured and happy to hear that she was just fine. "My appointment is in February, Mol. I checked my calendar today, and it's scheduled for the day before my birthday."

"At least you don't have the equipment that qualifies for extremely awkward exams."

"I have my own share of embarrassment when it comes to my visits, but we both know it's necessary if we want to stay healthy."

"Yes, I know. Doesn't make it much easier though, does it?"

"No, it doesn't," he agreed, taking a sip of his wine. They fell into a comfortable silence, for only a few moments and throughout the rest of the evening, they reminisced about their past, both shared and separate, and Arthur enjoyed the way his wife's face lit up as she retold stories from her childhood, or remembered things that he'd done for her throughout the years. When they finally returned to The Burrow, Molly was tired but happy, and allowed herself to be led up the stairs to the bedroom.


	51. Worries and Illegal Defense Groups

Arthur whistled as he made his way up the lane that led to the back door of the Burrow. Even though winter was approaching, he still enjoyed apparating to a point just outside of Ottery St. Catchpole and walking home. When he entered the kitchen, the smell of Molly's cooking immediately invaded his nostrils. He removed his cloak and shoes before padding over to his wife, catching her in a hug when she walked past to finish setting the table.

"Arthur!"

"What?" He asked, drawing her close to him.

"I'm trying to get dinner on the table, and you're holding me up, that' s what."

"Well, Molly, I order you to sit down and let me finish with the preparations."

"No, I'll do it, you've been at work all day, you don't need to do my job too."

"I don't need to, but I want to. Sit."

Molly obeyed, settling in her chair at the table, watching as her husband finished setting the table and served her before serving himself.

"Thank you, Arthur."

"You're welcome Molly-girl. It looks delicious." He replied, lifting his fork to dig in to the meal he knew his wife had slaved over, as when it was just the two of them; she tended to cook the Muggle way, if only so it'd take longer. After a few moments of silence, Arthur remembered the owl he had received from Remus before he had come home. "Molly, we need to go to Headquarters when we're finished."

"For what, dear?"

"Mundungus overheard something in Hogsmeade and Remus thinks we should know about it as it deals with our children and the latest Educational Decree that was approved."

"Oh dear. What are they up to now?"

"I've no idea, Mols."

"Arthur, I've got duty tonight, did you remember?"

"Wha-? Oh, yes, I did. What time do you have to report?"

"Eight. I should be home before you're up again to go to work."

Arthur nodded, glancing at his watch. "Well, if you've got to report at eight, we'd better get going and hear what Remus has to say about the kids."

Without a word, Molly stood and collected the dishes, placing them in the sink. "Will you wash these or should I put the charm on them now?"

"I'll wash them, Molly. Come on." He held out her cloak for her, draping it over her shoulders before he pulled his own back on. "Apparate together or separately?"

"Together. I'd rather not be alone for any length of time in that part of town."

"All right." He pulled her close to him, and apparated to a secluded walkway about two blocks from Grimmauld Place. "All parts accounted for, love?" He asked playfully, knowing full well he hadn't left anything behind, of him or his wife.

"Yes, Arthur. Stay close." Arthur nodded, reaching for her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze before he set off at a brisk pace towards Headquarters. After they arrived and Remus had ushered them inside, they settled in the parlor along with Sirius, since there was no one around to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Well, as I told you in the owl I sent, Arthur, Mundungus was in the Hog's Head on Saturday and overheard Harry, Ron and Hermione conduct a meeting about forming a club to teach themselves Defense Against the Dark Arts as Dolores Umbridge is only teaching them out of the book and not allowing them apply what they've learned. He also said that several students were at the meeting as well, and he can't be sure, but he thinks Fred, George and Ginny were there as well. The group isn't a horrible idea actually, except that the newest Educational Decree states that no organization, society, team, group and club meant for students can not exist without Dolores Umbridge's knowledge, and you know she won't allow it."

"Are they going to continue with it anyway? Even if it's illegal?" Molly asked anxiously, the last thing they needed was for their children to get expelled and thrown out of Hogwarts, in her opinion, Hogwarts was the only place that was truly safe.

"I don't know. Sirius was going to talk to them tonight." Remus replied, nodding in Sirus' direction.

"Surely you aren't? I've told you, its dangerous, especially with that Umbridge woman practically running the place now. Is it really worth your head to talk to Harry?"

Arthur remained silent; knowing he and Molly would have a discussion about the matter later, in private.

"Yes, it is Molly. He's my godson."

"That may very well be, but its not going to do you a lick of good if you wind up in Azkaban again, will it?"

"No, but I'm careful. Now, is there anything you want me to pass on to them?"

"Yes, actually. I'd tell them myself, but I've got duty tonight, and I can't very well send an owl without the fear of getting them in trouble if its intercepted. Tell Ron that on no account whatsoever is he to take part in an illegal secret Defense Against the Dark Arts group. He'll be expelled for sure and his future will be ruined. There'll be plenty of time for him to learn how to defend himself later and that he is too young to worry about that right now. I also advise Harry and Hermione not to proceed with the group, even though I accept the fact I have no authority over either of them and I simply beg them to remember that I have their best interests at heart."

"Yes, Molly. I'll make sure they get the message. Shouldn't you be at the Ministry?" Sirius asked, briefly wondering why Arthur had hardly spoken during the whole exchange, though he figured Molly talked more than enough for the both of them.

Molly nodded, standing. "Arthur, don't forget, you said you'd do the dishes and don't wait up for me." She kissed him quickly and said her good-byes, before she left to relieve Mad-Eye.

"Arthur, you've been awful quiet, is something wrong?" Remus asked once Molly had left.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just stressed is all, and wishing Molly was staying home tonight."

"Oh? Any particular reason?"

"Not really, I just worry about how well she's holding up through all of this. I know she puts on a brave front for the children and to some extent me as well, but she doesn't need to."

"She may not need to, but she's a Gryffindor just like you, me and Sirius."

Arthur nodded and sighed. "I know. Doesn't stop me from worrying about how well she's holding up though, especially since I've seen her fall apart in the past. She's lost weight over this entire mess and I know it can't possibly be healthy."

"She'll be all right Arthur. She's got you and the rest of us." Remus said, patting Arthur on the shoulder. "Shouldn't you be getting back? It wouldn't be to your advantage if you left the dishes undone, would it?"

Arthur chuckled and shook his head. "No, it won't be. I'd better get going if I want to have a peaceful evening. That woman won't let me have it first thing in morning, she'll wake me up the minute she gets home and let me have it then." He stood, excusing himself from the other two and heading home via the floo. When he arrived, he put the charm on the dishes and headed into the living room, to catch up on some reading.

"Arthur, dear, wake up." Molly shook her husband gently, shaking her head at the fact he hadn't gone up to bed the night before, and had fallen asleep in his chair.

"Hmm? Molly?"

"Yes, its Molly. Wake up, Arthur." She repeated, marking his page in the book he had been reading and placing it on the side table.

"What are you doing home? I thought you were on duty." Arthur still hadn't opened his eyes, and Molly held back a giggle. He really was adorable.

"I was. You fell asleep waiting for me. Wake up and come up to bed with me, I called in for you." She replied, leaning over and kissing his forehead.

"You didn't have to do that, Molly-girl. I planned on working today." He opened his eyes, and pulled her closer, kissing her briefly.

"I know I didn't have to, but when I saw that you were sleeping down here, I figured I would, I know you're going to be sore."

"You've got that right love. My back just isn't up to me sleeping anywhere I please anymore."

"Come on. We'll eat breakfast and then we'll go up to bed, and if you'd like me to, I'll give you a back rub."

Arthur smiled, kissing her forehead before he moved to stand up. "Sounds good to me, dear. All clear last night?"

"Yes, last night was quite uneventful."  
"That's good then. Molly, I'm concerned about you, you know?" Arthur said, almost surprising himself with his words.

"Why? I'm fine, dear. I promise."

"I know you're okay, and I know you can hold your own in most cases, I'm just worried about how you're holding up, is all. You probably didn't realize, but I woke up two nights ago and heard you crying, love."

Molly bowed her head; she had hoped her husband hadn't caught on to her nightmares. Things were bad enough without the miscarriage coming back to haunt her and the dreams of her finding her family dead certainly didn't help either. "Do you know why?"

"I have an inkling, yes. I know you'll never stop loving and missing the babies we lost all those years ago, and I know you're having a hard time with the war again. But you're not in this alone, next time you have a nightmare or the miscarriage comes back, wake me up."

"How'd you know that's why--?"

"I know my wife, Mollywobbles, and I'm here for you, all right? You don't have to face your fears and your nightmares alone. Its my job to comfort you." He gave her a firm hug, burying his face in her hair.

"That it is, Arthur. Thank you, I do appreciate knowing that you know what's been bothering me, and that you're there for me when I need you."

"Of course I am. Now, how about some breakfast, and then we can catch up on some sleep together, hmm?"

Molly smiled widely, hugging him tightly. "Sounds good to me, just let me change into my pajamas, all right?"

Arthur nodded, kissing her head before releasing her and allowing her to go upstairs and change. When she returned in her snowflake patterned fleece pajamas, he gave her another hug and kiss. "Comfortable?"

"Yes. Any requests?"

"No, I'll let you whip up whatever your little heart desires. You know I eat anything."

"That you do, dear." She said, yawning as she made her way into the kitchen. "Thank you, I see you remembered to do the dishes as I asked."

"Of course I did Molly. You know I go to great lengths to avoid your wrath whenever possible."

She chuckled as she got out her frying pan and began preparing breakfast. "Yes you do, Arthur. Another reason why I think you're positively adorable."


	52. Arthur's Attack

Molly took a deep breath as she sat down in Arthur's armchair, a cup of tea in hand, hoping to get rid of the horrible feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. Arthur was on duty, and wasn't due home until daybreak, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She had been anxious about him having guard duty again tonight, as he had covered for Remus the night before, and had slept maybe five hours over the past two days. He had assured her he would be all right earlier, over dinner, and she had bid him farewell with an extra long hug, kiss and her love. Now, however, she wanted him home, if only to know he was safe. Her eyes fixed on the clock, checking to make sure his hand was far away from 'mortal peril' and breathed a sigh of relief to see that it was on 'work', where it usually rested when he was at the Ministry for any reason. The thought gave her some comfort, though she bowed her head in a silent prayer to whatever powers were listening that her husband would return to her safe and sound come morning as planned. She took a sip of her tea before she pointed her wand at the fireplace, starting a roaring fire and summoned a blanket. She draped the blanket over her legs before she rested her head against the back of the chair, feeling drowsy. She knew she should go upstairs and try to get to sleep, but without Arthur around to ease the unsettling feeling in her stomach, it was better if she just stayed up. She closed her eyes, sighing wearily, she had had just about the same amount of sleep Arthur had over the past couple of days, and she didn't know how he did it.

'_He must have some sort of reserve energy stored that allows him to go without sleep for as long as he does,_' she mused, pursing her lips together and setting her tea on the side table. She wrapped herself in a hug, her eyes focusing on the clock again. It was nearly two in the morning, but that wasn't the first thing her eyes registered. Arthur's hand was moving, and it was bypassing 'traveling' and all other points around the clock face. She gasped in horror as it came to a shuddering halt on 'mortal peril', where it remained for what seemed like several minutes. She stood and began pacing, praying to Merlin that he was all right, keeping her eyes glued to the clock face. She knew she shouldn't have let him go on duty tonight, but she also knew her husband wouldn't have listened to her concerns anyhow, and she still would have believed him that he would be all right. She breathed a sigh of relief as his hand moved again, this time moving to rest on 'hospital'. Immediately, she made her way upstairs to change, hoping the hospital would be contacting her soon to go sit with him, praying that he wasn't too bunged up. When she arrived back downstairs, she was startled by the phoenix that was perched on one of the arms of Arthur's armchair. She recognized the animal as belonging to Albus, and she briefly wondered if he had in some way knew what was going on with Arthur. She took the note from Fawkes, and with trembling hands, she opened it and read carefully.

_Molly,_

_I'm sure that by now you know that something terrible has happened to Arthur and that he is at St. Mungo's receiving care. Remain at the Burrow until the hospital contacts you, as the cover story I have to explain why Arthur was where he was depends on that. That said, Harry saw the attack happen, and says it's a snakebite. I'm sending him along with your children to Grimmauld Place. Sirius has been alerted of the situation as well._

_I've also taken the liberty to alert Bill, and I suspect he will join you at the hospital after he alerts the others._

_Albus _

Molly took a deep breath as she turned Albus' note over and quickly wrote a reply, giving it to Fawkes as an owl began pecking at the window. She watched as Fawkes left, and moved to open the window, hoping it was a notice from St. Mungo's, as she wanted to be near her husband and to know that he was going to be all right. The owl swooped in upon the opening of the window, and after Molly had taken the envelope from him, he quickly flew back off into the night. She tore the envelope open, closing her eyes briefly before she began reading, hoping that whatever injury Arthur had sustained that it was at least treatable.

_Mrs. Weasley-_

_We regret to inform you that your husband has been admitted to the hospital in critical condition. We are working to stabilize him and we recommend that you come as soon as you are able. We advise you to use the Floo Network as well, as emotional distress can result in splinching. Upon your arrival, please check in with the Welcome Witch._

_Best regards,_

_St. Mungo's Staff_

After dashing off a quick note to her younger children, she summoned her traveling cloak before she folded both notes and dropped them into her pocket, making her way to the fireplace, deciding to heed the advice given to her by the hospital, it wouldn't do if she wound up in the hospital as well because she splinched herself, Arthur needed her. Taking a handful of floo powder in her hand, she scattered it amongst the flames in the fireplace, stepping in quickly and clearly stating her destination. When she arrived, the hospital was eerily quiet, too quiet for her taste.

"Can I help you?" The Welcome Witch asked, spotting Molly glancing around the room.

"Yes, yes you can. I'm Molly Weasley; I received a note telling me my husband, Arthur Weasley, was brought in and that he's in critical condition. Is it possible for me to see him?" She replied hurriedly, hoping she would be able to go back to him immediately, she needed to know he was all right.

"I'm sorry, they're still working on him. You're more than welcome to take a seat and I'm sure someone will be out shortly to talk to you."

"Thank you." Molly said sadly, not looking forward to the wait, She chose a chair on the far side of the room, making herself somewhat comfortable, knowing that this wait wasn't going to be a short one. She folded her hands in her lap, fighting her urge to cry. Twenty-six years with him as her husband wasn't enough. She wanted at least fifty more, and if he died tonight, she had no idea what she would do. "_Fall apart, that's what you'll do, Molly_" her mind stated, and deep down, she knew that would most likely be the case. There wasn't an event in her life that had shaken her to the core during which she didn't have Arthur.

"Mum?"

Molly looked up at the sound of her eldest son's voice, and offered him a wan smile. She patted the seat next to hers, indicating that he should sit. "Thank you for coming Bill."

Bill nodded, settling in the chair next to his mother. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, surprised by how small she felt against him. He stroked a thumb across her shoulder, offering her the comfort he had to offer. "Have you heard anything yet? I notified Charlie and Percy, as soon as I heard."

Molly relaxed under her son's embrace, suddenly feeling extremely old. She had spent nearly twenty years raising the man next to her, and now he was here taking care of her. She rested her head against Bill's welcoming shoulder, holding back the tears that were threatening. "No, not yet. They're working on getting him stabilized, and the Welcome Witch told me someone will be out to talk to us soon. Thank you for notifying your brothers, maybe Percy will come home, with your father's condition."

"Mum, I wouldn't hold my breath where Percy is concerned. I know you want him here, but I doubt he'll come." Bill said gently, hugging his mother tight. "And it was no problem, Mum. I'll stay as long as you wish me to."

Molly sighed, knowing her son was right. Percy was stubborn, and no matter how serious Arthur's condition might be, he would most likely stay away. "I feel old. I spent half of my life taking care of you and here you are, taking care of me."

"Well, what kind of son would I be if I didn't come to my mum's side when she needed me? I know when I'm needed, and you can count on me, even if you can't count on my dimwitted brothers."

Molly smiled at that, fighting the urge to scold him gently. "I know I can, dear, and your old Mum appreciates it." She reached up and patted the hand that was still resting on her shoulder; confident she had raised her children right. After all, this gesture from Bill proved it. He should be in bed, but instead he was in the cold waiting room with her, waiting to hear news on his father.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

Molly looked up at the woman who had addressed her, a medi-witch with a chart under her arm. "Yes, I'm Mrs. Weasley. What is it? Is my husband all right?" She asked swiftly, feeling her stomach turn over, hoping for the best.

"He's stable, yes. However, he lost a significant amount of blood, and he's unconscious at the moment. We've given him a Blood-Replenishing Potion, but he's not out of the woods yet. There seems to be something in the venom of the snake that bit him that is preventing the blood in the wound from clotting. You can go sit with him if you like, maybe he'll regain consciousness with you, though if he doesn't wake up within the next forty-eight hours, we might lose him."

Molly inhaled sharply at the woman's last sentence, and she felt Bill's hand grip her shoulder firmly. Her mind slowly processed the rest of the medi-witch's report, and she had some hope that Arthur would pull through. He had to. They were supposed to grow old together, and he needed to be around to give Ginny away at her wedding. Molly was going to use every ounce of power she had to make sure he didn't leave her, even though she knew her husband was resting in the hands of fate.

"Will you take me to him?" She asked finally, standing. At the medi-witch's nod, she turned to Bill. "Would you mind too terribly if your mother went back alone? Just for a little while?"

Bill shook his head, knowing his mother needed some alone time with his father. "Go on Mum. I'll be fine, but I'll stick around, and if you need anything, come get me."

"Thank you Bill." She turned and followed the medi-witch down the corridor, taking several deep breaths to prepare herself for what she might see when she saw her husband. The medi-witch led her to a private ward, and Molly gasped when she saw how pale Arthur was. To her, the sheets looked blue, and his bright hair seemed extremely out of place. She sank into the chair that was next to the bed, reaching out to grasp his hand that was at his side, entwining her fingers with his noticing that his hand was cold.

"Arthur, love, I'm here. I came as soon they owled." She whispered, bringing her other hand over to rub his, instinctively trying to warm it. She leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek, hoping he sensed her presence. For a long while, she just sat there, rubbing his hand and offering silent support to her husband, knowing there was little she could do to help him.

A/N: I contemplated making this chapter longer, but I think there'll be plenty of references in later interactions between Molly and Arthur for everyone to piece together what happened after this. :)


	53. Visits to Arthur

Molly sighed wearily as she entered Grimmauld Place, relieved that the Healers had come to the conclusion Arthur was going to be all right when he had awoken not more than two hours after she had started her vigil by his bedside. She glanced at her watch; amazed that it was ten past five in the morning, she felt like it had been ages since she had received the owl from Professor Dumbledore, but in reality, it had only been a few hours. She pushed open the door to the kitchen and offered the children and Sirius a wan smile when they all turned to look at her, with Fred, Ron and Harry half-rising from their chairs.

"He's going to be all right," she said, her voice weak with tiredness. "He's sleeping. We can all go and see him later. Bill's sitting with him now, he's going to take the morning off work."

Fred fell back into his chair with his hands over his face. George and Ginny got up, walked swiftly over to their mother, and hugged her. Ron gave a very shaky laugh and downed the rest of his butterbeer in one.

"Breakfast!" said Sirius loudly and joyfully, jumping to his feet. "Where's that accursed house-elf? Kreacher! KREACHER!"

But Kreacher did not answer the summons.

"Oh, forget it, then," muttered Sirius, counting the people in front of him. "So its breakfast for—lets see—seven…Bacon and eggs, I think, and some tea, and toast—"

When Harry had taken plates from the dresser, Molly rushed over to him, lifted the plates out of his hands, and pulled him into a hug.

"I don't know what would have happened if it hadn't been for you, Harry," she said in a muffled voice. "They might not have found Arthur for hours, and then it would have been too late, but thanks to you he's alive and Dumbledore's been able to think up a good cover story for Arthur being where he was, you've no idea what trouble he would have been in otherwise, look at poor Sturgis…" She released Harry and turned to Sirius to thank him for looking after the children through the night. Sirius replied that he was very pleased to have been able to help, and hoped they would all stay with him as long as Arthur was in the hospital.

"Oh, Sirius, I'm so grateful…They think he'll be there a little while and it would be wonderful to be nearer…Of course, that might mean we're here for Christmas…"

"The more the merrier!" said Sirius with such obvious sincerity that Molly beamed at him, threw on an apron and began to help with breakfast.

After they had all eaten, Molly insisted that they all go upstairs and sleep, as it had been long night for them all. She was uneasy about sleeping without Arthur around, but she was so exhausted that it didn't take long for her to succumb to slumber after her head hit the pillow.

Later on, after being escorted back to St. Mungo's by Alastor and Tonks, Molly, Harry, Fred, George and Ginny were making their way to Arthur's new room on the Dai Llewellyn ward on the first floor. Once she found the appropriate room, she ushered her own children inside after Alastor insisted that only family should be first, but when she saw Harry draw back, she reached out a hand and pushed him through the door as well.

"Don't be silly, Harry, Arthur wants to thank you…"

Arthur was one of the three patients in the ward, and he was occupying the bed at the far end of the ward beside the tiny window. Molly smiled when she saw that he was propped up on several pillows and reading the _Daily_ _Prophet_ by the solitary ray of sunlight falling onto his bed. He looked around as they walked toward him and, seeing whom it was, beamed.

"Hello!" he called, throwing the _Prophet_ aside. "Bill just left, Molly, had to go back to work, but he says he'll drop in on you later…"

"How are you, Arthur?" asked Molly, bending down to kiss his cheek and looking anxiously into his face. "You're still looking a bit peaky…"

"I feel absolutely fine," Arthur said brightly, holding out his good arm to give Ginny a hug. "If they could only take the bandages off, I'd be fit to go home."

"Why can't they take them off, Dad?" asked Fred.

"Well, I start bleeding like mad every time they try," Arthur said cheerfully, reaching for his wand, which was laying on his bedside cabinet and waved it so that six extra chairs appeared at his bedside to seat all of his visitors. "It seems there was some rather unusual kind of poison in that snake's fangs that keeps wounds open…They're sure they'll find an antidote, though, they say they've had much worse cases than mine, and in the meantime I just have to keep taking a Blood-Replenishing Potion every hour. But that fellow over there," he said, dropping his voice and nodding toward the bed opposite in which a man lay looking green and sickly and staring at the ceiling. "Bitten by a _werewolf_, poor chap. No cure at all."

"A werewolf?" Molly whispered, feeling slightly uneasy that her husband was sharing a room with one. "Is he safe in a public ward? Shouldn't he be in a private room?"

"It's two weeks till full moon," Arthur reminded her quietly. "They've been talking to him this morning, the Healers, you know, trying to persuade him he'll be able to lead an almost normal life. I said to him—didn't mention names, of course—but I said I knew a werewolf personally, very nice man, who finds the condition quite easy to manage…"

"What did he say?" asked George.  
"Said he'd give me another bite if I didn't shut up," Arthur said sadly. "And that woman over _there_," he indicated the only other occupied bed, which was right beside the door, "won't tell the Healers what bit her, which makes us all think it must have been something she was handling illegally. Whatever it was took a real chunk out of her leg, _very_ nasty smell when they take off the dressings."

"So, you going to tell us what happened, Dad?" asked Fred, pulling his chair closer to the bed.

"Well, you already know, don't you?" said Arthur with a significant smile at Harry. "It's very simple—I'd had a very long day, dozed off, got sneaked up on, and bitten."

"Is it in the _Prophet_, you being attacked?"

"No, of course not," Arthur said with a slightly bitter smile, "the Ministry wouldn't want everyone to know a dirty great serpent got—"

"Arthur!" Molly said warningly, knowing he most likely was heading towards revealing information that shouldn't be revealed to anyone outside of the Order.

"—got—er—me," Arthur said hastily, hoping to avoid confrontation with his wife.

"So where were you when it happened, Dad?" asked George.

"That's my business," Arthur said with a small smile before snatching up the _Daily_ _Prophet_ and opening it again. "I was just reading about Willy Widdershins's arrest when you arrived. You know Willy turned out to be behind those regurgitating toilets last summer? One of his jinxes backfired, the toilet exploded, and they found him lying unconscious in the wreckage covered from head to foot in—"

"When you say you were 'on duty'," Fred interrupted in a low voice, "what were you doing?"

"You heard your father," Molly whispered, "we are not discussing this here! Go on about Willy Widdershins, Arthur—"

"Well, don't ask me how, but he actually got off on the toilet charge," said Arthur grimly. "I can only suppose gold changed hands—"

"You were guarding it, weren't you?" said George quietly. "The weapon? The thing You-Know-Who's after?"

"George, be quiet!" Molly snapped, becoming irritated with her twins' prying into things they had no business knowing about.

"Anyway," said Arthur in a raised voice, "this time Willy's been caught selling biting doorknobs to Muggles, and I don't think he'll be able to worm his way out of it because according to this article, two Muggles have lost fingers and are now in St. Mungo's for emergency bone regrowth and memory modification. Just think of it, Muggles in St. Mungo's! I wonder what ward they're in?" He said, looking around eagerly, wondering if he could manage to meet them somehow during his own stay.

"Didn't you say You-Know-Who's got a snake, Harry?" asked Fred, looking at his father for a reaction. "A massive one? You saw it the night he returned, didn't you?"

"That's enough," Molly said crossly. "Mad-Eye and Tonks are outside, Arthur, they want to come and see you. And you lot can wait outside," she added to her own children and Harry. "You can come and say good-bye afterward. Go on…"

After the children had exited the room, Alastor and Tonks joined Arthur and Molly, and once pleasantries had been exchanged between visitors and patient, Tonks started in on a report.

"Once we got you out of the Ministry, they searched the whole area but they couldn't find the snake anywhere, it just seems to have vanished after it attacked you, Arthur… But You-Know-Who can't have expected a snake to get in can he?"

"I reckon he sent it as a lookout," growled Alastor, "'cause he's not had any luck so far has he? No, I reckon he's trying to get a clearer picture of what he's facing and if Arthur hadn't been there the beast would've had much more time to look around. So Potter says he saw it all happen?"

"Yes," Molly said, knowing she sounded as uneasy as she felt. "You know, Dumbledore seems almost to have been waiting for Harry to see something like this…"

"Yeah, well," Moody said, "there's something funny about the Potter kid, we all know that."

"Dumbledore seemed worried about Harry when I spoke to him this morning," Molly whispered, recalling Dumbledore's visit to the hospital when she was still waiting for her husband to become conscious again.

"'Course he's worried," growled Alastor. "The boy's seeing things from inside You-Know-Who's snake…Obviously Potter doesn't realize what that means, but if You-Know-Who's possessing him, it could spell trouble for all of us, Molly."

"I understand." She reached for Arthur's hand, entwining their fingers. "I'm just glad you're still alive, Arthur."

"I know you are, Molly-girl. I'll be more careful from now on, I swear."

"We'll all be more careful from now on." Moody growled, before turning to Tonks. "Tonks and I will give you two a few moments alone, Molly, let us know when we can send the kids back in to say good-bye. Take care, Arthur."

"Thanks Alastor," Arthur replied, before both Aurors exited the room. When he heard the door close behind them, he turned towards his wife, tugging her so she was seated on the bed next to him. Molly quickly got settled after releasing his hand and climbing over him to rest against his good side, her head resting on his shoulder. Arthur winced a little at the movement, but pressed a kiss to her forehead once she was settled.

"Merlin, Arthur, I hope you're out of here come Christmas. It'd be a shame if you spent Christmas morning here instead of with the rest of us, where you belong."

"I know, Mol. The healers are doing all they can, and I hope I'm out in time for Christmas as well. If not, you and I can exchange gifts after Christmas, all right?"

Molly nodded, she hadn't even been thinking of their usual gift exchange, the one that they engaged in after the children had gone to bed on Christmas night, when the children were at home with them. In recent years, with Ron, Gin, Fred and George staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays, she and Arthur had taken to exchanging gifts on Christmas morning, as they had the Burrow all to themselves. "I'm just curious dear, do you have your shopping done?"

"Yes, I do dearest." He pressed another kiss to her forehead before he placed his index finger under her chin, tilting her face towards his for a passionate kiss.

To Molly's disappointment, Arthur wasn't released from St. Mungo's before the Christmas holiday, which was why she, Hermione, Ron, Bill, Fred, George, Ginny and Harry were returning to the hospital after their Christmas lunch to visit him, escorted by Alastor and Remus, with Mundungus driving the car he had 'borrowed' for this particular occasion as the Underground wasn't running. Molly was still a little upset over the fact that Percy had returned his Christmas jumper to her, but she was determined to be cheerful for Arthur's sake. She knew he wanted nothing more than to come home and spend time with her and the children over the holiday, but the Healers had been unsuccessful in finding an antidote to the venom. Other than the fact he still bled like mad when his bandages were removed, Arthur seemed to be recovering quite well from his ordeal, so it was no surprise to Molly when they found him propped up in bed with the remains of his turkey dinner on his lap on a tray in his lap and a rather sheepish expression on his face.

"Everything all right, Arthur?" Molly asked after everyone had greeted him and handed over their presents.

"Fine, fine," Arthur said, a little too heartily. "You—er—haven't seen Healer Smethwyck, have you?"

"No," said Molly suspiciously, "why?"

"Nothing, nothing," her husband replied airily, starting to unwrap his pile of gifts. "Well, everyone had a good day? What did you all get for Christmas? Oh, _Harry_—this is absolutely _wonderful_—"

For Arthur had just opened Harry's gift of fuse wire and screwdrivers. Molly wasn't entirely satisfied with her husband's response, and she had the sneaking suspicion that he was trying to hide something from her. When Arthur leaned over to shake Harry's hand, she peered at the bandaging under his nightshirt.

"Arthur," she said, with a snap in her voice like a mousetrap, "you've had your bandages changed. Why have you had your bandages changed a day early, Arthur? They told me they wouldn't need doing until tomorrow."

"What?" Arthur said, fearing his wife's wrath as he pulled the bed covers higher up his chest. "No, no—it's nothing—it's—I—"

As Molly gazed at him, she noticed the familiar signs of her husband admitting defeat, and she patiently waited for his explanation.

"Well—now don't get upset, Molly, but Augustus Pye had an idea…He's the Trainee Healer, you know, lovely young chap and very interested in…um…complementary medicine…I mean, some of these old Muggle remedies…well, they're called _stitches_, Molly, and they work very well on—on Muggle wounds—"

The minute she heard the words 'now don't get upset,' Molly knew she wasn't going to like her husband's explanation to the reason why his bandages had been changed. She waited until he had seemed to finish before she let out an ominous noise somewhere between a shriek and a snarl. She vaguely noticed that Remus strolled away from Arthur's bed and over to the werewolf, who had no visitors and was looking rather wistfully at the crowd around Arthur, and Bill's muttering about getting himself a cup of tea and Fred and George leaping up to accompany him while grinning.

"Do you mean to tell me," Molly said, her voice growing louder with every word, "that you have been messing about with Muggle remedies?"

"Not messing about, Molly, dear," Arthur said imploringly. "It was just—just something Pye and I thought we'd try—only, it doesn't seem to work as well as we'd hoped—"

"_Meaning?"_

"Well…well, I don't know whether you know what—what stitches are?"

"It sounds as though you've been trying to sew your skin back together," Molly said with a snort of mirthless laughter, "but even you, Arthur, wouldn't be _that_ stupid—"

As Arthur thought over his reply, Molly barely noticed that Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were retreating from the room as fast as they could.

"Well, yes, Molly, that is the general idea of stitches." Arthur replied, keeping his voice low, there was no sense in the both of them yelling in the middle of ward and disturbing the other patients.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THAT'S THE GENERAL IDEA?"

"Now, Molly, calm down, sweetheart. They're quite harmless, stitches. They're meant to hold the skin over the wound to stop the bleeding and aid in the healing, but they're made out of something similar to thread, but it's tougher." Arthur hoped this was enough to divert his wife's attention from his experiment, though from experience he knew he was in for it.

"Arthur, that's absurd. Why would you even try that?" She lowered her voice a couple of octaves, suddenly remembering that they were in the middle of a hospital.

"It was just an idea, one that didn't work I might add. The venom dissolved them before they could do any good. No harm done, really." After setting his tray off to the side, he reached out to his wife, beckoning her closer to him. "I just wanted to see if they would work so maybe I could come home, Molly. I know you hate sleeping without me beside you, and I haven't enjoyed being away from you, either."

Molly moved closer to her husband, deciding to let the issue of stitches drop in favor of spending a quiet moment with him, given that her fellow visitors had made themselves scarce during her rant. "I understand that you only had good intentions in mind, dearest, but sweet Merlin, don't team up with the Trainee Healers to experiment, if you're going to do it, talk to veteran Healers, please." She smiled as he adjusted in the bed to drape his arms around her waist and rest his head against her chest, tugging her as close to him as possible. She ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying her close proximity to him.

"I promise, I'll let the Healers do their job in fixing me, and not interfere anymore." He said before he pressed a kiss just above the swell of her breast, hoping he'd be right as rain soon, as the nights away from his wife were starting to get to him.

"Thank you, Arthur. I just want you home in one piece, it doesn't matter how long it takes." She returned his kiss with a soft one of her own to the top of his head, half-wishing that they were truly alone, and not in a semi-private hospital room.


	54. Arthur's Homecoming

A/N: I just have to say one thing to all of my lovely readers. I appreciate how popular this story has become, even though it has been a work in progress for almost two years now. Thank you to all of you that have read this from the beginning, and continue to stick with it, as I am enjoying writing this beauty, and some of you may (or may not) have noticed that my writing has improved over these last fifty or so chapters, and over the course of writing the other stories that tie in with this story. Thank you again for being such loyal readers, and I certainly do enjoy hearing your thoughts and reading your comments.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly smiled at the owl Arthur had written her which had arrived only moments before Severus had, requesting Harry's presence. After nearly two weeks in the hospital, he was finally able to come home, just in time to see Harry and the others off to Hogwarts the next day. She looked up when she heard a knock on the door, and hurried to open it, as she knew it was most likely Arthur, as he had insisted on escorting himself home in his owl. After she greeted him with a quick kiss, she led him in to see the children before they headed into the kitchen to share the news with Harry, Severus and Sirius.

"Cured!" Arthur announced brightly to the kitchen at large. "Completely cured!" Molly and he froze along with the children on the threshold, gazing at the scene in front of them, which was also suspended in mid-action, both Sirius and Snape looking toward the door with their wands pointing into each other's faces and Harry immobile between them, a hand stretched out to each of them, trying to force them apart.

"Merlin's beard," Arthur said, the smile sliding of his face, "what's going on here?"

Both Sirius and Snape lowered their wands and Harry looked from one to the other. Each wore an expression of utmost contempt, yet the unexpected entrance of so many witnesses seemed to have brought them to their senses. Snape pocketed his wand, turned on his heel, and swept back across the kitchen, passing the Weasleys without comment. When he reached the door, he looked back.

"Six o'clock Monday evening, Potter."

He left, and Sirius glared after him, his wand at his side.

"But what's been going on?" Arthur asked again.

"Nothing, Arthur," said Sirius, who was breathing heavily as though he had just run a long distance. "Just a friendly little chat between two old school friends…." With what looked like an enormous effort, he smiled. "So…you're cured? That's great news, really great…"

"Yes, isn't it?" Molly asked, leading her husband forward into a chair. "Healer Smethwyck worked his magic in the end, found an antidote to whatever that snake's got in its fangs, and Arthur's learned his lesson about dabbling in Muggle medicine, _haven't you dear_? She added, rather menacingly.

"Yes, Molly dear," Arthur replied meekly.

Later on that night, Molly was listening to the wireless in her and Arthur's room, while Arthur chatted with Remus and Sirius. She held her breath as a slightly familiar tune drifted into the room, one that had been playing quite frequently over the past couple of weeks. As the first verse ended, she felt the tears stinging the backs of her eyes, even though she tried not to cry.

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most.  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat.  
I feel you everywhere I go.  
I see your smile, I see your face,  
I hear you laughin' in the rain.  
I still can't believe you're gone._

_It ain't fair: you died too young,  
Like the story that had just begun,  
But death tore the pages all away.  
God knows how I miss you,  
All the hell that I've been through,  
Just knowin' no-one could take your place.  
An' sometimes I wonder,  
Who'd you be today?_

She looked up as she heard the door to the room open, revealing her husband as the next verse of the song started.

"Mollywobbles, what's wrong?" Arthur asked, wondering why his wife was crying. He closed the door behind him, shrugging out of his mackintosh as he listened to the rest of the song that was playing.

_Would you see the world? Would you chase your dreams?  
Settle down with a family,  
I wonder what would you name your babies?  
Some days the sky's so blue,  
I feel like I can talk to you,  
An' I know it might sound crazy._

_It ain't fair: you died too young,  
Like the story that had just begun,  
But death tore the pages all away.  
God knows how I miss you,  
All the hell that I've been through,  
Just knowin' no-one could take your place.  
An' sometimes I wonder,  
Who you'd be today?_

_Today, today, today.  
Today, today, today._

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most.  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat.  
The only thing that gives me hope,  
Is I know I'll see you again some day._

_Some day, some day, some day._

When the song ended, Molly brushed the tears off of her cheeks as she sobbed, and looked up at her husband briefly before turning away and snapping off the wireless, though she left his question unanswered.

"Mollywobbles, look at me…I'm home now, and I'm all right, talk to me sweetheart," he tried again, as he was worried about her. He knew there was a reason behind her tears, and he was bound and determined to find it. When she still didn't look at him, he crossed the room and joined her on the bed, wrapping her in his arms and beginning to rub her back soothingly. "Molly, come on, tell me what's wrong."

She leaned into her husband, hiccoughing slightly as she started to speak. "A-Arthur...I-I-its just that they n-n-never really h-had a c-chance to have w-what we h-have..."

"Who, Mollywobbles?" Arthur asked gently, having absolutely no clue as to whom she was talking about.

"F-F-Fabian a-and G-G-Gideon!" She said, before dissolving into more sobs and pressing herself closer to her husband.

_Oh. I should have known_. Arthur thought, dropping a kiss to the top of her head, as he held tighter. "What's got you thinking about them, dearest?" He hoped his question didn't sound rude under the circumstances, but this was going to be the first night they would spend together since his attack and comforting his sobbing wife was _not_ the way he wanted to spend it.

"That song that was playing when you came in." She stated simply, taking some deep breaths to calm herself down. "It's been playing quite frequently recently, and every time it does, I think of them, and turn into a blubbering idiot."

"You are not a blubbering idiot," he insisted, kissing her head again. "You're just emotional when it comes to them, as you have every right to be. There's a few songs out there that get me teary-eyed as well, love." He hoped he was being helpful and not condescending to her, as it there was quite a fine line between insulting her and helping her.

Molly smiled slightly at her husband's words and she slipped her arms around him as well, laying back in the bed and settling against the pillows. "Really?"

Arthur allowed her to tug him down to the bed with her, and he turned towards her once she was settled. "Yes, really." He swiped his thumb across her cheek, removing the tears that were located there as he captured her lips in a soft kiss. "Merlin, Molly, it's so good to be back here with you. I've missed holding you at night."

She returned his kiss, and stroked his cheek as well before she answered. "And I've missed you too. You know, Remus had to slip me sleeping draughts so I would sleep without you here."

He offered her a lopsided grin, as Remus had informed him earlier that during the first few days of his hospitalization, Molly had steadfastly refused to go to sleep without him with her.

"You do need your sleep, Mol. I'm glad he took care of you while I wasn't able to."

Instead of replying, Molly sighed contentedly, pushing herself further into her husband's embrace, craving the warmth of his body. She tucked her head under his chin, only to pull away slightly when he broke the silence with another question.

"Mollywobbles what would you have done if I had died that night?"

Molly was surprised by his question, and after thinking over it momentarily, she responded quietly, feeling a little embarrassed as to what her plans would have been if she had become a widow. "I would have started taking steps to return to the job at St. Mungo's that I had before we got pregnant with Bill and after moving into a flat, give Bill the house."

"Why would you move out of the Burrow, dearest?" He asked, his thumb resuming its movement of stroking her cheek.

"There's no way I could stay in the Burrow if you died, Arthur. It's full of too many memories, and I'd hardly sleep at all. I'd have to get out of there for the sake of my sanity."

"Aw, Mols…really?"

Molly nodded; reaching up to grasp the hand that was resting against her cheek. "Really Arthur. I'd get a job at St. Mungo's working as an underling to a Healer or something while I worked on brushing up my skills for that job. I'd probably work twelve-hour shifts just to stay busy. You can't be much of a housewife when you're widow after all."

"Well Mollywobbles I don't think—" Arthur started, but he shut his mouth when his wife opened hers again.

"And I'd be upset that we didn't even make it to thirty years of marriage before you croaked...honestly." She paused for a moment, before voicing her own question. "Am I really that bad that you'd want to check out before being married to me for thirty years?"

Arthur was taken aback by her question, given that he hadn't chosen to be bitten by a snake and hospitalized for two weeks, but he knew an immediate response was necessary to calm his wife's concerns. "NO! Of course not, Mollywobbles...I want to make it past thirty years with you...sixty even..."

When Arthur paused, Molly realized what her first question implied, and she elaborated, though she accepted her husband's answer. "I mean, I know I can get bossy and demanding, Arthur and that I'm a temperamental nag, but really, you've survived this long and besides, you're too laid back for your own good."

"Yes, Molly, I agree with you, but really, I wouldn't change anything about you if I had the chance. I want every bit of your bossiness, and your motherly nature. That's what it really is, Mollywobbles, you know, and I do love you for it." Arthur supplemented his statement with a firm kiss, hoping it conveyed the honesty behind his words.

She sighed, as they broke apart, tracing a finger down his chest. "I'm sorry I went off on you like that, I'm just so scared of losing you." She said, knowing she had caught her husband off guard with her little outburst.

"I know that Molly. I promise you, I'll do everything within my power to make sure I'm here for you throughout this war, and I won't do back to back guard duty anymore so I won't be falling asleep while on duty like I was that night."

Molly nodded, loving him all the more for his sincerity with her. "Thank you Arthur. I can't tell you how scared I was when I got the owl from Professor Dumbledore."

"I can only imagine how scared you were love. If you need to, you can tell me everything you remember about that night." He squeezed the hand that was holding his gently, hoping she would tell him, so he could fully understand the way she had felt. She adjusted so she could bury her face against his chest before she spoke, clutching his pajama top in her fists.

"Merlin Arthur, when I saw your clock hand move to 'Mortal Peril', I thought it was the end. I thought I was going to lose you, and all I could think of was that I should have insisted you stay home and get your rest even if you wouldn't have listened to me."

Arthur nodded, stroking her hair as she spoke and he kissed her forehead. "I probably wouldn't have, Mol. Go on."

"I got Dumbledore's owl after your hand had moved to rest on 'hospital' and I had to use every ounce of my willpower to stay at the Burrow until St. Mungo's contacted me, but when they did, I flooed over there as fast as I could. I almost burst into tears while I was waiting to be allowed to sit with you, and I remember thinking that twenty-six years with you as my husband just isn't enough, Arthur. I want more." Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes again, and she shook her head against his chest.

"Oh, Mollywobbles…I want many more years with you as well, dear. I agree, the past twenty-six we've had have been wonderful, but not nearly enough." He smiled slightly, even though she couldn't see it due to the fact her head was buried against his chest.

"When they took me back to see you, I thought I was going to faint, you were so pale. I swear, the bed sheets looked blue, that's how pale you were. Your hair seemed so out of place, the only vibrant coloring in the room…and when I held your hand, it was so cold. If I hadn't heard from the Healers that you were still alive, I would have thought you were dead, that's how cold you were. I'm so used to you feeling warm, I wasn't prepared for you to feel like you were an icicle." The tears that were threatening in her eyes slid down her cheeks, and she brushed them away. "I thought about prattling on after telling you that I came as soon I got the owl, but I couldn't think of anything to say other than telling you how upset I was and that you aren't supposed to leave us yet. That you need to be there for me, and the boys, and you need to be around to walk Ginny down the aisle, but I settled for maintaining a silent vigil and praying to whatever powers that were listening for you to make it, and to wake up within the forty-eight hour time period the Healers gave you."

"Merlin Molly, I wish you didn't have to go through all of that, but you know I love you and I wouldn't ever willingly leave you or put myself in danger. I'm here though, dearest, and I want you to try and put those memories behind you. I'm very much so alive, and I promise, you won't lose me because of some silly snake, all right?"

Molly looked up at him tearfully and kissed his lips softly, knowing he was trying to make her feel better. "I believe you Arthur. Thank you."

"You're quite welcome." He cupped her face in both of his hands, and kissed away her tears, gently pushing her onto her back, with him above her.

"Arthur, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" She asked when he began to kiss her lips, and began to touch her softly, which left her yearning for something more.

"Sweetheart, we've just spent two weeks apart, and I'd very much so like to make love to you, if you'll let me."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" She asked, despite the fact her body was reacting to him, and she had slipped her arms over his shoulders.

Arthur merely nodded and lowered his head to her neck, trailing kisses down to her collarbone while he reached to unbutton her pajamas.

A/N: The song doesn't belong to me, and its Kenny Chesney's Who You'd Be Today.


	55. Happy Belated Christmas

Arthur smiled as his wife cuddled closer to his warmth while images of the previous night's events flashed through his brain. He was happy that the children were heading back to Hogwarts after breakfast, and that the Ministry was giving him a few more days off to recover from his ordeal in the hospital. He trailed his hand up and down the smooth skin of her back leisurely, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head when she let out a sigh. Arthur was wondering if she was dreaming of him and the activities they had gotten up to when the full reality of what his actions had been slowly sank into his consciousness. He traveled back to the conversation he and Molly had had when they had relocated to Grimmauld Place the previous summer in his mind, and groaned. Molly had told him specifically that she didn't feel comfortable enough at Grimmauld Place to make love, and despite telling her he wouldn't even try to get anything from her unless they were at the Burrow, he had thoroughly ravished her the night before, forgetting her wishes altogether. Arthur felt horrible for not respecting his wife's wishes, especially as they had just spent the past two weeks apart. He ran his free hand over his face and groaned tiredly before he turned towards his wife to wake her up.

"Molly-dear, wake up." He whispered, kissing her lips gently, a sure-fire and quick way to rouse her from her deepest slumber.

Molly's eyes fluttered open, and she ran her hand through his chest hair, rising up slightly to lean over and kiss him back. "Morning, love." She said, her voice scratchy. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, and rested a hand on her cheek, stroking it lovingly with his thumb. "Technically, no, my dear, but I do need to talk to you."

She moved so she was straddling his hips, and bent down to capture his lips again, her hair cascading around her face and brushing against his. "I'm listening."

Arthur was reluctant to talk about what he had been thinking moments earlier, as he was afraid it would ruin the tender moment between them, but he also figured that now was a good time to discuss it as she seemed to be in a very good mood. "I just realized something when I woke up this morning, Mols." He moved the hand that wasn't resting on her cheek to cup one of her breasts, as he had always been unable to resist touching her when she was nude, especially when she made her lovely breasts easily accessible to him.

"What dear?" She asked, beginning to slowly circle her hips against his as she felt his hand travel to her breast. Merlin, she loved the quiet time she got with him in the mornings, especially mornings after sex.

Arthur gasped at the movement around his groin, and squeezed her breast lightly before shaking his head to rid it of the fog that was clouding his thoughts.

"Molly, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"I didn't respect your wishes last night. You told me when we came here over the summer that you didn't feel comfortable making love in this room. I'm sorry for making love to you anyway, without asking."

Molly cocked her head and slid off to the side, resting her head on his shoulder. "Arthur, I gave myself to you willingly last night. It didn't even occur to me we were making love here. I just got lost in your touches and kisses, love. I would have said something if I wasn't up to it, I promise."

"Are you sure?"

Molly nodded, kissing his lips long and slow. "I'm okay with it, I really am, dear. Besides, we're going back to the Burrow this afternoon after the children have gone back to Hogwarts, and we have spent the last two weeks apart, so I can sympathize with your needs, Arthur. No more on the subject, all right?"

Arthur agreed and told her so by returning her kiss. "I was afraid you'd be upset with me."

She offered him a gentle smile, snuggling into him. "I'm not upset. I'm happy. My husband is back home after an absolutely horrible ordeal, and I get him all to myself for the next few days."

"Mm, yes you do, my dear. Say, what time are the children supposed to leave?"

Molly leaned over him and looked at the clock, gasping when she saw that they only had a little over three hours to get the children fed, packed and onto the Knight Bus with Tonks and Remus.

"As a Mum who possibly would have liked a little more time with them, too soon, but as a wife who wants to spend the day in bed with her husband, they're not leaving soon enough. We've got to get moving though, dear, we've only got three hours."

"We'll be home soon enough, love. Besides, we've still got to complete our Christmas ritual."

"We do. I'll let you rest while I go make sure the children are awake, and get breakfast started." She moved to get out of bed, reluctantly pulling away from his warmth. She quickly dressed, and blew him a kiss when she reached the door.

After seeing the children off, Molly and Arthur headed back to their own home via the floo. When they arrived, Molly retrieved Arthur's gift from her hiding place, and once Arthur had found hers and returned to the living room, he lit a fire for them to sit in front of. She spread a blanket in front of the hearth for them to sit on, and once they had gotten settled, Molly pressed herself firmly against her husband's body.

"I've been looking forward to this, Arthur. This is always my favorite part of Christmas, you know."

Arthur smiled at his wife, slipping an arm around her shoulders. "Yes, I know. It's my favorite as well." He handed her his gift, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he did so. "Here you are, Mollywobbles, open it."

Molly took the package from him, returning his smile. He always insisted that she open hers first, so she carefully slid her fingers under the seams of the paper, and smiled widely when she saw the books he had gotten her, two romance novels by her favorite author. She stretched up to kiss his cheek, patting the hand that he had rested on her shoulder. "Thank you, Arthur."

"You're quite welcome, Molly-girl. I saw that your other romance novels have been taking a beating these last few years, with me at the Ministry and the children gone. I thought it was high time you had some new material."

"They're lovely, dear. Thank you again." She then handed him his parcel, which was somewhat larger than hers had been. Arthur didn't waste any time in ripping open the paper, and he reached for his wife's hand when he saw what she had bought, a book of some sort on Muggles, and as usual, his Christmas jumper.

"Thank you, Mol." He said, pulling his jumper on and slipping his arm back around her.

"You're welcome. Happy Christmas, even if it's long past."

"Happy Christmas, dear." He replied, offering her another smile. "It's good to be back home, isn't it?"

Molly nodded, resting her head against his shoulder while she gazed into the flames that were licking the logs in the fireplace. She slipped her arm around his back, squeezing him firmly. "Don't scare me like that again, Cuddlebear."

"Hmm? What was that, dear?" Arthur asked, as he had gotten lost in his thoughts and the comforts of home.

"I told you to never scare me like that again."

"OH. Yes dear. I won't let the big bad snakes get me." He rested his head against hers, breathing deeply. "I love you too much to let you get too scared."

"Good. I don't fancy being a widow woman for the next hundred or so years."

"About that, Molly. I was going to say something last night, but I thought it best not to bring it up."

"What?"

"If something does happen to me, I don't want you to be alone the rest of your life, dear. I want you to find someone else who makes you happy."

"Arthur, no one could take your place in my life."

"I don't want you to find someone to take my place, honey. I just want you to try and fall in love again, with someone who'll take good care of you. I don't want you dwelling on my memory, when you deserve happiness."

Molly sighed, eased back and removed the hand from her shoulder to tangle her fingers with it. "I understand what you're getting at, dear, I just don't know if it's something I'd be able to do. You've taken the roles of some important people in my life."

Arthur nodded, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. He knew that when her brothers and Marlene died, he had quickly become her best confidant, friend, and protector, in addition to being her lover, husband and the father of her children. In return, she had become his everything as well, even though he had his own friends and other confidants. She socialized with Remus and the rest of the Order occasionally, but he knew she only trusted them to a certain extent, and certainly not with the things she'd trusted him with. "I know, Mol. I'd like you to try, when you're ready, of course. Can you promise me you will?"

After thinking it over for a moment, Molly nodded firmly, rubbing his arm with her free hand. "Yes, Arthur. If something happens to you, I promise to move on, but to never forget you, and to never allow anyone to take your place. I'll make an effort to find a new partner in life, but I want you to know, you're my first and only love. Even if I can love someone new, you'll always have my heart."

"That's my girl." He said, bending to capture her lips. He desperately hoped he wouldn't leave her a widow because of the war, but her promise to love another after he passed was enough reassurance for him to know his wife would be taken care of by someone other than their children after he was gone.


	56. Fred and George's Untimely Return

Molly frowned when she looked out of the kitchen window, somewhat surprised to see what looked like two figures on broomsticks flying towards her home. She had hoped for a quiet evening with Arthur, who was in his chair reading the _Prophet_, but when she saw that the figures were Fred and George, she knew all hopes of an enjoyable evening, let alone a quiet one, should be flushed down the drain. She watched as they landed in the yard, and made their way to the broom shed to store their brooms before making their way to the back door.

"What are you two doing here? You're _supposed_ to be at Hogwarts." Molly said, in the calmest voice she could muster when her sons entered the kitchen.

"Well, uh, surely you've heard about Umbridge?"

"And how she's the Headmistress?"

"Yes, your father and I heard that, but that doesn't explain to me why you are here, and not in school, where you _should_ be."

Arthur's ears perked up at the sounds coming from his kitchen, and he put down the paper in favor of investigating. He was surprised to see his twin sons, and he too wondered why they were at the Burrow and not in school, though he chose to let Molly handle the situation, even as he had migrated from his chair to the doorway of the kitchen, where he rested against the doorframe, taking in the scene before him. He was surprised that his wife wasn't blowing the roof off of the house with her voice, given the fact that their twin sons were home from school, early. He had half a mind to butt in, but he refrained, knowing his wife had the situation under control, and if he let her take care of it and nod in all of the right places, he'd be rewarded with some quiet time later on.

"Well, Umbridge is horrible, Mum. First she banned us from the Quidditch team—"

"Your father and I heard about that as well. You shouldn't have been fighting in the first place. Serves you right." Molly had noticed that her husband had joined them, and she beckoned him over to her with a hand gesture, not taking her eyes off of her sons. Arthur made his way over to his wife, and stood behind her, resting a hand on her shoulder, to keep her from getting too worked up and to offer his support.

"Kindly tell us why you're here and not at school, and don't give me anything about Umbridge."

Fred and George floundered under their mother's gaze, shifting their weight from foot to foot while they thought their answer over carefully. "Well uh, you see,"

"You pulled some sort of prank again, didn't you?"

George nodded, and gulped. "Yes, Mum, and well, she was going to let Filch whip us!"

"So George and I decided we've outgrown formal education and that it was time for us to come home and start our business."

That was the straw that broke the camels back for Molly. Somehow, she knew if they had come home just to get away from Umbridge while Dumbledore was away, she would have been somewhat okay with her sons being home, but the fact they had returned to start their business was completely unacceptable. Their business could have waited until after their NEWTS, after all.

"YOU CAME HOME TO START A BUSINESS FOR WHICH YOU DON'T HAVE ANY PROSPECTS FOR?"

"Well, uh, yes, Mum, I suppose, but we do have prospects, well, premises anyway."

"WHAT?"

Fred faltered for a minute before he spoke up again. "We've got a building in Diagon Alley to set up shop in, and well, could we stay here until we get things up and running? Please?"

Molly was debating whether or not she should ask them where they had gotten the money they required to obtain premises for their business when Arthur spoke up for her, while his fingers traced circles on her shoulder lightly.

"Boys, I think what your mother is trying to say that she would have been more open to your ambitions if you had completed school first."

Molly fought the urge to roll her eyes at her husband's comment, as she remembered how her sons had practically glued themselves to Mundungus when they believed she wasn't looking, and she quickly decided she probably didn't want to know where they had gotten the funds to gain premises for their business. It took her only a moment more before she found words again, and she swelled in anger.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY, DID YOU EXPECT TO BE ABLE TO WALTZ IN HERE AND _NOT_ GET IN TROUBLE FOR YOUR ACTIONS?"

Fred and George quickly shook their heads, and Arthur abandoned any and all effort at calming his wife down, as he realized it would have to wait until after she'd had a go at their sons.

"FIRST OFF, FOR LEAVING SCHOOL WITHOUT PERMISSION, YOU ARE TO DE-GNOME THE GARDEN FOR ME IN THE MORNING, AND AS FOR YOU STARTING THIS BUSINESS OF YOURS, YOUR FATHER AND I ARE _NOT_ GOING HELP YOU OUT FINANCIALLY!"

"Yes Mum." They started to slowly make their way to the stairs, hoping to avoid at least some of their mothers wrath, and to their surprise, Molly let them go without saying another word. She was still furious with them for dropping out of Hogwarts, after all that she and Arthur had sacrificed to put them through school in the first place. She sighed as she caught her breath and leaned into him, blindly reaching for one his hands, threading their fingers together.

"Dear Merlin Arthur, what are we going to do with those two?" She asked, after making sure they were out of earshot.

"I have no idea Molly, but we need to try and be optimistic towards this idea of theirs. For all we know, they might be not be good businessmen, but we need to give them the chance to find out for themselves."

"I suppose you're right, dear. I just can't help but think they're setting themselves up for failure, I mean, they didn't exactly excel when they took their O.W.L.S, and now they've gone and dropped out before taking their N.E.W.T.S."

"I'm sure every thing with work out in the end, Mol. Come now, I don't know about you, but I was hoping for a quiet evening with you, spent in front of the fire with a good book."

"That sounds lovely. Though it's a shame we've got two children here that are supposed to be in school."

"We'll survive, dear heart. It's only for a little while, I'm sure. To their credit, Fred and George seem to plan things out well, and I bet they don't plan on living here the rest of their lives."

"I believe you, Arthur. They just cause me undue stress. It's a wonder they haven't affected me physically in a negative way yet."

"You'll be all right my dear, I'm sure of it. Healer Sedgewick takes good care of us, and they aren't that bad. I'll do my best to try to take some stress off of you as well."  
"Thank you, though you shouldn't have to."

"It's not a problem, Mol." He bent down to kiss her cheek swiftly before he turned and pulled her back into the living room, where he summoned one of his favorite books and settled the two of them comfortably in his chair.


	57. Ministry Escapades

Molly sighed and pressed herself closer to her husband as he nuzzled her breasts through her clothing, her eyes closing in pleasure. Arthur had surprised her by coming home earlier than expected, and his gesture had led to where they were at the moment, lying in front of the fire at the Burrow. She had been upset that he had needed to go into work, as it was Saturday, but her anger was quickly dissipating with her husband's actions. After a moment, he slid back up and kissed her deeply, causing her to sigh contentedly and dig her fingers into his back once she had slid her arms around him.

"I do love you so, Cuddlebear." She whispered, when he pulled away to press kisses to her neck.

"I love you too, Mollywobbles." He replied between kisses and nips. He continued to lavish her with affection while their hands traveled each other's bodies. When he moved in to kiss her again, he began sliding his hand up his wife's leg and his fingers had just slid under the hem of her skirt when an owl began to peck at the kitchen window.

"Bloody hell, Molly. Who do you suppose that's from?" Arthur asked, pulling away and rising to a sitting position before grasping her hands in his and tugging her up as well.

"I don't know, but it must be important if they're sending an owl at this hour. Merlin, I had been looking forward to tonight too."

"I know you have." He kissed her tenderly before he strode into the kitchen to retrieve their mail, wondering why luck didn't seem to be on his side lately. He was grateful for the fact Fred and George had moved out of the Burrow not long after they opened their shop, but his workload was steadily increasing which left him little time with his wife during the week, and he was certain that it wouldn't be long before he would be required to work weekends as well. He sighed as he opened the kitchen window and relieved the owl of its burden. Without looking at whom the owl was from, he opened the envelope and withdrew its contents as he padded back to Molly's side.

"Who's it from, dear?" She asked, as he settled next to her again, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he silently read.

"Professor Dumbledore. He says that Ron and Gin are in the hospital wing, and that he needs to speak with us, tonight if possible."

Molly closed her eyes as she rested her head against his shoulder, breathing deeply for a moment. She had been hoping that the owl would be from someone less important so she and her husband could resume their activities, but she should have known that would be too much to hope for. "I suppose we should right ourselves and get going then, shouldn't we?"

Arthur nodded, stroking her upper arm. "I hope everything's all right, but if Ron and Gin are in the hospital wing, it can't be good. Come on dear, the sooner we get there the sooner we can come back home and try to get back into the mood." He stood, pulling her up with him before he straightened his robes while she straightened her own clothing, stealing a quick kiss from her before summoning their cloaks. "Floo or Apparate?"

"Apparate, I think. The walk from Hogsmeade to the castle isn't so bad, and it's a chance to walk down memory lane." Molly replied, reaching for one of his hands to give it a gentle squeeze before continuing. "We haven't done that recently."

"No we haven't. Are you ready?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her again to pull her closer.

"Yes, dear." She said, slipping her arms around his waist while she rested her head against his chest, preparing for the familiar sensation of Apparation. They appeared in front of The Three Broomsticks, and Arthur immediately turned towards the path that led to the school, grasping his wife's hand tightly in his own. He set a slightly brisk pace, but shortened his strides so his wife could easily keep up.

"Arthur, what's your rush?" She asked, squeezing his hand and lightly tugging on his arm in an attempt to get him to slow down to a more leisurely pace.

Arthur acknowledged his wife's unspoken request and slowed further, pulling her closer to his side as he settled into a comfortable walking speed. "I'm sorry Mol. I forgot that McGonagall said it wasn't a life or death matter. What's your favorite memory of the two of us and Hogsmeade?"

Molly rested her head against his upper arm, sighing softly as she sifted through her memories of the two of them during their school years. "I'd have to say my favorite memory of spending the day in Hogsmeade is the one of our first official date at Madam Puddifoot's."

"That was our first official date Mol? I thought our first one was the Quidditch victory party in the common room the day after I asked you out."

"Well, I suppose you could argue that, but our date at Madam Puddifoot's was our first official date _outside_ of the castle dear." She replied, stretching up to kiss his cheek. "I remember you were trying extremely hard to be romantic that day."

Arthur's ears grew red as he recalled the memory as well, remembering how nervous he had been to be out on a date with the girl he had once considered as only a friend. "I guess I didn't really know how to treat you out in public, Molly-girl. We'd spent so much time as friends, I was scared to lose that aspect of our relationship in favor of the romance."

"I know, dear. I was scared too, but in reality, we've only added to the definitions of our relationship without taking away from the others. You know that I've used you as a makeshift replacement to the people I lost last time."

"Yes, I do, love. Sometimes I worry about that though, because if you were to lose me, I think it'd be like losing Fabian, Gideon and Marlene all over again for you, and I know you're strong, but I wonder if you're strong enough to endure that kind of pain again without me or someone else by your side."

Molly pursed her lips together as she pondered her husband's words; he was right of course. She closed her eyes briefly to block thoughts of what life would be like without him, and pushed a bit closer to him. "Can we not talk about that Arthur? Please?"

He nodded silently, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze as they made their way to the castle gates, and he remained quiet as they found their way across the grounds, to where Albus was waiting for them. Molly bit her lip as they followed him to his office to, hoping the news he had for them wasn't too serious, especially where the children were concerned. When they arrived at their destination, Albus ushered them inside and gestured for them to sit in the chairs opposite his desk before she took a seat as well. Arthur continued to hold Molly's hand, his thumb tracing circles on her skin.

"Arthur, Molly, I'm glad you came as soon as you could. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Nothing too important, we promise." Molly replied with a smile, noticing a slight blush rising in her husband's cheeks, but that was neither here nor there. "What kind of trouble have our youngest children got into this time?"

"I think you'll be surprised to learn that tonight they snuck out of the castle along with Harry, as well as a few other of their peers on the pretense of rescuing Sirius Black from You-Know-Who in the bowels of the Ministry, who by the way did not need rescuing at all. He was safe at Headquarters the entire time."

Molly fought to keep her temper in check at the thought of her babies off of Hogwarts grounds without permission, and she squeezed her husband's hand to control herself when she opened her mouth to question the Headmaster. "Why would they think Sirius was in danger if he's safe at Headquarters?"

"Apparently Harry had a vision similar to the one he had at Christmas which saved your life, Arthur. However, it was fabricated by You-Know-Who to lure him out of the school in order to obtain the prophecy from the Department of Mysteries."

"So he decided to drag Ronnie, Ginny and a group of his peers along too?" Molly asked, wondering where Albus was going with this information, and becoming infuriated with Harry for dragging her babies into danger unnecessarily.

Albus only nodded before he continued. "They dueled against some of the Death Eaters that had shown up to help with the mission, and apart from Ginny hurting her ankle and Ron getting into a spot with some brains, they're both fine. I rescued them from the situation as soon as I was able."

"Are Ron's injuries serious?" Arthur asked, wondering how brains had attacked his son and why brains were in the Department of Mysteries.

"He's a bit addled himself, and he'll have some nasty scars on his arms, but apart from that, he's quite fine."

Arthur and Molly breathed a mutual sigh of relief; at least none of their children were hanging in the balance between life and death, and would be perfectly fine once they were healed. "Is there anything else we should know?" Molly asked.

"I would like to speak to you as well about living arrangements for Harry over the summer, unless you'd like to visit Ron and Ginny. Also, Sirius is dead. Bellatrix finished him off."

"No, we'll talk to them when we get them off the train, I don't see any sense in disturbing them at this hour." Arthur replied, briefly glancing at his wife, hoping he wasn't upsetting her with his statement. "I agree, dear, the lectures can wait." Molly said, nodding, choosing not to acknowledge the news about Sirius, they were here about Harry and their own children, not to hear about deaths.

Albus nodded and continued. "As you're probably aware, Harry prefers staying with you and your family over staying with the Dursleys."

"You know we'd keep him until he becomes of age in a heartbeat, Albus. Though, we understand he needs to return in order to have his mother's protection." Arthur replied, wondering what the older wizard was getting at.

"Yes, I do. However, if you would like, he can join you at the Burrow earlier than usual, if you are willing to put your house under Ministry surveillance."

"What kind of Ministry surveillance?" Molly asked, wondering how much more privacy she and Arthur would have to give up should they take Harry into their home for the summer.

"The Ministry would probably search all of your mail and screen packages before they were sent on to you. Other than that, your lives wouldn't be interrupted."

Arthur nodded, and looked to see if Molly was going to agree to the conditions to have Harry under her roof for more than a few weeks towards the end of the summer holidays. "When would he come to stay with us should we agree?"

"I was thinking about allowing him to come to the Burrow the week before his birthday, if that is all right with you." Molly smiled brightly, squeezing Arthur's hand gently. "Of course its all right Albus. Just send word as to when he'll be arriving, and we'll gladly take him in. Ron loves it when he comes to stay, and I believe Ginny does to. Besides, he's such a pleasant young man to be around."

"I will do that then Molly. You and Arthur are free to go."


	58. Passwords and Promotions

After she and Arthur had returned from Hogwarts, they had gone straight to bed, though Dumbledore's words about Sirius hadn't left her mind. She was also wondering why she and Arthur hadn't been informed of the Ministry attack, but she brushed it off as she changed into her nightgown and climbed into bed. When Arthur had joined her, she voiced her concerns.

"Arthur, did Albus send another owl or a patronus that I don't know about? Regarding the attack on the Ministry?"

Arthur sighed at his wife's question and turned over in bed towards her, propping himself up on one elbow and draping his arm across her abdomen. "He did, Molly. I received it on my way to work, but I thought it would be best to not say anything, considering things. Is there any particular reason you didn't react to the news about Sirius?" He asked, swiping his thumb against her stomach.

"I guess it didn't fully sink in, Arthur. Though, I know he and I got into it more often than not, but I will miss him. Harry will as well, and he might turn to you for a father figure, unless he's attached to Remus."

"Understandable."

A comfortable silence fell over them, and Arthur leaned over and kissed his wife gently. "I love you Molly. We'll talk more in the morning, all right?"

Molly nodded and gladly returned his kiss, cuddling into him. "I love you too, Arthur."

Over the next few days, Arthur and Molly didn't speak much to each other as they each dealt with Sirius' death in their own way, and Arthur could tell that Molly was regretting the way she had treated Sirius while they were at Grimmauld Place, but he knew better than to say anything, as it would most likely make things worse. When the children returned from Hogwarts, things returned to normal, and both parents were relieved when Ron had only a couple of nightmares regarding his attack, even though his arms were scarred horribly.

"Molly, dear, I have news." Arthur said, slipping behind his wife as she brushed her hair, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. It had been a week since the children had returned home, and Rufus Scrimgeour had replaced Fudge as Minister of Magic now that it was widely known that You-Know-Who had returned. He had withheld his news over dinner, as he hadn't made a final decision yet, and he wanted to talk it over with Molly before doing so.

"What dear?" She asked, laying her hairbrush down and turning around to face him.

"I was offered a promotion at work today, in one of the new offices Scrimgeour is setting up to help fight You-Know-Who."

"Good for you, Arthur. It's about time someone offered you another promotion, you're certainly capable and dependable enough. What's the position?"

"Head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects, with ten people below me."

"That's wonderful, love. I think you should take it, it sounds like a very important position." She kissed him firmly on the lips, slipping her arms around him.

"Yes, but it would mean leaving the job that I love." Arthur slid his arms around his wife, resting his chin atop her head while he thought over his dilemma.

"Arthur, I know you love working in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, but by offering you this position, it proves that someone besides me believes in your work ethic and ability and it shows that Scrimgeour has faith in you. Does it pay more?"

Arthur nodded, rubbing her back. "I'd be getting a galleon and six sickles more than I am now."

"All the more reason why you should take it, sweetheart. With only Ron and Gin in school this school year, I was thinking about setting up a savings fund so we can go somewhere for our thirtieth anniversary."

"That would be wonderful, Molly, but I highly doubt you'll want to travel if the war is still raging three years from now."

"I know. So, are you going to take it?"

"I think I will, I can always go back to the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office after the war, can't I?"

"Of course you can dear, but I say take advantage of the opportunity you've been given. You've still got all of that junk out in the shed you can tinker with."

"I suppose you have a point Molly. I'll tell Scrimgeour first thing in the morning that I want it. I'll miss my spark plugs and working with Perkins, but I'll live."

Molly nodded, agreeing with him. She turned to pull out of his arms, but he kept her in his embrace and tugged her so she was snug against his chest again.

"Molly, you know we need to talk about those brochures the Ministry sent out the other day." He said gently, releasing his grip on her slightly.

"What brochures?" She asked innocently, turning to break away from him again, and to her surprise, he let her go.

"You know what brochures I'm talking about. Pretending you don't isn't going to get you out of this conversation, and you know it."

She sighed. He was right, but she didn't want to discuss passwords, they were pointless and unnecessary in her opinion, as she was confident she'd be able to tell her husband apart from a Death Eater trying to enter their home. "All right, dear. What is it about them that's so important?"

"We need to work out our security questions. I've chosen mine to be what is my greatest ambition, and yours can be what you like me to call you when we're alone, Mollywobbles."

Molly groaned. "Arthur Weasley, I can't believe you. Why do you get the innocent question and I the one that is highly embarrassing?"

"Because no one outside of our marriage knows what I call you when we're completely alone, both in bed and out, and you're the only one I've told that my greatest ambition is to find out how airplanes stay up."

"Why can't mine be something that isn't embarrassing? Like how many times I've been pregnant, or who gave us the house?" She asked, feeling her temper flare, even though she didn't want to argue.

"Molly-girl, you know your pregnancies are recorded in your chart at St. Mungo's and that we're not the only ones that know you've miscarried twice. As for Fabian and Gideon buying us the Burrow, you know you told Marlene about it, as well as my Mum, and all of the children. Haven't you told the Order as well?"

"Arthur, my brothers, Marlene and your mother are all dead. Secondly, no I haven't been spreading that particular story around, its no one's business apart from the family's how in the hell we got this house."

Arthur sighed, finding it hard to find the words to express his concern for using her pet name as her security question. He just wanted to keep her safe, and to prevent a Death Eater from entering their home and attacking her while he wasn't around to protect her. "Mollywobbles, please. I just want to keep you and the children safe, and as a Ministry official, I have to set an example by using the security questions."

"I refuse to allow you to dictate what my security question is. It's highly embarrassing, and I'd rather have a different question in case I have to answer in front of the children. They don't need to know you call me Mollywobbles in our private moments."

"I'm not trying to dictate dearest. Its just what I think would be safest." He punctuated his sentence with a kiss to her lips, trying to calm her down, as he really didn't want to end up on the sofa because of this.

Molly took a deep breath through her nose and sighed before she gave in. "All right. You win this time, but if we ever need to change them for some reason, I get to choose, all right?"

"Yes, Molly. Isn't Hermione supposed to be coming some time this summer as well?"

"She is. I think she's coming some time next week, but I'll check with Ron in the morning. Right now I think I'm due for a bit of cuddle time with my husband."

"I agree." He dipped down and captured her lips again before changing into his pajama bottoms and climbing into bed. Molly gladly followed and after resting her head against his shoulder, it wasn't long before she had drifted off to sleep.


	59. Meet the Parents

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

Is it all right if me and Fleur come to the Burrow for a few days? I'm going to be quite busy over the next few weeks, and I'd feel better if she were there spending time with you, Mum. We've got an announcement to make to the family, as well. I know you haven't officially met her yet, but please?

_Love,_

_Bill_

Molly smiled as she finished reading her eldest son's letter, pleased that he had finally found a young woman to perhaps settle down with. Bill had given them some details on his latest girl here and there, but she and Arthur hadn't seen hide or hair of her yet. According to Bill, she had been a Triwizard Champion, and was now working for Gringotts and Bill had been tutoring her in English for the past year or so. Molly couldn't help but smile at the prospect of having grandchildren soon, though some small part of her was telling her that Bill might decide to wait until after the war was over to start a family. After scribbling a reply on a scrap piece of parchment telling him that it was perfectly fine to visit, Fred and George appeared in the kitchen near the door. She sent Errol on his way with her reply to Bill, and turned toward her twins.

"Hello, Mum." Fred greeted, offering his mother a prize-winning smile while George did the same.

"Hello boys. What brings you home?" Molly asked, tucking Bill's owl into her apron pocket so Arthur could read it later as well. She had long forgiven them for dropping out of school early to open their joke shop, as they had proved to be wonderful businessmen, and they couldn't have made her prouder if they tried. Besides, they had buttered her up ever since they opened the shop, and she didn't have the heart to remain angry with them.

"Well, we were wondering if we could use our old room for storage." George stated, before Fred jumped in with "Temporarily of course."

"What for?" Molly asked placing her hands on her hips and narrowing her gaze slightly. "Don't you have enough storage area at the shop?"

"No Mum. We're running short with all of the supplies we've been buying, and all the products we have to keep on the shelves." Fred replied, averting his own gaze away from Molly.

Molly thought over her sons' request for a moment before giving them her approval. After all, she and Arthur didn't need the extra space for anything and besides, it would give Fred and George an excuse to come home more frequently if they had essential items stored at the Burrow. "I suppose, but only temporarily and I won't have boxes just thrown about in there. You'll stack them properly so we can still use your beds as Harry's arriving this Saturday and Hermione is also coming sometime this week. I just received an owl from Bill telling me that he's coming home for a few days, with his latest girlfriend in tow."

"Yes Mum." Fred answered, disregarding his mother's comments about houseguests.

"Mum, I thought Hermione was already here?" George added, slightly confused.

"She had to stay with her parents an extra week, something to do with her extended family, I think."

"Oh, okay. That's all we wanted Mum, but we'll be around for dinner one of these days, we promise."

"All right, I'll hold you to that, boys." She swiftly hugged the both of them, and kissed their cheeks.

"Yes Mum." Fred and George returned their mother's hug and each of them kissed her cheek before they left. After they had, Molly resolved to start dinner, as if Arthur was able to get out on time, he'd be home soon. He had warned her after taking the promotion that he'd be home less, as with the promotion came more responsibility than his position in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office due to the war. It wasn't something she was particularly looking forward to, given that they had spent too much time apart the first time around, though she knew that she and Arthur would prevail, no matter what the Ministry threw at them. This fact, however, didn't stop her from worrying, as she did know that long hours apart compounded with the stress and worry of the war would not make for a good combination this time around, mostly due to the fact she no longer had children to take care of during the long days he spent at the office.

"Mum, Dad, Fleur and I are engaged." Bill announced, after the family had sat down to dinner on Thursday night. Arthur had clocked out early to be sure he was home on time, as Molly had insisted that he be there when their son made his announcement. Molly had been slightly suspicious of an engagement, as the only other thing she could think that her son and his girlfriend would have to announce was a pregnancy, and she was quite certain that her son wasn't the type to knock a girl up out of wedlock.

"That's wonderful Bill." Molly said, beaming at him while she reached for her husband's hand, lacing their fingers together under the table. She gave Arthur's hand a gentle squeeze to prompt him to offer their son his congratulations as well, hoping that this event would jumpstart her other sons into perhaps finding someone to settle down with. After all, hadn't Arthur always said that there's nothing like a woman's love to keep you grounded?

Arthur squeezed his wife's hand in return before he congratulated the couple as well. "Congratulations Bill, Fleur," he said, nodding in their direction and lifting his glass to them. "Do you have a date set yet?"

"We're looking at next summer, if you and Mum can manage it." Bill replied, tracing circles on his fiancé's hand under the table.

"Of course we can, Bill. Did you want to have the ceremony here?" Molly received her answer from Fleur, who just nodded; obviously a little intimidated of meeting her future husband's parents the same day as their engagement announcement. Throughout the rest of the meal, Molly chatted up Fleur about the wedding while Arthur talked to Bill. The more Molly talked to the young French woman though, the more Molly realized how much she wasn't quite sure whether or not Bill had made the right choice. She'd have to talk to Arthur about it later, if he was up to a conversation between the two of them.

"Arthur, dear?" Molly asked, when she came back downstairs after making sure everyone was comfortable with the sleeping arrangements. He was dozing in his armchair, and she slipped across the sitting room to settle in his lap.

Arthur awoke as soon as he felt the warm weight of his wife come to rest across his thighs. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead, basking in the silence that surrounded them now that everyone else was in bed. "What is it?"

"What do you think of Bill's fiancée?"

He was a bit surprised by his wife's question, but then again, this was their first experience with marrying off one of their children. He stroked her side while he thought, wondering if she was looking for a specific answer. "Fleur? I think she's a nice young woman and that Bill's made a good choice."

Molly snorted at her husband's response, and folded her arms across her chest. "You really think so? I think he could have done better. I was hoping he'd settle down with a nice English girl, not a French veela."

"Molly," Arthur began in a slight warning tone, to keep her from saying something she might regret later. "She's only half-veela and Bill's got a good head on his shoulders, I highly doubt he's marrying her because he's under veela charms."

"That very well may be true, love. However, from what I gather, she can't cook a lick, and I'm willing to wager that before this union takes place, Bill is going to be begging me to teach her how to cook properly." She paused for a moment, pursing her lips. "I won't do it, Arthur. I refuse to teach that girl anything. Bill should have thought about her cooking skills before he asked her to marry him."

Arthur shook his head, as Molly was getting too far ahead of herself. He could already see several problems arising between his wife and their future daughter-in-law, but he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut and not comment. "That will be your decision if he asks you dear, but I wouldn't go assuming things."

Molly allowed her husband's words to sink in for a moment before she answered, while she looped her arms around his neck. "I suppose you're right. There's no law that says I have to like her, is there?"

He offered her a slight smile, and placed a soft peck on her cheek. "No, I don't think there is, but you should at least try to get along with her for Bill's sake. That, and you shouldn't jeopardize his happiness just because you don't like his bride. Remember, your parents didn't like your groom, but that didn't stop us from getting married."

She sighed and allowed her head to drop to his shoulder, recognizing defeat. "Yes, that's true. And we turned out all right in the end, didn't we?" She asked, moving to kiss him lightly. "I promise I'll try not to be too grumpy about her, but I can't offer any guarantees."

"I don't expect you to, dear." Arthur replied simply, adjusting slightly before he replied to first comment. "I have to say that we did turn out all right, my love. We're still together, aren't we?" He asked, grateful to steer the conversation away from Fleur and towards their relationship.

"Yes, we are. Twenty-seven years. Can you believe we've been man and wife that long?"

"No, I can't say I can. However, I wouldn't change a minute of it."

Molly nodded in agreement, closing her eyes while she snuggled closer to his warmth. She enjoyed the quiet time with him in the evening, and as much as she knew they should probably head up to their own bed, she was more than content to just rest in the comfort of Arthur's arms.


	60. Harry's Arrival and Password Changes

Molly jumped when she heard a knock on the back door, as Bill, Fleur, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all in bed. Harry was supposed to be arriving in the morning with Albus, and Arthur only knocked on the door when he arrived home because of the security questions, but he wasn't due home for another hour or so. She briefly wondered who it could be as she made her way from the sitting room to the kitchen to let her visitor in. She was positive it wasn't a Death Eater, as she was quite certain that a Death Eater bent on killing her and her family wouldn't bother with knocking and waiting to be admitted. To her surprise, Tonks was standing on her stoop, looking as though she needed some cheering up. Molly quickly ushered the younger witch inside, directing her to the table while she gathered the tea things.

"Alastor would have your head if he knew you let me in like that," Tonks said, by way of greeting as she sat down in the seat Molly had gestured to.

"No, Arthur would dear. I think he's become obsessed with the Ministry recommendations for staying safe." She replied, putting the kettle on and taking the seat across from Tonks. "Though, I don't blame him either, he's a saint."

Tonks looked down at the table miserably while she listened to Molly talk about Arthur. "You and Arthur are lucky, Molly. I just wish Remus would look at me the way Arthur looks at you."

"He will, dear. Give him time. I had to wait about four months for Arthur to come around." She explained, levitating the tea things to the table and re-rolling the sleeves of the dressing gown she was wearing, as it was Arthur's.

"How did you get Arthur to see sensibly?"

Molly thought for a moment, recalling the period of time leading up to her and Arthur's first date. She wanted to help Tonks with her problems where Remus was concerned, and in some ways, she could see both sides of the issue. Tonks was most definitely attracted to him, but on the other hand, Remus was worried that he was too old for the young witch and that his lycanthropy would cause problems in their relationship, as he wasn't able to hold a steady job. "Well, he eventually came around on his own, but I do recall dropping a few hints from time to time. The point is I didn't do much to make him come around, dear."

"Oh. Then again, you two were quite young when he first said something, weren't you?"

"Yes. We've been together since October of our fifth year." Molly replied nostalgically, taking a sip of her tea. Sometimes it was hard for her to believe just how long she and Arthur had been in a romantic relationship, but she knew she wouldn't change a minute of it. She glanced at the clock that was perched atop the laundry at the end of the table, and sighed inwardly. She hated the fact that every single hand pointed to "Mortal Peril" and by the looks of things; it wasn't going to change anytime soon. Turning her attention back to Tonks, she said, "Dear, we'll just have to keep working at Remus. I know he's been talking to Arthur about things, and I'm sure we'll get him to see the light eventually."

"You think so?" Tonks asked, perking up a bit. She was thankful for Molly's console, and she hoped that together they would bring Remus around.

Molly nodded, but before she could speak, someone knocked at the back door three times. She made her way to the door, as she wasn't expecting anyone other than Arthur, but Arthur usually knocked once when he came home.

"Who's there? Declare yourself!" She said nervously as she reached for the doorknob, hoping that it wasn't a Death Eater on the other side.

"It is I, Dumbledore, bringing Harry."

Molly breathed a sigh of relief, and opened the door at once, moving to the side to allow Dumbledore and Harry to enter her home. "Harry, dear! Gracious, Albus, you gave me a fright, you said not to expect you before morning!"

"We were lucky," said Dumbledore, ushering Harry over the threshold. "Slughorn proved much more persuadable than I expected. Harry's doing, of course. Ah, hello, Nymphadora!"

"Hello, Professor," Tonks said, from her position at the table. "Wotcher, Harry."

"Hi, Tonks."

"I'd better be off," Tonks said quickly, standing and pulling her cloak around her shoulders. "Thanks for the tea and sympathy, Molly."

"Please don't leave on my account," said Dumbledore courteously, "I cannot stay, I have urgent matters to discuss with Rufus Scrimgeour."

"No, no, I need to get going," said Tonks, not meeting Dumbledore's eyes. "'Night—"

"Dear, why not come to dinner at the weekend, Remus and Mad-Eye are coming—?"

"No, really, Molly…thanks anyway…Good night, everyone."

Tonks hurried past Dumbledore and Harry into the yard; a few paces beyond the doorstep, she turned on the spot and vanished into thin air.

"Well, I shall see you at Hogwarts, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Take care of yourself. Molly, your servant."

He bowed toward Molly and followed Tonks, vanishing at precisely the same spot. Molly closed the door on the empty yard and then steered Harry by the shoulders into the full glow of the lantern on the table to examine his appearance.

"You're like Ron," she sighed, looking him up and down. "Both of you look as though you've had Stretching Jinxes put on you. I swear Ron's grown four inches since I last bought him school robes. Are you hungry, Harry?"

"Yeah, I am," said Harry.

"Sit down, dear, I'll knock something up."

Before she turned towards the stove, Molly noticed Crookshanks jump onto Harry's knees and settle there, purring.

"So Hermione's here?" he asked happily, as he tickled Crookshanks behind the ears.

"Oh yes, she arrived the day before yesterday," said Molly, rapping a large iron pot with her wand. It bounced onto the stove with a loud clang and began to bubble at once. "Everyone's in bed, of course, we didn't expect you for hours. Here you are—" She tapped the pot again; it rose into the air, flew toward Harry, and tipped over; Molly slid a bowl neatly beneath it just in time to catch the stream of thick, steaming onion soup. "Bread, dear?"

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."

She waved her wand over her shoulder; a loaf of bread and a knife soared gracefully onto the table; as the loaf sliced itself and the soup pot dropped back onto the stove, Molly sat down opposite him. "So you persuaded Horace Slughorn to take the job?"

Harry nodded, his mouth so full of hot soup that he could not speak.

"He taught Arthur and me," said Molly. "He was at Hogwarts for ages, started around the same time as Dumbledore, I think. Did you like him?"

His mouth now full of bread, Harry shrugged and gave a noncommittal jerk of the head.

"I know what you mean," Molly said, nodding wisely. "Of course he can be charming when he wants to be, but Arthur's never liked him much. The Ministry's littered with Slughorn's old favorites, he was always good at giving leg ups, but he never had much time for Arthur—didn't seem to think he was enough of a highflier. Well, that just goes to show you, even Slughorn makes mistakes. I don't know if Ron's told you in any of his letters—it's only just happened—but Arthur's been promoted!"

"That's great," Harry gasped, after swallowing a large amount of hot soup.

"You are sweet," beamed Molly, noticing the water in his eyes. "Yes, Rufus Scrimgeour has set up several new offices in response to the present situation, and Arthur's heading the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. It's a big job, he's got ten people reporting to him now!"

"What exactly—?"

"Well, you see, in all the panic of You-Know-Who, odd things have been cropping up for sale everywhere, things that are supposed to guard against You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters. You can imagine the kind of thing—so-called protective potions that are really gravy with a bit of bubotuber pus added, or instructions for defensive jinxes that actually make your ears fall off…. Well, in the main the perpetrators are just people like Mundungus Fletcher, who've never done an honest day's work in their lives and are taking advantage of how frightened everybody is, but every now and then something really nasty turns up. The other day Arthur confiscated a box of cursed Sneakoscopes that were almost certainly planted by a Death Eater. So you see, it's a very important job, and I tell him its just silly to miss dealing with spark plugs and toasters and all the rest of that Muggle rubbish." Molly ended her speech with a stern look at Harry, as if it had been him that had suggested it was natural to miss spark plugs.

"Is Mr. Weasley still at work?" Harry asked.

"Yes he is. As a matter of fact, he's a tiny bit late…He said he'd be back around midnight…"

Molly turned to look at the clock before she spoke again. "It's been like that for a while now," she said in an unconvincingly casual voice, "ever since You-Know-Who came back into the open. I suppose everybody's in mortal danger now…I don't think it can be just our family…but I don't know anyone else who's got a clock like this, so I can't check. Oh!"

With a sudden exclamation she pointed at the clock's face. Arthur's hand had switched to "traveling."

"He's coming!"

And sure enough, a moment later, there was a knock on the back door. Molly jumped up and hurried to it; with one hand on the doorknob and her face pressed against the wood she called softly, "Arthur is that you?"

"Yes," came Arthur's weary voice. "But I would say that even if I were a Death Eater dear. Ask the question!"

"Oh honestly... "

"Molly!"

"All right all right...What is your dearest ambition?"

"To find out how airplanes stay up."

Molly nodded and turned the doorknob, but apparently Arthur was holding tight to it on the other side, because the door remained firmly shut.

"Molly! I've got to ask you your question first!"

"Arthur, really, this is just silly…"

"What do you like me to call you when we're alone together?"

Molly felt the blood rush to her face, and she was sure Harry could tell that she was blushing, even by the dim light of the lantern, judging by the amount of noise he was making with his spoon and bowl. Before she answered, she briefly wondered if Harry overhearing their security questions would constitute changing them.

"Mollywobbles," whispered a mortified Molly into the crack at the edge of the door.

"Correct," said Arthur. "Now you can let me in."

Molly opened the door to reveal her husband, and she stepped aside to let him in.

"I still don't see why we have to go through that every time you come home," said Molly, still pink in the face as she helped Arthur out of his cloak. "I mean, a Death Eater might have forced the answer out of you before impersonating you!"

"I know, dear, but its Ministry procedure and I have to set an example. Something smells good—onion soup?"

Arthur turned hopefully in the direction of the table and was surprised to see Harry.

"Harry! We didn't expect you until morning!"

They shook hands and Arthur dropped into the chair beside Harry as Molly set a bowl of soup in front of him too.

"Thanks, Molly. It's been a tough night. Some idiot's started selling Metamorph-Medals. Just sling them around your neck and you'll be able to change your appearance at will. A hundred thousand disguises, all for ten Galleons!

"And what happens when you put them on?"

"Mostly you turn an unpleasant orange color, but a couple of people have also sprouted tentacle like warts all over their bodies. As if St. Mungo's didn't have enough to do already!"

"It sounds like something Fred and George would find funny," said Molly hesitantly. "Are you sure--?"

"Of course I am!" said Arthur. "The boys wouldn't do anything like that now, not when people are desperate for protection!"

"So is that why you're late, Metamorph-Medals?"

"No, we got wind of a nasty backfiring jinx down in Elephant and Castle, but luckily the Magical Law Enforcement Squad had sorted it out by the time we got there…"

Harry stifled a yawn behind his hand.

"Bed," said an undeceived Molly at once. "I've got Fred and George's room all ready for you, you'll have it to yourself."

"Why, where are they?"

"Oh, they're in Diagon Alley, sleeping in the little flat over their joke shop as they're so busy," said Molly. "I must say, I didn't approve at first, but they do seem to have a bit of a flair for business! Come on, dear, your things are already up there."

"Night Mr. Weasley."

"G'night Harry." Arthur replied, catching his wife glance at the clock before heading upstairs with Harry. When Molly came back downstairs, he gestured for her to take up Harry's vacated seat beside him.

"How was your day, dear?" He asked, slipping his arm around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

"It was all right, I suppose. The children didn't give me too much trouble."

"That's good. Any particular reason why you're wearing my bath robe?"

Molly nodded slipping an arm around his waist. "Yes, I missed you. Or more specifically, your scent."

Arthur stroked her shoulder with his thumb, nodding. "Understandable. I'll try to get out early when I can, but it's looking like a lot of late nights for me, love."

"I know, sweetheart. We survived last time, so we'll get through it this time as well."

Arthur pushed his now empty soup bowl away from him before he rose to put both his and Harry's dishes in the sink.

"Arthur, you don't need to do that. You've been at work all day, you don't need to come home and do the housework too."

"Hush, Molly. I was only putting them in the sink. Now, I assume Harry heard our passwords?" He said, returning to his seat and putting his arm around his wife again.

"Yes, I could have died from embarrassment, Arthur."

He picked up on the annoyance in his wife's voice and stroked her shoulder. "Molly, I am sorry. Would you rather know its me on the other side of the door or take a chance on it being a Death Eater and not me?"

She leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder, sighing. "Honestly, do you really think a Death Eater is going to knock? Besides, I think I could spot an imposter a hundred feet away, there's only one you."

"Sweetheart, I have faith in your ability to separate the real me from an imposter, but I want you to be safe. We'll change our passwords though, if it'll make you feel better."

"It would, but not tonight. You need to get to bed." She kissed his cheek and stood, intending to lead the way to their bedroom.

Arthur stood as well and followed his wife, knowing better than to protest. He slid his hand into hers before stealing a kiss. "Tonight, Mol. I don't want it getting put off."

Molly decided to not say anything as they made their way to the bedroom, knowing there was no sense in arguing. If Arthur wanted the passwords changed tonight, they would be changed tonight. She understood her husband's concerns, and that they stemmed from his desire to keep her safe, something she found incredibly sweet.

Once they had changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed, Molly pressed herself firmly against her husband's side, slipping her arms around him. "Well, what should they be then?"

Arthur stroked his wife's lower back as he thought, finding it in his heart to come up with something that would not be embarrassing for her. He loved her deeply, and his only goal behind all of this was to keep her safe, using Ministry recommendations. He kissed her forehead before he spoke, deciding to let her have a say in what the passwords were.

"I'll pick mine and you can pick yours, sweetheart. I'm sorry I didn't take your feelings into account the first time."

"All right. Well, can mine be what my favourite flower is instead?" She asked, deciding to steer clear of the suggestions she had had when Arthur had first told her they were going to be using the passwords.

"Of course it can, sweetheart. For me, my favourite dessert, all right?"

"Yes. Now why couldn't it have been something like that in the first place, dear?"

Arthur smiled at his wife, but instead of answering, he merely kissed her gently and turned out the lights, making sure he had set the alarm before tucking his wife's head under his chin.


End file.
